


I've Got You Under My Skin

by boltgirl426



Series: Under My Skin [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Clark, Bottom Oliver, Crime Fighting, M/M, Season/Series 06, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 92,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: Summary: Clark has never been conventional … so why would his feelings be? After years of pining over Lana and tangled up emotions over Chloe … Clark realizes his true feelings are actually wrapped up in the form of Oliver Queen. In this reality though … there are a few days, weeks, etc., between episodes, which gives the pair a chance to know one another better. So though it takes a stretch of the imagination, this begins somewhere between the end of Arrow and the beginning of Reunion. Please don’t flame me … this was my very first m/m fic!! Comments appreciated! Enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work begins in season six of Smallville, episode 4 - Reunion and continues through the remainder of the season.

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

Martha looked across the table at her son with a frown.  He sat doing homework, one elbow on the table propping his head up as he wrote down notes from the book in front of him.  There was something bothering him, and although he hadn’t confirmed that fact, she knew that her son was conflicted over something.

“Clark?” she asked.  His blue-green eyes lifted to look at her.

 

“Yeah Mom?” he asked in reply.

 

“What’s wrong?” Clark frowned before shrugging innocently.

 

“Nothing,” he lied.  Clark cringed inwardly at the thin line that appeared on his mother’s face, her arms crossing over her chest as she pinned him with a glare.

 

“You know you may be able to lie successfully to Chloe or Lois, but it does not work on your mother,” she told him.  He couldn’t help but smile at her response and sat back in his chair, debating on whether or not he should tell her.  Finally, he took a calming breath and nodded.

 

“I think … well I kind of have a crush on someone,” he began.  Martha straightened in interest.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I’m just a little scared,” he admitted.  Martha stood coming to sit next to him, taking his hand in hers.

 

“Of what sweetheart? Is it Lana?” she asked.  Clark shook his head in reply.

 

“Actually no … I’m over Lana,” Clark replied confidently and Martha looked at her son in surprise.

 

“Okay um … is it Chloe? … or Lois?” she asked.  Clark vehemently shook his head at the mention of Lois.

 

“God no.”

 

“Then who honey?” she asked.  Clark looked at his mother knowing that he needed to tell someone or he was going to be sick … if that was even possible.

 

“It’s Oliver,” he told her and waited for her reaction.

 

“Oliver Queen?” she asked and he nodded.  Martha looked at him in shock, sitting back in her chair.

 

“Are you okay?” Clark asked her.  She said nothing for a moment still trying to process this unexpected revelation.

 

“I think so,” Martha replied.  Clark frowned looking down at their joined hands and Martha took a deep breath, realizing that her being odd about this was doing nothing to help her son, who was obviously confused and conflicted.  “You have nothing to be ashamed of Clark, do you understand me?” she asked and he looked up at her.

 

“I admit this is a bit of a surprise but there is nothing wrong with being attracted to Oliver,” she told him.

 

“I’m not gay,” Clark added a bit too harshly.

 

“Did I say you were?” she asked and he shook his head with a frown.

 

“You see why I’m so worried Mom?  What will people think?” Clark asked.

 

“Who cares what people think Clark,” Martha began.  “What matters is how you feel.  And how Oliver feels,” she explained, catching the look that filtered across her son’s face. 

 

“You haven’t told Oliver have you?”

 

“Told him what?”  Martha and Clark turned in surprise toward the screen door, finding Oliver standing on the other side.

 

“Oliver what a surprise, please come in,” Martha said, standing to come greet him.  He smiled and opened the door stepping inside.  His gaze fell to Clark, whose own eyes shifted downward to look at his hands.

 

“You know I have to actually run in to town on some errands, I’ll see you two boys later,” Martha said and looked at Clark, who nodded barely looking up to meet her gaze.  Watching Martha make her way out to the truck, Oliver turned to look at Clark.

 

Studying the younger man, Oliver noticed how uncomfortable Clark seemed to be in his presence and it was confusing to say the least.  They had gotten so close over the last couple of months that the awkwardness between them now was unsettling.

 

“Clark?” Oliver asked softly.  Clark looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

 

“How are you?” Clark asked, quickly standing to head toward the fridge.  Just as he passed Oliver, a hand shot out taking his arm.  Looking down at the hand that encircled his forearm, his gaze lifted to meet Oliver’s eyes, causing Clark to wish that he could drown himself in their soulful depths.  ‘God I’m helpless to this man,’ he thought.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.  They continued to stare at one another in silence for a few moments more before Clark shrugged and stepped back, heading once more toward the fridge.

 

“Nothing’s wrong … just a long day.  There were a lot of things to get done around here, then this term paper I’m writing,” Clark lied, keeping his back turned to Oliver as he pretended to search for something to eat.

 

Leaning against the island, Oliver watched Clark rummage through the fridge.  He was more than certain that Clark wasn’t hungry, simply by the way he was standing.  His body language was reading uncomfortable and awkward, not I’m twenty years old and eat everything in sight without gaining a pound.  His gaze strayed over Clark’s form and the need to moisten his lips quickly followed.

 

There was no doubt that Clark Kent was a perfect specimen.  He knew the minute he had met him that this was no ordinary guy off the farm.  Clark had perfect arms and shoulders that dropped flawlessly into a smooth expanse of back.  As Oliver’s gaze reached Clark’s ass, said subject turned from the fridge catching the look on Oliver’s face. 

 

Looking at one another for a moment, Oliver stepped forward, leaving only a step or two between them.

 

“Talk to me Clark.  What were you and your mother talking about when I showed up?” Oliver asked.  Clark looked down at the ground, noting how perfect Oliver’s blue jeans seemed to encase his lean hips and thighs.  Shaking his head in embarrassment, Clark turned and stepped away resting his body against the sink to look out the kitchen window, his back once again turned from Oliver, who frowned.

 

“If it’s about Lois, Clark … we broke up,” Oliver told him, noticing how Clark’s body went rigid.

 

“Why?” he asked softly.  Oliver shrugged crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“It wasn’t working … for either of us.  I never felt as though I could be honest with her … She’s a great person, but not the right one for me,” he explained.  Clark nodded, still unwilling to turn around.  If this was some dream, where Oliver could possibly his … well honestly Clark didn’t want it to end.

 

“So if you want to go after her … I won’t be upset,” Oliver told him.  Clark turned quickly, looking at him in shock.

 

“What?” Clark asked.

 

“Lois … if you want to date her … I wouldn’t be upset,” Oliver told him and Clark shook his head.

 

“I don’t want to date Lois … I want …” Clark’s declaration trailed off quickly as he realized what he almost said.  Oliver’s head tilted slightly in curiosity as he took a few steps forward, invading Clark’s personal space.

 

“You want what?” Oliver asked softly. 

 

“You,” Clark whispered. “I want you,” he confirmed.  He looked into Oliver’s eyes, waiting for the retaliation, the backing away in disgust, but it wasn’t happening … if anything Oliver was suddenly closer.  Clark’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure feeling one of Oliver’s hands slide onto his waist.

 

Hearing Clark’s sharp intake of breath, Oliver smiled.  In his wildest dreams, he had hoped this day would come.  In all honesty he had fallen in love with Clark Kent the minute they had met.  His adoration and respect only grew from there on out as they worked together to help save the world on a daily basis.  Sure they had had some harsh moments, but through it all they had remained close and now … well now he was right there for the taking.

 

Letting his hand curve around Clark’s hip to rest at the small of his back, Oliver smiled leaning forward, grazing his lips against Clark’s before pulling away.  Opening his eyes in confusion, Clark’s gaze smoldered seeing that Oliver hadn’t gone far, but was content to watch him.

 

“I’d like to really kiss you now, Clark,” Oliver said softly, their lips fluttering against one another’s. Clark’s head nodded unconsciously and a moan escaped his mouth, trapped by Oliver’s as their lips met, tenderly at first before becoming more passionate and needy.  Clark lifted a hand to cup the side of Oliver’s face as their lips dueled sensuously.  Body to body, Oliver groaned, pulling away when the need for air became an issue and he rested his forehead against Clark’s, panting softly.

 

“God you’re good at that,” Oliver said and Clark chuckled, running a hand through Oliver’s golden locks tenderly.  Opening his eyes, Oliver looked into Clark’s deeply.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you felt this way?” he asked.  Clark frowned.

 

“Lois for one … I didn’t know what to think honestly.  I’ve never been attracted to a guy before,” Clark admitted, taking a step back as if to clear his head.

 

“You mean you never … you know with Lex?” Oliver asked.  Clark shook his head no.

 

“I never thought of Lex like that.  I spent the majority of my life, mooning over Lana Lang, truth be told.  You just … you captivated me and more importantly you understand me … my abilities, my fears … you get all of that,” Clark admitted.  Oliver nodded and smiled.

 

“I do, Clark … and this … us … I want this to happen … I’ve wanted it for a long time,” he told him, holding out his hand which Clark took.

 

“So have I.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined brightly into the kitchen, illuminating the pair that stood there, somewhat awkwardly.

“So where do we go from here?” Clark asked. Oliver smiled and shrugged.

“Honestly I don’t know … this is kind of new territory for me as well,” he admitted and Clark looked at him in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean deep down I think I always knew that I was bi-sexual … there’s just never been anyone that has affected me quite like you,” Ollie admitted and Clark smiled. Suddenly the pair looked at one another as a car could be heard pulling into the yard. Clark turned to see Lois getting out of the car and he groaned.

“Lois is here,” he said turning back to look at Oliver, who smiled stepping into Clark’s personal space once more.

“I guess I’ll see you later then,” he said softly, his lips capturing Clark’s before pulling away just as quickly, causing Clark to groan. Giving him a killer smile, Oliver turned and made his way out the door nearly colliding with Lois who was making her way up the steps.

“Oliver … what brings you by?” Lois asked. Oliver turned to look back seeing Clark in the doorway, he smiled.

“Just needed to talk to Mrs. Kent about her platform, but I guess she had to run into town,” Ollie lied and looked back at Clark.

“Have her give me a call would you, Clark?” he asked. Clark nodded and smiled.

“Sure thing,” he said. Saying goodbye to them both, Oliver made his way down to his car before driving off. Lois turned and looked at Clark in the doorway before groaning.

“I assume he told you that we broke up?” she asked opening the screen door to step inside.

“Yeah he did … you okay?” Clark asked turning his back to keep from smiling.

“I’m fine … honestly I think I knew things were heading south … I’ll bounce back though,” she warned him and he nodded.

“I would expect nothing less from you,” he told her and she smiled going to the fridge to grab something to drink. Clark turned and looked back at the driveway thinking of Oliver and this new chapter in his life.

 

It had been almost two days … actually one day, 22 hours and forty-five seconds since he and Oliver had confessed their feelings for one another … but Clark wasn’t counting or anything. Smiling he continued to stare at the term paper in front of him.

“You know that paper isn’t going to edit itself,” came a voice. Clark looked up in surprise seeing Chloe standing next to him, a cup on coffee in her hand.

“Oh hey Chlo … yeah I know, I guess I’m distracted,” he said and she smiled sitting down in the chair across from him.

“I’ll bet … so Lois is available now … do I detect a strategy being planned?” Chloe asked. Clark looked up at her sharply.

“What?” he asked. Chloe shrugged taking a sip of her coffee.

“What? I just figured since she and Oliver had broken up that this would be a time for you to make a move,” Chloe said and noticed Clark’s gaze shift downwards … not in guilt but almost acknowledgement.

“Oh my goodness, you have made a move … and she shot you down?” Chloe asked. Clark couldn’t help the roll of his eyes as he sat up in his seat.

“Chloe if I tell you something … okay well I’m going to tell you something, but you have to promise … well,” Clark trailed off and Chloe looked at him in confusion.

“Clark you can tell me anything … you know that. What is it?” she asked.

“I’ve got a crush on someone and I’ve told them how I feel,” he told her. Chloe looked at him in surprise.

“Really? … Lana?” she asked and he shook his head no.

“I’m over Lana,” he replied. She looked at him pointedly as if not believing him.

“So who is it?” Chloe asked and Clark frowned.

“Why are you so afraid to tell me?” Chloe asked.

“Because I’m afraid of what you’ll think of me,” he told her. Chloe frowned.

“Clark Kent … you are my best friend. There is nothing on this Earth or galaxy that could change that,” she told him confidently. Clark nodded leaning forward a bit. Chloe leaned in too for the answer and once spoken, she sat back in her seat in stunned silence.

Clark frowned looking over at his best friend. She hadn’t said anything in about two minutes and he was starting to wonder when she was going to just get up from the table and walk away, but still she sat looking at him as if trying to make a judgment.

“Are you okay?” Clark asked feeling like a broken record. He had asked his mom the same question and was hoping that Chloe’s reaction was just as positive as hers. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, reaching out to take his hand.

“So you’re?” Chloe wanted to speak the words but couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“I’m bi-sexual, Chloe,” he said softly and frowned pulling his hand away. Chloe nodded.

“Okay,” she told him and he looked at her in confusion.

“I just tell you that I have feelings for Oliver Queen and I’m bi-sexual and your response is … okay?” Clark asked. Chloe smiled.

“Yes, because I meant what I said Clark … you’re my best friend no matter what and we support each other … besides it’s obvious he likes you,” Chloe said. 

“How do you know that?” Clark asked. Chloe chuckled.

“Come on Clark … the two of you have become practically inseparable. When he looks at you, there’s just something there. I couldn’t pin it down until now and it makes sense,” she told him and Clark nodded, a smile forming on his face. 

“So have you guys gone out yet?” Chloe asked and Clark shook his head. 

“Why not?” she asked in confusion and Clark shrugged.

“I don’t know … things were a bit awkward when all this happened,” he began. “We had pretty much just revealed our feelings when Lois showed up,” he said and Chloe’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh boy … Did she um … you know, did she see you two?” Chloe asked and Clark shook his head no.

“But that’s the thing … if things are going to work between Ollie and I, I can’t worry about what others see. I don’t want to hide how I feel about him,” Clark admitted. Chloe smiled.

“I agree wholeheartedly Clark. You deserve to be happy and have somebody feel the same way about you. So why don’t you call him and ask him out?” Chloe asked. Clark looked up into her smiling face and couldn’t help but break into a grin of his own.

“Come on Clark … are you shy too ask him out?” Chloe teased and Clark rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“I’m not shy …” he said and Chloe laughed.

“I’ll bet you’ve got him on speed dial … you could make a call, or better yet, you could superspeed your way to the clock tower,” she suggested. Clark pondered that for a moment then stood. He smiled leaning down to kiss Chloe softly on the cheek.

“Thanks Chlo,” he told her and made his way out of the Talon. As he exited, Clark apologized, nearly knocking over an incoming customer.

“Geez Smallville … where’s the fire?” Lois asked. Clark smiled.

“I’m sorry Lois,” he said and she looked at him in suspicion.

“Why are you smiling like that?” she asked and Clark shrugged.

“No reason … see you later,” he called out and headed down the street before he could answer. Lois frowned and turned into the Talon. Looking around she found Chloe sitting at a table talking on her cellphone. She made her way over and sat down.

“Jimmy I’m going to have to call you back, k bye,” she said and looked over at Lois expectantly.

“Hi Lois … what’s up?” Chloe asked. Lois pointed to toward the door over her shoulder.

“What’s got Smallville so happy? He nearly mowed me over on his way out the door,” Lois said and Chloe smiled.

“Um I don’t know,” she replied and Lois looked at her with a frown.

“You suck at lying Chloe … spill it,” Lois said. Chloe shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

“Honestly Lois I don’t know. Maybe he has a date?” Chloe offered smiling inwardly.

“Smallville, a date? What did Lana suddenly become available? Right,” Lois said and stood making her way over to order a coffee. Chloe smiled and chuckled returning to the paper in front of her to wait for her cousin to return.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking up at the clock tower, Clark shifted nervously. He hadn’t ever been this nervous when asking a girl out. Making his way inside he headed toward the elevator that led to Oliver’s apartment.

“Hello Mr. Kent,” came a voice. Clark turned to see Oliver’s secretary crossing the lobby floor.

“Oh hi Celeste … I was just going to go see Mr. Queen,” he said motioning to the elevator. 

“Well he’s actually in his office two floors below the apartment. Can’t keep business at bay for too long,” she told him. Clark nodded, unsure of what to do.

“I just had to drop off some mail, but I’m more than certain he’s getting ready to break for lunch. Why don’t we go check?” she asked and Clark nodded pressing the button for the elevator. The doors slid open and the pair entered. Once closed, she looked over at the young man and smiled.

“Can I say something?” she asked him and Clark turned to her, nodding curiously.

“Sure,”

“If you’re the reason why he’s smiling so much … then I’m glad,” she said and he looked at her in surprise. “I know its not my place, but as nice as Ms. Lane was, she just wasn’t the right fit for him … you always have been … I may be way off base …” Clark silenced her with a smile, holding his hand up.

“I don’t know if I’m totally the cause, but you’re not off base. Thank you Celeste,” he said and she smiled nodding. The elevator signaled their arrival at the main floor that house Oliver’s public office to Queen Industries. The doors to Oliver’s office were closed and Clark took an unnecessary breath. 

“He’s free for the next hour Clark, if you’d like to go in,” Celeste said. Clark turned to see her looking at the schedule book in front of her. He nodded and made his way over to the doors. Silently he opened the door and stepped inside, letting it shut with a soft click as he looked around the spacious office. 

The interior was set in neutral grays and dark tones, so much different than the mixture of bright colors and greens that adorned his personal home just two floors above.

“Well Daniel I don’t know what to tell you … if they are suggesting that we bid higher then it’s ludicrous,” came Oliver’s voice. Clark’s gaze fell toward the desk and he smiled seeing the object of his search sitting in a high-back leather chair. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the collar. Oliver’s gaze was focused out the window overlooking Metropolis.

“No I understand their position but they need to understand ours. I can approach another company to help build that community center … its up to them. Right well let me know, thanks,” Oliver said and turned to hang up the phone, stopping short upon seeing Clark standing near the door. A smile instantly broke out onto his face as he hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

“Now this is a surprise,” Oliver said. Clark shrugged and made his way over, taking a seat in the chair across from him.

“I’m sorry I haven’t called,” Clark told him. Oliver nodded.

“I’m sure you’ve been busy,” he replied. Clark shrugged again.

“Not really … I guess I’ve just been confused … and I don’t know elated all at the same time,” Clark replied with a smile causing Oliver to chuckle.

“Interesting combination of emotions. I guess I don’t have to ask if it’s because of the other day,” Oliver replied and Clark nodded.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Ollie asked. Clark looked up at him sharply and shook his head.

“Not a chance in hell,” Clark replied and Oliver smiled.

“So what brings you by Mr. Kent?” Oliver asked.

“I was hoping that you’re available tonight?” Clark asked and Oliver looked at him with a curious gaze.

“Are you asking me out Clark?” he replied, leaning forward slightly, a slight smirk on his face. Clark gave him a smirk of his own and stood coming over behind the desk. His hand braced on the back of the chair and he leaned forward, his lips hovering over Oliver’s, their eyes locked.

“Yes actually … I’m asking you out,” Clark replied before capturing Oliver’s lips with his own. Moaning into Clark’s mouth, Ollie arched up, attempting to stand but was stopped by a hand that held him against the leather. Pulling away, Clark let his hand trail over Oliver’s cheek.

“How can I refuse that?” Oliver replied and Clark smiled, straightening to his full height. Oliver looked at him curiously and chuckled.

“What?” Clark asked. Oliver stood, quickly invading Clark’s personal space to slide his arms around his waist.

“I was just wondering … do you actually own any clothing that doesn’t have red or blue in it?” he asked. Clark rolled his eyes.

“Actually I do, but if you insist on picking on me … you won’t be seeing it,” Clark teased. Oliver chuckled.

“Alright handsome … I’ll pick you up at your place tonight at 6, how’s that?” Oliver asked leaning forward to steal a kiss. Clark chuckled into his mouth and pulled back with a nod.

“That sounds good … I take it the dress code is formal?” Clark asked and Ollie nodded.

“Not too formal, but the jeans and t-shirt have to take the night off,” he replied. Clark chuckled in response.

“Okay … but just for tonight,” he added and Oliver nodded stepping back slightly.

“So I’ll see you at 6?” Clark asked.

“Count on it,” Oliver replied. Turning to leave, Clark was stopped as Oliver took his hand. Looking back at Ollie he smiled and let go, making his way out of the office back to Smallville.

 

“You look nice.” Clark’s head shot up and he turned to see his mom come in the doorway. Tucking in his shirt, he looked back at the mirror.

“You sure?” he asked and Martha chuckled coming over to inspect her son’s outfit. A black slightly shiny pinstripe dress shirt, crisp black pants and black dress shoes. His hair was slightly styled with gel and he looked happy.

“Of course I’m sure … so what’s the occasion?” Martha asked. Clark smiled making his way over to the fridge to grab a drink.

“I have a date tonight,” Clark said taking a swig of milk out of the bottle. Martha came over a frown on her face as she took the bottle from him. Pouring the liquid into a glass, she handed it to him and a smile reappeared on her face.

“Would this be your first date with Oliver?” she asked and he nodded with a smile. Suddenly as if on cue an engine could be heard pulling up in the driveway. Looking out the window, Clark smiled seeing one of Oliver’s many cars come to a stop just outside. 

“That’s a beautiful car,” Martha said looking at the metallic Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder convertible. It was a perfect car, but for Clark, the perfection was currently exiting the vehicle dressed in black pants and a deep green dress shirt with a black jacket complimenting the ensemble. The blonde’s locks were slightly gelled and stuck up in their natural look. 

As if sensing that someone was watching him, Oliver looked over, his gaze catching with Clark’s and he smiled continuing to the door. 

“Anybody home?” Oliver asked through the screen door. Martha smiled making her way over.

“Of course … please come in Oliver,” Martha said pushing the screen door open to allowing the billionaire to enter. He smiled in return coming inside, his gaze quickly finding Clark.

“Wow … you do own more than jeans and t-shirts,” Oliver said taking in Clark’s appearance. Martha chuckled at the statement, causing Clark to frown at her. 

“I’m sorry honey, but he has a point, you don’t dress like that nearly enough,” Martha replied.

“Glad someone’s on my side on this,” Oliver said teasingly. “Are you ready to go?” he asked and Clark nodded.

“I’ll see you later Mom,” Clark said, kissing his mother’s cheek softly.

“Good night Mrs. Kent,” Oliver said as the pair made their way to the door.

“It’s Martha to you Oliver,” she told him and he smiled nodding in thanks as the pair headed out the door and down the porch toward the car. As they reached the car Oliver chuckled and Clark looked at him curiously.

“What?” Clark asked not surprised as Oliver followed him to the passenger’s side, opening the door for him.

“I was just thinking that I forgot to bring you something … flowers … chocolates,” Oliver said then burst out laughing. Clark pinned him with a mock glare then smiled.

“Don’t worry Ollie … I don’t think I’m really the flower type,” he replied and slid comfortably into the passenger’s seat. Oliver closed the door looking down at him.

“And the chocolates?” Oliver asked. Clark thought about it for a moment, pursing his lips slightly.

“Okay well I’m a little disappointed by that,” he replied and Oliver chuckled softly, shaking his head as he made his way around the car to get in. Putting the car in gear he looked over at Clark and smiled.

“I guess I’ll just have to make that one up to you.”


	4. Chapter 4

The lights of Metropolis were shining bright as Oliver pulled up to the exclusive ‘Le coeur de la Ville,’ a prominent french restaurant in the heart of downtown. The Valet opened the door for Clark, who got out looking around for Oliver. Slipping the valet a fifty dollar bill, Oliver made his way around the front of the car toward Clark, sliding his hand onto the small of Clark’s back, guiding him toward the front door.

“Ah Mr. Queen, welcome … your table awaits,” the materdee said as they reached the podium. Oliver nodded and smiled at Clark, urging him to follow as they winded through a maze of tables toward a secluded one in the back.

Neither was aware of a pair of eyes staring at them from across the room. Lana’s gaze had gone wide at the sight of Clark entering the restaurant that she and Lex had chosen for the evening. 

“See someone you know?” Lex asked and turned following Lana’s gaze, surprised to see Clark sitting down at a table across the way. He had to admit, Clark looked amazing. It was when his date sat down that Lex’s expression turned to shock. Oliver Queen. Why on earth would Clark be here with Oliver Queen? He thought.

 

“I think I’m gonna have to defer ordering to you tonight,” Clark said closing his menu after not understanding a bit of the language. Oliver chuckled and nodded taking Clark’s menu and setting it with his own.

“That I can do,” Oliver said and as the waiter came over, Clark watched in awe as Ollie ordered completely in French. Finished, the waiter took the menus and left the pair alone. Shrugging out of his suit jacket, Oliver laid it over the back of his chair before turning his attention back to Clark.

“You know your mother was right … you need to dress like that more often,” Oliver said taking a sip of water. Clark smiled shaking his head.

“I grew up on a farm Ollie, I’m pretty content in jeans and a t-shirt,” Clark confided. 

“Well I guess I can’t argue with that,” Oliver said. Clark looked at him for a moment and smiled, not quite believing that he was sitting here.

“You look dumbfounded Clark,” Oliver said breaking Clark’s focus.

“What?” Clark asked.

“I said you look dumbfounded … is everything okay?” he asked. Clark smiled and nodded.

“I just can’t get over the fact that I’m here with you right now,” Clark said.

“Well get used to it gorgeous cause I plan on sticking around,” Oliver said, his hand reaching across to take Clark’s.

“No complaints from me,” Clark replied and the two lapsed into comfortable chatter about a number of things, from Oliver’s work to Clark’s education. Before long their meals had arrived and the two settled in to eating.

Across the room Lex looked back over at the pair, who were comfortably chatting and eating their dinner. They appeared to just be out for a dinner between friends, but something wasn’t settling right with Lex.

“Something wrong?” Lana asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Lex turned to her and smiled shaking his head.

“Nothing at all,” he replied and settled back into conversation with his date.

The elevator doors slid open and Clark stepped out looking around the apartment, his nerves on edge.

“So I wanted to ask you about something,” Oliver said coming over to him. Clark turned to him, smiling as Oliver’s hand slid around his waist comfortably.

“Okay,” Clark replied letting his hands slide up Oliver’s arms to loosely wrap around the blonde’s neck.

“My high school reunion is coming up next week,” Oliver said, moaning softly as Clark’s lips met his own briefly.

“I’m listening,” Clark said letting his lips move across Ollie’s jaw and down to the spot just above the collar of his dress shirt just behind his ear.

“And I was thinking … god that feels good,” Oliver murmured and Clark chuckled against his skin letting his lips wander back up to capture the blonde’s once more. Pulling away after the mere hint of a kiss, Clark looked at him pointedly.

“Are you asking me to go to your reunion with you?” Clark asked and Oliver nodded.

“I am … what do you think?” he asked in reply and Clark thought for a moment.

“Won’t people talk?” Clark asked, referring to the obvious fact that they were both men and in a relationship. Oliver shrugged.

“Honestly I don’t care … and I know my friends won’t either,” Oliver explained.

“Really?” Clark asked in surprise. Oliver nodded stepping out of Clark’s embrace to go grab something to drink. Taking a sip of water, Ollie couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

“Some of my first “moments” with guys were with them. I lied to you a tad when I said I didn’t have experience. I’ve fooled around, but they’re the guys I fooled around with, they’ll understand. As for everyone else … I’ll shout it from the rooftops if you want me to,” he replied making his way over to the couch. Clark looked at him in surprise and then smiled.

“Well it’s not a rooftop, but the balcony is over there,” he teased taking a seat next to Oliver, leaning back into the pillows. Chuckling, Oliver turned to look back at Clark and smiled. The two stared at one another for a moment before Oliver leaned back, his hand sliding to brace against the couch behind Clark’s shoulder as their lips met softly tentatively, before becoming more insistent. 

Clark moaned softly feeling Oliver’s tongue lightly trace the seam of his lips as if asking for permission. Groaning Clark gladly complied opening his mouth, allowing Oliver’s tongue to slide in against his own. Letting a hand slide down the solid wall of Clark’s chest, Oliver smiled against the younger man’s mouth, feeling his arousal spring quickly to prominence beneath his touch. Before long, Clark’s muscular frame was sprawled out along the sofa, Oliver’s body hovering over him. Drifting hands pulled Ollie’s weight fully on top of Clark and both groaned as their arousals collided. Content to enjoy a heavy makeout session, Oliver groaned as his cellphone rang. Pulling away he looked down at the beauty beneath him.

“I’m sorry,” Ollie apologized.

“It’s okay,” Clark replied and Oliver sat up, standing to make his way over to the desk to answer his phone.

“Queen?” he asked. Clark watched his posture quickly go rigid, his face furrowed in disappointment. 

“Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can … yes thank you,” he said and hung up turning to face Clark.

“Everything okay?” he asked. Oliver sighed and shook his head making his way over to Clark. Holding out his hand, Clark took it and stood to face the blonde.

“I have to go to Star City. A project that I’ve been working on is on the verge of falling through if I don’t go handle it,” Ollie explained.

“Well then you need to go,” Clark said. 

“I’m sorry to cut our first date short,” Oliver apologized. Clark smiled lifting a hand to cup Ollie’s cheek as he leaned in capturing his lips. After a few moments he pulled away with a smile.

“We’ll have plenty more,” Clark assured him. Another lingering kiss and Oliver watched as Clark got into the elevator.

“Besides … I’ve got to go buy a suit for this reunion of yours,” Clark said teasingly. Oliver smiled.

“I’ll call you as soon as I can,” he promised. Clark nodded and smiled allowing the gates to close.

 

Making his way into the house, Clark looked around.

“How was it?” came his mother’s voice. Clark turned with a smile toward the living room, not surprised to see his mom sitting in the recliner reading a book. Sitting down across from her, Clark smiled.

“It was incredible,” Clark revealed.

“So I take it things are going to progress forward?” Martha asked and smiled seeing her son nod.

“He asked me to go to his high school reunion with him,” Clark told her and she frowned in realization.

“Clark … didn’t Oliver and Lex go to high school together?” she asked. Clark though for a moment then nodded.

“Yeah I think so, why?” 

“No reason … its just, won’t Lex be there then … likely with Lana? Are you ready for them to find out this way?” she asked.

“They’re going to find out sooner or later anyways Mom, I’m not willing to hide my relationship with Oliver and neither is he. This will serve to get things out into the open,” Clark told her confidently and Martha shook her head in wonder.

“You have grown up so much … are you sure you’re my son?” she asked him and he smiled.

“Always,” Clark replied and began telling her about what the couple had done on their date … minus of course the makeout session back at the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his eyes, Clark looked around sleepily. It took him a moment to realize his cellphone was ringing and he lazily reached over picking up the offending object. Closing his eyes he flipped it open, settling back into the pillows.

“Hello?” he asked tiredly.

“Good morning handsome,” came Oliver’s smooth voice. Clark smiled.

“Good morning to you too,” Clark replied.

“Sorry to wake you up,” he said.

“It’s okay … I was going to get up soon anyways … so what do I owe the pleasure of your call?” Clark asked. Oliver chuckled softly fighting back a groan at the image of Clark in bed.

“I wanted to let you know that I’m flying in to Metropolis as we speak and I was hoping you could meet me at the apartment. We can go to the reunion from there,” Oliver said.

“That I can do … I’ll see you there in a few minutes,” Clark explained.

“See you soon,” Oliver said. Bidding him goodbye, Clark hung up and climbed out of bed, stretching tiredly. Pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve gray shirt, Clark slid his shoes on and made his way downstairs, thankful that Oliver had arranged for a suit to be left at the apartment for him to change into.

“You’re up early honey,” Martha said noticing her son coming down the stairs.

“Oliver’s on his way into Metropolis … I’m going to meet him at the apartment and then go with him to his reunion,” Clark said sneaking a blueberry muffin. Martha smiled handing him a glass of juice.

“Well no matter what … I want you to be confident and have fun,” she told him. 

“Don’t worry Mom, around Oliver … I know I can do both,” he told her.

“I’ll see you later,” he said and kissed her cheek before super-speeding out of the house toward Metropolis. 

***************************************

Entering the apartment Clark looked around for his boyfriend and stopped noticing a long bag lying out on the couch with a note attached. Making his way over he smiled seeing Oliver’s handwriting.

“For Clark … WEAR ME!” 

Smiling he picked up the suit bag and made his way upstairs to change, realizing that Oliver must not yet be home. Entering the bedroom, Clark was assaulted with the scent that was uniquely Oliver. He laid the bag down on the bed and unzipped it, shocked to see a black Armani suit laying inside. It was a gorgeous suit and Clark knew it had to cost a small fortune, at least for him. A charcoal colored dress shirt and black tie accompanied it and Clark smiled super-speeding into the suit. Looking at himself in the mirror Clark appraised the outfit and nodded in satisfaction making his way downstairs. 

Rounding the corner, Clark smiled seeing Oliver standing at his desk flipping through a pile of mail and messages. He was already dressed in a suit, with a white shirt from what Clark could see.

“You’re pretty stealthy,” Clark said causing Oliver to turn quickly at the voice. Smiling Oliver set the mail down and watched as Clark made his way over. 

“I knew you’d look good in that suit,” Oliver said as Clark reached him.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Clark said leaning forward to capture Oliver’s lips in a kiss. Oliver pulled him closer, relishing in the fact that Clark was finally in his arms after being apart for three days.

“God you feel good,” Oliver said softly, resting his forehead against Clark’s. 

“Are you ready for your reunion Mr. Queen?” Clark asked and Oliver smiled lifting his head to look at him.

“With you by my side? … I’m ready for anything,” he said. Pulling away he took Clark’s hand and the pair made their way to the elevator.

**************************************

The limo came to a stop along the curb and Oliver stepped out with a smile looking around at his former school. Turning back to Clark he smiled.

“Welcome to Excelsior,” Oliver told him. Clark couldn’t help but be impressed. The school looked more distinguished than Metropolis University. 

“This is a high school?” Clark asked looking around again. Oliver shrugged.

“More like a prison,” he replied causing Clark to chuckle. As they made their way toward the crowd gathered in front of the main building, Clark frowned as his cellphone went off. Oliver turned to look at him in surprise and Clark quickly apologized.

“It’s okay Clark … I see a couple people I need to see, just meet me over there when you’re done,” Oliver told him and Clark nodded gratefully turning to answer his phone.

“Hello?” Clark asked.

“Hey its me,” came Chloe’s voice and Clark sighed.

“What’s up Chlo?” he asked.

“I’m sorry to bother you but I thought you’d like to hear about this,” she said.

“I’m listening,” Clark replied and looked over to see Oliver approach two guys. They broke out into smiles upon seeing him and each took turns hugging him. A pinch of jealousy coursed through him, but he shrugged it off, turning his attention back to Chloe.

“There have been reports of unusual occurrences happening all over the world. It's like the Wall of Weird went global. The worst attack was on a small village in the Kashmir region of India. The entire village was nearly destroyed.”

“I read the villagers saw something fall from the sky the night before. That's the same time I escaped from the Phantom Zone,” Clark replied.

“Do you think whatever it was got out when you escaped? Like the park ranger? How about a trip to the ice castle? Jor-El could help track down the Zoners before they do any more damage,”

“Zoners?” he asked in confusion.

"Escaped super-criminals from the Phantom Zone is a little bit of a mouthful, Clark,” Chloe replied.

“The Fortress is dead Chloe. There's no way to contact Jor-El, ask for his help. I should have just listened to him,” Clark replied softly.

“And done what, Clark? Killed Lex to stop Zod from taking over his body? You're not a murderer,” Chloe told him.

“What about all those people in that village? They might have died because of my actions. I need to know for sure,” Clark replied firmly.

“Then we need to find more crater impacts. Like the one you made when you came out of the Phantom Zone? I think our best bet would be satellite images,”

“I thought all the satellites were down on Dark Thursday?”

“All except for a few owned by Queen Industries. Now, if we could get the access codes, I might be able to find an image of whatever it is that came down before the attack on that village,” Chloe told him. Clark grinned turning to look over at Oliver who was engrossed in conversation with his old friends.

“I think I might be able to get you those codes. Listen I’m kinda out with Oliver … Can I catch you later?” he asked.

“Sure, I’m heading to the farm for dinner with your mom tonight. I’ll just hang around till you get there,” she replied.

“Sounds good, I’ll catch you later,” Clark replied and hung up focusing his attention on finding his boyfriend.

************************************

“So what’s your secret Queen … You look better than ever,” his friend Alden said.

“No secret my friend, just clean living,” Oliver replied and noticed Jeffrey looking around.

“What are you looking for?” Oliver asked and his friend smiled.

“I’m looking for the voluptuous beauty that should be clinging to your arm … which one is she?” he asked scanning the crowd as a waitress brought over drinks. Oliver smiled and grabbed a scotch taking a sip.

“The 6-3 brunette in the black & charcoal Armani suit,” Oliver replied taking another sip of his drink. Alden and Jeffrey quickly scanned the crowd, their gazes falling on Clark, who made his way through the crowd.

“Wow … he’s a stunner,” Alden said. Jeffrey turned to look at Oliver.

“Finally batting on both sides of the plate? I was wondering how long it would take you,” he said and Oliver rolled his eyes, punching him lightly.

“Hey … he’s important to me and he’s my first … so be nice,” Oliver said.

“You can count on us buddy … hey how does he know our old friend Lex?” Alden asked and the trio turned to see Lex and Lana heading in the direction that Clark was coming from, all three were unaware of eachother’s presence.

“This could be interesting,” Oliver said and the pair behind him smiled.

******************************************

“We had a stuffed crow at Smallville high. Two different worlds, huh?” came Lana’s voice as she approached him from the side. Lex smiled and turned to her as she linked her arm with his.

“In this case, I think I prefer yours,” Lex replied.

“If that's how you feel, why come to this thing?” she asked.

“Well, Lana, some of the deepest pockets in the country went to Excelsior. These alumni socials are good for business,” he told her.

“Well, then, let's be social so we can get the hell out of here,” she replied teasingly and he smiled. Suddenly the smile fell from her face and he turned his gaze, following hers.

“Clark?” she asked in confusion. He looked over at the pair in surprise.

“Oh hey Lana … Lex … How are you?” he asked them.

“Good,” Lana replied looking at Lex before letting her gaze fall back to Clark.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. Clark shrugged.

“I was invited,” he told her simply and it dawned on Lex.

“Oliver's here?”

“I don't get it. How could you turn out normal from a place like this? It looks like a country club for the rich and famous," Clark replied causing Lana to smile at his candor.

“I don't know. We all turned out all right,” came Oliver’s voice. They all turned, a smile gracing Clark’s face as Oliver approached. To Lana and Lex’s surprise, Oliver slid his arm around Clark’s waist possessively, before looking over Lex’s shoulder with a smile. 

“Didn't we?” he asked as Jeffrey and Alden joined them. Oliver kept his gaze intent on Lex, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“I can only speak for myself. Jeffrey, Alden... how's business?”

“Not as good as you, but, hey,” Alden replied.

“And you guys were all friends?” Lana asked.

“Something like that,” Lex replied looking at Oliver directly.

“Man, after 10 years, gang's all here,” Jeffrey said.

“Except for Duncan,” Alden replied and Clark noticed as the air seemed to chill. He could feel Oliver go slightly rigid.

“Who's Duncan?” Lana asked and Oliver looked over at Alden with a frown, reaching out to take his glass of scotch.

“Know what? Maybe you ought to lay off, huh?”

“What? Like you weren't all thinking about …”

“Alden,” Oliver warned softly.

“C'mon, Alden,” Jeffrey added.

“Yeah, whatever. Good to see you, Lex,” Alden said making his way past everyone, turning to give Lana an appreciative glance. “You did all right for yourself,” he said and made his way up the stairs to the main building pausing to grab a drink before standing at the top to gaze out at the crowd.

“Duncan, if you were here, you'd still be a loser,” Alden toasted never noticing as a chunk of cement came crashing down next to him from the roof. He backed away in shock as everyone turned to see what the commotion was about.

“Oh, my God,” she said and everyone made their way up the stairs to check on him.

“You all right?” Oliver asked. Alden nodded and looked over at his friend.

“Just missed me. Must be my lucky day. Ugh!” he choked out as he was impaled. Clark looked at Oliver in shock then at the dead man. He hadn’t even heard the sword crashing down … he should have saved him.

*************************************

A siren wailed as Clark, Oliver and Jeffrey made their way out of the Metropolis Police Station. They were all eerily quiet walking along the road toward Jeffrey’s limo.

“Seeing somebody you laughed with, shared so many good times together -- seeing him laid out on the table like that ...” Jeffrey said.

“At least they say he didn't suffer,” Clark offered softly.

“Yeah. But I'm guessing it didn't tickle, either,” Jeffrey replied sadly.

“You know Alden called me a month ago. He said he wanted to go out for a drink, and I... told him I was busy. I said I'd catch up with him later,”

“Ollie, you couldn't have known something like this was gonna happen,” Clark told him and Oliver looked at him doubtfully.

“All the more reason to live for today. Keep in touch with old friends?” Jeffrey asked.

“Why don't you all get together while you're here? What about that Duncan guy? Does he live in Metropolis?” Clark asked.

“Not anymore,” Oliver replied and Clark looked at him skeptically before letting it pass.

“I actually have to be getting back to Gotham, anyway,” Jeffrey replied and sighed before smiling. 

“You’ve got a great guy there, Ollie. Don't screw it up,” Jeffrey added inclining his head toward Clark with a smile before making his way to the limo with a wink to Clark.

The pair watched him go, getting into the back with a smile. Clark looked at Oliver and smiled allowing the blonde to put his arm over his shoulders.

“Smart guy. You should listen to him.” Clark teased.

“I'm all ears,” Oliver replied pulling him close. Suddenly as they walked away Jeffrey’s car exploded knocking the pair to the ground. Clark looks at Oliver to make sure he’s okay and finds him staring at the flames in horror. He’d just lost another of his best friends in the same night … and he had a feeling that Oliver was thinking he was next.

 

It was nearly midnight when the pair made their way into Oliver’s apartment. Ollie had barely said two words to him and Clark felt bad.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. Oliver turned toward him as if noticing him for the first time and nodded.

“Yeah … um listen I think I just …” Oliver trailed off and Clark quickly understood.

“I understand … I’ll um see you later then?” Clark asked and Oliver nodded. Making his way over to the elevator, Clark looked back and frowned seeing Oliver sitting on the sofa, his face buried in his hands. Silently he got onto the elevator and left.

Hearing the elevator close and descend, Oliver lifted his head with a sigh. He wanted more than anything to ask Clark to stay, but he knew deep down that he needed the time to grasp what had happened. He’d call Clark tomorrow, he decided and made his way upstairs to bed.

Checking his cellphone, Clark sighed. Chloe had left him four messages wondering where he was. He wasn’t in the mood to call her back as he slid into bed falling to sleep, his thoughts solely on Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight shone brightly, lighting up the penthouse apartment, but its owner was shadowed with grey.  Barely able to sleep the night before, Oliver stood across the room from his secret “Green Arrow” room and sighed lifting his bow toward the target that rested in the doorway.  Archery was always the one constant he had to escape his troubles, and today … he needed that escape.

 

Taking a deep breath he aimed that arrow at its intended target and closed his eyes, letting his feelings guide him.  Releasing the string, he waits to hear it connect with the target but is met with silence.  Opening his eyes, he’s surprised to see Clark holding the arrow mid-air.

 

“Clark. You know I was wondering if my security system would keep someone with abilities like yours out,” he told him teasingly, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

 

“Looks like you need an upgrade,” Clark replied making his way down the stairs.

 

“Or you need to learn how to knock,” he teased once more as Clark appeared at his side, holding out the arrow to him.  “It's okay. You know what? You can keep that arrow. I've got a new one. I was thinking about developing a boxing-glove arrow, and then I thought, "come up with something a little fancier," he explained loading the arrow. 

 

Lifting the bow, Clark watches as he aims at his stereo but at the last minute shifts the direction just left releasing the arrow.  The electricity in the room crackles in a wave of blue light before everything became dark and silent.

 

“Contained Electromagnetic Pulse -- knocks out everything electrical within an 8-foot radius -- cameras, laser systems, pacemakers,” he replied in a deadpanned tone walking over to the arrow before turning with a smile. “That last one was a joke, Clark.”

 

“I'm laughing on the inside,”

 

“Well maybe we'll get lucky one day, and it'll bubble to the surface. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Oliver asked and Clark quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You really think I could stay away after all you’ve gone through?” Clark asked.  Oliver frowned.

 

“I wanted so badly to ask you to stay with me last night,” Oliver admitted.  Clark closed the gap between them, his hand lifting to cup Oliver’s cheek as the other hand rested on his waist.

 

“Why didn’t you?” Clark asked softly and Oliver shrugged.

 

“Because I’m so used to going through things alone,” Oliver told him truthfully.

 

“You don’t have to do that anymore Ollie,” Clark told him and Oliver nodded with a smile.  He leaned forward, his lips caressing Clark’s softly as they melted into eachother’s embrace.  After a long moment, Clark parted and sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

 

“I did have an ulterior motive,” Clark began and Oliver looked at him in surprise.  “I need to talk to you about Queen Industries, the satellite grid.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“My friend Chloe, she's doing a story on the global effects of Dark Thursday. She needs satellite images from that day, but none of them were working,”

 

“Except mine,” Oliver replied brushing a stray stand of hair off Clark’s forehead.

 

“Now, how'd you manage that?” Clark asked curiously, letting his hands slide around Oliver’s waist resting just above the curves of his backside.

 

“It's a trade secret,” Oliver replied then pulled back with a small smile. “Tell you what -- I'll give your friend Chloe the access codes to the grid archive if you do one small thing for me,” he asked and Clark’s eyebrows raised in curiosity.  Oliver chuckled shaking his head.

 

“Mind out of the gutter handsome,” Oliver told him and Clark nodded.

 

“What would that be?”

 

“Help me figure out how Lex caused the accidental death of two of my friends,” Ollie said seriously and Clark stepped back out of his embrace in surprise.

 

“You think Lex killed them?”

 

“I've known Lex a lot longer than you, Clark. I've seen who he really is,” Oliver said and began to tell Clark about their experience at Excelsior in which Lex beat the daylights out of Duncan.

 

At the Luthor mansion, revelations of a different kind were abound as Lex woke up having dreamed of Duncan’s demise.  Breathing heavily, he attempts to calm down not noticing Lana.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Bad dream,” he replied.

 

“What was it about?”

 

“I don't remember,” he lied.

 

“Lex, it's normal to be upset. Alden died right in front of you,”

 

“Yeah, well, maybe he finally got what he deserved,”

 

“How can you say that about your friend?” Lana asked in shock.

 

“I only had one friend at Excelsior. And it sure as hell wasn't him,”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly.

 

“Not really. Lana, I'm all right. I'm the last thing you have to worry about,” he assured her, pouring himself a drink.  Setting the bottle down, it suddenly falls from the edge of the table, striking the floor but not breaking.

 

“The last thing, huh?”

 

“Well, at least it didn't break,” he offered and reached out the grab the bottle, but it rolls out of his reach and across the floor.

 

“Did you see that?” she asks in amazement.

 

“I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Lana,” he tells her, walking over to the bottle, deftly picking it up in his grasp. “See?”

 

Suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker wildly and the pair looked around in confusion.

 

“Lex?” Lana asked worriedly.  Before they can react a chandelier falls from the ceiling above and each dives away.

 

“Lana!” Lex hollers looking over to his girlfriend, who is cut and has been knocked unconscious by the fall.

 

Listening to the doctor, Lex looked around Smallville General impatiently.

 

“She sustained a fairly serious concussion, but the cat scans are negative. Couple of days' rest, she'll be fine,” the doctor told him.

 

“I'll make sure she gets it,” Lex promised and frowned upon seeing Clark come around the corner.

 

“Lex … is Lana okay?”

 

“She'll be fine. That's the only thing that matters,” Lex said and was surprised as Clark simply nodded.  No request to see her or speak to her, just a nod.

 

“Well tell her to get better soon,” Clark said and with that turned away.

 

“Clark?” Lex called out and Clark turned back around looking at his former friend.

 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

 

“I’ll tell her,” he said and Clark nodded giving him a small smile before turning away.  Lex watched him round the corner before making his way into Lana’s room.

 

Making his way down the hall, Clark nearly collided with someone coming in the doors.

 

“Gosh Smallville we gotta stop meeting with you nearly mowing me down,” she told him.

 

“Sorry Lois … what brings you by?” he asked.

 

“Are you kidding … two of my ex-boyfriend’s best friends get killed and now Lana is in the hospital … You can’t tell me that’s just coincidence,” Lois began.

 

“That's why you're here?”

 

“I don't think Lana's chandelier run-in was an accident or that she was the target. Or that in the past 24 hours, two of Lex and Oliver's old friends from boarding school died in violent accidents.”

 

“And you think Lex was almost the third?”

 

“I think it has something to do with a kid named Duncan they all knew,” she told him.  “I overheard Lana talking to Chloe about the awkwardness he brings as a subject, but Oliver won't tell me anything since we’re not really on speaking terms just yet.  Hey you could talk to him … you guys are like best friends,” Lois said and Clark blanched for an instant before recovering.

 

“Alright, listen, I don't want you to end up sharing a hospital room with Lana, all right? Get some distance between you and this story, just for now.”

 

“Or I could man-up and get to the bottom of this like a real reporter -- preferably before the grim reaper drops something very heavy on my ex-boyfriend.” She said and made her way out the side door.

 

Watching Oliver close the doors to his Green Arrow room, Clark regarded him carefully from his spot on the couch.  His boyfriend was beyond tense at this moment, he could see it in his posture.

 

“Is Lana gonna be okay?” Oliver asked turning around to look at Clark.

 

“I think so. Looks like you're wrong about Lex being the one behind the attacks,”

 

“Unless he orchestrated this one to throw off suspicion,”

 

“If Lex was the only one hurt, then I'd probably think the same thing,” Clark offered.

 

“He loves Lana too much to risk her life,” Oliver deduced and Clark nodded.

 

“These attacks aren't random. Lois seems to think it may have something to do with Duncan,”

 

“It's not Duncan,”

 

“How can you be sure?” Clark asked watching as Oliver looked at the ground with a sigh before lifting his

head to look Clark in the eyes.

 

“Because Lex and I killed him 10 years ago,” Oliver revealed and made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to Clark as he began to retell the events of the day Duncan died.

________________________________________

 

“Duncan suffered massive brain injuries,” Oliver finished.

 

“Is there anything else that you haven't told me?” Clark asked taking Ollie’s hand.

 

“Just the denouement -- Lionel Luthor sweeping in with the best doctors in the world to save Duncan,”

 

“Lionel?” Clark asked in surprise.  Oliver nodded.

 

“I thought it was an act of kindness. Now that I'm older, I realize it was just an act. Lionel was trying to cover up what happened between Lex and Duncan, trying to cover up the stink off the Luthor name,”

 

“How did he know about all this?”

 

“He got the whole story from Lex. Duncan was on scholarship. His parents couldn't afford a band-aid, let alone a team of neurosurgeons. So Lionel promised to take care of the whole thing,”

 

“As long as everyone kept quiet,” Clark surmised.  Oliver nodded and stood making his way over to the balcony door.

 

“Not that it mattered. Duncan died two days later,” Oliver revealed.

 

“It was an accident. It just happened,” Clark said and watched as Oliver shook his head turning around.

 

“No. No, I told myself that same lie for years. The truth is all of us might as well have pushed him out in front of that car. Alden, Jeffrey, Lex, me -- we all killed Duncan Ellenmeyer,” Oliver told him adamantly.

 

“What about his family? If they believe you killed him, one of them might be behind this,” Clark told him.

 

“I thought about that, but the only relative I could find was his mother,” Oliver replied taking a seat at his desk, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees.

 

“Where's she?”

 

“Granville Cemetery. She passed away a month ago,” Oliver told him.

 

“There must be someone else, someone else you may have missed,”

 

“I don't know. The only one who had contact with Duncan's family was Lionel. I'm not exactly high on his buddy list -- not a good chance of him talking to me,” Oliver offered giving him his trademark smirk.  Clark stood making his way over, holding out his hand to Ollie, who took it, rising to allow the brunette to pull him into his embrace.

 

“Let me deal with Lionel, I’ll call you soon,” he told him giving him a lingering kiss before making his way out of the apartment.  Oliver watched him go with a smile … God I’m a lucky man, he thought as the elevator doors shut.

________________________________________

 

Making his way past Lionel’s secretary, Clark opened the doors to the main office seeing Lionel studying a book in front of him.  Looking up Lionel is surprised to see him, quickly closing the portfolio.

 

“Clark, I was just on my way down the street to Pastis for lunch. You hungry?” Lionel asked, standing to put on his coat.

 

“No, this isn't a social visit,” Clark told him.

 

“Oh, that's a pity. The owner's wife does a Soufflé au Fromage that is, well, it is out of this world,” Lionel said.  Clark looked at him oddly then straightened as Lionel turned to grab something.

 

“Duncan Ellenmeyer.”  Clark watched as Lionel’s form stiffened at the name.  He turned around curiously.

 

“How do you know that name?” Lionel asked.

 

“Oliver Queen filled me in,”

 

“Ah, yes, the Queen boy. He should know better than to dig up old skeletons,” Lionel warned.

 

“I'm not sure he's the only one with a shovel in his hand. These attacks --I think someone who was close to Duncan is trying to settle a score,” Clark told him.

 

“Lex was the only one close to him,” Lionel replied.

 

“No other family members, besides his mother?”

 

“Didn't have any,”

 

“There's got to be someone. What is it you're not telling me?”

 

“Clark,” Lionel replied with a chuckle but was surprised as Clark got in his face.

 

“Two people are already dead. Do you want to add Lex to the body count? Now please tell me,”

 

“It was a tragedy, what happened to Duncan. I did everything possible to help him. I have continued to do that for the past 10 years,” Lionel revealed.

 

“Duncan's alive?” Clark asked him in shock.

 

“My medical team was able to keep his heart beating. But the injuries from his accident have left him in a permanent vegetative state,”

 

“Why did you let everyone believe he was still dead?”

 

“Clark... I didn't want Lex to be crippled by his mistakes. I decided to make an arrangement with Duncan's mother. In exchange for her silence -- going along with the story -- I agreed to fund a research program dedicated to reversing the damage to her son's brain,”

 

“This is still going on,”

 

“The best research minds in the world have tried hundreds of different treatments, but --,”

 

“What if one of them worked?” Clark interjected and Lionel looked at him in shock.

________________________________________

 

Following the address Lionel had given him, Clark made his way through the hall of the hospital.

 

“Smallville?” Clark turned around in surprise seeing Lois making her way down the hall toward him.

 

“Lois, what are you doing here?”

 

“I'm following a lead. I checked out Duncan's mother,” she told him.

 

“She's dead,”

 

“I know that, Sherlock. On a hunch, I dug up all her old phone records. And every day while she was still kicking, she placed a call to this facility,” Lois revealed proudly.

 

“She was checking on her son,” Clark replied and Lois looked at him in shock.

 

“Duncan? I thought he was dead?” Lois asked.

 

“Yeah, so did everyone else. I think he's in this room,”

 

“How do you know all this?”

 

“You're not the only one with hunches,”

 

“Nice work,” she replied taking the slip of paper before continuing down the hall.

 

“Lois?” he said pointing to the door.  As he’s about to reach for the doorknob, Lois knocks his hand away.

 

“Unh-unh. It's my story. I don't share bylines,” she says and clears her throat upon trying the knob to find it locked.  “It's locked. You stay here. I'm gonna flirt us up a set of keys, all right?”

 

Watching her walk away, Clark grabs ahold of the knob, turning it hard enough to break it and force it open.

 

“Lois,” he says.  She turns to look at him finding the door open.  “Maybe it was just stuck,”

 

“Well, ladies first,” she says with a smirk and makes her way in.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting at his desk, Oliver fidgets upon hearing the intercom buzz.

“Yes?” he asked.

“He's arriving now, Mr. Queen,” came Celeste’s reponse.

“Thank you,” Oliver told her as suddenly the elevator gates opened and Lex stepped out into the apartment.

“Lex, I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to pop up,” Oliver said, standing to greet him.

“I've been busy... at the hospital,” Lex informed him.

“I heard about Lana. Is she gonna be all right?”

“She'll be fine... not that you really care,”

“No, I do care. I care that a nice girl like that ended up with a guy like you,” Oliver replied coldly.

“Ever since you came to Metropolis, I've been kidnapped, my life put in jeopardy, and now the woman I love is lying in a hospital bed,”

“And you think that's my fault. Sounds to me more like bad karma. I mean I didn’t drive Clark out of your life. You succeeded in that all your own. Of course I think I’m really the lucky one on that end. You were a fool to let him go. Tell me, with all this newfound love with Lana … Does it kill you to know that Clark is with me?” he asks. Lex looks at him menacingly.

“That’s right Lex. Clark is my boyfriend, I get to kiss his lips, I get to hold him and I get to share his life … I still can’t figure out how you could let someone so perfect slip out of your life,” Oliver finished with a smirk.

“Go back to Star City, Oliver. While you still can,” he threatens before turning to leave.

“I’ve seen that look before,” Oliver says stopping Lex in his tracks. “When was it … oh yeah when you nearly beat your only friend to death back at Excelsior,” 

The two stare at one another before Lex rears back and punches Oliver in the face. Ollie pulls his hand away from his mouth seeing the blood.

“That’s good,” he says. “The first ones free, the next ones gonna cost you,” Oliver tells him and the two begin to fight.

“Poor little Lex. Always blaming everyone else for his problems,”

“Only when they’re the cause,” Lex replied beginning to stand.

“You never could take responsibility for what happened to Duncan,”

“Like your hands were clean,” Lex replied angrily. Oliver shook his head in disgust.

“Not even close … but since then I’ve been scrubbing them real hard … you’re hands just keep getting dirtier,” Oliver told him. Lex looked at him seething before suddenly a noise causes both men to look at the glass doors. The glass begins to rattle and both dive out of the way as it shatters. Lex is knocked to the ground unconscious and Oliver looks over at him. 

“Lex?” Oliver asks. Standing he is shocked as his secret room opens and begins to shake as well. Turning he watches as and arrow flies at him pinning him to the far wall.  
________________________________________

Back at the hospital, Lois is looking at the room machines in confusion.

“I'm not a doctor, but I've seen enough Discovery Channel to know you don't get the squiggly lines when you're in a vegetative state,” she told Clark, who was looking at Duncan’s chart.

“Guess the new treatments are working,” Clark said. Lois’s head peeked in curiosity.

“What new treatment?” she asked.

“Something called 12-B. It's experimental. It's derived from refined meteor rocks,” Clark said worriedly.

“Clark, they started giving him this stuff two days ago. Look at the injection times,” Lois pointed out.

“They coincide with the attacks,” she added. “Maybe we just found our killer.”

“No, wait a minute --these treatments, they might stimulate brain activity, but he's still in a wheelchair,” Clark said in denial.

“His body is, yeah, but look at his charts. His new cocktail is whipping up a hell of an electrical storm. Now, I read this article in the Inquisitor about brain waves and astral projection –,”

“Astral projection?” Clark asked skeptically.

“Do you have a better explanation? No. When was his last injection?” Lois asked.

“20 minutes ago,” Clark replied and suddenly as massive series of beeps could be heard. The pair turned to see the machines come alive. Suddenly it dawned on Clark, a sense of panic flowing through him at the thought of Oliver.

“Oh, my God. It's happening again,” Lois says turning to look at Duncan not noticing Clark super speeding from the room.

“Smallville, I --,” Lois turns to see the room empty.  
________________________________________

Pinned against the wall, Oliver watches in horror as the electromagnetic pulse arrow lifts from the box in the Green Arrow room. Suddenly it speeds toward him and he braces himself for the impact. Speeding through the door Clark is horrified to see an arrow heading toward his already injured boyfriend. 

Speeding up even faster, he manages to get in front of the arrow and the pulse ricochets off his chest, spiraling outward until it explodes in a flash of light, everything going quiet.   
________________________________________

Lois turns to see the monitors going crazy, Duncan began to convulse in his chair before suddenly flatlining, leaving her speechless.   
________________________________________

Making sure everything was contained, Clark turned to see Oliver against the wall, looking at him in wonder. Quickly Clark made his way over, scanning his shoulder to make sure the arrow hadn’t lodged into a bone.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked softly. Clark reached up quickly snapping the head of the arrow.

“I was x-raying you to make sure nothing was broken,” Clark told him looking him over to figure out the best way to get him off the wall.

“You can do that?” Oliver asked in shock and Clark looked up at him with a smile, nodding. Carefully he placed a hand on Oliver’s hip and the other on his good shoulder.

“This is going to hurt for a minute,” Clark warned and Oliver nodded readying himself for the pain. Softly Clark counted before pulling Oliver quickly off the wall and into his arms. Oliver groaned in pain, but sighed, allowing himself to collapse into the brunette’s strong arms. They both heard Lex groan from his spot on the floor and looked at one another.

“You have to get out of here before he wakes up,” Oliver told him. Clark was about to object when Oliver silenced him with a kiss, pulling away softly to rest his forehead against Clark’s.

“As soon as I’m fixed up, I’ll come see you … I promise,” Oliver assured him. Clark looked at Lex then back at Oliver and nodded, stealing a quick kiss before super speeding out of the apartment.   
________________________________________

Arriving at the private hospital, Clark watched as Duncan, a sheet draped over his body, was wheeled out on a stretcher. 

“Hey. What happened?” Clark asked Lois, who leaned against the wall watching.

“You went AWOL while things heated up, as usual,” she told him.

“I went to go find a phone to warn Oliver and Lex,” Clark told her and he could see the panic in her eyes at the mention of Oliver’s name, causing Clark to feel bad for lying to her about his current relationship with the blonde.

“Did you get a hold of them? Are they all right?”

“A little worse for wear. Oliver said whatever happened just suddenly stopped,”

“Well, Duncan went flatline, like he blew a fuse or something. I wonder what caused it?” 

“You need that for your article?” Clark asked skeptically.

“Well, it would be good if I were still going to write one,” she said, surprising him.

“But you're not?”

“It would make a juicy story for the Inquisitor, but considering the outcome, an exploitation piece on a catatonic patient astral-projecting his way to revenge might be in bad taste,” she told him.

“Would you still feel the same way if Oliver wasn't involved?” he asked cautiously.

“We've all done things we're not proud of. We all keep secrets, I guess that’s why we aren’t together anymore,” she said.

“You know... sometimes in order to protect the people we love, we keep secrets,” Clark informed her. Lois thought about it for a moment and smiled.

“That is... totally retarded,” she said causing Clark to laugh as she walked out of the corridor.  
________________________________________

“I wasn't the most popular kid at Excelsior -- the way I looked, the rumors about what happened to my brother, Julian. But Duncan didn't care. He was my only friend. And I betrayed him,” Lex revealed to Lana as they sat together in the study.

“Lex, you were just a boy. What matters is the man you've become,” she assured him. Both looked up suddenly as Oliver Queen made his way into the room, his arm secured in a sling.

“You're early,” Lex said and Oliver smirked.

“It's not often I get invited into the lion's den. I didn't want you changing your mind,” he replied.

“I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss. Mr. Queen,” Lana said politely as she stood, leaving the room.

“Miss Lang,” he replied cordially.

“You're a lucky man,” Oliver told Lex.

“In more ways than one. I should be dead, but here I stand,”

“You would have done the same thing for me. Right?” Oliver asked hedgingly.

“I wanted to say thank you. And that's all I wanted to say. I'm sure you have business to get back to,”

“Lex. What happened to Duncan... the way I treated both of you... it's not something that I'm proud of. I want you to know how much I regret it.”

“And I regret ever thinking I needed friends like you,” Lex replied. Oliver nods and turns to leave.

“Actually there is one more thing,” Lex says. Oliver turns back around to look at him.

“What happened between myself and Clark is not something I’d like to share with you. We both made mistakes and it tore us apart, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for him despite it all. If you hurt him, I’ll kill you,” Lex threatened. Oliver smiled and shook his head.

“I love him Lex. More than anything. And I wasn’t wrong what I said to you. You were a fool to let him go,” he said and turned leaving the room and the manor.

________________________________________

“So the thing that attacked us, Duncan’s astral form or whatever you want to call it must have been some form of electrical manifestation,” Oliver surmises watching Clark stack bales of hay as he sat on the steps. He watched in fascination as Clark lifted bales of hay that likely weighed around 100 pounds each like they were a box of feathers.

“And it got fried by your electro-magnetic arrow taking out what was left of Duncan’s brain,” Clark states as he turns to look at Oliver.

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” he says.

“You know making the wrong choices and living with the consequences isn’t easy is it?” Clark asks. Oliver looks over at him.

“Speaking from experience huh?” he asks them.

“More than I’d like,” Clark replies. Oliver purses his lips considering his reply and then stands.

“You know we all make bad choices Clark. All we can do is hope to make the right ones in the future,” Oliver says looking at Clark who smiles.

“So what are you doing later?” Clark asks and Ollie chuckled softly.

“No plans as of yet? Why you have a suggestion?” he asked him and Clark moved closer.

“Actually I do, but it can’t happen till the sun goes down,” Clark replied and Oliver looked at him curiously.

“Well I have a few business things I need to take care of back at the apartment,” Oliver said.

“Then you can come back here … say around 8?” Clark asked and Oliver nodded.

“Well how can I refuse that offer … you’ve piqued my curiosity handsome,” Oliver replied.

“Clark!” Turning the pair see Chloe enter the barn, a file in her hand.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize you had company,” she apologizes looking at Oliver.

“Chloe, Oliver Queen,” Clark introduces.

“Oh … Hi,” she says making her way over. “I feel like I know you already. Clark talks about you all the time,” Chloe says.

“Yeah he’s quite the talker,” Oliver said and Chloe was surprised to see Clark blush, looking at the ground. “Well I’m looking forward to your article on Dark Thursday …” Oliver said. Chloe looked over at Clark who smiles as she focuses back on Oliver.

“I hope my satellite images helped?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied. He smiled and nodded.

“It was good to meet you,” he said and turned to look at Clark.

“Clark … 8pm,” he said. Clark nods as Oliver makes his way out of the barn. Once out of sight, Clark turns to look back at Chloe and smiles seeing her gaze transfixed on their departing guest.

“Wow … in person he is really … wow,” Chloe says.

“Chloe,” Clark says to her. “That would be my boyfriend … now were you able to pull anything off the satellites?”

“Oh, yeah, well, I'm still sifting through the images, but I already found a handful of craters that match the one you made when you busted out of the Phantom Zone,”

“Which means more Zoners on Earth. Did you find the one in India?” Clark asked.

“That was just a smoking hole, but I did find another one in Australia that I thought you might want to take a look at.”

“Is there someone in the crater?” Clark asked in confusion trying to look closer.

“I blew it up as much as I could. It's not very clear, but... what is it?” Chloe asked seeing Clark’s look of recognition.

“Raya.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Oakland, California?” Clark asked looking at Chloe skeptically.

“Local authorities determined it was made by a shooting star, but that was just wishful thinking. Sorry. It impacted six weeks ago, right around the time you fell out of the Phantom Zone. It gets worse. He's already killed once. Two boys went missing on the site of the crater. All they found were human ashes and a basketball,” she explained.

“Sounds like heat vision,” Clark muttered.

“Not unless your heat vision comes with a radiation setting,” Chloe said and he looked at her in surprise.  “The ashes were off the geiger charts, and the next day, the nuclear facilities 20 miles away were hit,” she finished.

“Any idea why the Zoner would be there?”

“Well, aside from giving the five researchers a premature cremation, the radioactive material that they'd been working with was sucked dry,” she explained.

“It's almost like he was feeding off it. We need to check all the plants in the area,”

“Hello? Um, have you met me? There have been a half a dozen incidents across the continent. The most recent one was just outside of Metropolis,”

“Chloe, these attacks form a straight line,” he said showing Chloe who looked at it in shock.

“Headed directly toward you,”

“Chloe ...,”

“I'll make a list of all the possible sites within a 100-mile radius. I'll call you,”

“Thanks,” Clark replied.  Suddenly he hears a noise and turns making his way out to see someone emerge from the shadows coming into the light.

“Raya?” Clark asked in surprise.

“Hello, Kal-El,” she told him warmly.

“I was afraid I'd never see you again. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you in the Phantom Zone,” he apologized.

“You had no choice. It's okay, Kal-El. And if it wasn't for you, I would have never escaped. I would have never seen all this. It's more beautiful than the world your father described,” she told him.

“How'd you find me?” he asked.

“Your father told me about the family he had chosen for you, about Smallville. It must have been hard growing up here by yourself,” she said looking around.

“I had my parents and I’ve got my friends,” he explained.

“But no one who really understood you,”

“You mean what was it like to grow up with such a big secret?” he asked.

“And the amazing rush of racing trains, knowing nothing can hurt you?” she replied.

“I used to try to pretend not to notice, but sometimes I would catch my dad watching me when I'd picked something up that was impossible for him to even move. He wanted so much to know what that felt like,” Clark explained.

“But he never could,” Raya finished sadly.

“No matter how I think I fit in... every day I'm reminded I'm not one of them,” he told her.

“You're not alone anymore. I'm here,” she replied and he smiled, though in the back of his mind an image of Oliver stood out.

________________________________________

A pair of blurs sped across Lowell Country coming to a stop in the Kent’s driveway as Clark and Raya slowed to a stop, turning to look at one another.

“You cheated!” she exclaimed poking him lightly in the chest.

“I couldn't let a rookie catch me in the last county,”

“Jor-El would have never let you get away with that,” she told him with a smile.

“What was he like? My father?” Clark asked.

“Brave... strong... with the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known,” Raya explained.

“To be honest, that's not the Jor-El I imagined,” Clark admitted.

“He was determined to save us. I remember helping him build your ship. He was so careful, planning every detail, down to your baby blanket. I wish that he could see you now,”

“I haven't been the best son,” Clark admitted guiltily.

“Your father was hard on himself, too. He felt guilty that he couldn't save Krypton. His only redemption was sending you to save Earth,”

“Save it from what?”

“Extinction. Your civilization is going to destroy itself, just like Krypton. You should know this. It was part of your training,”

“I haven't started my training. Now the Fortress is damaged. Jor-El tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I mean, how could I trust someone who brought so much pain into my life?”

“Pain is a part of anyone's journey, Kal-El. You can't escape it. You must accept your destiny,” she told him firmly.

“Too bad that destiny's just gotten a little shorter,” came a voice from the loft above. Making his way down the steps Baern smiled.  “The last son of Krypton. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.”

“You're the one who's been coming for me?” Clark asked.

“And I think it will be worth the trip. What's the matter, Raya? Don't recognize an old friend? It's me, Baern,” he said.

“He's one of the Phantoms,” Raya told Clark.

“How do you like the new suit?”

“What do you want?”

“To pay back your old man for giving me a one-way ticket to hell. But then he had to go and get himself eviscerated along with everyone else from that ice cube you call a planet. So I guess you'll have to do,” he says and shoots a beam of energy at Clark so powerful that he smashes through the barn wall coming to a dusty stop in the driveway just as Oliver drove up.

Quickly getting out of the car, Oliver looked at the barn then at Clark.

“Clark!” he yelled making his way over to him.  Clark looked up seeing Oliver then over at the barn, hoping that Baern was not making his way out of the structure.  Touching Clark’s face with his good hand Oliver looked him over.

“Are you okay?” he asks and Clark nods looking over as Raya rushes out of the barn.

“Kal-El? Are you alright?” she asked.  Clark nodded and looked past her.

“Where is he?” he replied.

“He’s gone,” she said and noticed Oliver for the first time.

“Who are you,” Raya asked.  Oliver looked at Clark in confusion then back at Raya.  Opening his mouth to speak, Oliver was cut off by Clark.

“Oliver this is Raya … she’s from the same planet as me … Raya, this is Oliver Queen, my boyfriend,” he introduced.  If Raya was surprised she didn’t look it as she held out her hand to Oliver.

“Anyone who earns Kal-El’s trust to divulge his secret is a friend of mine, it’s an honor Mr. Queen,” she said.  Oliver looked at her skeptically before softening, taking her hand in greeting.  Together they helped Clark stand and the trio made their way over to the porch sitting down.

“I know my father told you where he sent me, but how did Baern know?” Clark asked.

“After Krypton fell and Jor-El was dead, the prisoners in the Phantom Zone discovered that he'd only managed to save his own son. The story of your survival was a myth, a rumor -- one of hope for some of us and revenge for others,” Raya explained.

“For someone who's been dreaming of killing me for the last 20 years, his visit was a little short-lived,” Clark muttered looking over at Oliver, whose face showed confusion.

“I don’t think he was expecting to fight both of us. He was weakening. His race feeds off radioactive energy,” Raya explained.

“So that's why he's so strong,” Clark surmised.

“Baern killed hundreds on his own planet before he came to Krypton. But Jor-El managed to exile him to the Phantom Zone,” Raya told him.

“I'm guessing Baern is searching for a new energy source?” Oliver chimed in.

“It won't take him long. He can sense power sources. There's only one thing that can stop him -- your father's crystal.”

________________________________________

“Baern wouldn't have left the area with you still alive,” Raya told Clark as the trio stood making their way down to the driveway.

“There must be some other place he'd go -- maybe a military installation the public doesn't know about? … Any ideas?” Clark asked Oliver.  Suddenly a car made its way up the driveway coming to a stop.  Chloe quickly got out and looked at the trio before her.

“Hey, I've been trying to call you. Where have you been?” she asked Clark.

“Racing around. Chloe, this is Raya,” he introduced.

“Oh, Raya. Wow. It's nice to know something good finally came out of the Phantom Zone, especially since we have a big problem,” she said handing him Jimmy’s picture.

“Chloe, this is what Zod was gonna use to wipe out the Earth. Where'd you get this?” Clark asked in concern.

“Jimmy took it. It was on Lex's desk,” Chloe explained.  Clark looked at it carefully, shaking his head.

“I thought I destroyed it,” he muttered.

“I know this design. It's part of the brain interactive construct,” Raya said looking it over.

“What?” Chloe asked.

“Brainiac -- this box is its power core. Kryptonian energy source exponentially stronger than anything here on Earth,” she explained.  Suddenly it dawned on Clark and he looked over at Oliver, whose face held similar recognition.

“Baern ...,” they said in unison.  Chloe looked at the pair in surprise.

“If he gets a hold of this, it'll give him enough power to fuel him indefinitely... and kill us both,” she told Clark gravely.

________________________________________

“Safe and sound,” Lana said, an edge appearing in her voice.

“You didn't keep it,” Lex remarked.

“It's not mine to keep,” Lana reminded him as he looked at the stone.

“Incredible, isn't it? Such a small, fragmented piece of metal. It might hold the secrets of the universe,” Lex told her.

“Or a new way to destroy ourselves. Lex, you didn't tell me you started working with the military,” she said.

“Well, who better to help defend us? Lana, the future always has risks. That doesn't mean we shouldn't move forward. I thought we were in this together?” he asked.

“We still are... just not on the same side. Lex, you're obsessed. We've been through this before with the ship, and something has got to give. The box... or me,” she said giving him the ultimatum. 

Seeing Lex’s resolve, Lana frowned and turned to leave.  Opening the door to the study, she’s surprised to see Baern on the other side.

“You have something I need,” he said menacingly.

“Lana, call security,” Lex said and Baern smiled.

“They're kind of unavailable right now,”

“You're not getting near it,” Lex said stepping between himself and the box.  Baern frowned coldly, barely sparing him a second glance as he grabbed ahold of Lex and through him across the room.  

“Aah!” Lex hollered as he crashed into the solid glass of his desk.

“Lex!” Lana screamed running over to him. She looked up just in time to see Baern hold his hand over the box.  Light began to beam around, feeding into him until nothing was left but a pile of dust.  Quickly Lana grabbed ahold of Lex, forcing him to move as they exited the study.

________________________________________

Lana practically sighed in relief as Lex made his way out of an examination room.  She looked him over as if to make sure he was alright and real.

“It's only a second-degree burn -- nothing to worry about. They want to run an x-ray to make sure my ribs are all right,” he told her.  Lana shook her head in confusion.

“How did that thing know about the box?” she asked.

“That's exactly what I was wondering,” he said, his tone giving away his true feelings.

“Do you think that I'd actually be involved in something like this, that I'd let you get hurt?” she asked in surprise.

“No... of course not,” he told her.

The pair turned, surprised to see Clark and Oliver approaching them down the hallway.

“Clark … Mr. Queen,” Lana said.

“What are you doing here?” Lex asked.

“We went by the mansion and heard you were taken to the hospital. You okay?” Clark asked.

“We're fine, Clark... both of us,” Lex responded quickly, the implying tone nearly transparent.

“What happened?” Oliver asked.

“We had an uninvited guest, but... we're used to that kind of thing,” Lex replied tightly.

“I'm glad you're all right, then,” Clark said.  Lex regarded him carefully for a moment before nodding.  Suddenly a door opened and a doctor emerged.

“Mr Luthor, let's get you down to x-ray,” he said.  Lex looked at everyone quickly before nodding, following the doctor down the hall.  Once he was out of sight, Lana turned to the pair giving Clark a skeptical look.

“Hate to question your good-natured visit, but are you really interested in Lex's health? What's the real reason you're here?” she asked.  Clark shook his head.

“Look, you don't want to get in the middle of this,” he told her and she nodded.

“No, you don't want me in the middle of it, but it's too late. Clark, stop trying to think up excuses and just tell me what's going on,” she demanded.  Clark considered it for a moment, looking over at Oliver who shrugged.  He nodded and pulled out the image of the black box schematic

“Have you seen this before?” Clark asked.

“Yes. But it doesn't matter anymore. It's just a pile of ash now. That thing destroyed it,” she told him.  Clark looked at her incredulously before look at Oliver, panic written on his features as well.  They both knew what this meant for him now.


	9. Chapter 9

Stepping out of the car, Clark’s gaze fell to Raya, who sat on the porch.  Their eyes met and she nodded as if knowing without him having to say a word.  Walking up to the porch, Clark sighed.

“What now?” he asked her.

“Now we fight Kal-El … we have no choice left.  We must go to the Fortress,” she told him. He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head.

“Trust me,” she told him.  Her gaze went to Oliver before falling back on Clark.

“You should take a moment,” she told Clark pointedly and he nodded in understanding watching her walk into the house.

“Take a moment for what?” Oliver asked.  Clark looked over at him sadly, reaching out to take his hand.

“To say goodbye,” Clark told him watching Oliver’s face as the meaning sunk in.  Oliver scoffed, shaking his head.

“Hell no … I’m going to let you go off to your death …” Oliver was cut off as Clark’s lips captured his own softly.  Cupping Ollie’s cheeks with his hands he pulled away to look at him.

“I’m coming back Oliver … I promise you,” he told him and Oliver shook his head looking down.

“I can’t let you do this by yourself Clark,” he whispered vehemently.  Clark gave him a small smile.

“Raya will be there too Ollie,” he reminded him and seeing the worry not dissipate from Oliver’s face, Clark pulled him into his embrace.

“I’ll be back … I promise.”

________________________________________

The Arctic air swirled and the sun shined down on the duo making their way to the forgotten and darkened fortress.  Once inside, Clark looked around with a frown and turned to Raya.

“Raya, I told you the Fortress is dead. Why are we here?” he asked.

“It's our only hope to defeat Baern. This was all we had left of our home, Kal-El,”

“And now it's gone, too,”

“It was more than that. The Fortress was a storehouse for all the knowledge in the universe -- at least all that we had. How could this happen?”

“I'm sorry. I don't know how to bring it back,”

“Your father wouldn't have given up so easily,” she told him and Clark shook his head adamantly.

“I haven't given up. I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything,” he told her.

“Everything except the training your father wanted for you,”

“So, why are we here?”

“Baern is too dangerous to attack anywhere else. With the power he absorbed from the box, he could wipe out half a continent,”

“If he's that strong, will the crystal still work?”

“It should, provided we stay alive long enough to use it,” she said and he looked over at her in surprise.

“I'm not sure it'll be that easy just to lure him here,”

“I'm gonna see if I can reroute whatever residual power is left -- just enough to send out a signal... to let Baern know you're here,” she said making her way over to the console.

________________________________________

Opening the door with a soft click, Martha made her way inside the house.

“Clark, I'm home. I canceled the rest of my meetings and came back early. If I had to listen to one more egoist droning on about the need for school reform rather than actually doing something about it... Clark?” she asked.

“Don't you mean Kal-El? He left without saying goodbye,” came a voice.  Martha whipped around to see a young man standing in the entryway to the living room.

“Who are you? Where's Clark?” she asked the stranger. 

“That's what I would like to know,” he said, taking several steps toward her before stopping short hearing a high-pitched humming sound.

“Kal-El,” Baern said and sped off right before Martha’s eyes.

________________________________________

“That's all the power I was able to draw. Hopefully it'll be enough,” Raya said turning to face him.

“That sound --I've heard it before,” Clark told her.

“Every Kryptonian family has a unique tone -- a beacon to identify itself. Baern's sure to recognize yours,” she explained.

“And follow it straight to me,”

“So this is Jor-El's famed Fortress of knowledge. I thought it'd be bigger,” came a voice from the entrance of the cavern.

“It doesn't matter. You won't be staying long,” Clark told him confidently.

“Big talk, big man. I'm surprised you're still standing. I guess Jor-El was right about how the yellow sun affects you Kryptonian cockroaches. But I'm back. And now... I'm supersized. This is the perfect place for the fall of the House of El,” Baern said and shoots a beam of energy at Clark.  Raising the crystal to deflect it, Clark was unable to contain the blast and is thrown backwards.

“ Paying for the sins of your father can be a bitch,” he added and set up for a final strike, but was blocked by Raya. Clark reached for the crystal, looking up in time to see the beam of energy pass all the way through her.

“No-o-o-o-o-o-o!” Raya screamed, falling to the ground.  Standing to his full 6’3 frame, Clark stood in anger facing down Baern as he held out the crystal against the beam, quickly gaining the upper hand.  Finally, the Phantom is removed from the host’s body and he falls to the ground. 

Assured that he was indeed down for the count, Clark quickly leaned down to gather Raya in his arms.

“Raya?” he asked.  She gasped and coughed, struggling to breathe.

“Raya,” he asks again and suddenly her eyes are open looking up at him.

“The crystal... it has enough power now. Restore the Fortress,” she told him.

“You can't leave me, not now,”

“I'm sorry... I couldn't share in your destiny as Oliver is going to ... Kal-El,” she said and suddenly she was gone.  Clark closed his eyes in pain, tears sliding down his cheeks as he held her close.  Looking up, his gaze locked onto the crystal and he knew that he had to restore the fortress … for Raya.

________________________________________

Confused eyes opened, darting uncertainly around the white and sterile hospital room before falling upon a young man sitting in a chair near the bed.

“What happened? Where am I?” he asked.

“A hospital... in Kansas,” Clark replied.

“Kansas?” the kid asked uncertainly.

“Do you have any idea how you got here?”

“I barely even know where here is -- I mean, no ball, no beach. I’m from LA.  Kansas is strictly flyover,” he told him.

“So, the last six weeks ...” Clark said trailing off at the kid’s look.

“Six weeks? The last thing I remember was... I was playing ball with my boy Yance and after that... nothing. Am I supposed to know you?”

“No. My name's Clark Kent. We found you unconscious, and I didn't know what else to do, so I brought you here,” he said, lying only partially

“This is crazy,”

“Yeah. The doctors say you're gonna be all right,”

“I get the feeling I've got you to thank for that, man. Kansas, huh?” he asked. Clark smiled, chuckling slightly.

“Kansas,”

________________________________________

Superspeeding toward the farm, Clark mentally kicked himself, knowing that through all this he hadn’t called Ollie to let him know that he was okay.  Coming to a stop in the driveway, he was shocked to see his mother and Oliver sitting in the porch swing.  They both looked up seeing him and suddenly Ollie was out of the swing, practically vaulting over the fence to get to him.

Clark didn’t even have time to say hello before Oliver’s arms were around him.  Looking up at his mother, he saw her smile before retreating into the house to give them time. Pulling away, Oliver looked him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

“I’m okay,” Clark promised.  Oliver nodded and looked around.

“Where’s Ry …” Oliver began to ask and stopped upon seeing the look on Clark’s face.

“Oh god Clark , I’m sorry,” he said and Clark nodded looking at the ground.

“Come on,” Oliver said taking his hand to lead him inside the house.  Once they’d entered, Martha quickly hugged her son.

“Are you okay?” she asked him. Clark frowned but nodded.

“I’ll be alright,” he told her.  Sitting down at the table with cups of tea, Clark began to tell his mother and Ollie about Raya … about what she did for him in the Phantom Zone and how she gave her life for him in the Fortress.

“Raya sounds like an amazing woman,” Martha said.

“I wish you could have met her. She loved this place, this whole world. She barely had enough time to discover it... before she gave her life to protect it,” he told her softly.

“It looks like Krypton gave us more than one hero. I'm so sorry, Clark,” Martha told her son, taking his hand.  Clark gave her a small smile.

“When I was with Raya... ...I didn't feel alone anymore,” Clark said and looked at Oliver apologetically.

“Clark ...” Martha said beginning to protest, but Clark stopped her.

“Mom, I know how much you love me and how much dad and now you do too,” Clark began looking at Oliver, who took his hand in support.  “But I've always felt... different. Because I am. And Raya was the first person I ever met who could really understand that. And I don't think I ever really thought about what I'd lost... a family, a whole race of people who were just like me. For the first time, I'm ready to stop running... from who I really am... from my destiny,” Clark said adamantly surprising them both.

“Your training with Jor-El -- you want to go?” Martha asked. 

“But I can't... not yet... not until every prisoner that I released from the Phantom Zone is returned... or destroyed,” Clark told her and she smiled looking over at Oliver reaching out to take his hand as well.

“And we’ll be there for you honey … every step of the way.”


	10. Chapter 10

Books toppled off the shelf as Clark’s back brushed against it heavily, Oliver’s hands twining in his brunette locks as they locked in a passionate embrace.  Moaning into his mouth, Clark tore away reluctantly, smirking as he gently pushed Oliver backwards causing him to land on a green chaise lounge. 

Shrugging out of his suit jacket, Clark tossed it aside before coming over to the blonde, straddling his lap.  Oliver smiled looking up at Clark as their lips met passionately once more.

After a few moments, Clark pulled away, both panting heavily.

“Wait.  I have a surprise for you,” Clark told him.  Smiling Oliver lifted his hand to run it through Clark’s hair, pulling his head down with a devilish grin.

“Well … I like surprises … but I don’t like to wait,” Ollie confessed as their lips met.  Once again Clark pulled away and smiled.

“It will be worth it … trust me,” Clark said and stood walking away as he climbed the spiral staircase toward the bedroom.  Watching Clark disappear into his bedroom, Oliver smiled and sat back on the lounge, but a sudden scream and horn from a car caught his attention and he quickly stood.

Not sure if he was hearing right, he paused but then another scream forces him to reality and he stepped out onto the balcony, looking down to see a carjacking in progress.  Two gunmen were terrorizing a young couple and Ollie frowned, instantly turning around to head to his secret room, wasting little time in dawning the Green Arrow suit.

Putting on his sunglasses, he stopped just short of calling out for Clark.  He knew in his heart that he should alert his boyfriend of what was going on, but with any luck he’d be right back and ready for his surprise.

________________________________________

“Come on! Get out of the car! Get out! Hey!” one of the thugs yelled grabbing the young woman.

“Hey! Please, don't hurt her!” her boyfriend pleaded as the gunman dragged the woman.

“Get up! That's it,” the thug urged.

“No! No! No!” the woman cried.

“You want some of this?” the thug asked maliciously.

“They don't, but I do,” the Green Arrow chimed in, causing everyone to look at him.  In an instant, he takes out one of the thugs, shooting him with an arrow.  Stunned the accomplice gets into the couples car and begins to take off.  Watching him pull out of the parking structure, Oliver steps onto the landing, aiming his bow toward the car, hitting it dead on as it rams into a group of parked cars.

Jumping down to the lower level, the Green Arrow made his way over to the car, leaning in to look at the stunned driver.  Smiling he handcuffs the man to the steering wheel.

“Don’t worry.  The cops will have a key,” he assures him with a grin before standing up.  Turning around, Oliver is momentarily surprised to see the first thug before him, a gun pointed in his direction.

“Surprise,” the gunman said pulling the trigger, which fired right into the chest of the Green Arrow.  Stumbling slightly, Oliver dropped to his knees before falling backwards onto the pavement, the blood gathering in a pool under him.

________________________________________

Making his way downstairs in just a pair of silk boxer shorts, Clark smiled looking around the apartment in search of Oliver.  Seeing nobody around, he uses his x-ray vision to search the apartment, a frown marring his features as he realizes that Oliver is nowhere to be found. 

“Oliver? Okay, I'm pretty open-minded, but kinky hide-and-seek really isn't my game … especially when I can find you,” he joked but frowned once more when he received no answer.  Honing his hearing, he listened for anything that would give him an idea of where his boyfriend was, but there was just silence. 

Nodding, Clark made his way back upstairs, quickly getting dressed before heading out the back door toward Smallville.

________________________________________

“Mom, I know I have a big appetite, but you got enough food here to feed a small army,” Clark said as the pair made their way into the farm after a quick shopping trip.

“I thought it'd be a good idea to invite a few people over for Thanksgiving this year,” Martha replied.

“Actually, I was hoping we could keep it low-key. I'm not feeling very thankful this year,” he remarked sadly, thinking of his father and Oliver’s obvious rejection.

“Well, I know it's gonna be a hard day, Clark, especially after what just happened to Raya, but company could help,”

“Mom, it was dad's holiday. He carved the turkey,”

“I can carve this year,”

“Mom, he was the one who made sure we all said what we were thankful for. He always made sure that I was thankful for my abilities. But you know what? He was wrong. If I was normal, he would still be here... carving the turkey with grandpa's old carving knife,” he said with a sigh causing Martha to frown.  Something beyond his father and Raya was causing Clark’s sour mood.

Before she could ask, the door opened to reveal Lois.

“Hey guys,” she said making her way in.

“Hi Lois, how are you?” Martha asked.

“Missing out … big scoop in the Daily Planet and I missed out on it,” she said.

“Why what happened?” Martha asked and Lois reached over grabbing the copy of the paper.

“I can’t believe you haven’t heard the news? The Green Arrow was shot last night. It's in today's Planet. A man found him bleeding and ran for help, but when the cops finally got there, all that was left was a bloodstain,” Lois said showing Clark the article, whose face turned ashen at the headline.  He looked at his mother, who also looked shocked as she inclined her head toward the door.

“You know what Lois … I have to go,” Clark said and all but ran out the door.  Turning to Martha, Lois shrugged.

“What’s his problem?”

________________________________________

 

It took him less than five minutes to make his way to Oliver’s penthouse.  Nearly taking the gate of the elevator off its hinges he stepped into the room searching for Oliver.  To his surprise, he found the blonde at a benchpress lifting weights, focused in his task.

 

“Oliver,” he breathed causing the blonde to look over at him.  Settling the weight back onto the bar, Oliver sat up and turned only to find himself being thoroughly kissed by the frantic brunette.  Pulling away, Clark looked him over making certain he was okay.

 

“You’re okay?” Clark asked causing Oliver to smile.

“It's called exercise, Clark. It's something we mere mortals have to do from time to time,” he joked and Clark frowned.

“According to the Daily Planet, the Green Arrow was shot last night,” he said watching as Oliver pulled a black sleeveless t-shirt over his head with a smile.

“If I was shot, don't you think I'd be laying in a hospital or a morgue? I'm not bulletproof like you are, Clark. Besides, you of all people should know better than to believe everything you read in the newspaper,” he said taking a step toward his boyfriend, but frowned as Clark stepped back with a shake of his head.

“It's the Daily Planet, not the Inquisitor. A witness saw you lying in a pool of blood,” he added as Oliver headed toward his desk.

“Well, maybe it was someone else with a preference for green,” Oliver replied with a shrug lifting something from the desk and that’s when Clark noticed the leather vest draped over the back of the chair.

“What's your Green Arrow gear doing out in the middle of the room?” Clark asked and Oliver looked up at him.

“I'm uploading a video. Check this out. See that? Now I've got footage of the scumbags, so if they try to get away, I can track them down,” he said holding up his sunglasses to Clark, which reflect the brunette’s image.

“Oliver, you're getting sloppy. Your gear's out in the middle of the room, the door's unlocked. Anyone could have come through the door,” Clark told him.

“You know, I've had a lot on my mind lately, all right? Apparently, you were too busy using your powers to bale hay than to realize there's a crime wave in Metropolis. Let me ask you a question. Are you ever gonna get off your ass and finally do something for a change?” he questioned rudely catching Clark completely off-guard at his attitude.

“I didn't come here to be insulted,” Clark said not quite believing his boyfriend’s attitude.

“Well you know what? There's the door. I don't remember you being invited,” Oliver replied pointing toward the door.  Clark looked at him in utter shock.

“Oliver, what's going on with you?” he asked softly, taking a step toward him.  Oliver’s gaze filtered to him and if the blonde did in fact see the hurt in Clark’s eyes … he wasn’t showing it.

“Clark, I don't need to take advice from someone whose only worry in life is to protect his own identity,”

“That's a lie and you know it,” Clark told him.

“Let me tell you something - when I'm out there, when I'm out on the streets, I'm protecting people, all right? I got much bigger things to worry about -- like staying alive!” he hollered, the water glass he had, shattering in his palm, cutting the skin up.

“Ollie … are you okay?” Clark asked quickly taking the bloody appendage in his own hand. 

“I'm fine. Just get out of here,” Oliver said softly startling Clark even further as he pulled his hand from Clark’s grasp.

“Did I do something wrong?” Clark asked in confusion.

“Look Clark its not you okay … I’m sorry … things have just been … hectic,” he replied covering his hand with a towel.  Clark looks down at the ground in disappointment.

“So I guess it doesn’t make a difference to you that last night I was going to ask you to make love to me?” Clark asked and Oliver’s head shot up in surprise, his mouth opening as if readying to say something and Clark frowned.

“I guess not,” the brunette replied and without waiting for Oliver to respond, turned getting into the elevator.

________________________________________

Staring at the descending elevator in shock, Oliver felt like he had broken out of a haze as soon as Clark was gone.  Mentally cursing he moved to run for the exit to chase after him, but winced feeling the cuts from his hand burn. 

Reaching into a nearby drawer, he pulled out a syringe full of a green substance and pulled off the cap with his teeth, injecting the liquid into his bicep.  After a moment, he pulled the towel away to find the cuts and scrapes gone from his hand.

He turned around heading toward the balcony with his cellphone, knowing he needed to do something to apologize to the man he loved, because he was certain there was no way in hell Clark would let him find him at that moment.  Stepping out onto the balcony, he never noticed the figure in the corner by the main door to the apartment.

________________________________________

Lois had stopped by to ask Oliver about some fundraising stuff for Senator Kent, just in time to see Clark step onto the elevator, a fight having obviously occurred between the two over something.  Just as she had moved to speak up, she’d been shocked to watch her former flame pull out a syringe and inject himself with some kind of liquid. 

Once he’d stepped out onto the balcony, she’d quickly made her retreat back out the way she’d came, hurrying in search of Clark to tell him of her discovery.

Oliver Queen, handsome, billionaire, world-renowned was a drug addict.

________________________________________

Sitting in the loft alone, Clark was surprised to hear a knock against the wood.  Looking up he was even more surprised to see Lois.

“Hey,” he said.

“Since when did you turn the farmhouse into a florist shop? I just went in there and you’d think the Rose Garden from the White House was just shipped over,” she said taking a seat next to him.  Not quite wanting to tell them who they were actually from, he shrugged.

“What brings you by Lois?” he asked.

“Okay well I went to Oliver’s apartment today,” she said and he looked at her in shock and fear.

“You did?” he asked wondering just how much she had seen or more importantly heard if it was when he had been there.

“Yeah … you were just getting on the elevator when I walked in,” she told him and he let out a sigh of relief.

“You guys looked like you’d just had a fight,” she commented and he pursed his lips.

“Why did you go to Oliver’s apartment?” Clark asked curiously and she looked at him odd before realizing what he was asking her.

“There was some fundraising stuff that your Mom had been wondering about so I thought I’d go ask him about it … wait why were you there?” she asked him in confusion.

“Why does it matter? Lois is there a point to your story?” Clark asked getting slightly annoyed.

“Yes there’s a point, Mr. I’m-so-grouchy,” she said.  “Just after you left, Oliver injected himself with something,” she revealed and Clark looked at her in shock.

“What?”

“Injected … As in he took out a syringe and shot himself up with something into his right arm,” she explained.  Clark thought about that for a moment before realizing that his right hand had been torn up by the glass Ollie had smashed in his own hand.  But why would he inject himself with something.

“All I’m saying is that maybe we should keep our distance from Oliver for a bit … I mean if he’s using drugs … who knows what he could be like,” she added and Clark looked at her in shock. 

“He has a substance-abuse problem, not leprosy. And I am not going to abandon him when he needs me the most,” Clark said standing up trying to sort this all out in his head.

“He's not himself right now Clark, and based on his behavior, I don't think he's someone any of us should be around,” she said before her gaze narrowed in confusion.  “Wait a minute I think I need to back up … did you just say ‘when he needs me the most?” she asked.

Clark turned around to find her gaze locked on him … a questioning finger pointed in his direction and a more than slightly confused look on her face.

“There’s something you need to know,” Clark told her and she sat down on the couch looking at him expectantly.

“Something like what?” she asked and he moved to sit next to her.

“Oliver and I we’re friends,” he told her and she looked at him with a “duh” expression.

“Thanks for the newsflash, Smallville,” she replied.

“No Lois … we’re really good friends,” he repeated and she pursed her lips.

“Good friends like beer and football hang-outs on Sunday friends?” she asked and looked at Clark’s face, the reality hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“Like seriously dating friends,” Clark confirmed.  He wasn’t surprised when she stood up to move away from him, in fact he was more surprised that she wasn’t leaving.  Leaning against his desk, she crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him for a moment.

“Clark are you telling me that you’re gay … that Oliver is …?” she trailed off not quite sure she wanted to believe that the man she had dated and her best friend were actually gay.

“Technically we’re both bi-sexual,” Clark offered and she nodded slowly.

“And you two have been together since?”

“Just after you two broke up,” he admitted and again was rewarded with another slow nod.

“I’m really sorry Lois,” he told her and she looked at him in confusion this time.

“For what?” she asked.

“For lying to you … keeping this a secret … I just didn’t know how you’d react … I didn’t know how anyone was going to react, but it happened and neither of us regret it for a minute,” Clark told her honestly, looking down at the ground, waiting for a rebuttle.  He was surprised moments later as he felt her hands cover his own.  Looking up at her, he was surprised to see her smiling, even more so when she squeezed his hands in support.

“Then that’s all that matters Smallville,” she told him and he smiled.  They stayed like that for a moment before he stood.

“Where are you going?” she asked and he helped her up.

“To have a talk with my boyfriend and find out what in the hell is going on.”

________________________________________

“You're a miracle worker, doc.”  Dr. Pamela Black turned to find Oliver standing behind her.

“We need to talk, Mr. Queen,” she said seriously and he smiled.

“We certainly do. I finally found myself injured badly enough to use the RL65. And it works -- perfectly. And not just once --I cut my hand, and after one injection, I was completely healed,” he said proudly.

“Well, don't take any more,” she replied moving past him causing him to chuckle.

“Last time I checked, doctor, you work for me,” Oliver reminded her.

“The lab mice have been exhibiting irrational cognitive behavior. And more troubling, violent tendencies,” Dr. Black explained.

“I'm not a mouse. I feel fine,” he told her.

“Do you? No lapses in judgment? No sudden outbursts of anger?” she asked him and he flinched slightly before returning to full composure.

“Not really. But I am starting to feel one coming on right now,” he pointed out.

“It's not worth risking possible psychosis just so you can climb Mount Everest or parachute out of your Learjet,” she pointed out.

“This isn't about my recreational activities, doctor. We're on the verge of a medical breakthrough that could save countless lives. I'm more than honored to be the guinea pig,” he told her and began to grab handfuls of vials of the RL65 serum from the lab table.  Turning to her he smiled.

“Trust me. I can handle the occasional temper tantrum,” he said and smiled making his way out of the lab.

________________________________________

“I take it this wasn't a party favor,” Chloe asked as Clark handed her a syringe he had found while looking around Oliver’s penthouse.  He’d been dejected when he hadn’t found his boyfriend there, but took the opportunity to look for the drugs.

“I kinda broke into his apartment. There might be some residue still left on it,” he told her.

“I'd call Oliver Queen a lot of things, but I never thought I'd call him a junkie,” she replied looking at the syringe closely.

“Chloe, I don't think he's getting high,” Clark said remembering the cut on Oliver’s hand … the alleged bullet wound.

“Come on, Clark. You of all people should know that everyone has their secrets. Besides, it's not that much of a stretch to think that a jet-setting billionaire might have a little habit to hide,”

“And he’s also my boyfriend … I would know … Now can you please just get it checked out? We'll know for sure that way,” he asked softly and she nodded with a smile.

“I'll text my bio-chem buddy at Met U. Hopefully he hasn't left for Thanksgiving already,” she told him and he nodded, turning to leave before looking back at her.

“Hey, that Green Arrow story -- that victim actually see him get shot?”

“No. But the people that own the car did come forward and say that he saved them from a carjacking that night. He hasn't been spotted since,” she said and Clark nodded.

“Hi guys,” came a voice and both turned to see Lana coming over.

“Hey,” Clark said giving her a small smile.

“Um … us girls were just gonna get some lunch,” Chloe told him and he nodded.

“That's great. Have a good time.  It was good to see you Lana,” he said and turned to Chloe. “And Chlo … call me as soon as you know okay?” he asked and she nodded as he made his way over to the elevator.

“He seems happy,” Lana remarked once the silver doors had closed and she watched Chloe’s face break into a smile.

“He’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him,” she admitted and reached for her purse.

“I want you to check something out for me before we go,” Lana asked.

“Yeah, okay. My Google is your Google. What do you need?”

“I'm curious about this halfway house that Luthorcorp Foundation supports. I offered to get involved, but Lex won't let me anywhere near it. He says it isn't safe,”

“Well, most halfway houses aren't exactly amusement parks, Lana,” Chloe pointed out.

“I don't think that's it. Lex swears that he's honest with me, but lately he's --he's been a little secretive. I don't know. Maybe I'm reading into it,”

“No, I think you're just being cautious, which is smart. Don't worry. We'll figure things out,” Chloe replied looking up in time to see Lana fade out on her, finally fainting to the floor.

“Are you all right? Lana! Lana? Are you okay?” Chloe asked coming to her friend’s side.

“What happened?”

“Well, from where I was sitting, it looked like you fainted. Let's get you to a doctor,”

“No. It's okay. Can we keep my little siesta between us? I really wouldn't want anyone to worry,” Lana asked.

“Well, it's a little late for that, but yeah. Okay … let’s go get something to eat then, maybe it will help?” she offered and Lana nodded as the pair made their way out of the building.

________________________________________

Dressed in his Green Arrow gear, Oliver grabbed a remote, pressing play as the video of his shooting came onto the screen.  Watching it intently, he waited till had gone to static before turning to grab a few more vials.  Securing them in his pocket, he lifted his hood over his head.

Hoping that Clark had talked some sense into Oliver, Lois made her way into the penthouse through the main entrance.  Curving around the bookcase, she came to a stop seeing the back of the Green Arrow at Oliver’s desk.  He reached for something and she took a moment to grab a large dumbbell off the weight rack.

As he pressed a button to lift the video screen out of the way, a piercing jab connects with his shoulder and Oliver turned pushing at the person who had hit him.  As if in slow motion, he watched as Lois went flying through the air, crashing into his desk as the glass top shattered into a million pieces.  Realizing what he has done, Oliver attempted to help her.

“I didn't, mean …”

“Get away from me or I swear to god I'll rip your green head off. I'm calling the cops! See? 911,” she said gasping as she flipped open her cellphone quickly dialing.  He turned to leave but looked back seeing her on the ground in terrible pain.  Knowing he had to, he made his way out the back and out of sight.

“Hello?” Lois asked.

“911.”

“I need an ambulance. Hurry ...”


	11. Chapter 11

Entering the hospital room, Clark sighed in relief seeing Lois awake.

“Lois, what happened?”

“Well, lucky for me, I walked in on Green Arrow pulling a reverse Santa Claus on Oliver's apartment,” she told him and he looked at her in shock. ‘He couldn’t have, Clark thought’

“The Green Arrow did this to you?”

“I guess it was only a matter of time before he hit up the new billionaire in town. Luckily, I was able to get in a few solid licks of my own. He'll be nursing a couple broken ribs, for sure,” she told him.

“Have you talked to Oliver yet? Has he visited you here in the hospital?” Clark asked, curious as to whether or not his boyfriend even realized the consequences of his actions.

“No. Clark, I'm nervous. Either he's on some kind of crazy drug bender or Green Arrow has gotten to him,” she said.

“Lois, don't worry. I’m going to find him … I have to,” he told her and she nodded in support.  Saying goodbye to her, he promised to see her soon before heading out in search of Oliver.

________________________________________

Lifting himself over a barrier on the roof, the thug stopped in his tracks seeing the Green Arrow before him.

“I'll take that,” Oliver said of the bag of stolen goods he had.

“I put a bullet in your chest,”

“And now you're gonna pay for it,” Oliver told him menacingly.

“I don't think so,” the thug replied cockily.  Threatening him with the crossbow, Oliver looked on in shock as the man made his way to the edge of the roof, diving off.  Looking over the edge, Oliver sees the man lying on the ground.

As the thug miraculously gets up off the ground having survived the fall, he is quickly tackled by the Green Arrow.

“Hey, buddy. How did you survive that fall?!”

“Yoga. Now, let go of me!” the thug replied.

“Tell me how you were able to heal or I'm calling the cops!” Oliver threatened.

“You'll call anyway,”

“You may be able to heal, but that doesn't mean you don't feel pain!” he said sending a barrage of punches to the man’s abdomen before putting him in a chokehold against the fence.

“Let go!” the thug demanded.

“You start talking!” Oliver said spinning him around to look at his face.

“There's this doctor comes to the halfway house. We get these shots they say are vitamins. That's some kind of vitamin, huh?”

“What's the doctor's name?!”

“How am I supposed to know?!”

“What does he look like?!” Oliver asked angrily.

“It's not a he. She's a chick,” he replied and Oliver looked at him, anger evident on his features.  Sending a final knockout punch to the man’s head, he turned heading back into the night.

________________________________________

“Waste not, want not. What happened, doctor? Bad batch?” Dr. Black turned from destroying the vials to find Lex Luthor standing a few feet away.  She frowned going to grab another batch.

“The project's shut down,” she said.

“Look, I might have come into this game a little late, but I'm paying you a lot more than Queen. He isn't shutting down anything,”

“You're right. I am. And I could care less about your petty rivalry,” she replied.

“This has gone beyond one-upmanship, doctor. Your research is now a personal cause of mine,”

“Find another cause. I won't be responsible for any more violence,”

“You should have thought about that when you took my money.”

“I admit I was blinded by greed. But now that people are getting hurt, money means nothing to me. I'm going back to the drawing board. All existing RL65 is being destroyed,” she told him.

“I'm sorry, doctor. I can't let you do that.”

________________________________________

“Hey, how's Lois?” Chloe asked as Clark made his way toward her desk.

“Physically, she's fine. I’m worried Chloe … I can't find him anywhere,” Clark admitted.

“Maybe this will help. My science geek analyzed the liquid in that syringe, and you're right. No one's gonna take it and go to a rave. It's a cutting-edge molecular modifier that has something to do with tissue regeneration?”

“So it has some sort of healing power,”

“Conceivably. But according to my Einstein, it also packs a mean punch to a part of your brain called the amygdala, which triggers violent and aggressive behavior. Now, why in God's name would Oliver be injecting something like that?”

“I don't know. But I need to find him before he does something he regrets or worse. Who created the drug?” Clark asked.

“A woman named Pamela Black is the only one doing that level of research. She's a professor at Princeton and has been taking a recent sabbatical to work with Queen Industries,”

“If she's supplying the drugs, then most likely Oliver is gonna show up for more,” Clark reasoned and the two shared a knowing look before heading out of the office.

________________________________________

Making their way into the lab, both are surprised to see the place torn apart, equipment and supplies strewn all over.  Walking further in, they find Dr. Black lying in a pool of her own blood.  Reaching down Clark feels for a pulse and frowns.

“She's dead,” he said.

“And her place has been completely pillaged,”

“Look, drugs or no drugs, I can't and will not believe that Oliver would kill someone,”

“I don't think it was Oliver, Clark. It was the Green Arrow,” she said and pointed to a tall pillar, where a solid green arrow stuck out of.  “Looks like our green hero has made the leap from Robin Hood to cold-blooded killer. I just don't understand why a scientist was his target,” she said.  Focusing his vision, Clark looks around seeing something in the vent.

“Chloe,” he said and pulled the cover off.

“Clark!” she said in surprise as he began pulling out various filed.

“These folders are from a halfway house in Metropolis called Second Chance. This doctor, she was giving the kids there the same drugs Oliver was taking,”

“Lex's foundation funds this halfway house,”

“Lex co-opted Oliver's scientist. Those two have been at each other since high school,” Clark told her.

“And the Green Arrow got in the way. Ever the crusader for the underprivileged, he must have gotten wind of Dr. Black's secret experiments and taken care of her his own way,” she told him and that’s when Clark realized what was going to happen.

“If the Green Arrow found out that Luthorcorp was behind this, Lex could be the next target.”

________________________________________

Walking down the hallway with his bodyguard, Lex waited for the elevator doors to open.

“The car is ready sir,” he told him and suddenly a whistling noise could be heard as the bodyguard dropped to the ground, an electrical charge incapacitating him.

“Sorry, Luthor. Work's not over yet,” the Green Arrow said aiming his crossbow at him as he ushered Lex back into his office.  Making him sit in his desk chair, Oliver slid a document in front of him.

“What is this?”

“Sign on the dotted line, and all your assets will be divided among the 50 global charities listed below,”

“Would you mind telling me what I've done to deserve this?”

“After your lofty support of the Second Chance Halfway House, I think it's a natural step. I went by to check out the facility , and after some gentle prodding, the director told me what you and Dr. Black were doing to the residents,”

“He was lying,” Lex replied.

“So then I went to pay the good doctor a visit, and guess what? She's dead. I knew you weren't a saint, Luthor, but killing a woman to cover your tracks?”

“You're delusional.”

“Sign it. What the hell are you doing?” Oliver asked noticing him shaking the pen.

“It's out of ink,” he says setting it down as he reached under his desk pulling out a gun. “Drop it!”

“You first,” Oliver replied.

“What do you think is faster, an arrow or a bullet?”

“There's only one way to find out,” the Green Arrow replied and suddenly both fired, the arrow and the bullet grazing each other as they go by.  Falling heavily to the floor, Oliver gasped, reaching for a vial of the drug, injecting himself just as Clark arrives.  Looking at his boyfriend, Clark noticed Lex crumpled on the floor.

“Oliver! What have you done?”

“He pulled a gun, Clark. I had no choice,” Oliver defended beginning to stand as Clark made his way over to Lex.

“Lex? Lex?” he asked but received no response.

“No … let nature take its course,” Oliver said strolling over.  Clark looked over his shoulder, turning in shock before standing to face the blonde.

“Oliver, that's the drugs talking. It's not you,” Clark told him.

“Hey, that drug is the best thing that ever happened to me, Clark. I'm not bulletproof like you, all right? I got to do whatever it takes. I need that drug,” he said and Clark came forward grasping Oliver’s vest tight as he pulled him close.

“Oliver, you're not a killer!” he told him.

“No, but he is, Clark. You and I both know the world's a better place without Lex Luthor,” Oliver told him and Clark’s heart broke seeing the effects that the drug was having not just on Ollie’s mind, but his body as well with a heavy coat of perspiration blanketing the blonde’s handsome face.

“That's not for us to decide. Oliver... where are the drugs?”

“Lex -- he took it all. He took it all from the lab,” Oliver said, his gaze shifting slightly and Clark turned seeing a briefcase.  Making his way over he ripped it open pulling out a syringe of the serum.

“Let him die,” Oliver said putting a hand on Clark’s shoulder, but the brunette lashed out sending him flying against the opposite wall of the office.  Clark injected the serum into Lex but looked on in horror as he remained unresponsive.  Standing he turned to look at Oliver, who looked up at him from the ground.

“You killed him. You killed him,” he repeated and watched Ollie’s eyes shift to Lex, who suddenly groaned.  Clark turned to see Lex begin to stir before making his way over to Oliver.

“We have to go,” he told him and helped the blonde up as they both made their way out leaving Lex behind.

________________________________________

Taking a deep breath, Lois stepped off the elevator and looked around.  Oliver sat at a brand new desk, a pen spinning in his hand as he stared into space.

“Hey stranger,” she said and he looked up at her in surprise.

“Lois … what are you … what are you doing here?” he asked and stood making his way over to her. 

“I wanted to come see how you were,” she told him and he looked at her in confusion.

“I came by the other day and I kinda saw you inject yourself,” she admitted and he frowned.

“God I’m sorry Lois … I don’t …”

“It’s okay … as long as you’re better and not on a crazy drug bender then we’re good,” she promised and smiled.

“Thank you Lois,” he said with a smile and she nodded.

“Now come on, you can't be alone on Thanksgiving. The bird's waiting at the Kent household,” she told him and it was then that he noticed her perfect black dress.

“Thanks, Lois. I appreciate the offer, but I can't,” he apologized and she frowned.

“Look Ollie … I know,” she told him and he looked at her in confusion.

“About?”

“You and Clark … I know that you’re together and I also know that this drug bender stuff was pretty hard on him.  He was really worried,” she told him.

“How did you?”

“Clark let it slip,” she replied with a smile and a shrug.  “He’s pretty good at hiding a lot of things … but love isn’t one of them,” she added and they both smiled.

“Seriously Oliver … you have to come … this is not an easy time for him.  It’s his first holiday without his dad and that was really important … to not have another man he loves be there for him … that’s just not right,” she told him with a smile and turned making her way to the elevator.  Looking back at him, she smiled once more.

“Don’t be late!”

________________________________________

“There,” Lois said, setting her pie down on the counter.  Clark, dressed in a light blue dress shirt and khaki pants, made his way over looking at the pie in horror seeing a blackened crust.

“Did you cook that on the barbecue?” he asked.

“It's a little crispy on the outside, but it's what's on the inside that counts,” she told him.

“I'm sure it's delicious. Clark, would you put the hotplate on the table, please?” Martha asked and Clark continued to look at the pie conflicted.

“Did you talk to Oliver today?” Lois asked and Clark looked up with a frown.

“Don't go there, Lois, okay … for me?” he asked as the front doorbell rang.

“I think that's for you,” Lois said and Clark looked at her curiously before making his way down the door.

________________________________________

Pulling open the door, Clark is surprised to see the last person he expected on the other side.  Dressed in a dark blue pinstriped shirt, black pants and a black suit jacket, he held a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

“Oliver,” Clark said and Ollie smiled.

“Happy Turkey Day,” the blonde told him, making his way inside.  Shutting the door, Clark turned to him with a sigh as Ollie set down the gifts on the side table.

“Where you been? I've been worried about you,” Clark confessed knowing that the last few days must have been hard on him, but he had a feeling the space was definitely needed.

“Yeah. Um... listen, that's all over now. I'm like a walking drug-free zone, honest,” he told him.

“So if I were to hug you right now, you wouldn’t throw me through the wall or anything?” Clark teased and Oliver thought about it for a moment before smiling.

“Get over here,” he said wrapping his arms around Clark, closing his eyes at the exquisiteness of being in the brunette’s arms.  Clark sighed holding Ollie close, not wanting to let him go after almost losing him.

“I'm so sorry I ever hurt you,” Oliver apologized and Clark pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“I’m okay … we’re okay,” he promised and both smiled as their lips met tenderly, a promise of better times ahead.

________________________________________

Setting the turkey down on the table, Clark smiled hearing everyone’s impressive comments.  Looking around the table he smiled at all the people gathered.  Oliver sat directly to his left, Chloe to his right.  Lois sat on the other side of Ollie with Lionel next to Chloe and of course, his mother sat opposite him, smiling at something Lionel had told her. As people began to converse more, he cleared his throat, continuing to stand.

“If I could have everyone's attention, please, um, I'd like to make a little announcement,” he said looking at his mother with a smile as all eyes turned to him.

“Um... our family has a tradition that goes back way before I was even born... where everyone takes a moment to say what they're most thankful for in their lives,” he explained, unable to stop his gaze from shifting to Oliver, who lifted his lips in a small smile.

“I would just like to say that I'm most thankful for my mom and dad ... whose faith in me taught me to have faith in myself. Thank you,” he told his mother.  Martha looked at her son with a teary smile.  Sitting down, everyone began to dig in to the meal, handing various dishes across to one another.  Watching Oliver pass a plate to someone, he smiled tugging on the blonde’s jacket sleeve and he turned to him with a smile.

“Yes, Mr. Kent?” he asked teasingly, leaning close to him.

“What made you come to your senses?” Clark asked softly, as he reached under the table to take Oliver’s hand.  Ollie smiled lacing his fingers with Clark’s, looking down at their joined hands before lifting his gaze to his boyfriend’s.

“Actually, you did. This whole time, I just wanted to be like Clark Kent, you know? I wanted to have the ability to bring justice to the world without having to worry about getting killed in the process. And then something occurred to me, and I realized that you would never take another man's life. I came within an inch of doing just that. I'm not even in your league,” Oliver whispered ducking his head slightly in shame.  Clark reached out with his free hand, cupping Oliver’s cheek tenderly.

“Oliver, you do a lot of good in this world. You don't need to be indestructible to be a hero,” he told him.

“You're right. I know that I should be thankful for who I am and the abilities that I have. I know that now more than ever,” Ollie replied and Clark smiled leaning in closer.

“So do I,” the brunette replied, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.  They stared at one another for a moment longer before pulling back.

“Okay lover boys … we’re trying to eat here,” came a teasing comment and both looked at Lois who grinned sheepishly.  Everything grew quiet for a moment before the table erupted in laughter, as the gathered “family” enjoyed a most memorable Thanksgiving feast.


	12. Chapter 12

It took Clark around five seconds after Chloe had called for him to reach the Daily Planet.  Finding himself in front of her desk, he crossed his arms over his chest looking at her in confusion as she casually worked on her computer.

“You said it was urgent,” he chimed in and she looked up from her work and nodded.

“It is. A Taiwanese cargo ship was found off the coast of Alaska with its entire crew dead of unknown causes. The details are a bit murky, but the manifest says that its last stop was Bellona Island,” she told him and he made his way around the desk to look at the image on her screen.

“Bellona Island? They got hit by a meteor the same day I escaped from the Phantom Zone. Where's the ship now?” he asked.

“It's being towed to Seattle.”

“I have to go there,” he said his voice disturbingly determined.

“Clark, these guys aren't just meteor freaks. They're from galaxies far, far away. And, more importantly, they can hurt you. You can't go unarmed,” she scolded him.

“I won't. I have the crystal that Raya gave me. I'll use that against them, and I’ll have back-up,” he said, thinking of a certain blonde who he knew would insist on accompanying him.  Chloe frowned but was distracted as her cellphone rang.

“Hey, Lana. Whoa, slow down. Are you all right? Oh, my God. Yeah, of course,”

“What happened?”

“Lex just mysteriously disappeared,” she told him and he frowned.

“I have to go to Seattle,” he replied.

“Well, Clark, I know that Lex isn't exactly your pick for "man of the year," but you can't just turn your back on him,”

“Chloe, there's innocent people in danger. I'll be back as soon as I can,” he said and turned leaving the office, not giving her a chance to respond.

________________________________________

Entering the penthouse, Clark looked around in search of his boyfriend, frowning when he was met with silence and an empty room.  Taking a seat on the couch, he honed his hearing in to see if he could hear Oliver anywhere in the building and smiled as the blonde’s smooth voice began to come in loud and clear.

Following the sound, he made his way downstairs until he was standing outside the main doors to Oliver’s formal office.  Celeste had long since gone home and judging by the sound of Ollie’s voice, he was on his cellphone and did not have company.  Carefully he put his hand on the door handle and let it slide open with a soft click.

“Well if they can’t find it in their hearts to cut the necessary ten percent then I’ll be forced to cut it for them,” Oliver said and Clark smiled seeing his boyfriend, clad in a navy blue suit and white dress shirt, lean his head against the plate glass window, his hand coming up to brace the upper part of the glass.

“It’s not negotiable … the ten percent decrease will actually benefit our employees and I’m more interested in their benefit than in the benefits of our board members,” he said and paused.

“You obviously don’t know me as well as you thought you did if you thought I’d bow to the demands of the board.  Don’t forget that it’s my company … not theirs and I want my employees across the globe to have the best opportunities available,” Oliver said and then scoffed.

“Yeah you do that,” he said and closed his cellphone, chucking it softly onto his desk as it skittered heavily across the mahogany surface.  Sighing deeply, Oliver shook his head in frustration, but was startled out of his depression by a pair of powerful arms wrapping around his waist.

“YOU sound frustrated, Mr. Queen,” Clark said softly into Oliver’s ear and the blonde smiled turning around to face him.

“And you would be accurate, Mr. Kent,” he replied and followed suit, wrapping his arms around Clark’s neck.  They each smiled at the sight of one another, leaning forward as their lips met in a tender kiss, quickly growing passionate.  Oliver moaned into Clark’s mouth, deepening the embrace as his fingers slid into the brunette’s locks.  Content to a heavy make-out session, the pair stayed locked in their embrace for a few minutes more before pulling away breathlessly.

“I missed you,” Oliver admitted resting his forehead against Clark’s, who smiled in turn.

“You did huh?” Clark asked teasingly earning a playful slap from Oliver as he made his way over to the desk, beginning to shut down his computer for the evening.

“So not that I’m complaining, but to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ollie asked.

“Well I wanted to come say goodbye,” Clark said noticing how quickly Oliver looked over at him in shock.

“Goodbye? … What do you mean goodbye?” he asked standing as he came over to Clark.

“I have to go to Seattle.  There’s a zoner on his way there or possibly already there and he’s incredibly dangerous … I need to stop him before he hurts anyone,” Clark explained and Oliver nodded.

“Need back-up?” the blonde asked causing Clark to smile.

“I had a feeling you’d ask that,” the brunette replied.  Once his task had completed, Oliver stood facing his boyfriend.

“When do we leave?”

“You don’t have work or anything?” Clark asked curiously and Oliver shrugged holding out his arms with a playful grin.

“Benefits of being the boss, handsome,” he replied causing Clark to chuckle.

“Well in that case … let’s go,” he told him and Oliver smiled.

“Just give me a chance to change and call to get the jet fueled up,” the blonde said making his way toward the hidden staircase that led to his penthouse upstairs.

“I’ll let you change … but the jet? We don’t need it,” Clark told him.  Oliver paused on the step, turning slightly toward him with a curious grin

“Trust me,” Clark added with a smile and Oliver nodded before the pair continued up the stairs.  Clark smiled and followed him up the stairs.

________________________________________

Stepping out onto the balcony Oliver looked around curiously.  Clark stood near the railing looking out at the city.

“Okay Aladdin … where’s your magic carpet?” he asked and Clark turned with a mysterious grin on his face.  He held out his hand to the blonde, which Oliver took.

“Got everything you need?” Clark asked and Oliver indicated to the bag over his shoulder.  Nodding, Clark secured his arm around Oliver’s waist.  Letting his lips caress Ollie’s ear he smiled.

“Hold on,” Clark whispered and Oliver looked down as suddenly they were in the air.  Metropolis began to disappear under their feet and the blonde looked at him in wonder.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked incredulously looking back around as suddenly everything became a blur.  Before he even had time to ask Clark how … they were touching down on behind a large crate near the docks.

Stepping away from Oliver, Clark looked around surveying the area before turning his attention back to a still stunned blonde.

“You okay?” he asked and Oliver smiled shaking his head.

“I just never imagined … god what if someone saw us?” Oliver asked in disbelief.  Making his way over to the blonde, Clark slid his hands to his shoulders reassuringly.

“First of all … I wanted to tell you but I had to do it when the time was right … And second of all … I move faster than the human eye … nobody saw us,” he assured him.

“Alright … so what’s the plan?” Ollie asked softly as the pair looked around the crate.  Clark thought for a moment before seeing what he was looking for.

“You wait here … I’m going to go get information,” he told him, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“What? Why am I staying here?” Ollie asked.

“Cause you’re a multi-billionaire … I’m more than certain that even down here on the docks … someone is going to likely recognize you,” Clark replied and the blonde frowned knowing he was right.  Leaning forward, he kissed Clark solidly before swatting him on the ass playfully.

“Well get going then handsome, gather that intel,” Oliver said teasingly.  Clark smiled and made his way around the corner, ready to put his plan into action.

Sirens wailed as he walked past all the yellow tape and onto the scene.

“Were all the bodies accounted for?” one officer asked.

“It's kind of hard to tell,” the coroner replied.

Seeing a tent where bodies were continuously being rolled into, Clark sidestepped over making his way in.  Looking around he saw multiple containers which obviously contained body parts.  Seeing a woman in a lab coat, he stepped forward but was caught off guard when she turned.

“Oh … You must be the first-year med student I've been waiting for,” she said and Clark shifted uneasily wondering how to explain himself, but his look was interpreted differently as she chuckled softly.

“Don't flatline on me now, kid,” she told him and he nodded.

“What gave me away?”

“The queasy stare that afflicts all newbies their first day on the job. Do you mind?” she asked indicating a container to lift.

“How many are there?”

“A whole graveyard's worth,” she replied sadly.

“How does a body end up in one of those?” he asked her of the container.

“They have no skeletons, although I don't know how that's anatomically possible,” she explained and he looked at her in confusion.

“You mean someone cut their bones out?”

“More like ripped them out. Clean fillets, every one of them. I've seen some stuff that would make most people run for the hills, but this -- this is seriously freaky,” she admitted.

“All these bodies -- they're from the ship?”

“These last two -- they were dock workers. Whatever was on that ship is on dry land now,” she explained and turned her back to find some paperwork.  Noticing the coroner’s badge sitting on the table, Clark quickly grabbed it, walking out of the tent.

“Oh, kid, are you puking already?”

________________________________________

Hearing in a ringing, Oliver looked around in confusion.  It was then he realized he had Clark’s cellphone.  Pulling it out of his pocket he opened it, holding it to his ear as he looked around making sure nobody had seen or heard anything.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Oliver?” came Chloe’s confused voice.

“Yeah … hey Chloe … what’s up?” he asked.

“Um I really need Clark’s help … is he around at all?” she asked and Oliver frowned.

“Actually he’s kinda busy,” Oliver said looking around the crate to see his boyfriend approaching the main crime scene.

“Oh …” she said disappointingly and Oliver could almost sense her tone.

“Not with me Chloe, I assure you … there was a massacre here in Seattle … He’s right in the middle of finding out what’s going on, but if you need him I can get him,” Oliver explained.

“No, no.  Stay there … I’ll figure out a way to handle this,” she assured him.

“Okay … well as soon as we know more I’ll have him call you,” Oliver told her.

“No its okay really … Just stay safe up there,” she told him and he smiled.  Bidding her goodbye, he turned once more, his gaze settling on Clark.

________________________________________

“Hey, this area's off limits,” an officer said as Clark came into the main crime scene.

“Um, I'm with the coroner's office,” he said holding up his badge.

“Better you than me. I heard the bodies are pretty messed up. Anyway, our theory is the perp was hiding out in this container. He somehow busted out of this thing and started his killing spree. It's wild. We thought it was blood, but the guys are saying it's human bone marrow. It's fricking disgusting. Actually, there are a few more remains that need removal. The forensic team is over there waiting for you,” the officer told him.

“Thanks,” Clark replied and made his way over … hearing the officer wish him luck as he headed toward the scene.  Nobody noticed on the other side of the docks as another police officer stumbled upon a blood stain.

Pulling out his gun, he begins to look around, but is attacked from behind.

“Who are you?” he asks the towering figure.

“Someone who's hungry,” the creature replied, lifting the officer over his head before drop kicking him to the ground.  Raising his hand into the air, he plunges it into the officer’s back, ripping out the man’s spine with his bare hands.

________________________________________

 

Making his way around another part of the crime scene, Clark is startled to find a bloodied hard hat and safety goggles.  Reaching out to touch them, he suddenly hears a cry for help and speeds off.

“Help! Help! Somebody help!” an officer cried out.  Super speeding in quickly, Clark pulled the man away from his attacker.

“Run! Go!” he tells the man.  Clark watches him go, but is suddenly grabbed by the gigantic looming creature.

“You stole my food!” he said menacingly.  Suddenly Clark held out the crystal Raya had given him but it has no effect on the monster in front of him.

“Nice try, Krypton man,” he said with a gurgle of laughter.

“You escaped from the Phantom Zone,” Clark said.

“But I'm no phantom,” he told him coldly.  Giving him a cold smile, the creature reared back, throwing Clark through the air and into a cargo container that is hanging from a crane.  Crashing into it, Clark jumped to the ground looking around, but the creature is nowhere to be found.

________________________________________

 

Super speeding back to Oliver, he looked around as the blonde turned to him in surprise.

 

“Hey, what did you find out?” Ollie asked as Clark directed him away from the scene.

 

“What the inside of a crate looks like,” Clark muttered brushing his jacket off. Oliver looked at him in confusion.

 

“Sorry … um yeah we’re in big trouble,” Clark replied.

 

“Boy you’re just overflowing with good news aren’t you,” Oliver told him and Clark sighed.

 

“I’m sorry … its just … this guy came out of the Phantom Zone … but my father’s crystal had no effect on him … at all,” Clark explained.

 

“Damn … so what now?” Ollie asked as they began to walk toward the heart of the city.

 

“For now … I don’t know.  Honestly I don’t think this guy is going anywhere, but without the power to stop him … I’m not sure,” Clark admitted.

 

“Let’s go grab something to eat and come back once the sun sets … maybe by then the police will have cleared out … you can keep an eye on things with your hearing and stuff,” Ollie offered and Clark nodded following his boyfriend toward inner Seattle.

________________________________________

Decked out in his Green Arrow gear, Oliver followed beside Clark as the pair made their way back onto the docks.  The sun had set twenty minutes ago and the cops had all cleared out.

“I don’t have to tell you to be careful … but keep your eyes open … if I can’t fight this guy … I don’t know what will happen if he gets ahold of you,” Clark admitted sadly.

“Don’t worry handsome … I’ll be okay,” Ollie promised and the two shared a smile as they went deeper onto the docks.  Suddenly Clark noticed a fresh blood stain on the ground.

“Your blood must make you strong. I should taste it,” came a menacing voice and the pair turned to see the Phantom.

“Damn,” Oliver muttered softly.  Out of the corner of his eye, Clark sees something rush by them … to fast for him to make out what it was.  Regaining his focus he sends a punch at the Phantom, but he blocks it, holding Clark’s hand tightly.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Everyone's got to eat and you two look good,” he replied and suddenly lifted Clark up into the air.  Pulling out an arrow, Oliver is about to take aim, but is knocked to the ground by an unknown force.  A searing hiss could be heard and the creature screamed in pain before falling to the ground, releasing Clark.  Standing he makes his way over to Ollie, helping him up as they look at the strange mark on the phantom. 

Both heads turned hearing a noise and they made their way out … stopped by a crunching sound under Clark’s shoe.  He lifts his foot up to reveal a crushed Oreo cookie.

“Interesting,” Oliver muttered and the pair ran out toward the dock, seeing a man standing there.

“Hey! That was you, wasn't it?” Clark asked.  The man’s eyes began to glow white but he makes no sound as he crouches down for a moment before rocketing into the sky.  Pausing in the air briefly, he quickly zoomed off into the night sky in a streak of red light as the two men look on in amazement.

________________________________________

Touching down at the farm, Clark smiled as Oliver shook his head in wonder once again.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching you do that,” Ollie confessed.  Chuckling, Clark took his hand leading him into the barn and up to the loft.

“Are you hungry?” Clark asked as Ollie sat down on the couch, still in full Green Arrow leathers.

“I could eat,” the blonde replied and Clark nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” he said and was suddenly gone in a flash.  Oliver couldn’t help but laugh and stood once again to grab his bag, quickly changing back into the jeans and long sleeve black t-shirt he had dawned earlier in the day.  Laying back down on the couch, he yawned tiredly.

Suddenly Clark was in front of him, a tray in one hand and Ollie smiled.

“Such prompt service,” he teased and Clark rolled his eyes playfully.

“Funny,” he said setting the tray down which had two hearty plates of his mother’s leftover lasagna.

“God that looks good,” Oliver said as Clark handed him a plate and a fork.  Taking a bite Oliver groaned.

“God it tastes even better,” he said leaning back against the couch pillows as Clark sat in a chair next to him, digging into his food.  Each man ate quickly and soon found themselves relaxing in each other’s presence.  Clark smiled looking over at Oliver, who was dozing off and on. 

They were both pulled back to reality by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.  Looking up, Clark was surprised to see Chloe reaching the top step.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey yourself, how come you never called?” she asked and he shrugged.

“I was preoccupied,” Clark answered.

“That's fine, but you were up against an alien from another planet. I was worried,” she told him, noticing that even with Oliver in the room, Clark seemed distant and detatched.

“Sorry,” he said and turned toward the window.

“So, the crystal was a success?” she asked.

“No, it wasn't,” Clark responded his back still facing her. 

“Then did the Zoner just decide to pack up and leave the solar system?” she asked in confusion.

“Someone else killed him -- someone who can do things I could only dream of,” Clark told her and she looked at him in shock taking a few steps forward.

“Whoa. So, this someone -- he's on our side, right?” she asked looking over at Oliver, who frowned and shrugged.

“We’re not sure,” Clark replied and Chloe sighed, fed up with his quick and distant answers.

“Clark, it's me -- your most trusted friend and secret keeper. How about a few details?”

“Believe it or not, there are some things you don't need to know,” he told her, startling her as she turned to look at Oliver in shock.  Her gaze fell back to Clark quickly and she sighed.

“Look, I understand that you feel like all these psychopathic space invaders are your fault, but you can't keep it all inside. You feel the need to carry the world on your shoulders, and that's noble. But there are other people out there who want to help you fight the good fight … including two in this room, and you need to let us in. Because sometimes even heroes need to be saved,” she told him in determination before turning to leave, giving Oliver a small smile as she went down the steps. 

Walking over to the railing to watch her depart, Clark looks down hearing a crunch.  Pulling his foot back, he’s startled to see an Oreo cookie on the floor just like the one at the dock.  Looking over at Oliver, he sees the confusion in the blonde’s features as well.

“Friend or foe, handsome?” Oliver asked softly and Clark pursed his lips.

“I wish I knew … I really wish I knew.”


	13. Chapter 13

“ScoopGirl?” came a voice from behind her and Lois turned, a look of disbelief crossing her features at the sight before her.

“Hotshot485? You've got to be kidding me,” she said as Jimmy Olsen approached.

“I'm not the one up all night tooling the internet for Green Arrow pics. Don't you have a boyfriend?” he asked and she frowned.

“I used to … Do you have the photos or not?” she asked.

“You got the cash?”

“I don't get it. Of all the photographers in Metropolis, how is it that you end up with the first shots of our merry archer?”

“I have my connections,” he said proudly and she looked at him in doubt.

“No. Really,” she asked.

“Oh, well, the guy doesn't get out of the suicide slums much, so I just hung out there for a few weeks... in my car with my pepper spray and the doors locked,” he explained.

“This is it? A bunch of arms and legs? Nice work, hotshot. I mean, you didn't even manage to catch one shot of his face. All these tell me about Green Arrow is that he needs a band-aid,” she said looking at a photo of a nasty scar along the shoulder socket.

“Well, at least you got a good look at that,” Jimmy joked and Lois frowned before focusing her gaze back on the computer.

________________________________________

“Hey, Chloe.” The blonde turned to look at Clark, a frown marring her features as she held the paper in her hands.

“Have you seen the Daily Planet this morning?” she asked.

“No,” replied with a shrug.

“Okay. God, I can't let you read this in the paper. Lex proposed to Lana,” she told him and he looked at her expectantly.

“What did she say?” he asked.

“She hasn't given him an answer,” she replied handing him the paper. 

“It says here it's because of me. Is this true? Chloe?” he asked her in confusion.

“I would double down on the fact that Lana's still in love with you … I don’t think she’s grasped the fact that you’re not interested anymore,” Chloe confirmed.

“What should I do?” Clark asked and Chloe shrugged.

“Let it go and focus on the fact that you’ve got a stunning blonde in your life who adores you?” she offered and he smiled giving her back the paper.

“That sounds like a good plan.”

________________________________________

Entering the bedroom, Lex brought the tray of breakfast in setting it next to her.  Smiling, Lana rose into a sitting position to look over the treats.

“You didn't have to do this,” she told him softly.

“I was feeling alone waiting for your answer. I didn't realize I had so much company,” he said handing her a copy of the Daily Planet.  Lana looks down at the headline, surprise marring her features.

“I don't know what to say,” she told him and he smiled taking the paper back from her.

“Then let me. "When I was with Clark, I would have said yes without hesitating." You know, the worst part of waiting... was dwelling on all the reasons why you might be stalling. At least now I know,”

“Lex, I'm sorry,” she apologized and suddenly her cellphone rang, the caller id showing Chloe. An assistant entered at the same time and Lex looked over.

“Mr. Luthor, you have a guest,” he said.  Nodding, Lex made his way out of the room as Lana sends the call to her voice mail. 

Making his way into the study, Lex is surprised to see Clark waiting but he smiles shaking his head.

“So you really think you can convince her? You think you can talk her out of making the biggest mistake of her life by marrying me?” he blurted out catching Clark off-guard.

“Despite what you think Lex … I’m not here to convince anyone of anything.  I don’t need to.  If Lana wants to marry you Lex, she will.  I just feel bad that her relationship was splashed onto the papers,” he told him and Lex looked at him doubtfully.  Sighing Clark shook his head.

“This would be the part where you remember that … One … I’m not interested in Lana anymore and two … I’m in a relationship,” Clark told him, noticing Lex frown.

“Look I know it must be eating at you that she's hesitating -- wondering why she hasn't given you an answer, but it will work out as it should,” Clark offered.

“I guess it would... if I didn't know what the answer was going to be. You see, I highly doubt she'll say no, Clark... now that she's carrying my child.”

________________________________________

Looking up from her desk work, Linda Lake couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Lex Luthor in the doorway.

“Hmm. Mr. Luthor. Now, there's only one reason a celebrity pays me a house call,” she said causing Lex to chuckle.

“Right to the point. Since you have a unique way of exhuming even the most carefully buried secrets, I have a little freelance assignment for you,” he told her.

“I quit doing freelance when I quit fetching lattes for pudgy-fingered newsroom vultures,” Linda pointed out.

“Well, I'll let you decide what it's worth to you,” he said handing her a blank, yet signed check. “Fill in whatever number you want. Just get me anything you can on Clark Kent and Lana Lang.”

________________________________________

“Ahh. Okay, how long do I have to do this for?” Clark asked, his body precariously bent backwards into an arch.  Oliver chuckled letting his hands settle underneath his boyfriend as he attempted to teach him the finer art of yoga.

“What was it that you said, huh? Yoga is glorified stretching with chants,” Oliver re-quoted his words from two days ago when he’d walked in to find Ollie meditating.

“Little bit different perspective from down here,” Clark replied.

“Not a bad view for me either,” Ollie teased.  “Besides this is a good way to strengthen your core, trust me,” he said and suddenly found himself flat on his back with Clark looming over him.  Chuckling he looked up at the brunette with a smile.

“I didn't realize that my core was in question?” he asked.

“You really want to keep talking?” Oliver asked sliding his hands into Clark’s hair as the brunette shook his head.

“No,” he replied just before Oliver arched up capturing his lips.  Hands frantically begin to remove shirts as Clark settled his body fully over the blonde’s.  Ducking his head, Clark kissed along Ollie’s upper arm.  Peppering kisses to a nasty gash near the shoulder socket that he’d gotten after not listening to Clark about the possibility of swords in a particular gang fight.

Finding his lips once more, Clark groaned as Oliver’s hand slid sensuously under the waistband of the brunette’s sweats. As his fingers inched closer to wrapping around the solid length of Clark’s erection a voice boomed out from the front door entrance and the pair sprung apart.

“Smallville … you here!” Lois yelled coming around the corner.  She stopped short upon seeing the two men, whose arms were crossed over their chests, staring at her in annoyance.

“Did it get cold in here all of a sudden? What’s with you two?” she asked going to grab a glass of water.

“Hi Lois, how are you?” Oliver asked tightly and she shrugged.

“Could be worse … oh Smallville, your mom was looking for you.  She tried to reach you on the cell phone but I’m guessing you had that turned off.  Anyhoo, there’s a problem at the farm and she needs you,” Lois said relaying the message.  Nodding Clark reached over for his shirt.  Putting it on, he found his shoes before turning to Oliver.

“I’m sorry,” he told him softly and Oliver smiled.

“Already forgiven … call me later,” he told him and Clark nodded kissing him softly before turning making his way past Lois.  He looked from the brunette to his boyfriend and smiled.

“Play nice children,” he teased getting onto the elevator.  As the gates closed and Clark disappeared from view, Lois turned to Oliver.  Standing she came over to him with a smile.

“What?” he asked … slightly weirded out by her happy expression.

“Nothing … I’m just glad to see you two so happy,” she remarked and he nodded turning to grab a bottle of water of the shelf nearby.  As he turned, Lois noticed an awful gash on his shoulder.

“Good god what is that?” she asked him and he looked at her in confusion before following her gaze to his shoulder.

“Oh, it's a scratch. Don't worry about it,” he said.

“A scratch, huh?”

“Mm-hmm,” he replied taking a sip of water.

“How did that happen?” she asked him.

“Um, it was a fencing accident,” he told her, turning his back so that she wouldn’t see the tell-tale lie written across his face.

“With a real blade?” she asked in surprise.

“Uh, you know, the tip snapped off and caught me. Trust me, it looks worse than it feels, okay? I promise,” he said pulling his shirt back on.  He looked back over at her, practically seeing the light bulb go off in her head.

“Well it was good to see you Ollie … um … I’ve gotta go,” she said and made her way to the elevator.  She pulled the first gate closed and gave him a wave as he stood there in confusion looking at her.  Once the larger gate was closed, she reached into bag pulling out Jimmy’s pictures.  Flipping through them, she smiled as her gaze landed on a particular picture, one of a gigantic gash on the Green Arrow’s shoulder socket.  The same arm and location of Oliver’s gash.

________________________________________

Sitting on the couch, Clark looked through the directions to the new piece of equipment his mom had bought.  It was a new tractor part or something for the farm, which needed to be put together and since Martha had hired new farm hands … it needed to be ready soon.  Suddenly Lois appeared on the steps, a frown marring her features.

“What?” Clark asked as she came over toward him.

“How do you feel about people keeping secrets?” she asked.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Clark shrugged, a small smile gracing his features as he thought of Oliver.

“I don't know. If you ask me, I think a secret is just a big loophole in the whole "thou shall not lie" clause,” she told him.

“There's just no gray area with you, is there?” Clark asked with a chuckle.

“Not when someone I thought I knew better than anyone has been keeping the biggest secret of all,” she said and Clark blanched just slightly.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“What would you do if one day you realized someone close to you had a serious hero complex?” Lois asked and Clark looked at her with unease, not liking where the conversation was headed.

“Hero complex?”

“Hiding his true identity from everyone he supposedly cares about. You can't tell me you wouldn't find something wrong with that?” she asked.

“Who exactly are we talking about?” he replied in confusion.

“Green Arrow, A.K.A. Oliver Queen,” Lois announced.  “I mean if you didn’t even know then come on … there’s no way it can’t not be him,”

“And you know all this how?” he asked.

“Jimmy snapped photos of Green Arrow getting slashed in the arm exactly where Ollie's arm is cut. Plus, the time printed on the photos is exactly the same time Ollie disappeared on you cause you came to see me and Chloe when you were supposed to be on a date,”

“When are you planning to unload this theory on Oliver?”

“I need proof first -- definitive proof. That's where I thought you might come in handy.”

________________________________________

Walking into her apartment, Chloe sighed seeing Clark standing near the table looking at the pictures Jimmy had snapped of the Green Arrow.

“I swear I'm losing my scare reflex because of you,” she said exhaling sharply.

“Lois asked me to …”

“Oh, please, Clark. Are you going to tell me why you're digging in Lois' purse, snoop dogg? Wait. Let me guess. You're covering for the new pledge of your hero fraternity?” she asked pointedly.

“Last time Lois said she had a lead on the Green Arrow, she was just bluffing. Now she says Jimmy has shots that will help I.D. him,” Clark told her.

“Jimmy? He's moonlighting for Lois?”

“I guess we all have secrets to keep. You should know that better than anyone right now. You knew that Lana was pregnant, didn't you?” he asked softly.

“Clark, before you unload your anger on me, can I just say that I think it is incredibly unfair that everyone trusts me to keep their secrets, and then they turn around and they throw me attitude for keeping someone else's secret? Look, I'm sorry that I had to take a two-second breather from hiding the fact that you are an alien from another planet to protect someone else for a change. God!” she sighed, tears threatening as Clark pulled her into his arms apologizing … neither noticing as the water in the bathroom spills over the side of the tub as the puddle reaches under the door.

“You had that coming, you know?” she said softly and he nodded.

“For the record... I prefer "intergalactic traveler" over "alien from another planet,” he told her seriously before each broke out into smiles.  As the water recedes in the bathroom, it swirled to the form of Linda Lake, who smiled listening at the door.

________________________________________

“Hey, I got your call. What's the 911?” Lois asked making her way into the Talon.

“I've been thinking. Maybe your Oliver theory isn't so far out there. And if he is the Green Arrow, we deserve to know the truth.”

“Really? Because I've been doing some thinking of my own, and... maybe I don't want to know. I went through all the articles on Green Arrow's crimes, and what if we just got off on the wrong foot? I mean, the whole "rob from the rich to give to the poor" thing, that wins him some points, right?” she asked him and he looked at her in confusion.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked her.

“No! I'm not all right, Clark. Things are going so perfect between you two and if we plotted to expose him … what would that do to you two?  I don’t think I could handle it if my scheme did something to break you two up,”

“Lois, you're like a pit bull on a pant leg. You're never going to let this go until you know for sure,” he reminded her.

“I hate that you know me like that. But I can't just pull a Lois and ambush him. What if I'm wrong?”

“What if you never need to confront him?”

“Hmm,” Lois thought … a smile appearing on her face.

________________________________________

“You are a devious sneak, handsome … you know that?” Oliver asked, coming up behind the brunette, letting his chest mold to Clark’s back as his hands slid onto his waist.

“Hey it was the only thing I could think of and it will work, trust me,” Clark said and turned around looking into the blonde’s eyes.  Lifting a hand, he caressed Oliver’s cheek leaning forward to capture his lips softly.

“Trust me,” he whispered and pulled back a little hearing the elevator come to a stop.  Suddenly the gates opened to reveal Lois, a bag of supplies in one hand.

“Hey crew. Isn't this exciting? Our first group movie night. I mean, don't you just love spontaneity?” she asked excitedly causing the duo on the landing to chuckle.

“Where is everyone?” she asked looking around in confusion and Clark shrugged moving down toward her to take some of the bags.

“Probably running late, don’t worry,” he said as they began to unload her bags.  Oliver watched them with a smile, returning to slicing the limes as they chatted.

“It looks like you went all out, Lois,” Clark said as she pulled out the margarita mix.

“Well, it's not a party until you -- oh, no. I can't believe I did that. You can't have cocktails without ice,” she said and Ollie turned.

“I'll run to the corner. I can grab it,” he offered.

“No, no, I got it! My responsibility to bring it, my bad, I’ll be back” she said and was back on the elevator in an instant, the gates closing.  Smiling, Clark lifted his gaze to Oliver, who grinned as well.

“Think she suspects anything?” he asked.

“I think she's a little preoccupied,” Clark replied.

“Then it's showtime,” Ollie said and turned, pointing a remote at the Green Arrow room.


	14. Chapter 14

Making her way down the alley, Lois quickly dials Oliver’s cell phone number, pretending to be chased.

“Oliver, they're chasing me. I don't know how many there are. 10, maybe. I shouldn't have cut down the alley,” she said banging her cell phone on a dumpster for effect.

“Oh, my God! Oliver! Clark! Help me!” she said desperately, banging her cell phone a final time before it breaks in her hand.

“Oh. Good one, Lois,” she said and is suddenly horrified as three real thugs emerge from the shadows.

“Need some help?” one of them asked looming closer.  Suddenly Jimmy jumped out from behind some boxes, ambushing the first thug as Lois is grabbed by the other two.

“Ow! You didn't tell me they were going to be real thugs!” Jimmy said rubbing his stinging hand from the punch he’d just laid out.

“Well, they kind of made an impromptu appearance,” she told him.  One of the thugs moved toward Jimmy, the other hung on to Lois.

“Aah!” Jimmy screamed.

“Get off! Get off of me!” Lois shouted.  Suddenly the group all looked up as the Green Arrow jumped down onto a dumpster.  He sends one of the thugs flying across the alley and reaches behind him to pull out an arrow, but the other two thugs are already running away.

Seeing it, Lois knows this is the opportunity to prove Oliver is the Green Arrow. She steps toward him a small smile on her face.

“Your secret's safe with me, Oliver,” she told him softly as Jimmy took pictures wildly.  Catching something out of the corner of her eye, she turned seeing Oliver standing to the side, still in jeans and a t-shirt with his black peacoat on, hands in his pocket.  Looking back at the Green Arrow she frowns.

“You're, uh ...” Before she can respond, there is a gust of wind and he’s gone.  They all hear footsteps in the alley and turn to see Clark, in jeans, a shirt and his standard blue jacket running down the alley.

“Hey … I step out of the room for five seconds and everyone leaves. What’s going on?” he asked.  Oliver stepped forward next to Lois, looking back down the alley in the direction of the Green Arrow.

“Did you just call him "Oliver"?” the blonde asked and Lois looked at him, shrugging slightly.

“It was just a hunch,” she told him and he nodded.

________________________________________

Sitting at Linda Lake’s desk, Chloe sets up a hidden video feed, with Lana on the other end of the link.

“All right, Lana. Are you ready for your close-up?”

“I can't believe this is so easy,” Lana said.

“Okay. How are my pearly megapixels looking?”

“Crystal clear. Since we're eavesdropping, can you find out what else she has on Lex and me?” Lana asked.

“Yeah, sure. Do a little recon while we're at it,” Chloe replied and pulled up Linda’s latest article, which reveals that Clark is not from Earth.  Lana can only see the look on Chloe’s face, but knows something is wrong.

“Chloe, what is it?”

“Oh, Clark,” Chloe whispered and looked up sharply as Linda appeared in the doorway.

“Like tomorrow's headline? And here I thought your hatred was just professional jealousy. Who knew you were covering such a scandalous secret?” Linda told her.

“You're actually going to stake your reputation on this tabloid garbage that's not even fit for the Inquisitor? Nobody's going to believe you,” Chloe replied.

“Oh, of course they will. I have a very trustworthy source -- you. And no doubt, if anyone goes looking for proof, well, I think they're going to find it. But I must say, I am impressed. Here you were, sitting on a story that could have earned you a major headline, and you chose to protect your friend instead,”

“Not a hard decision to make when you actually care about someone,” Chloe responded.

They continue to converse as Linda sits down at her desk, Chloe knowing full well that Lana is still watching. Frowning, she turned, noticing a hammer from the construction crew sitting nearby.

“It's values like that that keep your career in the basement. Don't you just love the internet? Do you know with just one touch of a button, I can be on every major talk show? And everyone at YouTube will know that your farm-boy friend is really an ...” before she can continue, Chloe picked up the hammer, slamming it down onto the computer, effectively severing the video feed.  Sparks flew as Linda jumped up from her chair.

“Alien,” the blonde finished looking at Chloe.

“I have a feeling your credibility might be at stake when you're locked up for Mike Dawson's murder,” Chloe told her.

“Mike Dawson drowned. Do your homework. It's in every police report,”

“These police aren't from Smallville. You remember Smallville, don't you? You were a rookie reporter for KSCW who went for the second meteor shower. Moth got a little too close to the flame, and your news van took a nose dive into Crater Lake. My guess is you walked out with some sort of special ability. From what I found out, Mike Dawson wasn't your first victim, was he?” Chloe asked.

“Nobody likes an overachiever,” Linda said suddenly grabbing a nail gun.  Bolting to the door, Chloe escaped as a barrage of nails fly at her.  She made it to the elevator, but Linda run up close behind her pointing the nail gun.

“Hey, Sullivan!” Linda said and pulled the trigger, but was shocked to find it empty.  The elevator doors opened and Chloe got in pressing the button for the first floor before Linda could catch her.

Once outside, Chloe runs across the street but when she stops on the sidewalk, she notices a pool of water forming under her feet and when she turns around, Linda is there.

“You want to rise above sea level, you better sharpen those teeth!” she warned as they began to fight viciously. They wrestle each other to the ground and as Linda gets up she pulls a light out of the ground that has a huge stake at the end. She rushes Chloe but Chloe falls backward, throwing Linda behind her with her legs and into the street. As Linda flies into the street, she is struck by an oncoming car, driven by Lana, and bursts into a shower of water.

“Oh, my God! She came out of nowhere!” Lana said getting out of the car.

“It's okay. She's gone now,” Chloe said.

________________________________________

After apologizing in embarrassment for nearly ten minutes as they made their way back to the penthouse, Lois frowned.

“You know I think I’m just going to head home … maybe we can do this another night?” she asked Clark softly as Oliver hung up his coat.  Clark nodded.

“Hey its okay Lo, I mean now we know,” Clark offered and she nodded.

“I’ll see you later Ollie!” she called out and he turned in surprise.

“You’re not staying?” he asked leaning against the railing on the landing.

“No I um have to go … but I’ll see you guys soon,” she said and with a final smile got onto the elevator, the gates closing behind her. Clark watched her go before turning back to Ollie with a smile.

“Devious and sneaky, Mr. Kent,” Oliver told him with a grin as Clark made his way up the stairs toward him.

“Hey I wasn’t about to let her expose you,” Clark told him wrapping his arms around his waist as he pulled him close.

“Running down the alley was a nice touch,” Oliver pointed out as his hands slid up Clark’s arms, winding around his neck.

“It worked didn’t it?” Clark asked and Oliver nodded.

“It certainly did,” he replied and leaned in, nuzzling Clark’s nose before their lips found one another’s.  As the kiss grew deeper, Clark moaned feeling Oliver’s fingertips flutter down to press against the skin of his abs.  Pulling away breathlessly, the blonde looked up at him.  They looked at one another, an unspoken question lying between them.

“Clark I …” he was silenced as Clark held a finger up to his lips. Leaning in close, Clark kissed the blonde’s forehead, lips trailing down the bridge of his nose.

“I want you to make love to me,” Clark whispered, his forehead resting against Oliver’s.  The blonde’s head tilted, curving down to bury in the crook of Clark’s neck as his arms wrapped around him, pulling him into his embrace.

Clark could feel Oliver’s heartbeat speed up, but was lost in the sensation as the blonde’s lips suddenly found his skin and began kissing a path up to his face.

“And I’d be honored,” Ollie whispered against the shell of Clark’s ear. Lacing his fingers with Clark’s, he took a step back.  Reaching for the remote, he effectively locked the elevator and entrances before turning, silently guiding Clark to the winding staircase. 

Neither spoke as they ascended the iron staircase and Ollie led him into his bedroom.  Letting his hand go, Oliver moved around the room, silently lighting various candles, giving it a soft glow.  Turning to Clark, he noticed the younger man shift nervously on his feet, his gaze locked on the floor. 

Invading Clark’s personal space, Oliver let his hand trail up the brunette’s arm.

“Only as far as you want to go Clark … okay?” Oliver asked softly, his hand cupping Clark’s cheek, lifting his face slightly to see the brunette’s eyes.  Clark nodded and leaned forward softly capturing Ollie’s lips.

As the kiss escaladed in passion, hands fumbled to remove clothing, each layer finding its way to the floor haphazardly.  Clark barely registered the fact that he now lay flat on his back on Oliver’s king size bed all he could feel were soft lips trailing up his abdomen, curving over his pectoral muscles, grazing up his collarbone before trailing along his jaw, finally meeting his lips.

Moaning into Oliver’s mouth, Clark’s hands threaded into the blonde’s spiky locks.  Settling his weight carefully on top of Clark, Oliver pulled back to look at him tenderly.

“You’re perfect,” Oliver told him softly and Clark smiled, running his hands along the blonde’s soft golden skin.  Lips meeting once more, Oliver lifted himself slightly as he reached toward the nightstand absently.  Placing nipping kisses along Oliver’s jaw, Clark curved his head downward to the point where his neck and shoulder converged, his tongue lengthening to taste the skin.

“Oh god,” Oliver moaned nearly losing his grip on the various objects he had just pulled out.  Setting them on the top of the table, he focused back on the beauty beneath him and smiled.

“YOU are distracting,” Oliver scolded teasingly.  Clark smiled capturing the blonde’s lips once more, tongues sweeping against one another’s in a battle for dominance.  Reaching between their bodies, Oliver groaned as suddenly, Clark’s large hand wrapped around both of their cocks.

“Jesus Clark,” Ollie moaned.  Both groaned as he built a steady rhythm with his hand, the brunette smiling at the look of pure ecstasy on his lover’s face. Bracing his hands on either side of Clark’s head, Oliver leaned down, lips meeting once more.

“I need you Clark,” the blonde whispered, his hands fumbling for the discarded items on the side table.  Clark nodded, his hand abandoning their erections to curve back up along Oliver’s skin as his lips peppered kisses along his collarbone.  Fingers fumbling with the cap of the lubrication, Oliver groaned as the brunette teasingly bit down on the flesh of his shoulder.

“You keep that up handsome and this is going to be over before we can get started,” Oliver said with a smile, absently pouring the gel onto his fingers as Clark looked up at him with a grin.

“I’m sure you’re full of stamina, gorgeous,” he replied with a grin.  Stroking his erection, Oliver let his fingers move further south, gently probing Clark, who quickly moaned.  Slowly he thrusted two fingers into his lover’s body, delighting in the play of emotions across his face.

“Ollie,” Clark groaned his hips moving in time to the gentle actions of the man above him.  His eyes opened feeling Oliver’s fingers depart, replaced by something else entirely.  He stiffens slightly feeling the penetration as Oliver slides into him, inch by inch.

“Oh god Oliver,” Clark moaned arching his head back as the blonde pulled back a moment only to push forward once more.

“God you feel good,” Oliver rasped increasing the pace of his thrusts as Clark’s long legs wrapped deliciously around the blonde’s lean hips. 

"Ollie," Clark breathed his tongue sweeping out to moisten his lips.  Bracing his hands on either side of the Clark’s head, Ollie leaned down capturing said lips, both groaning as the new angle made for deeper penetration. 

"Ollie, please," Clark begged in a pleading tone as his body began to tighten toward release. Oliver smiled yet never strayed from his steady pace.

Head pushing back into the pillow, Clark arched his back upwards as Oliver’s cock stroked all the right points.  Reaching a hand down toward his throbbing member between them, the brunette was surprised as his hand was swatted away, replaced by the strong hand of his lover.

“Oh god yes,” Clark groaned as Oliver’s hand stroked his cock deftly.  He knew it wouldn’t take much and Oliver could feel it as well.  Several strokes and thrusts and both came in a blinding passion.

“Jesus Clark …” Oliver swore, his head lowering into the crook of Clark’s neck as his body thrusted slowly.

Letting his hand trail into Oliver’s silky yet sweaty locks, Clark smiled placing a kiss on the blonde’s temple.

“You’re so beautiful,” Clark whispered and Oliver looked up at him with a slow grin.  Letting his hand reach out to caress Clark’s face, Oliver grew serious.

“What?” Clark asked, turning slightly as he pressed his sweaty chest to Oliver’s.

“I love you,” Oliver told him, his brown eyes prickling with tears.  Clark’s eyes went wide, a blinding grin appearing on his face.

“I love you too … god Ollie, I love you too,” he pledged and the blonde smiled as their lips met once again, limbs tangling as they lost themselves once again in each other’s embrace.

________________________________________

“Hey there … what are you frowning about?” Chloe asked entering her apartment to see Lois sitting on the couch holding a cup of coffee.  She looked up upon hearing Chloe’s voice and shrugged.

“Nothing … okay well something … see last night Clark, Jimmy and I kinda set a trap to expose Oliver as the Green Arrow,” Lois confessed guiltily and Chloe smiled sitting down next to her cousin.

“Yeah I know … Jimmy showed me the pictures last night. So Ollie’s not the Green Arrow … are you disappointed?” Chloe asked knowing full well who had dawned that outfit last night.  Her only surprise had been seeing the final frame which showed Clark standing next to Oliver.

“Kind of … I mean I know I don’t have any right to pry … he’s not my boyfriend … its just … I don’t know I thought my reporter instincts were right,” Lois said.

“Oh honey … don’t fault your instincts,” Chloe began.  “Just because you weren’t right on this one doesn’t mean you won’t be right in the future,” she finished and Lois nodded a smile emerging.

“You’re right … thanks cuz,” she replied.

“So what happened after everything went down last night?” Chloe asked.

“Oh um … we went back to the penthouse, but I felt so guilty honestly about trying to set up Oliver that I called it a night,” Lois explained. 

“Odd … Clark usually stops by around this time of the morning too … he didn’t head out with you?” Chloe asked and Lois smiled coyly.

“I don’t think he had any intention of calling it a night last night,” she replied.  Chloe looked at her a moment before realizing her meaning.

“Oh … oh goodness … wow,” Chloe said and Lois chuckled.

“They really are perfect together Chloe … I mean you can just see it … the way they look at one another … you can see that they’re meant to last,” Lois added, leaving Chloe with that thought as she stood making her way over to grab more coffee.

________________________________________

 

Morning sunlight filtered in through the curtains, illuminating the entwined figures buried beneath the black silk sheets.  As a ray of light flickered over Oliver’s eyes, he groaned, turning his head away, burying his face into Clark’s neck causing the brunette to stir.

 

Yawning deeply, Clark stretched, turning slightly to wrap his arms tighter around the blonde’s frame.

 

“Good morning,” Clark murmured pressing a kiss to Oliver’s temple.

 

“Mmm good morning,” Ollie replied, lifting his head as his sleepy brown eyes met Clark’s bright blue ones.  Leaning forward Clark captured Oliver’s lips, hands sliding down the length of his spine.

 

“Again … are you kidding?” Ollie asked with a chuckle remember the activities of the previous night and the sheer amount of pleasure they’d indulged in, leaving them both spent and exhausted.

 

Clark chuckled against Oliver’s skin, shaking his head.

 

“No I’m still perfectly spent … I just want to memorize this in my head,” he told him and Oliver smiled running a hand through Clark’s brown hair.

 

“We’ll have plenty more nights like that handsome … I promise you that,” Oliver told him, a smile gracing his features before their lips met once again … a promise of things to come.

 

________________________________________

Finally making his way back to the farm in the early afternoon, Clark sped through his chores before making his way up to the loft.  Oliver was coming over later for a movie night and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.  Picking up a few stray papers, he heard a noise and turned seeing Lana on the top steps.

“Sorry that you had to find out like this,” she told him softly.  He straightened as she came over to him.

“It's okay. You don't have to tell me every little detail of your life anymore,” he replied.

“Clark, we both know that a proposal is more than a little detail. And as messed up as it is... you were the first person that I wanted to tell,” she admitted.

“Okay,”

“Clark, you said that you didn't love me anymore, and I tried to cut everything off, but I'm not made that way. Even if we're not talking, you are still a part of my life, and I'm not trying to deny it anymore. I'm trying to put it into perspective,” she explained.

“I guess that’s understandable,” he replied.

“Chloe said that you came by to talk to me. What was it about? Whatever secret Chloe is helping you to protect, Clark... please, just once... just trust me,” she pleaded.

“I came to say congratulations Lana … to give you two my support,” he confessed and turned away.  Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.

“Clark …”

“I know about the baby. Lex told me. And I’m happy for you. I am,” he told her.

“Even the fact that you told me that you look back at the past and regret it every day? Has that changed, too? I guess that I can't ask you to see me the same way,”

“It has changed Lana,” he told her confidently and she looked at him in surprise.

“I hope Lex makes you as happy as Oliver has made me,” he added and she looked at him for a moment before nodding, turning to make her way down the loft steps.

________________________________________

Leaning against the solid wall of Clark’s chest, Oliver smiled as the brunette’s arm came around him to secure across his own chest.  Popcorn and junk food was scattered around as they sat in the darkened loft watching Leo DiCaprio and Jack Nicholson duke it out in The Departed. 

“So she still loves you?” Oliver asked tilting his head down and back to look up at Clark, who shrugged.

“I guess so … I made it pretty clear where my priorities lie though,” Clark responded with a smile.

“You did huh?” Ollie asked leaning up to kiss Clark’s lips, moaning at the taste of the brunette mixed with the buttery flavor of the popcorn. Clark pulled away with a chuckle.

“Hey … you got an advanced copy of this movie and I’d like to actually watch it,” Clark pointed out and Ollie pouted.  Rolling his eyes, Clark pulled the blonde close.

“You’re spoiled,” he added and Oliver scoffed pulling away as he turned to look at his boyfriend a smile appearing on his face as he moved, deftly straddling Clark’s thighs, looking down at him.

“That would be your fault you know,” Oliver pointed out, running his hand though Clark’s hair.  Giving him a curious look, Clark let his hands settle over Oliver’s jean-clad thighs, before shrugging.

“And it’s my fault how?” he asked and Ollie leaned down, their lips barely touching as their eyes remained locked and a slow grin appeared on the blonde’s face.

“It would be your fault … because I’m just so damn addicted to you, my love,” Oliver told him.

“Really … well I can tell you right now gorgeous … the feeling is more than mutual.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Clark, I know hunting down Zoners is your top priority, but if you haven't found anything in South America, we still have a situation back here in Kansas we need to deal with. No, he'll be here in 15 minutes. Okay. Great.I'll see you in a few,” Chloe replied walking through the Daily Planet office.  Suddenly the doors opened and a man entered surprising her momentarily.

“Dr. Casselli. You're early.”

“You are annoyingly persistent, Miss Sullivan. I've already told you - I don't know anything,” the man said.

“Don't sell yourself short, doctor. I think you're a very knowledgeable man. In the last few months, over a dozen patients have been transferred out of the high-security wing at Belle Reve. And I believe that's your signature on all the paperwork.”

“Patients are transferred in and out of mental facilities all the time,” he shrugged.

“Even ones that exhibit unusual abilities? Where are they transferred to? Is Luthorcorp involved? Does this have anything to do with 33.1?” she asked and suddenly he pulled out a gun.  Holding her hands up, Chloe looked around in fear before looking back at the doctor.

“Okay. I'll take that as a "no comment.",” Chloe muttered.

“I didn't want any of this. But it was so much money,” he said readying himself to shoot her, but suddenly a red flash of light streaks through the office, knocking Casselli to the floor, unconscious, and knocking the gun into Chloe’s hands. 

Turning in surprise she sees Clark and her eyes show relief.

“Chloe? You okay?”

“Yeah. Just in the nick of time, as always,” she said.

“It wasn't me. He was already down when I got here,” Clark replied.

“What? Well, if it wasn't you, then who …”

Looking up Clark sees a red form in the office just as it takes off. He follows close behind as they wind in an out of the streets of Metropolis. Ending up at a basketball game where Clark stops to survey the situation.

“He's open! Pass the ball! Pass the -- Oh! What's the matter with you, man?” one guy asks to another.  Hearing a whistle, Clark looks around, his gaze settling on the red form.  He super speeds to catch the guy but just as he reaches out, the guy is gone.

Another low whistle and Clark turns, his gaze landing on the form of Bart Allen.

“Still too slow, stretch,” Bart teased.

“Bart.”

________________________________________

“He got away from you? I thought you were the fastest man alive?” Chloe asked the next day as the pair made their way down from the loft.

“Whoever he was, he saved your life, which is more than I can say,” Clark replied.

“Oh, come on, Clark. It wasn't your fault. Even with all your powers, you can't be everywhere at once,” she pointed out.

“I have to be. I'm the only one who can round up the prisoners from the Phantom Zone and stop Lex from experimenting on people with abilities. What did you find out from Casselli about 33.1?” he asked her.

“Nothing, and I'm not going to. Casselli was in and out of prison before the ink could dry on his fingerprints.”

“How'd he get out so fast?” Clark asked in confusion.

“I don't know, but a Luthorcorp lawyer paid Casselli a visit right before his release.”

“Lex,” Clark replied with a frown.

“Casselli could be stashed halfway around the world by now,”

“I'll get in touch with Lionel. Maybe he can tell us something,” Clark offered.

“I'll keep sifting through my Luthorcorp intel. Maybe we'll get lucky, and I'll come up with a few bread crumbs,” she said and turned nearly running into Bart, who smiled.

“Hey, gorgeous. What's up? You miss me?” he asked and she looked at him in confusion.

“I'm Bart Allen. We had a moment in the Talon last time I was here,” he reminded her taking her hand.

“Two years ago, before you had a boyfriend,” Clark chimed in.

“Oh! Right! Wow. It's good to see you again, Bart,” Chloe said.

“The pleasure's all mine, senorita,” he replied lifting her hand to kiss it.  She smiled and turned to Clark.

“I'll see you around,” she said and made her way out of the barn.  Bart’s gaze followed her every move.

“Muy caliente,” he said.

“Knock it off. What's with the Spanish?” Clark asked.

“Well, I just grabbed lunch down in Mexico, man. They got this burrito down there -- el intestine-o buster. You got to take a run down there with me to try one,” he said.

“What are you doing here, Bart?”

“I'm hanging out with my amigo, man. What's it look like?”

“That's what I'm trying to find out. Last time you blew through town, you stole my dad's wallet then swiped a priceless artifact from Lex. You nearly got yourself killed,” he reminded him and Bart chuckled.

“Yeah. Yeah, those were the days, huh? Yeah, all right. Look, man, I already told you, things are different now, okay? I mean, back then, I needed a super-kick in the butt, and you laid it on me, and ever since then, there's been no more stealing for this gringo, I swear,” he promised causing Clark to cross his arms over his chest in doubt.

“Am I really supposed to just buy that?”

“Well, I could squirt out some tears if that'll help,” Bart shrugged.

“No, but the truth might. What were you doing at the Daily Planet?”

“I saw Chloe-licious had a byline a while back. And I was in town on business, figured I ought to check it out,” he replied.

“What kind of business?” Clark asked.

“I'm a courier. I pick things up. I drop them off. Lickety-split. Don't have a fit,” he said and noticed Clark’s skeptical look.  “All right look, man, whatever. You don't trust me, that's fine. Okay, I'll be gone before you can even blink.”

“I don't know,” Clark said suddenly appearing in front of Bart’s retreating form.  “I can still blink pretty fast. Mexico, huh? Want to go get that burrito?” Clark asked causing Bart to smile.

“Excelente.”

________________________________________

Sitting at his desk in the penthouse, Oliver looked around and frowned.  The entire space seemed empty without Clark around.  Reaching for his phone, he picked it up quickly dialing the brunette’s number.

“Hello?” came Clark’s voice.

“Clark?” Oliver asked, wondering why his boyfriend sounded so far away.

“Ollie? Hey what’s up?” Clark asked attempting to hear his boyfriend’s voice over the loud Mexican music in the back of the restaurant.

“Nothing much … Clark where are you?” Oliver asked.  Grabbing Bart’s hoodie, he pulled the younger man out into the street where it was quieter and he could actually hear himself think.

“I’m … just talking to an old friend,” the brunette said, not lying completely.  Oliver frowned hearing the hesitation in Clark’s voice.

“I miss you … why don’t you come by?” Oliver asked.

“Actually … it might take me a few minutes to get there … I’m kinda in Mexico,” Clark replied.  Oliver pulled the phone away in confusion for a moment, before lifting it back to his ear.

“Did you just say you were in …” he trailed off as suddenly Clark stood before him with a smile.

“Mexico … hi,” Oliver said looking at him curiously as he stood coming over to stand in front of Clark.

“Yeah I had to run down there and take care of something … but how could I stay away from you?” he asked sliding his arms around Oliver’s waist.  He could tell Ollie wanted to say something, but was holding back, instead he smiled leaning forward to capture Clark’s lips softly.

Both moaned softly at the feel of one another … it had been days since they’d seen each other with Ollie having to go to Star City on business.  Unbuttoning Oliver’s dress shirt, Clark practically purred feeling the hard yet velvety skin beneath his fingers.  As they maneuvered toward the couch, the moment was broken as Oliver’s cell phone rang.  Their lips stayed locked as their eyes looked into one another’s and he fumbled, hand reaching to his back pocket.  Pulling away reluctantly he gazed at the caller id and frowned.

“I gotta take this,” he apologized stepping away and Clark nodded.

“Go ahead,” Oliver said listening carefully before frowning. “Give me five minutes,” he replied softly and turned to Clark.

“I, uh ...”

“You know, what I had in mind is gonna take a little longer than five minutes,” Clark replied and Oliver smiled.

“Rain check?” he asked and Clark’s eyebrows rose.

“Sure … everything okay?” he asked and Ollie nodded.

“Yeah … just business to take care of,” he replied.  Clark smiled leaning forward for another kiss and Oliver smiled gladly obliging.

“I’ll call you later,” he promised the brunette.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Clark added as he turned making his way to the elevator.  Oliver smiled watching him leave before suddenly receiving a text message.

"Game on."

________________________________________

In the heart of the city, Bart arrives in a back alley, looking around as if expecting someone.

“Hey, are we gonna do this or are you gonna lurk in the shadows all night?” he asked out loud to the night.  Suddenly there is a whirling sound as the Green Arrow drops down, landing just behind him.

“Just being careful. After all, I'm not as fast as you,” he replied with a smile as does Bart.

________________________________________

“Clark. I was, uh, just thinking about you,” Lionel said as Clark barged into the elder Luthor’s office.

“You've got a funny way of showing it. I've left you half a dozen messages,”

“I'm sorry. I've been preoccupied,” Lionel apologized.

“Helping that doctor from Belle Reve get out of jail?”

“Clark, my involvement with Belle Reve is past history. But it appears that you still have a very active interest in breaking into Luthorcorp,” Lionel said handing Clark the photo from the security camera Lex had given him.

“Where was this taken?”

“Mexico -- the Luthorcorp processing plant. If you're going to continue playing games like this, you should be more careful,” Lionel warned him and Clark looked down at the image with a frown.

“This isn't me,” Clark replied and Lionel looked at him curiously.

“No? Who is it, then?”

________________________________________

Sitting in the Kent kitchen, Bart polishes off the last of the chicken as Martha looks around in wonder at all the empty dishes.

“God, Mrs. K, thank you so much. This was so good.”

“Where do you put it all? You eat more than Clark, and he's twice your size,”

“Yeah, well, you know, I burn a lot of calories,” he told her.

“Well, there's plenty more in the fridge. I have to run to a meeting. Would you mind cleaning up?” she asked and turned around seeing everything clean.

“Yeah, anything for you, Mrs. K,” he replied with a smile.

“It's nice to have you here, Bart. I hope you stay longer this time,” she said and made her way to the front door, exiting just as Clark enters through the back door.

“Hey, what's up, man? You just missed a killer spread.”

“You can cut the act. I know about Luthorcorp and the break-ins by somebody who's as fast as me,” Clark accused.

“Yeah. Faster, actually,” Bart pointed out.

“You know what's funny? I actually believed your story about how I changed your life,”

“Look, it's not a story, Clark, okay? Really, I'm not the same guy,”

“You stole from Lex before. You're stealing from him again. What's the difference?”

“It's just -- ugh! -- It's complicated,” Bart said moving away.

“I'm a smart guy. Explain it to me,” Clark asked and Bart frowned.

“I can't,”

“Why not? I thought we were amigos?” Clark asked.

“We are.”

“Then tell me why you're stealing from Luthorcorp?”

“I just... I can't,” Bart replied, hesitating slightly.

“I'll find out for myself, then,” Clark said making his way over to Bart’s bag but the younger man speeds around him, grabbing it.

“Look, I'm sorry I can't tell you all my secrets, Clark. Okay? I thought a guy like you would understand,” he said in disappointment before flying out the front door of the Kent house.

________________________________________

“The guy who saved you at the planet -- he didn't exactly get away. It's Bart,” Clark confided to Chloe as they met in her apartment later that afternoon.

“What? Wait a minute. Bart can superspeed, too?”

“He's actually a lot faster than I am. That's the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” he apologized.

“It's fine. You were protecting him. It's okay. I mean, if anyone gets it, it's me. But why are you outing him now?”

“I think he's headed for trouble, and I need to find him. Can you GPS his cellphone?” Clark asked.

“Yeah, I can try. Do you have his number?” she asked and he handed her a piece of paper.

“He broke into a Luthorcorp plant down in Mexico. Now I think Lex is on to him. If he tries to break into another facility...”

“No good. His phone must be off,” she said.

“What about call history? Can you pull up a record?”

“Legally? Absolutely not,” she said and smiled, tapping into Bart’s cell phone history, both looking in curiosity at a repeating number to Metropolis.

“There's over a dozen calls to that number in the last 24 hours,” Clark said.

“Let's see who's on the other end,” she replied and did a reverse phone lookup on the number, finding a business name.

“Artemis Global Consortium? Never heard of them,” Clark says reading the name.

“It's as subsidiary of J.L. International, which is a satellite company currently orbiting... Queen Industries?” she asked and looked at him, seeing a look of shock and sudden realization crossing his features.

“It's Oliver. He's using Bart to attack Luthorcorp.”

________________________________________

“Oliver,” Clark said stepping off the elevator into the penthouse.  The blonde looked up at him with a smile from the upper landing.

“Hey handsome … listen um now isn’t a good time,” he said and Clark frowned.

“Where's Bart? I saw his phone records. I know he's working for you,” Clark said, a slightly angry tilt creeping into his voice.  Oliver looked at him in surprise but softened quickly making his way down to his desk.

“Not for me. Working with me. There's a difference,”

“It's not gonna matter when he ends up in jail or worse,” Clark replied.

“Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about,” Oliver said sitting down at his desk.

“I know how much you hate Lex. Is that why you recruited Bart -- to help with your little vendetta?”

“No. To stop 33.1,” Oliver replied shortly and Clark looked at him in surprise.

“You know about 33.1? God Oliver … Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?”

“Clark, do you check in with me every time you run off to save the world? Oh, that's right. For a second there, I forgot. You like to wait for trouble to show up on your doorstep,” he replied and Clark looked at him in shock and hurt. 

“That’s not fair and you know it … I’ve had to stop the zoners … how could you accuse me of not caring or helping.  Maybe if you had told me that you were doing this I would have been able to help more.  I’m not a mind reader Oliver,” Clark said slightly angry as he turned away.  Oliver frowned realizing what he’d just implied and how it must have sounded to his lover, who was obviously hurt and angry.

“He's starting a war, Clark … Lex is building an army,” Oliver said softly and the brunette turned.

“What have you found out?” Clark asked softly.

“Not enough. Last night Bart infiltrated a place that was supposed to house the mainframe for 33.1. That's the last time I heard from him. So I reconned the target this morning. The place had been stripped clean. Everything's gone. The whole thing was a setup,” Oliver revealed and Clark blanched.

“Lex has Bart. We have to find him,” Clark said and Oliver frowned.

“Yeah um about that … my team is already on it,” he revealed and Clark looked at him in confusion.

“Your team?” Clark asked and Oliver motioned behind him.  Turning Clark was shocked to see Victor Stone and Arthur Curry emerge into the room.

“Not everybody flies solo, Kent,” Victor said.  Clark looked to them before looking back at Oliver, who frowned guiltily, seeing the obvious hurt and betrayal in his eyes.  He’d kept a secret from Clark that he knew he shouldn’t have … especially since Clark was and always had been up front with him … and now he’d hurt the man he loved.

________________________________________

 

Looking up in confusion, Bart is startled seeing himself in a glass cage.  Hearing footsteps, he slowly got to his feet, turning to see Lex Luthor approaching.

“Morning, sunshine,” Lex said, his gaze narrowing in recognition.  “I know you. You've stolen from me before.”

“I want a lawyer.”

“And I want a ponytail. Disappointment abounds. Who do you work for?” Lex asked.

“What you see is what you get, there, goldilocks,”

“You're a low-level thief. Swiping corporate data isn't your style. Now, tell me who you're working for, and this won't have to get unpleasant,”

“All right. All right, I work for a guy called Mr. Kiss-my-butt. Would you like me to introduce you?” Bart asked, stilling as he saw Lex pull out a small remote control device.

“The floor of your cell has been outfitted with pressure plates designed to track movement. Stop in one place for even a millisecond after I activate them, and you fry. Last chance,” he offers but Bart remains silent. “Well, maybe you'll feel more talkative when you get tired of running,” he said and walked away but not before activating the chamber.

“Aah!” Bart screamed, immediately feeling the shock as he was forced to being running in endless circles.  Lex stopped and watched with a smirk before turning once more, leaving the room.

________________________________________

“A.C., can you check the Luthorcorp manifests?” Oliver asked.

“You got it,” A.C. replied and moved to the top level computer.  Oliver looked at Clark, frowning when he noticed that the brunette had shifted his attention to the other group members.

“How long have you guys been working together?” Clark asked.

“I joined up about six months ago. Ollie and Bart had already been doing their thing,” Victor revealed and Clark sent a sharp look at Oliver, who frowned making his way up the stairs and into the Green Arrow room.

“What about your girlfriend -- Katherine?” Clark asked noticing Victor’s frown.

“Dude, don't even go there,” A.C. chimed in.

“She gave it her best shot. But with all this hardware in me ...”

“I'm sorry, Victor,” Clark said sincerely.

“Ollie found me, I was living on the streets. He gave me a warm meal, roof over my head... and a reason to go on living,” Victor said before grabbing a file, moving to the couch.  Oliver walked into the room leaning against the computer desk which A.C. sat.

“Did he just say something nice about me?” the blonde asked.

“Maybe he's starting to rust,” A.C. joked.

“A.C., how'd you fall into all this?” Clark asked.

“I got into a little trouble sinking a whaler off the coast of Japan,” A.C. replied.

“A little trouble? That's what you're gonna go with? Ollie had to save your scaly butt from getting filleted,” Victor chimed in and Clark looked at A.C. with a smile.

“I would have gotten out of it,” A.C. assured him.

“Oh really? Before or after they packed you into a thousand little tin cans?” Ollie said with a smile, leaning against the upper railing.

“Well, at least he would have been dolphin-safe,” Victor told him and Clark looked at A.C. with a smile.

“Fish jokes. That's all I ever get are fish jokes. So how's Lois doing, man? Is she all right?” A.C. asked making his way over to the couch.  Clark’s gaze locked with Oliver’s before the brunette turned.

“Yeah she’s doing pretty well … you oughta think of calling her,” Clark suggested.

“Maybe I will,” A.C. replied sitting next to Victor.

“And how exactly did Bart get involved in this?” Clark asked crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to his boyfriend.

“Actually, um, I was out on patrol in Star City one night, and I came across Bart. He was helping himself to a free meal. I could tell he was a good kid, you know? He just needed a little direction, so I offered him a job,” Oliver admitted seeing Clark visibly soften.

“I've … um, compiled a list of all Luthorcorp holdings within a 100-mile radius. Bart could be held in any one of those facilities,” Oliver said clicking on a remote as a flat screen dropped down to reveal a map.  The group gathered in front looking over the miles of landscape.

“That's a lot of real estate to cover,” Victor announced and Clark looked at the screen with a smile.

“I think I know someone who can help us narrow it down,” he told them and all eyes moved to him.

“I’ll be back,” Clark said and made his way over to the elevator.  His eyes locked with Oliver’s as the gates closed with a soft click.

________________________________________

“Victor Stone and Arthur Curry are working for him, too?” Chloe asked incredulously as she looked up at Clark from behind her desk.

“Yeah, Oliver's been busy. Is there anything in your Luthorcorp intel that can help us find out where Bart's being held?”

“Wait a minute … you don’t get out of this that easily.  Are you okay?” she asked him and he shrugged.

“I’m fine,” he replied and Chloe frowned.

“Clark Kent, the man that you love has been hiding something big from you, and you’re fine?” she asked.

“Chloe please … I need to find Bart,” he told her pointedly.

“I don't know. Uh... wait. When I had my feelers out for Dr. Casselli, I managed to shake loose some internal documents. In the last few days, there's been a flurry of equipment transfers to a place called the Ridge Facilities on the outskirts of Metropolis,” she said handing him some files.  Clark looked them over in confusion.

“Doesn't Luthorcorp move equipment all the time?” he asked.

“This isn't just a couple of forklifts, Clark. Half a ton of lead shielding, electrical pressure plates, more than $20 million worth of equipment to measure high-velocity particles,” she pointed out and Clark looked at her in understanding.

“It's Bart. Take everything and bring it to Oliver,” Clark said shoving the papers into her hand.

“Me? Clark …”

“I can get to the Ridge Facility faster myself. I can't let anything happen to Bart,” Clark said and was gone in a flash before Chloe could respond.

________________________________________

Super speeding to the facility, Clark watches as a guard enters through a locked door.  Seizing his opportunity, Clark quickly reaches the door, stopping it from closing with his hand as he enters the building in search of Bart.

________________________________________

Hearing a beep, Oliver made his way over to the computer, clicking on the screen seeing Chloe Sullivan in the elevator.

“Mr. Queen, it's Chloe Sullivan. Clark sent me,” she said and he clicked the button to allow the elevator gates to open.  She got off the elevator looking around.

“Where's Clark?” Oliver asked in concern.

“He went to rescue Bart,” she replied.

“He told you about Bart?” Oliver asked in surprise.

“Of course he did … We trust each other. Clark tells me everything,” she said pointedly crossing her arms over his chest.  Oliver frowned looking down at the floor.

“Look Chloe … I wanted to tell him, but I just …”

“Oliver … I’m not the one you need to explain to.  Just remember he loves you and he trusts you but …”

“I know … it has to go both ways,” Oliver said.

“Anyways we hopefully a solid lead on Bart. Where are Victor and A.C.?” Chloe asked Oliver frowns at the fact that she knows about everything.

“Guess we're not that good at the whole "secret" part of this yet,” Victor said as he and A.C. emerged from the back room.

“Yeah, but you're great at getting caught by the villain,” she said stinging both men visibly.

“Anyway, I think Bart's being held at a place called the Ridge Facility,” Chloe revealed.

“That's down by the docks,” A.C. pointed out.

“It's on our list of possible 33.1 targets,” Oliver said bringing up a schematic of the Ridge Facility on the screen.  As Chloe takes a closer look at it, Oliver turns to the other men.

“All right, boys. You know the drill. Let's gear up and get out,” he told them and they nodded beginning to turn.

“Oh, no,” Chloe said causing everyone to turn.

“What now?” Ollie asked looking at her then the screen.

“Lead shielding. This isn't just for Bart. I think the Ridge Facility's being used to refine meteor rock. Clark's in trouble,” she told him and Oliver looked at the schematic, worry etching onto his features.


	16. Chapter 16

Sneaking down the hallway, Clark looked around seeing various tunnels and paths.  Suddenly he came upon a door marked “Restricted” and he smiled reaching out to pull it open.  It was as if a million knives were stabbing him as vials and jars of liquid kryptonite riddled his body.  Unable to control himself, Clark lurched forward knocking jars off the shelves as he landed on the concrete floor in pain.

________________________________________

Two guards patrolled the main gate, looking around wearily for any signs of intruders.  Out of nowhere an arrow split through the air, landing with a thud into the wall as a gas was emitted, knocking the pair out cold.  Making their way out of the shadows, Green Arrow and Cyborg emerged.

“Green Arrow to Watchtower. We're in position,” Oliver said to Chloe through a communicator.

“Okay, there should be a security access panel near the east door. According to this schematic, you need to very carefully rewire the sys …”

“Or... I could just jack in and shut the whole perimeter down,” Victor offered.

“You can do that?” Chloe asked in surprise.

“Queen Industries upgrade,” Cyborg replied, plugging in a wire from the access panel into his forearm.  His eyes dialate, showing a computer display.

“Accessing perimeter security. Perimeter neutralized,” he said.

“Aquaman, you're up,” Green Arrow called through his communicator.

Suddenly a blur in the water could be seen as A.C. emerged from the water inside a tunnel of the facility.

“Perimeter breached. Proceeding to target,” Aquaman replied.

Inside the facility, Victor kicked open a steel door sending it flying down the hallway.

“You'd make one hell of a can opener,” Green Arrow joked.

“Funny … I think you'd look good on a bag of green beans,” Victor retorted.

“All right, we're in. Which way?” Green Arrow asked.

“The refinement vault's 100 meters southwest. Still no word from Clark,” Chloe said worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

“If he's in there, we'll get him out. Let's go,” Victor replied but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

“You've got a different mission,” Green Arrow told him.

“You're the boss, Robin Hood,” Cyborg said and took off down the hall.

“Wait, what mission? What are you doing?” Chloe asked as Oliver tackled and punched out an approaching guard.

“Watchtower to Green Arrow. What's your status?” she asked again.

“Switching to silent running. Stand by for instructions,” he said changing frequency.

“Aquaman, do your thing,” Oliver told him before taking off down a hallway.

Having breached the main security, A.C. crept through a vent shaft above the door to a heavily fortified room.  Armed guards roam all over the room with various weapons as Aquaman gauged the situation.

_______________________________________________________________________

The pain continues to wrack Clark’s body as he slips closer to unconsciousness.  Suddenly a light caused him to shift his gaze upward and he cringed seeing a weapon pointed at him.

“Hey. You're not supposed to be here,” the guard said.  Suddenly his face contorted in pain, turning to see the intruder before falling to the ground.

“Neither am I,” Oliver replies, his voice masked by the distorter.  Seeing Clark, his body racked with pain, on the floor, Oliver had to take a calming breath before making his way over to help his lover up.

“Come on love, its time to get you out of here,” Oliver said softly, putting Clark’s weight onto his shoulder.  Making their way out of the room, Oliver noticed the quick change in Clark’s demeanor as the door closed.

Looking him over, Oliver trailed his hands over Clark’s form.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. “Talk to me,” Ollie urged his voice growing frantic.

“I'm all right,” the brunette confirmed.

“You sure?” he asked and Clark nodded.  “Green Arrow to Watchtower. Boy Scout's out of the woods,” Oliver confirmed and Chloe smiled back at the penthouse.

“Boy Scout?” Clark asked in confusion.  Making his way over to him, Oliver reached out touching Clark’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he began. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you right from the start what I was doing.  It wasn’t fair of me to keep you out of the loop,” Ollie apologized.

“It’s okay … I understand, but maybe … we should finish this somewhere else?” Clark asked a slight grin appearing on his face.

“You read my mind gorgeous.  Alright, here is the comm. link … Watchtower will lead you to Impulse’s likely location,” Oliver explained. 

“Wait … What are you gonna do?” Clark asked and Oliver smiled leaning forward to capture the brunette’s lips softly.  Pulling away he grinned as he switched on the voice disruptor.

“What I do best,” he replied with a chuckle before turning, making his way down a hallway.

“Watchtower to Boy Scout. Let's find Impulse,” came Chloe’s voice as Clark put the earpiece in.

“I’m ready Watchtower,” he replied and began to follow her instructions.

_______________________________________________________________________

Making his way into the contained area, Cyborg looked around at all the unconscious guards.

“Cyborg to Aquaman. Where the hell are you, fish stick?” Victor asked and suddenly the vault door opened to reveal A.C. standing there in only spandex swim pants.

“Dude, what took you so long?” A.C. asked as Victor made his way in.

“Nice. But, please, put a shirt on,” Victor insisted making his way over to the computer.

“I swim faster when I'm naked,” Aquaman pointed out and Victor chuckled.

“I bet you do.”

“You're lucky I still got my pants on,” A.C. said pulling on a skin tight shirt.

Shaking his head in amusement, Victor turns to plug into the mainframe, pulling up a schematic of the building, while Oliver continues setting charges throughout the corridors.

“Boy Scout's located Impulse,” came Watchtower’s communication over the link.

_________________________________________________________________

Sending a guard flying into some equipment, Clark looked around, quickly sizing up the chamber which held his speedy friend.  He knew he had to time it just right and waited till Bart made a specific turn before speeding up, crashing through the glass as he grabbed ahold of Bart, both landing on the other side as Clark shielded him from the blast behind them.

“Bart, you okay?” Clark asked and Bart looked up at him with a relieved smile.

“Muy bueno, amigo,” he replied.

________________________________________________________________________

“I don't care. I want a level-one lockdown. No one gets in or out,” Lex barked angrily into a radio, not seeing a figure looming behind him.

“Little late for that,” came a voice and he turned seeing the same man who shot him weeks ago standing before him. “You got 10 minutes to clear your people out of here before I blow this place off the map,”

“You.”

“You remember. I'm touched,” the Green Arrow replied.

“Well, it's a little hard to forget. Last time we met, you put an arrow in my chest,” Lex replied snidely.

“You put a bullet in mine. Bygones?” Green Arrow asked a slight hint of a smile appearing on his lips.

“Go to hell.”

“You first,” Ollie replied pulling back on an arrow.  He lets it go toward Lex, one edge of the blade grazing Lex’s cheek before embedding itself in the wall behind him.  Touching his cheek softly, he looks back but the Green Arrow is gone.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Can you superspeed?” Clark asked as they made their way out of a tunnel.

“Yeah, I just -- I need a minute to catch my breath,” Bart replied but was suddenly surprised as the Green Arrow walked by them.

“You know what? You're gonna have to catch it later. Aquaman, Cyborg, rendezvous alpha confirmed,” Oliver said.

“We're on the move,” came Victor’s reply.

“Watchtower, have all Luthor's people cleared the building?” Green Arrow asked.

“The last heat signatures are moving away from the North,” she confirmed.

“Wait a second. What are you doing?” Clark asked in confusion.  Oliver stopped as he and Bart turned to look at the brunette.

“What do you think I'm doing? You want more of your friends to end up in here?” Oliver asked pointedly.

“Yeah, I'm voting no on that one,” Bart chimed in.  Clark looked at the pair for a moment, his mind telling him that this was wrong … yet his heart longed to blow the place sky high.  Looking up his gaze focused on Ollie’s seeing those intent brown eyes watching him even from behind the black sunglasses.

“Watchtower, are you sure everyone's out of the building?” Clark asked softly.

“100% positive,” she assured him.

“All right. Let's do it,” Clark said noticing the slight smirk that appeared on Ollie’s face as the trio made their way to the rendezvous point.  Meeting up with Aquaman and Cyborg, the five men made their way out of the facility together as the building exploded into a ball of fire behind them. 

Chloe watched the scene on the schematic back at the penthouse, looking on in shock.

“Whoa,” she replied in amazement.

Making their way out of the area, the five men head toward a waiting van quickly making their way back to the penthouse.

________________________________________

Exiting the elevator, the group was met by a grinning Chloe.

“That was incredible,” she told them and they all looked at her with a smile.

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Watchtower,” A.C. said giving her a playful punch in the shoulder before he collapsed onto the couch.  Bart followed suit finding the chaise lounge chair while Victor made his way to the red sofa opposite A.C.

“Who’s hungry?” Bart called out and everyone chuckled.

“Well I’m going to leave you boys to enjoy … I have to get home,” Chloe said.

“Seriously … thank you Watchtower,” Oliver said and she smiled, her gaze drifting to Clark as she nodded getting into the elevator.

“You’re welcome heroes,” she replied, smiling once more as the gates closed.

Turning to look at the group, Oliver found himself glancing at Clark, who stood near the balcony looking out over Metropolis.

“Victor … here’s my credit card … order anything you guys want for food, just make sure it gets delivered to the lobby,” Oliver said grabbing his wallet off the desk, handing the younger man his card.

“You got it,” he said and the three watched as Oliver made his way over to Clark, taking the brunette’s hand softly as he led him out to the secluded balcony.

“I have to say … I never would have expected the two of them in a relationship, but it just …”

“Seems right?” Bart offered and Victor smiled.

“Wow … sometimes you are insightful,” he replied and Bart frowned as A.C. chuckled.

“I agree with you Impulse … those two are perfect for one another,” he agreed grabbing the phone book to flip to the restaurant section.  Bart nodded before reaching for the phone, a grin appearing on his face.

“Yup perfect … alright I need a pizza.”

______________________________________________________________________

“I almost lost you tonight,” Oliver said softly, his fingers lacing with Clark’s as he pulled the brunette into a hidden corner, wrapping his arms around him.

“We almost lost each other,” Clark reminded him.  Ollie nodded, leaning forward to softly capture Clark’s lips.  They stayed like that for a moment before Clark pulled away, running his hand across Oliver’s cheek, looking at the blonde intently.

In the back of his mind … an inevitable truth was swirling furiously.  He knew deep down that the 33.1 business wasn’t going to go away, but he had a deep feeling that Lex wasn’t going to stick to the mid-west either.  Inevitably, Oliver was going to leave him, be it tomorrow or a week from now and Clark didn’t know how he was going to deal with it. 

“You keep looking at me like that you’re gonna make me worry,” Oliver teased.

“I’m sorry … I was just thinking about how lucky I am,” Clark replied and Oliver looked at him skeptically, but gave a slight nod, a slow grin appearing on his face as he leaned forward toward the brunette.

“Think it would be tough to get past the team for a little alone time?” the blonde asked, his lips hovering over Clark’s, leaving a whisper of a kiss on his perfectly, plump lips.  Clark smiled sliding his arms around Oliver’s waist.

“It’ll be easier than you think,” the brunette whispered and swiftly captured Ollie’s lips.  There was a rushing sensation and when Clark pulled away, the blonde looked around in wonder.  They were inside Oliver’s darkened bedroom.

“Now about that alone time you were talking about?” Clark said softly, a smile gracing his features as lips met tenderly, each forgetting about the team as bit by bit, hidden expanse of skin became revealed and nothing else mattered but that moment.

______________________________________________________________________

“I don’t know about y’all but I’m gonna head to the Kent Farm and crash,” Victor said, standing after having his fill of the pizza and Chinese food they’d ordered.

“Well I need to swim,” AC announced cleaning up some of the boxes.

“And I need to sleep … hence I’m gonna crash in the barn, that way I can have some Mrs. K homecooking in the morning,” Bart clarified.  A quick spin around the apartment and everything was clean.  The trio stepped onto the elevator before making their way down to a car waiting to take them to Smallville.

______________________________________________________________________

Opening his eyes sleepily, Clark turned looking over his shoulder for Oliver, only to find the bed empty.  Stretching, he rolled out of bed, searching for his discarded clothes.  Running a hand through his hair, he yawned as he finished dressing, making his way down the iron stairs in search of his boyfriend.  Turning the corner, he smiled seeing Oliver sitting at his desk, cellphone raised to his ear … it was his next words that made Clark stop in his tracks.

“Have the jet fueled and ready. I want to be in the air as soon as we’re ready … thank you,” Oliver said sadly before hanging up, setting the phone down on the desk.

“Going somewhere?” Oliver turned around quickly, rising out of the chair as his gaze fell to Clark.

“Clark, um ...”

“Don't even think about saying what I think you're gonna say,” Clark told him.

“I'm sorry, Clark,” Oliver apologized and the brunette shook his head, a saddened smile appearing on his face.

“You know I could see it in your eyes last night out on the balcony.  Somehow I just knew,” Clark told him coming over slowly until he stood face to face with the blonde.

“So this is the end? … One last goodbye romp before you head out?” Clark asked, a slight edge appearing in his voice.  Oliver frowned, reaching out to cup Clark’s face in his hands.

“This isn’t the end Clark … not by a long shot … there are just things that need to be done and this time I’m not keeping it a secret from you,” Oliver told him adamantly.  Clark kept his gaze locked on Oliver’s, his heart hammering against his chest in the hopes that Oliver wouldn’t leave him after all.

“But you are leaving?” Clark asked softly and Oliver lowered his hands, letting them settle onto the brunette’s hips.

“Not for good Clark … there is a facility that just came up on my watchlist.  I’m going to take the team and disable it … but then I’ll be back, here with you,” Ollie promised.

“So we do a long distance relationship?” Clark asked, a touch of disappointment evident in his voice and Oliver sighed.

“If I asked you to come with us would you?” Ollie asked and Clark hesitated.

“That’s what I thought … I’m not expecting you to drop everything handsome.  I know there is stuff here that you’re trying to accomplish.  You’re tracking the zoners and trying to right the wrongs that have happened.  I understand that and I respect that, but I need to stop Lex and I can’t do it just from here,” the blonde explained.  Clark looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

“I understand … and I’m more than willing to make the sacrifice if it means you’re still in my life,” Clark said and Oliver smiled brightly.

“Just try pushing me out of it handsome.  You’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not.  As for me going away … I’m more than certain you can find me if you need to,” Ollie teased and Clark smiled.  Running his hands through Clark’s brunette locks, Oliver smiled leaning forward.

“I love you … never forget that,” he whispered against Clark’s lips and the younger man groaned as their mouths met in a passionate embrace.  Holding tight to one another, the pair stayed like that for a long moment before parting.

“I love you too.”

________________________________________

“Bart Allen -- gone. He escaped. A multi-million-dollar installation destroyed. 33.1 irrevocably compromised. But at least you found out, son, the jolly green archer and his extraordinary cohorts -- they're not your run-of-the-mill adversaries,” Lionel surmised regarding his son carefully.

“Which is exactly why we have to continue with 33.1. If terrorists like Green Arrow are recruiting people with abilities, the only way to protect freedom and democracy is to fight fire with fire,” Lex announced.

“Freedom and democracy? Well, I hadn't realized your goals were quite so lofty.”

“Well, there's a lot that escapes your attention in your declining years, Dad, but not mine. The security footage from the Ridge Facility was destroyed. However, several guards describe one of Green Arrow's men as someone that sounded remarkably like Clark Kent.”

“Clark? Impossible,” Lionel disregarded.

“A word that always seems to popup when talking about him, doesn't it?”

“Lex, it was not Clark.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I was having dinner with him last night when all this happened. Martha made pot roast with new potatoes and tiny little baby carrots. It was delicious. Clark... Clark had three helpings. Don't worry, son. You still have plenty of enemies out there plotting your downfall,” Lionel said and made his way out of the study … a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

________________________________________

“Okay. Thanks. So the Daily Planet is running with the story that a gas explosion destroyed the "vacant" Luthorcorp building down by the docks,” Chloe announced to the group gathered in Clark’s barn.  Clark had shown up a few moments ago, not telling anyone that after their private goodbye, he had left Ollie to finish a few last minute preparations.

“Vacant? Looks like the Luthor cover-up machine is in full swing,” Clark said looking over at Chloe as she sat down on a bench.

“Well, at least we got Bart out before Lex ran him into an early grave,” the blonde offered.

“Come on. No worries. I had plenty of juice left,” Bart replied despite a mouthful of biscuit.

“Could have fooled me, the way you cleaned out Mama Kent's fridge,” Victor chimed in from his spot next to the young man.

“That's 'cause I like to stay fueled up,” Bart replied, super speeding to Chloe’s side with a smile.  “Just in case I need to, uh, spring into action.”

“I still have a boyfriend,” she replied with a chuckle.

“Yeah. Well, a man can dream, can't he?”

“Now you know why we call him Impulse,” AC replied patting the face of a horse in the stall before stepping forward.  Clark smiled looking around at them.

“Impulse, Cyborg, Aquaman, Green Arrow. What do you guys call your team?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Bart said hoping up from his seat.  Giving a mock punch to AC’s shoulder he turned to everyone with a smile.  “I've been thinking that we need something cool. We need something like, uh -- like, uh –,”

“I was thinking about something with the word "Justice" in it,” came a voice and all turned to see Oliver enter from the main door.  “After all, that's what Lex is gonna get a big dose of. Victor and A.C. were able to hack into the 33.1 mainframe before we blew the building,” he confirmed holding up the jump drive.

“That was your other mission?” Chloe asked in realization.

“Haven't met the computer yet I couldn't crack wide open,” Victor told her with a grin.

“What did you guys find out?” Chloe asked.

“That Lex isn't satisfied playing in his own backyard anymore,” AC responded.

“Luthorcorp is starting up divisions of 33.1 all across the globe. Wherever there's evidence of people with abilities, there'll be laboratories to do experiments on them,” Oliver told them.

“We can't let that happen,” Chloe said looking at Oliver then Clark adamantly.  Ollie smiled with a shake of his head.

“We won't. Gentlemen, our first target is a large facility on the island of Corto Maltese. You guys know the drill. Wheels up in 30 minutes. Get your gear,” he announced and Victor and AC made their way past Ollie.  Bart stood still for a moment.

“You coming, amigo?” Bart asked Clark and the other boys turned.

“Yeah, you got to come with us, man,” AC persisted.

“We could use the big guns,” Victor added.  Clark looked at Oliver pleadingly.

“They're right, you know -- you'd be a major asset to the team,” his boyfriend told him.

“I want to be a part of this, guys. I really do,” Clark replied, mostly for assurance to his friends.

“But ...?” Ollie asked already knowing the answer.

“That problem I told you about -- the one that I caused -- I have to take care of that first,” Clark told them and he could see the others nod.  Oliver smiled inclining his head.

“This isn't the end of the story, Clark,” he said holding out his hand.  Clark smiled taking ahold of the pro-offered hand. “This is just the beginning,” Ollie promised and Clark smiled feeling the slip of paper in Oliver’s hand.  Taking ahold of the paper, Clark pulled his hand away, sliding the note into his pocket.  Oliver looked at him longingly once more before smiling turning to leave.

“See you Chloe,” he told her walking to the head of the pack, smiling the group began to walk away.  “Come on, boys. Let's go save the world,” the blonde announced and the four walked toward the sunlight and out into the world.  Suddenly Chloe was at his side, her hand resting comfortingly on his arm.

“You have some pretty amazing friends, Clark Kent,” she told him and he smiled, his fingers still curling around the note Oliver had slipped him.

“Yeah. I do."

________________________________________

After a filling dinner with his mother and Chloe, Clark had excused himself, heading out to the barn.  Taking a seat on the couch, he slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out the paper only to find that it was actually a tiny envelope.  Carefully he opened it and peered inside, shock evident on his features as he turned the contents out into the palm of his hand.

Laying in the center of his outstretched hand, Clark could almost feel tears threatening as he gaze upon a heavy silver ring.  It wasn’t an ordinary ring … it was Ollie’s father’s wedding ring.  Closing his grip softly around the object, he took a deep breath before removing a small slip of paper which still remained in the envelope.

_“My love,_

_My mother once told me that when she and my father were picking out rings for their wedding, she’d found this ring by chance.  A perfect blend of pure silver and white gold, she knew it was perfect and that it would be the ring that would forever symbolize her love for my father.  She’d put the crest of our family seal on the inside to always remind him of their joining and when I found it among the wreckage still nestled on my father’s finger … I began to wear it on a chain as a sign of their strength and enduring love … yeah I never told you about that did I?_

_I promise you, handsome I will explain all of it when I see you once more, but for now I ask that you hold on to it.  To know that I love you and I want you to always have a part of me with you.  You are my strength Clark and knowing that you have this ring as a symbol of our love, gives me the courage to fight the good fight and return home to you._

_Wear it on your finger, around your neck … whatever you feel comfortable with works for me.  And though I’ve said it before I’ll say it again just to make sure … I love you Clark Kent … and I WILL be back as soon as I can._

_All my love,_

_Ollie_

Setting the letter down next to him, he opened his other hand to look at the ring again.  He couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face at the implications of the ring.  This was a sacred item in Oliver’s family history.  His boyfriend was the last of the Queen legacy and the implicit trust and love behind his action of giving him this ring spoke volumes.

Grasping the ring in his fingers, Clark slid the cool metal onto the ring finger of his right hand, staring at the object for a few moments before sighing.  He already missed the man and it hadn’t even been four hours since they’d said goodbye.  Suddenly his cellphone began to ring and Clark reached over grabbing the object, smiling as he saw the caller id.

“How did you know I was already missing you?” Clark asked leaning back against the couch with a smile.  Oliver chuckled.

“Because I started missing you the second I walked out of your barn,” he admitted.

“Ollie I can’t tell you how much your gift meant,” Clark told him softly.  There was a pause and Clark swore a slight intake of breath.

“Are you wearing it handsome?” Ollie asked.  Clark smiled looking at the ring.

“I guess you’re just going to have to get home as soon as you can to find out,” Clark teased and Oliver chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes, but I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can,” Oliver replied.

“Damn, I’m sorry handsome, we’re about to land so I have to let you go … I love you Clark,” Oliver told him causing the brunette to smile.

“I love you too … stay safe,” Clark replied and after a moment more, the pair hung up.

Looking around the loft, Clark took a deep breath.  He knew this was going to be difficult, but knowing that Oliver would one day be back here in his arms … that more than made up for his current loneliness.

“Clark you out there?” he heard his mom yell from the porch.  Standing he smiled and looked back down at the ring on his finger.

“I’ll be right there mom,” he called out and smiled once more. “I’ll be right there.” 


	17. Chapter 17

Fixing the wheel on the tractor, Clark smiled carefully letting the equipment rest back against the ground.  Wiping his hands off, he turned toward his dog, who lay nearby.  Shelby looked up upon seeing his gaze.

 _“_ There we go. Well, Shelby, what do you say we call it a night, huh?” Clark asked.  Suddenly Shelby took off, running up the steps to the loft.  “Shelby? Oliver’s gonna be here any minute. Any minute. Thanks for your help, buddy,” Clark replied dryly.

As if sensing something that Clark couldn’t, Shelby began to growl, the low sound erupting into a full bark.

“Shelby? What is it? Shelby?” Clark asked, but the dog would not stop barking.

“What's wrong, boy? You see something I don't?” Clark asked but was suddenly attacked from behind.  Flying over the railing of the loft to the barn floor below, he hit the ground with a thud and opened his eyes. 

It took a full five blinks before he realized that he was not in the barn … actually he wasn’t sure where he was, but looking down he saw himself in a set of hospital scrubs and around him were other patients.

“Clark? Earth to superfreak,” one of them said causing the rest of the group to laugh.

“Everyone, please, sit down. Are you still with us, Clark?” the doctor asked and Clark turned, looking at him in confusion.

“What's going on?” the brunette asked, knowing that at any minute Oliver was going to walk into the barn and wake him up from this horrible dream.

“Well, you said that you and your dog were in the barn when you heard something. And then you left us for a bit,” the doctor told him.

“What are you talking about? How'd I get here?” Clark asked.

“So, what attacked you? Was it a Kryptofreak again?” a patient asked.

“That’s enough Arthur,” the doctor warned.

“No, no, no, I know. It was a spirit from the Phantom Zone, right, Kal-El?” a second patient revealed.

“Victor enough,”

“How do you know that name?” Clark asked the patient named Victor, which didn’t look a thing like the Victor he knew.

“Cause you never shut up about it, oh, great son of Jor-El,” Victor told him.

“Settle down, gentlemen.”

“Wait, back off!” Clark said, stumbling out of his chair.

“Take it easy, Clark. Take those deep breaths we talked about,” the doctor told him.

“Who are you?” Clark asked.

“It's me... Dr. Hudson,” the man introduced.  Suddenly two burly orderlies grabbed onto Clark from behind and he struggled.

“Hold on. I don't want to have to hurt anyone,” he warned.

“Why don't you just use your superspeed and run away?” Arthur taunted.  Attempting to overpower the guards, Clark is shocked to realize he has no powers.

“What? Why are you doing this to me? What do you want? What's happening?! Let me go! Let me go! Please, someone! Why am I here?!” Clark screamed as the orderlies dragged him down a long hallway.

“I don't belong in here! I'm not crazy. I don't belong here,” Clark said to the group.

“Back away from the door,” one guard warned.  Clark tried to overpower him but was immediately pushed backward.  

“How'd I get here?” Clark asked.

“Think back, Clark. You know how that happened,”

“Someone or something attacked me in my barn. This is 33.1... It's Lex. He's always wanted to get me under his microscope,” Clark explained causing the doctor to frown.

“I'm afraid your obsession with Lex Luthor is part of the fantasy world that you created after you experienced your psychotic break,”

“Oh, I get it. You want me to think I'm crazy,” Clark told him.

“I would prefer not to use pejoratives. You suffer from paranoid schizophrenia. You have for a number of years... after the death of your birth parents in the Smallville meteor shower,” the doctor explained.

“See, it's not true. My birth parents were out of town for the meteor shower,” Clark admonished.

“You were placed in the wonderful adoptive home of the Kents. But like many children, you invented a make-believe world to help you deal with the trauma you endured. You convinced yourself that you came from another planet, that you possessed special powers and you used them to save humanity,” Dr. Hudson explained.

“Whatever you're trying to do, it's not gonna work,” Clark told him.

“An active imagination wasn't a problem when you were a boy. But when you entered your freshman year at high school, you slipped permanently into your fantasy world,” the doctor explained.

“If you're gonna play mind games, you got to try harder,” Clark said shaking his head.

“This isn't a game, Clark. You're sick. And your condition is getting worse. But the good news is, I have developed a new treatment that will cure you,”

“Tell Lex that I don't buy it.”

“Lex isn't your nemesis. And 33.1 doesn't exist. For the last 5 1/2 years, you've been a resident of the Fairview Psychiatric Hospital. Everything else -- your superpowers, your alien lineage, your secret identity... it's all a delusion,” the doctor revealed and Clark was startled.

 

“Hey, stop licking the ball -- it's cheating,” Arthur screams.  Suddenly a buzzer rings out and everyone’s attention turns to the loud speakers.

“Time for medication,” a woman announces.

“All right, let's go. Keep on moving. Keep on moving. That means you, too. Let's go,” an orderly said as patients lined up and dutifully took their medication.

“Don't hide that pill under your tongue. Swallow it,” a nurse said to one man.

Standing in line, Clark is surprised to hear a calm voice from the man behind him speak over his shoulder.

“You're not crazy, Kal-El. We don't have much time, so listen to me closely. I believe you're from another planet,” the man said.  Clark pitched his gaze slightly over his shoulder to see a tall dark skinned man in scrubs as well.

“What makes you say that?”

“Because like you, I'm not from here. I come from Mars. You can't trust anyone,” he tells him before he is suddenly seized by two more orderlies who inject him with something that knocks him to his knees.

“Hey!” Clark said attempting to move forward.

“Don't even think about it,” an orderly warned as they dragged the man away before he could say anymore.  Making his way into an adjoining hallway, Clark knocked out a janitor.  Changing into the man’s uniform and a baseball cap, the brunette walked casually toward the exit, ditching the hat once he was out the door.

Arriving home at the farm, Clark looks around for his mother but is saddened to see that she is nowhere to be found.  Heading into the barn he makes his way up to the loft.

“Mom? Mom!” Clark called out as he reached the top step, looking around in wonder he’s shocked to see Lana sitting at a vanity table where his desk once used to be.

“Clark, you're home! I can't believe it!” she said a bright smile gracing her features as she ran to him.

“What are you doing here? What are all your things doing in the loft?” he asked holding her at arms length as his gaze shifted around.

“Clark, this is my home now. After your dad passed away, Nell and I bought the farm from your mom,” she said making her way toward the window.  Her fingers graze over the telescope as she smiles.  “Well not everything has changed. I kept this. You once said that looking through it brought me closer to you. And having it here makes me feel like you're always with me,” she told him and he looked at her in confusion.  What in the hell is going on, he thought.

“I don't understand,” Clark said shaking his head.

“I know. This must be really hard for you. You've been gone a long time and a lot has changed. But none of that matters anymore. Freshman year, you promised me that we would never be apart. You were right,” she told him and his blood chilled.

“We weren't dating then. You... you were with Whitney,” he told her.

“The football jock? Clark... there's only one person I've ever been in love with... you. It's okay. The doctor said that you'd suffer mild amnesia after the treatment,” Lana explained.

“What treatment? I didn't have any treatment.”

“But you were released from the hospital,” Lana said in confusion.

“I wasn't released. I escaped. Lex Luthor put me in that hellhole,” Clark said menacingly.

“Lex didn't put you in there,” she told him.

“No! That's not right! I don't care if you two are engaged -- stop protecting him!”

“I hardly know Lex Luthor. I'm gonna call the hospital,” she said going to the phone, but he stopped her quickly.

“No, stop. You're lying. You're in on this, aren't you? He sent you here! That's why you're here -- to distract me until he shows up,”

“Please stop,” Lana said sadly.

“What did Lex do with my mother? Where is she?! … Where’s Oliver?” he asked.

“She's probably at the mansion -- the Luthor mansion. Clark … who’s Oliver?”

“Mom? Thank god, you're okay,” Clark said in relief as he made his way into the Luthor Manor, finding his mother in the study.  She turned in shock, her face melting into relief at the sight of him.

“Oh, Clark! Oh, I've been a wreck all day. Everyone at the hospital is so worried about you,” Martha told him and he stopped short of reaching her.

“You knew I was in that place?” he asked in shock.

“Dr. Hudson called Lionel the moment you disappeared. They've both been looking for you,” she told him.

“Lionel? He must be in on it. He must have told Lex the truth about me,” Clark reasoned.

“Clark, please, try to calm down,” Martha urged, her voice getting worried.

“Calm down? Mom, you don't understand. They put me in that asylum. They took away my powers,” he told her.

“No, sweetheart... it'll be all right,” she assured him.

“Mom, we have to get you out of here. We have to get you away from Lionel,” he said and she shook her head.

“No, Clark. Lionel and I are married now. I-I meant to tell you, but I-I was afraid of how you'd react,” she explained.

“How could you?” he asked.

“He's a good, decent man. Lionel's made sure you've gotten better care than I could ever afford,” she explained.

“He's been lying to you!”

“No, Clark. Dr. Hudson's treatment will make you well again. Please, I just want my son back,” she explained near tears.

“No, you're coming with me right now,” he said taking her arm.

“No, no, I --,” suddenly her purse drops to the floor and a prescription bottle falls out.  Clark picked it up seeing Mrs. Martha Luthor printed on the bottle.

“They're drugging you, too,” he said.

“Clark, those are my allergy pills,” she assured him.  Quickly she hit a button on the phone, causing an alarm to sound.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“You need help, Clark,”

“Mom, you don't understand what's going on. Please, tell me where Oliver is,” Clark asked and she looked at him in confusion.

“Oliver who Clark?” she asked and he stopped in his tracks.  This can’t be happening, he thought.

“Oliver Queen, Mom,” he explained and she frowned.

“The billionaire? Clark, I don’t understand … you’ve never even met Oliver Queen,” she told him.  Suddenly two guards rush in and attempt to subdue Clark.  Struggling out of their grasp, Clark noticed his mom’s cellphone and quickly snatched it up.  Running outside he heard a quick click.

“Stop!” one guard said firing a shot into the air. “There's nowhere to run, Mr. Kent. Just relax and put your hands behind you,” the guard asked.

As the guards caught up to him, pulling a gun on him, Clark sees a car stop nearby, opening the passenger door for him to escape into. Quickly he took down the guard and ran to the car which took off as several shots are fired.

“Chloe, how'd you find me?” Clark asked in shock as she continued to drive.

“Are you kidding me? I've been in GPS mode ever since my contact I.M.'d me about the breakout this morning,” she told him.

“Look, I can't stay here. I don't want to get you involved,” Clark told her.

“Clark, I already am involved. You think you're the only one whose life's been turned upside down by the Luthors? Why do you think I've been under the radar?” Chloe asked him and he looked at her in confusion.

“Chloe, they're after me, not you,” Clark assured her.

“They're after both of us. Now, don't ditch your sidekick till you get your powers back. You might need me to cover you,” she explained.

“I'm glad to see you, Chloe. I was beginning to think I was actually losing it.”

“Chin up, Clark - once we get this thing on the front page, father and son Luthor are gonna be wearing matching orange jumpsuits,” she told him.

“Lex... I gotta go see him and I have to find Oliver.”

“Wait a minute. You just got out, Clark. You're gonna go back into the devil's lair? Lex is more dangerous than ever right now.”

“Even more reason to stop him,” Clark said.

“No, Clark, you don't have your powers back. You could get hurt like everyone else,” she assured him.

“Powers or no powers, I won't let him do this to me … now what can you tell me about Oliver Queen?” he asked.  She looked at him oddly and he frowned.

“Who’s Oliver Queen?”

Clark entered the Talon after his volatile confrontation with Lex, but the interior looked nothing like the structure he remembered.  Looking around, he’s surprised to see Lana enter through the front door. 

“Clark. I knew you'd come here to see Chloe,” Lana said.

“What happened to the coffee house?”

“Clark, this has been an abandoned movie theater for as long as I can remember,” she replied in confusion.

“No, this doesn't make sense. This can't be real. Lana, Lex said that I... caused his accident. Is that true?”

“It's all in the past now. Clark, come back to the farm with me. We can get through this. We can get through anything,” she said taking his hand.  He shook his head in denial pulling his hand away.

“None of this makes sense, Lana. And you and I -- we're not together anymore.  I’m with Oliver,” he told her and she shook her head.

“Ever since kindergarten, we've been together, Clark,” she told him, pulling out a tiny plastic ring.  “Thought that this would help you to remember. It's from the gumball machine at Quinn's Market. You gave it to me when we were 10 years old. You said that it was my wedding ring. And when you put it on my finger and kissed me for the first time, that's when you stole my heart,” she explained.

“I don't remember,” he told her and went to lift his hands, he was startled seeing a silver ring on his right hand.

“You suffered so much in that hospital. Every weekend when I'd come to visit, I could see it in your eyes. I never gave up hope that you'd get better,” Lana told him.

“I don't know what's going on. But Chloe does. She knows who I am and I need to find Ollie.”

“Clark I don’t know who Oliver is, but I do know that you shouldn't see Chloe right now,” she said.  Frowning Clark turned making his way out of the barn as fast as he could.  Once in a safe place, he pulled out the cell phone he’d stolen.  He could only hope that Oliver’s number was the same.  Dialing, he held his breath as the phone began to ring.

“Queen speaking,” came Oliver’s rich voice and Clark sighed in relief.

“Oliver thank god,” Clark said, but was met by silence.  After a moment is was broken by a question that Clark had been hoping to not hear.

“Who is this?” Oliver asked.

“Oh god you don’t know who I am either,” Clark said. “What is happening to me?” he whispered.

“What did you say your name was?” Ollie asked.

“Clark Kent,”

“Clark?” Oliver asked and he held his breath for a moment, hoping.

“I’m sorry I don’t know any Clark Kent,” he told him.

“That’s not true … damn it I don’t know what to believe anymore, but the silver and white gold ring on my hand … your mother bought it for your father for their wedding … you gave it to me just after you left Smallville,” Clark said and waited.  There was no reply and Clark frowned.

“Nevermind then … I guess I’ll figure this out on my own,” Clark said dejectedly and pulled the phone away from his ear, never hearing Oliver’s frantic reply as he ended the call.

Waking up, Clark looked around, a frown forming on his face as his gaze landed on the padded white walls.  His body was encased in a straight-jacket and the cold of the room seeped into his very core.  Suddenly the events of the last day began to come back to him and he choked up.

“This can't be real. Chloe didn't die. No. She couldn't have,” Clark told Dr. Hudson, who stood just inside the entryway.

“I'm sorry, Clark. I know how much you cared about your friend,”

“What the hell do you want from me?” Clark asked.

“For you to have a happy, healthy life. And it will become a reality... after this treatment,” Dr. Hudson explained.

“I'm not gonna go through with it. I know who I am!” Clark told him.

“I'm not sure you do. Your name is Clark Kent, not Kal-El. And Jor-El isn't your father,” Dr. Hudson said and showed Clark a bottle of hand soap with the brand name of Jorel on it. Clark looked around the room, seeing a variety of names he recognizes, but with different associations: Arthur Curry and Victor Stone are fellow patients in the mental institution, The Fortress of Solitude is a book about prison life on his bookshelf, The Phantom Zone is a magazine on the coffee table, etc.

Suddenly the intercom beeped.

“Dr. Fine, Dr. Milton Fine, please report to level three, stat.”

“When the human mind has faced tremendous emotional pain, it has no choice but to protect itself. You've taken bits and pieces of your surroundings and created an alternate universe where you feel safe and secure. Clark... in a world where you truly have no power, you chose to give yourself superpowers,” he explained.

The door opened to reveal a nurse … Her name badge, Clark could see, read Raya.

“Good morning, doctor,” she said.

“Good morning, Raya,” he replied and signed several of the documents she handed him. “That'll be all, Raya.” The nurse nodded and turned heading out the door.

Suddenly Dr. Hudson picked up a large piece of Kryptonite from his desk, turning to show it to Clark, who recoils at the sight of it.

“This is a piece of meteor rock from Smallville. Oh, it's --it's all right, Clark. It can't hurt you. It's not what you call Kryptonite. It's just a rock,”

“Chloe... really is dead?”

“I'm sorry, Clark. I'll get the treatment ready,”

Leaning against the bars that separated him from the outside world, Clark is surprised to hear the voice of the man from earlier.

“You can't give in, Kal-El. You must resist. None of this is real,” the dark skinned man tells him.

“Leave me alone,” Clark said making his way over to the bed, laying down dejectedly.

“Listen to me. When you were attacked in the barn, you were infected by a being that you released from the Phantom Zone,” he told him.

“The Phantom Zone doesn't exist,” Clark replied.

“Yes, it does. And if you were a human, that spirit would have taken you over with ease, like Zod did with Lex Luthor. But you're a lot stronger than that. You're Kryptonian,” the man told him.

“You're a patient in a mental hospital. You're just as crazy as I am,”

“If you give in to Hudson and undergo this treatment, the entity will gain control of your body with all its powers and unite the other fugitives from the Phantom Zone. Together, they'll enslave all of mankind,” the man explained.

“If this is all in my head, then how are you here?” Clark asked.

“I'm in your mind as well, trying to help. But there's only one way to purge this parasite and regain your consciousness. You have to kill Hudson,” he said.

“Kill Hudson? I can't kill a man,” Clark replied.

“He's not a man. Hudson's a Phantom,”

“You told me not to trust anyone. Why should I trust you?”

“You know who you are, Kal-El. Trust yourself,”

Suddenly two guards come in to stop the conversations, striking the patient and bringing him to his knees.

“Well, if it isn't our visitor from Mars,” one orderly said.  As he falls, the man grabs on to the bars in Clark's door for a last message.

“Look within. Believe in yourself. The future of mankind depends on it,” he warned him, recoiling quickly as one of the guards brought out a lighter, taunting the man with it.

“Whoa, what's the matter, there, freak, huh? Scared of a little fire? Isn't Mars the red-hot planet? Welcome home. Get him out of here. It's time, Mr. Kent,” another orderly said.

Led into the room for his “procedure,” Clark is surprised to see Lana standing there waiting for him.

“I didn't want you to go through this alone. Dr. Hudson said I could come. We're so close, Clark. You're gonna get better and we can finally be together. Like we were always meant to be,” she told him and he frowned.

“We’re not together Lana, this isn’t real,” he said to her.

“I am real,” she assured him and he looked at her doubtfully.  “Okay. Let's say that I am a hallucination... and that your world really does exist. I'm about to marry your greatest enemy. You're an alien from another planet who's responsible for so much tragedy. Do you really want to live in that reality?” she asked him.  Suddenly the door opened to reveal the nurse Raya.

“Excuse me Doctor, but there is someone here to see Mr. Kent and he insists it’s an emergency,” Raya told Dr. Hudson.

“Alright Raya, I guess it won’t do much damage to have him wait for awhile for the procedure,” Dr. Hudson said and suddenly a pair of orderlies emerged, each taking one of Clark’s arms.

“Let’s go, Kent,” one said gruffly and Clark looked at Lana before making his way out with the orderlies.  They led him, not to the visiting area, but to a private cell. Opening the door, the pair roughly pushed Clark inside and as his gaze looked up, the brunette was shocked to see a suit-clad Oliver standing near the window.  He turned his handsome gaze toward him and Clark wanted to weep.

“Thank you, you can leave us,” Oliver told the orderlies.

“Um, Mr. Queen, this man is dangerous … it would be better for your safety,” one of them said and Oliver smiled.

“I’m more than certain I can take care of myself and I don’t believe Mr. Kent is out to cause me any harm,” Oliver told them.  They looked at one another for a moment before letting go of Clark’s arms completely.

Once the door had closed, Clark allowed his gaze to lift to the eyes of the man in front of him.  The blonde smiled slightly, making his way over.  Once in front of the younger man, Oliver lifted his hand, reaching it around to grab ahold of Clark’s own right hand.  There on the brunette’s finger was indeed the band that his mother had bought for his father.

Clark watched the blonde’s gaze curiously, his expression changing to shock as Oliver laced his fingers with Clark’s softly.  The blonde’s head lifted and his expression was sobered.

“You have to listen to him Clark … it’s the only way you’ll make it back to me,” Oliver told him softly.

“Wait what? I don’t understand … back to you, I’m right here … you said you didn’t know me,” Clark rambled, silenced by Oliver’s lips covering his own.

“I gave you that ring in an envelope Clark, just after I left for Corto Maltese,” Oliver whispered against his lips and Clark sobbed.

“Listen to the man … he can help you come back to me,” Oliver pleaded.

“But Doctor Hudson just wants to experiment on me,” Clark said and Oliver shook his head, cupping the brunette’s face in his hands.

“Not him Clark … he’s out to destroy you … he’s a phantom,” Oliver told him and suddenly Clark was taken back to the words spoken by his across the hall cellmate.

“Be strong handsome … fight,” Oliver whispered and Clark blinked, looking around in horror seeing himself strapped down to a table.  A large drill begins and starts moving slowly toward his temple.

“It will be over in the blink of an eye,” Dr. Hudson assured him.  He looked up to see Lana staring back at him from behind the glass … she’s watching him intently … eerily.

Through the haze, Clark straightened as he heard Shelby bark.  No it can’t be, he thought.

“Shelby? I'm still in the barn,” he said, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks as he figures out that he’s still in the barn.

“Settle down, son,” Dr. Hudson said.

“I know who I am!” Clark said adamantly as the barking continued to escalate.

“Just relax, Mr. Kent, please,” an orderly told him.

“Clark, Stop it! You're having another episode. Think about Lana. You could be together at last,” Dr. Hudson urges as the barking continues, getting louder by the minute.

Escaping the grip of the two orderlies holding him down, Clark knocked them out before advancing on Dr. Hudson, his hands wrapping around his throat.

“Get out of my mind!” Clark screamed watching as the doctor’s face transformed into that of a Phantom, the hospital shifting to the interior of the barn.  The Martian Manhunter stood just over Clark with a device meant to extract the Phantom from Clark’s body, just as Clark is using his mind to eject the Phantom’s presence.  When the presence is finally gone, Clark rises to his feet.

“It's you,” Clark said recognizing the man as the same one that saved him from the Phantom in Seattle.

“Welcome home, Kal-El,” he tells him as suddenly Oliver ran into the barn.  The Manhunter flew out of the barn just before he had made his way in and Clark smiled.

“Clark? Clark, are you all right?” Oliver asked putting his arms around him.

“Hey,” Clark whispers, burying his face into the crook of Ollie’s neck, inhaling the perfectly unique scent of Oliver.

Pulling away he looks at his dog with a grateful smile.

“Shelby. Thanks, buddy, you saved my life,” Clark told him and Shelby happily began to bark.

“You're sure I was only out for a second?” Clark asked as the pair finished eating a late dinner in the dining room.

“I was walking from my car when I heard you fall, and by the time I got to the barn, you were on your feet,” Oliver assured him.

“It felt like a lifetime,” Clark admitted.

“I gotta give the Phantom props. Dangling the Lana carrot is a pretty tempting offer. But he clearly has never come across the steel will of Clark Kent,” Oliver teased.

“All I wanted was you Ollie … in that world … I fought to find you and when you came to me … you knew all about me … you told me to fight to get back to you,” Clark admitted and Oliver quickly took his hand, their fingers lacing.

“I’m glad you fought handsome … I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Oliver admitted and Clark smiled.  Leaning forward Clark’s lips met Ollie’s and neither spoke much more as they made their way upstairs to Clark’s room … the door shutting behind them, blocking out the troubles of the world … if only for a few hours.


	18. Chapter 18

Making their way into the Talon, Clark sighed seeing that the entire place had been redecorated for a huge Valentine’s Day party.

“Chloe, what the heck is this? I thought we were coming in here to get a coffee. How could you do this to me?” Clark asked.

“I didn't know. I swear. I'm sorry, Clark. Cheer up … did Oliver say he’d be back today?” Chloe asked him and he smiled at the mention of his boyfriend’s name.

“True … but what was it you always said about Valentine's Day? Oh, yeah. Our annual sneak peek at hell. That must have been before cupid struck,” Clark teased.

“Well after all the years of the Clark/Lana operetta, I think I deserve a good v-day … besides its nice that we both have our own special hunks to celebrate with … right?” she asked him with a smile and Clark returned the gesture.

“You’re right Chlo … God I seriously think you're the only person who can make me feel guilty, relieved, and a little sad all in one sentence,” he told her and she chuckled.

“It's a gift. Don't worry, Clark. Your achy-breaky heart will go away as soon as a certain blonde gets home,” she assured him.

“Can you put that in writing?” Clark teased.

Suddenly from just around the corner, Lois appears with Jimmy in tow.

“Whoa... Is it really wrong that I want these chubby cherubs to burst into flames?” Lois asked.

“The way I see it, Valentine's day is like finding out how babies are born,” Jimmy remarked causing Lois to look at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Just stay with me. It seems so weird and confusing, but when that bomb finally hits, it's like everything clicks into place. It all seems to make sense,” he said and began to chuckle. Seeing Chloe, Jimmy sneaks up behind her, turning her right into a kiss.

“Jimmy ... and Lois,” she says in surprise.

“Welcome to the love fest,” Clark replied.

“Yeah, and me without my uzi,” Lois remarked.  Chloe smiled, excusing herself as she pulled Jimmy aside.

“Excuse us for just one second. What are you doing? We were supposed to take Clark out tonight, remember?” she asked him.

“Yeah, well, Lois was all alone, and... then it hit me. Lois and Clark,” Jimmy said and she looked at him as if he’d grown another head.

“Lois and Clark?”

“You gotta admit, they got chemistry,” Jimmy pointed out and Chloe shook her head.

“Yeah, so do nitroglycerin and peroxide, and I don't suggest putting them together. You do remember a 6’3 blonde by the name of Oliver Queen right … Clark’s boyfriend?” she asked him and suddenly the realization dawned on his face.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Please tell me we weren't just set up?” Lois asks.

“Looks like it,” Clark muttered.

“Us. That's like hot fudge and halibut,” she remarked.

“I take it I'm the halibut?” Clark replied.

“Naturally besides didn’t you tell me that Ollie was coming in today?” she asked and he nodded, finally shrugging.

“Well, I've had my fill of fat babies with arrows. See you later, Lois,” he said and leaves her side, heading for the exit.  She watches him go before turning, her gaze settling on a booth where a woman was selling various products.

“Little down on love?” the woman asked her.

“Cupid could use me for target practice, and I still wouldn't feel anything,” Lois muttered coming over to look at the products.

“Then maybe you need a little euphoria elixir or romance remedy. Just a nudge in order to move on,” she told Lois.

“Move on? Honey, you're talking to somebody who's still waiting for acid-wash to come back in style,” Lois explained.

“Try this. It's made with jasmine and a mixture of aphrodisiac oils. I get the brilliant hue from red meteor rocks,” the woman explained handing Lois a tube of lipstick.

“This is gonna make me fall in love with someone new?” she asked.

“The first man you set eyes on,” the woman assured her.

“Hmm... who knows? Maybe this color will look good on me, huh?” Lois asked and looked in the mirror putting the lipstick on.  Her lips begin to take on an unnaturally red sheen, almost glowing.  As she does, she sees Clark walk by behind her in the mirror and she’s immediately taken with him.

“Clark,” she sighs dreamily and turns around, frowning when she was unable to find him.

________________________________________

“Yes, I'm calling to RSVP for the engagement party. Martha Kent. Thank you,” Martha says and turns to see Clark coming in the door. “Hi! How was the Valentine's party?” she asked causing Clark to frown.

“I lived to see another day,” he muttered.  “Any word from Ollie?” Clark added.

“Not yet …” she says and suddenly they hear a knock on the door.  “Maybe that’s him,” she said and made her way to the door, shocked to find Lois in an incredibly short mini skirt, looking sultry and sexy.

“Lois?” Martha asked in shock.

“Is Clark here?” she asked.

“Uh-huh. Yeah. Come in,” she says still in complete shock.

“Hey, Lois, listen, I'm sorry that Jimmy pulled you into that last night. I mean, after all that …” Clark trailed off as his gaze lifted to see Lois in the doorway.

“Mrs. K, can you give us a couple minutes?” Lois asked and Martha looked at Clark baffled.

“Yeah. Um, I-I'll be upstairs.”

Closing the distance between herself and Clark, Lois smiles coming onto him.

“Here we find ourselves -- all alone,” she said taking one of his hands in her own. “Wow. How did I never notice what big, strong hands you have?” she asked him.

“What's going on, Lois?” Clark asked chuckling nervously.

“Well, you know me. I'm not very good with words, so ...” she said and pulled out a cd case with a hand-drawn cover showing a huge, white snake wrapped around a large, red heart, with the words "To Clark" on it.

“People don't think Whitesnake sings power ballads, but they do,” she assured him. And he looked at her in utter confusion.

“You made me a mix cd?” he asked.

“Yeah. I will kill you if you tell anyone this, but... there is nothing that I love more than slow-dancing with some big, strong arms around me... just like yours, Smallville,” she says and closes the distance even further, ending up in Clark’s arms.  Looking for an out, Clark dodges, coming up with an excuse.

“L-Lois, why -- why don't you go put this on?” he said motioning to the cd, causing her to smile.

“Okay,” she replied and made her way into the living room.  Quickly he took the opportunity to get out of there before she could turn around.  Turning, Lois smiled but her gaze quickly turned to confusion.

“I know how you dance, so... just in case -- Clark?”

________________________________________

Walking into the Daily Planet, Chloe smiled seeing a large bouquet of flowers on her desk.  Smiling she picked up the card and began to read. "Thanks for my first unsucky Valentine's Day, Love Jimmy".

“Will this holiday ever end?” Clark asked startling her as he came up behind her.

“Sorry to be the culprit of such a felony-sized pda,” she apologized.

 “We were supposed to meet 20 minutes ago. Where have you been?”

“I just, uh, got stuck in traffic. I did some digging into our favorite Martian Manhunter, but it's just coming up empty … I take it Ollie hasn’t gotten to town yet?” she asked.

“We have another Manhunter to worry about. Lois,” Clark said.

“Why does that make me picture her wielding an ax at every man in Metropolis?”

“She's only after one man. Lois is... into me,” he explained.

“She's into you? What, like ...” she trailes off as he pulls out the mix CD Lois made for him, handing it to her. “Wow. She really pulled out all the stops,”

“She's not herself, all right? It's like she overdosed on Love Potion # 9 or something and this isn't funny!” he told her as she read the back of the CD.

“Pretty funny,” she replied.

“Not when you’re in a steady relationship with a man you love … Chloe, we have to find out what happened before she strikes again,” he said but stops as they see Lois round the corner.

“Too late,”

“There you are. I have been searching all over for you. Look what I got,” she said and pulled back her shirt a bit to reveal a rather large tattoo of a heart with the words "Lois and Clark Forever" emblazoned on it   “Maybe you could get one to match.”

“I-I think you're right about that story. I'm gonna look into it,” Chloe says worried as she turns away.

“Hi, you,” Lois said as Chloe left, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Hi. Lois. Now, Lois …” Clark began.  Suddenly his phone rang, knowing the ring tone, he quickly answered it.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey handsome … where are you?” Oliver asked.

“The twilight zone … where are you?” Clark asked, smiling as Oliver chuckled.

“The penthouse.”

“Good I’ll see you in a bit,” Clark promised and quickly hung up turning to Lois.

“You can pour on the modesty all you want, Smallville. It only makes you that much more adorable,” Lois said with a smile.

 “Lois, what happened to you when I left last night?” Clark asked as Lois pulled him into a secluded copy room.

“I went home... alone. But you know where I wanted to be,” she said and before he could react, she’d landed a passionate kiss on him.  Her lipstick quickly melded into Clark’s system, the red meteor seeping into his bloodstream as his eyes lit red with the effect.

“God you’re a good kisser,” Lois breathed and he smiled, pushing her away softly.  Hitting the edge of a desk she looked at him in shock.

“I thought you liked me?” she asked him and his lips curled into a devious smile.  An image appeared in his head and he knew at that moment where he wanted to be.

“I do like you Lois … thanks for everything,” he replied and turned making his way out of the office and out to the building, heading in the direction of a certain blonde billionaire.

________________________________________

Lighting the last of the candles in the bedroom, Oliver looked around with a smile.  He wasn’t sure what Clark’s mood would be when he arrived, but after being apart for more than two weeks, the blonde could only hope that it would be indicative to romance, being Valentine’s Day and all.

He’d chosen a pair of black silk pajama pants to wear, forgoing other clothes since honestly he was hoping the less he wore the quicker he could seduce his boyfriend.

Setting down the lighter, he began to turn around but was stopped by firm hands, one at the base of his neck, the other against his left hip.  A tongue swept along the length of his shoulder, but the strong hand held his head still, not allowing him to move.  Said tongue trailed upwards, curling around the shell of his ear and Oliver panted.

“You taste good, Mr. Queen,” Clark whispered, his fingers easing off the blonde’s neck allowing him to turn around.  Oliver’s gaze settled on Clark in wonder, his eyes watching him curiously after seeing the look in the brunette’s eyes.

“Clark … are you okay?” Oliver asked, his hands reaching up toward his boyfriend’s face.  Clark smiled capturing said hands as he pulled Ollie’s body flush against his own.

“Never better gorgeous,” he told him before swiftly claiming Ollie’s lips with his own.  His tongue plundered the depths of the blonde’s mouth as Oliver’s fingers wound into Clark’s hair.  Moaning into his mouth, Oliver gasped as Clark’s lips moved down the column of his neck. 

Instinctively, Oliver knew something was wrong, but god help him at that moment he just didn’t care as Clark shrugged out of his jacket, quickly removing his t-shirt to expose his naked chest before returning to explore Ollie’s neck with his lips.  Moving to capture Oliver’s lips once more, Clark pulled away with a sharp intake of breath, resting his forehead against the blonde’s.

“I’m going to fuck you, gorgeous … for hours and hours … until neither of us can move,” Clark whispered and Oliver damn near came on the spot.  He wasn’t sure what was making his boyfriend so incredibly forward but damn if it wasn’t a complete turn-on.

Smiling, Clark reached out, rubbing Oliver’s hardened length through the thin silk of his pants.  The blonde grunted in pleasure as Clark massaged him slowly, placing nipping kisses on his lips every so often.  The brunette’s gaze lifted, mischievous blue-green eyes meeting brown as skilled fingers flatted against rock hard abs, curving down as the silk pants became nothing but a puddle on the floor.

Wrapping his hand around the base of Oliver’s cock, Clark began to pump up and down causing the blonde to shudder at the warmth of his hand. Kissing across Ollie’s pectoral muscles, Clark swept butterfly kisses across his abs and the blonde groaned.

“God you’re a damn tease,” Oliver muttered as Clark’s cheek brushed against the head of his erection, his hand still slowly stroking the engorged flesh.

“Please,” Ollie whispered, his fingers threading into Clark’s brunette locks in an attempt to hold himself steady.

"Whatever you say, baby," Clark whispered in a sultry voice before flicking his tongue out, licking tip of Ollie’s cock, lapping up the drop of precum that had gathered.  Licking him from the base to the tip, Clark smiled wickedly as Oliver groaned in sheer pleasure.

The heat of his mouth was like a furnace, so hot and so warm that Oliver had to resist the urge to buck his hips hard into the brunette’s mouth. Then, slowly, far too slowly for Ollie’s tastes, he began to move his head up and down, covering his cock. Clark quickly increased the rate of his bobbing, moving up and down his length with speed.

Consumed with lust, Oliver grabbed the back of his head and began to rock his hips slowly. Clark was entirely too good - he knew how to deep throat, and didn't gag as the tip of Oliver’s cock hit the back of his throat again and again.

“Clark!” Oliver grunted, feeling the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm quickly approaching.  “God handsome I’m gonna come,” Oliver moaned as his thrusts increased, tightening toward release.  Pulling away, Clark continued to stroke him deftly as he looked up at him with a smile.

“Let it go, gorgeous,” Clark whispered before returning his mouth to Ollie’s cock.  Bobbing his head several more times, Clark grinned as Oliver exploded into orgasm as his seed shot forth into the hot cavern of the brunette’s mouth.

“Jesus Clark,” Oliver breathed as Clark milked his quivering body with his mouth.  As the blonde’s body began to slow, Clark pulled away, giving his cock as last loving stroke before leaning forward, kissing along the line of Ollie’s abs as he rose, their lips meeting.

Oliver exhaled heavily, not realizing that he’d been holding his breath. Clark smiled running a hand tenderly across Ollie’s cheek.

“If you'll excuse me, I've got to go ... clean up,” Clark told him, giving him a sexy, naughty grin as he moved closer to him, whispering in his ear.

“And when I get back, get ready for some action,” he said giving Ollie’s backside a squeeze.

“I can hardly wait,” Oliver murmured back watching Clark move off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  Running his hands through his hair, Oliver looked around in wonder and fascination.  Sure his sex life with Clark had always been fantastic, but never had it ever been so damn hot. 

He wasn’t sure what was going on with his boyfriend, but as the bathroom door opened to reveal a gloriously naked Clark, the questions in his brain were very quickly forgotten.

________________________________________________________________________

Taking a deep breath, Oliver watched, his nerves on edge as Clark approached.  There was a wicked gleam in his eye and an even more devilish grin upon his face.

“Nervous?” Clark asked once standing in front of the blonde, who shook his head adamantly.

“Of you? Never,” Oliver replied, but Clark smiled seeing the slight fear in his lover’s gaze.  He was more free than he ever had been since Lois had planted a kiss upon his lips and Clark was certain looking over Oliver’s once again aroused frame, that he could definitely get used to this new freedom.

“On the bed gorgeous, on your knees,” Clark commanded softly and Oliver swallowed nervously, nodding slightly as he did what his lover asked, sliding onto the bed on his hands and knees.  Clark took the moment to watch his boyfriend, exposed, gorgeous and all his.

Feeling the bed shift with Clark’s weight, Oliver’s breath came in a gasp as the brunette’s lips began to sensuously trail ridge by ridge down his spine.  Slowly, tantalizingly Clark’s lips moved lower until he placed a kiss in the small of Ollie’s back.

“You’re beautiful Ollie,” Clark whispered, one hand caressing the blonde’s backside as the other applied a warming gel to his fingers. He clenched up initially as Clark’s fingers entered him slowly, stretching and preparing.  Just as quickly as he’d penetrated, Oliver was shocked to feel his retreat.  

Looking over his shoulder, Oliver gave a pout of disapproval, but Clark just shook his head. “Sorry, gorgeous, I'm not in the mood for foreplay tonight … I need you now,” he said reaching forward to grab Ollie’s hips, guiding himself to the spot he’d been waiting for, for weeks.

Oliver shivered in pleasure as Clark pushed slightly, entering him slowly. He pushed until he was all the way in and they both held still in the intensity of the moment.

Clark pulled out slightly before pushing back in, repeating the process again and again - pulling out then pushing in until he had built up speed and was slamming into Oliver fast.  He gripped the blonde’s hips hard yet mindful not to overtly use his strength.

“Oh god Clark,” Oliver moaned as the brunette thrust harder.  Smiling Clark leaned forward, sweeping his lips across Oliver’s shoulder.  Letting his hands slide around the blonde’s waist, Clark grazed his cock, smiling when he felt Ollie’s shudder, but then rested his hands on Oliver’s pecs.  Using his strength, Clark pulled Oliver up to him, molding his chest against the blonde’s back as he continued to thrust deeply into him.

“I love you,” Clark whispered against Oliver’s neck as the blonde rose and fell in front of him.

“I love you …” Oliver replied in a strangled whisper as Clark’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him deftly.

“Please Clark … oh god that’s good,” Ollie moaned.

“You like that huh?” Clark grunted out in between thrusts and Oliver could only nod helplessly, too overwhelmed by the unbelievable feelings and sensations coursing through him.

Clark thrust up into him relentlessly, fucking him as hard as he could. Oliver moaned hearing the erotic sound of flesh hitting flesh. Thrusting back against him, Ollie tried to to drive him even deeper inside him.  He could quickly feel his orgasm approach as Clark continued to stroke his cock.

“God Oliver,” Clark breathed heavily against the blonde’s neck as he kissed along the sweaty flesh.

“I’m gonna come Clark … god I’m gonna come,” Oliver moaned helplessly.

“Let go baby … give yourself to me,” Clark whispered and that’s when Oliver lost it, his orgasm spilling over him, his seed spurting over the brunette’s hands and onto the sheets below.  Clark groaned feeling Oliver erupting around him. 

He thrust twice more before he spurted into the blonde with a cry of pleasure, coming hard.  As their bodies slowed, Clark kept his arms wrapped around Ollie’s frame, dropping kisses to the damp flesh.  Oliver turned his head, brown eyes meeting blue-green as their lips met eagerly, savoring the taste of one another.

After a long moment, the pair parted and Clark shifted, his softening member sliding out of his lover.  Taking a deep breath, Oliver winced, shifting upwards to relieve the ache on his legs from being in the position he’d been in and allowed himself to lie forward, collapsing on his stomach against the pillows. 

Feeling warm lips make their way up over the curve of his ass, dipping into the hollow of his low back, Oliver moaned contentedly.  Clark kissed along his spine up to his neck before laying down next him, pressing a kiss against his shoulder.  Opening his eyes, Oliver smiled looking at Clark, who smiled in return.

“Happy Valentine’s Day gorgeous,” the brunette said coyly and Oliver chuckled slightly, his fingers lacing with Clark’s.

“You too handsome,” Oliver replied kissing Clark’s fingers. “You too.”

________________________________________

“Hey! Thanks for the roses,” Chloe said looking up as Jimmy made his way over to her desk at the Planet.  He smiles holding up the Valentine’s bow tie she’d given him to his neck.

“Thanks for this,” he replied.

“Yeah, I don't know. It just uh -- it kind of seemed very you,” she replied shyly.

“I love it, but it might sit on the bench till my next style renaissance or until... I'm off the blacklist at the Luthor mansion. Aren't you supposed to be leaving for Smallville in negative 2 minutes?” he asked knowing she was expected at the engagement rehearsal party.

“Yeah. But I'm gonna have to push the boundaries of fashionably late on this one because I just got a huge lead on whatever love nip Lois rolled in,” Chloe told him.

“You just can't admit that I'm a natural-born cupid, can you?” he teased.

“Jimmy, I know that you would love to think that your little nudge actually caused this whole thing, but trust me, Lois would have to be shot out of a cannon to romantically land anywhere in the direction of Clark,” Chloe explained.

“Hmm. Sounds kind of like you're jealous,” Jimmy said and she looked at him incredulously.

“Of Lois?” she asked.

“No, of anyone getting in between you and Clark. Come on, you spend all your time with him, and then you make up all these excuses why,” he said, watching as Chloe stood quickly an angry look appearing on her face.

“Are you sniffing glue?” she asked him. “Nevermind, you know what, Jimmy? On the list of personality quirks that I have learned to fall in love with, paranoia is definitely at the bottom. Clark has someone in his life who he loves … it’s not me and I’m fine with that … he’s my best friend, but the fact that you can’t let it go … that hurts.  Right now I have a cousin and a best friend awol and there is a good possibility they’re together and could do something they both regret … so sorry for not being understanding, but this is important,” she said finishing her rant, taking a deep calming breath.

“Look, if you're really not jealous, then why are you bailing on your best friend's engagement party? Clark's a big boy. How much damage can Lois really do?” Jimmy asked and Chloe softened slightly.

“You know, you're right. I can just delegate. I've done that... once. And since I doubt the rose peddler doused Lois, I'm putting all my money on the oil essence lady. So, you can just meet her in an hour. Here's the address,” she said and started to run out of the office, heading to Smallville.  Before she reached the door, she stopped running back to kiss her boyfriend soundly.

“Thanks. You're my guy.”

________________________________________

“Isn’t Lex and Lana’s engagement party tonight?” Clark looked down at the blonde with a frown. 

“You’re mentioning this now?” the brunette asked pointedly and Oliver frowned.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized and Clark grinned rising up slightly.

“Apology accepted,” he replied bending to capture the blonde’s lips, resuming his actions as he rose and fell on Oliver’s cock.  Feeling Ollie’s member stroke in and out of his ass deliciously, Clark groaned rising up, arching his back for deeper penetration.  Seizing the opportunity, Ollie rested a hand against one perfect hip as the other wrapped around the brunette’s prominent member standing proudly between them.  He groaned as Ollie’s fingers worked his flesh quickly.

Rising up and down in a frantic pace, Clark groaned … it was all too much, the feeling of his lover’s hand and cock as he came in a blinding passion.  Feeling Clark’s muscles tense and flutter, Oliver couldn’t stop his own crisis from cascading over him and he moaned deeply as his orgasm swept over him.  Clark rode out the wave of pleasure his boyfriend was giving him before leaning down pressing his lips against the blonde’s.

“God you’re incredible,” Oliver murmured.

“Don’t sell yourself short, gorgeous,” Clark replied with a smile, before capturing his lover’s lips once more, neither noticing as the last candle flickered and burned out on the bureau shrouding the lovers in darkness.

________________________________________

“Could I have everyone's attention, please? I just wanted to thank you all for joining us to celebrate. Over the years, I'm sure some of you have placed a few bets on whether I'd settle down. But this couldn't be further from settling. I'd like to toast my beautiful fiancée for making me happier than I thought I could ever be,” Lex said looking around at the guests at the table.

Looking over at Chloe, Martha frowned leaning closer to the blonde.

“You okay sweetie? You look troubled,” Martha said softly.  Chloe gave her a small smile but it quickly faded. She quietly told Martha about Lois and the lipstick and the possibility of Clark.

“Was Clark acting like he was exposed to red Kryptonite?” Martha asked.

“I'm guessing it wasn't a coincidence that Lois went hopelessly devoted at the same time, but no I didn’t see it first hand.  I haven’t been able to locate either of them. According to Jimmy, I think we may have found our culprit though,” Chloe said holding up a napkin with a blemish of red lipstick on it.

“Lipstick?” Martha asked.

“Infused with a cupid's cocktail. Lois was hit with an aphrodisiac. I found this in a copy room that she had dragged Clark into … according to witnesses,”

“But that shouldn't affect Clark,”

“Well, it didn't, but I'm guessing that the lipstick's ruby-red sheen didn't come from crushed cranberries,” Chloe confided but Martha still looked confused.

“If he was infected with a Kryptonite kiss, the second he was away from Lois, he should have been fine,” she said.

“Somehow I think Lois' kisses were a little more than skin deep. I think it might be in his system,” Chloe revealed and Martha gasped slightly.

“Oh dear and we have no idea where either of them are do we?” she asked and Chloe nodded in confirmation.

“We have to find them,” Martha said, thinking of the trouble that her son could have gotten into under the influence of the meteor, each thought more troubling than the next.

“We can’t just leave,” Chloe said and Martha frowned.  She stood quickly, making her way down to the end of the table to Lana and Lex.  Chloe followed close behind.

“I’m so terribly sorry to do this to you, but we have to go,” Martha apologized.

“Is everything okay?” Lana asked in concern.

“We hope so, but we need to go to make sure,” Chloe assured her.

“Well if there is anything we can do to help, please let us know,” Lex told them and the pair nodded saying goodbye before heading out.  As they reached their cars another car approached and Jimmy got out.

“Hey I’m glad I found you,” he told Chloe.

“Did you get a cure?” she asked and he held up a bottle of green liquid.

“We just need to find Lois and everything should be righted,” Jimmy told her.  Chloe looked over at Martha and shrugged.

“Any ideas on where we can find a love obsessed woman after your son?” she asked an Martha sighed.

________________________________________

Walking into the farm, the trio comes to a stop seeing the object of their search sitting at the table, a giant chocolate cake in front of her.  She looked over at them with a frown.

“He just left me … he didn’t want me,” she pouted taking another big bite of cake.  Stepping toward her Jimmy frowned.

“I’m sorry Lois,” he apologized and she frowned at him.  Opening her mouth to speak she’s cut short as he sprays the liquid at her face, the ruby shine disappearing from her lips.  Looking down at her outfit as if being snapped out of a daze, she looked at the group in horror.

“Please tell me I was going to a costume party,” she said to them and the group smiled, glad that Lois was back to herself.  Chloe looked over at Martha, who frowned once more.  It took her a moment to understand why, but suddenly it dawned on her.

“Oh god … Clark.”

________________________________________

Opening his eyes groggily, Oliver looked around the darkened bedroom.  Turning his head, the blonde smiled seeing Clark sleeping soundly next to him. For the life of him, Ollie couldn’t figure out what was going on with Clark, but he knew that he had to find out.  Before he could reach out to his slumbering lover, his cell phone rang from downstairs.  Frowning he found his pajama pants before making his way down, finding his phone on the desk.

“Queen,” Oliver said.

“Oh Oliver thank god … tell me Clark is with you,” came Chloe’s voice.  Ollie frowned at the frantic tone in her voice.

“Yeah he’s with me why?” the blonde asked.

“Okay this is going to sound really off the wall but you have to believe me … Clark is under the influence of something called red kryptonite … it makes him lose all his inhibitions … I know it sounds crazy,” she explained and Oliver frowned, his gaze rising to the iron staircase.

“Not as crazy as you’d think … what do I do?” Oliver asked.

“Get him back to the farm,”

“But he’s sleeping now … won’t it wear off?”

“Oliver this won’t leave his system on its own … it has to be forced out or he might end up like this forever,” Chloe said.  Images of the night flashed through Oliver’s mind and he pursed his lips, but quickly disregarded the possibility of keeping his lover in this state.

“Alright I’ll figure something out,” he told her.

“Good … we’ll see you soon,” she replied and hung up.  Oliver looked around attempting to figure out just how he was going to get his boyfriend, who could crush him into oblivion, back to the farm.

________________________________________________________________________

Crawling across the bed, Oliver placed a solid kiss against the firm chest in front of him.

“Back for more gorgeous,” came a sleepy teasing voice and Oliver looked up with a grin. He could only hope that this would work … otherwise it would a switch to plan B.

“You could say that,” he replied capturing his lips softly.  Moaning, Clark quickly deepened it, wrapping his arms around Ollie’s neck.

“Wait … wait,” Oliver protested softly, moving away causing Clark to groan.

“What’s wrong?” the brunette asked.

“It’s Valentine’s Day handsome and I want to see that ring on your finger … where is it?” Oliver asked and he noticed the slight frown that graced Clark’s face.

“It’s at the barn, I forgot it,” he admitted and Oliver smiled rising up.

“Well come on … let’s go get it,” Oliver said standing up to pull on a shirt over his jeans.

Clark looked at his attire in surprise.

“Why are you dressed?” he asked suspiciously.

“They were the only pants I could find in the dark,” Oliver replied and looked at him curiously.  “Why?”

“No reason … alright let’s go,” Clark said and stood getting dressed before grabbing ahold of Oliver and taking off into the night sky.

________________________________________________________________________

Making their way into the barn, Clark began to climb up a side ladder.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked noticing a small box on the desk with his name on it.  Checking to see that Clark was indeed looking elsewhere he quickly picked up the card.

“You have to place it against him or it won’t work … we’ll be waiting in the house – Chloe”

“Getting the ring, I left it up here,” Clark chimed out rousing Oliver out of his thoughts.  Opening the box, Ollie picked up the glowing green stone, curling it in his hand and out of sight as Clark began to descend the ladder steps.  Turning to him, Clark smiled showing Oliver the ring which encircled his right ring finger.  Oliver smiled tightly and that’s when Clark stopped moving altogether.

“Tricky, tricky Mr. Queen … what’s the matter? You aren’t happy with me as I am?” Clark asked and Oliver looked at him in confusion.

“I don’t know what you mean,” the blonde replied and Clark clucked his tongue in disapproval.

“You don't want to do that. You can't win. You don't even know the rules of the game,” Clark warned, his gaze trailing down to the hand behind Ollie’s back.  With a look that Clark could only describe as “deer in the headlights,” Oliver looked around in a panic.

“You know I won’t hurt you gorgeous … are you really going to hurt me?” Clark asked, his voice edged with an underlying threat despite the smoothness of his tone.  Over Clark’s shoulder, Oliver tried not to be stunned seeing Chloe approach the brunette from behind.

As if sensing his panic, Clark turned, his surprised gaze landing on Chloe.  He opened his mouth to speak, but could only muster a scream as Oliver suddenly held the glowing rock against his back.  The brunette quickly dropped to the ground, looking up at Chloe as his eyes glowed red before fading back to their blue-green hue.  With a nod to Oliver, he backed away replacing the rock in the box before coming over to his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked touching Clark’s cheek.  He nodded slowly, his breathing returning to normal and she smiled in response before standing.  With a soft pat of reassurance on Ollie’s shoulder she made her way out of the barn, leaving the pair alone.

“Clark,” Ollie whispered and Clark turned to him seeing the blonde as if for the first time, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.  He said nothing, simply pulling Oliver into his arms.

“It’s okay … I’m okay,” Clark promised before pulling away to look at Oliver, cupping his face in his hands.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Oliver told him and Clark shook his head.

“You didn’t Ollie … I’m okay,” the brunette assured him.  Oliver nodded and pursed his lips.

“What do you remember?” he asked Clark, who looked at him in confusion.

“You mean after Lois practically assaulted me at the Daily Planet?” he asked and Oliver chuckled, nodding slowly.  Clark leaned in close, his lips barely touching Ollie’s as he smiled.

“I’m pretty sure that I practically assaulted you,” Clark whispered before capturing the blonde’s lips passionately.  Oliver moaned into his mouth, hands running through the brunette’s hair as he felt himself being lowered to the ground.  Pulling away, Oliver grinned wickedly letting one leg rise up to sling around Clark’s waist pulling him closer.

“Well handsome … you can feel free to assault me anytime,” Oliver told him and they both smiled as their lips once again found each other’s surrendering to the bubbling passion that was quickly building between them.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Clark, girl alert! I never know what I'll find in a grown man's clubhouse. Oh. Sorry, Mrs. Kent,” Lois said reaching the top step to find the two sitting quietly on the couch.

“Hey, Lois,” Clark said and she came up further, smiling at him.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Martha said and patted her son on the knee before making her way past Lois.

“Yeah, hi. Well, I talked to Chloe, and she filled me in on... Lois gone wild. But I'm just missing a few details about us ...” Lois said looking at Clark pointedly before pulling back her shirt a bit to reveal the massive tattoo. “Like this,” she finished and he couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that spilled from his lips.

“Wow, Lois, I had no idea,” he said standing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Save it, Smallville. I was obviously on something. Thank God the ink wears off in a week,” she sighed.  “Well, I guess it's best that neither of us remembers. I mean I can't even really picture the two of us... you don't think that we?” she trailed off in horror and he smiled.

“Think that we what?” he taunted.

“You know... that we?” she sighed at him pointedly.

“No, Lois. I think I'd remember,” he replied.

“Yeah. Of course you would. Highlight of your life,” she added teasingly and he smiled then grinned even further in rememberance.

“Though I did find something. I think you made it for me,” he said taking the CD she made for him out of a drawer before handing it to her.

“Whitesnake. Wow. I must have really liked you,” she said nervously.

“Lois … calm down … I promise you nothing happened between us … when I left you I went to …” he trailed off thinking of Oliver and their night together before smiling. “Nothing happened between us,” he assured her and she nodded.

“Well good … good that’s settled and we’re good. Alright Smallville I’ll see you later then,” she told him and he nodded watching as she turned making her way out of the barn.


	19. Chapter 19

“Did anyone ever tell you that you work too hard?” Clark turned with a smile as Oliver, dressed in a heavy black peacoat, a white turtleneck and jeans made his way into the barn.

“Hey … when did you get back into town?” the brunette asked as Oliver came over, removing his hands from his pockets to cup Clark’s face in his hands kissing him softly.

“An hour ago,” he replied and moved to sit on the bench next to the horse stall.  The black horse shifts a bit, having recovered from an injury and Clark moves to comfort it.

“You're okay. Come on,” he assured it as suddenly Martha appeared in the doorway.

“Clark? What are you still doing out here?” she asked and noticed Oliver bundled up on the bench. “Oliver … I didn’t know you would be back in town so soon,” Martha asked crossing to place a soft kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

“Got back from my business trip early and couldn’t think of a colder place I’d rather be,” he teased and she smiled.

“I'm still doing my chores, Mom,” Clark explained and Martha frowned.

“Well, you usually finish those in about two minutes. How is it that I drove to Metropolis, attended the Children's Foundation dinner, and made it back before you finished?” she asked.

“Cause I'm doing them the normal way. Ever since I landed on the paparazzi's list of ex-boyfriends to hound, I feel like someone's looking over my shoulder, like I'm being watched. I spent so much time trying to stay out of the spotlight and since that Linda Lake garbage I’ve been put right in the middle of it,” he explained as Chloe entered the barn.

“Well, it's got to be a lot warmer in that spotlight than it is outside,” she said shivering.

“I'm going to go inside and make some hot cocoa to thaw out the three of us who can feel how cold it is,” Martha said before heading out of the barn.

“Thank you, Mrs. Kent,” Chloe called out before taking a seat next to Oliver.

“Chloe, you look half frozen,” Clark said and she gave him the standard “duh” look.

“You think?” she asked her lower lip quivering from the cold and Oliver chuckled putting his arm over her shoulders.

“It’s not fair that he can’t feel hot or cold is it?” Ollie asked her and she chuckled looking up at her friend.

“No it isn’t,”

“Shouldn't you be next to a fire somewhere, warming up next to Jimmy?” Clark asked with a smile.

“I'm on a mocha-mint run for Lana... at least that's what I'm letting her believe. Um, she is hiding out at my apartment,” Chloe revealed causing Clark to look at her in confusion.

“From what?” he asked.

“Somebody who has taken to breaking, entering, and making obligatory creepy phone calls,”

“What's Lex doing about it?” Oliver asked.

“She ... has some very compelling reasons for keeping him out of the picture,” Chloe said looking from the blonde to Clark.

“All right. We'll go back with you. We can figure out a way ...” he began but she suddenly stood shocking both Oliver and Clark.

“No, Clark. She's fine, she's safe. She's got Lex's security guards there. Believe me. No one's going to go near her without them knowing about it.”

“There's got to be something we can do?” Clark asked.

“There is. I traced the text message to a lowlife shutterbug named Louie Esposito. Now, there's no permanent address, but Jimmy really knows that world, so, can you call him and ask him about it?”

“Call Jimmy? Why don't you call him yourself?” Clark asked in confusion.

“I can't. We sort of broke up,” she admitted and both men looked at her in surprise.

“Does this have anything to do with me, and keeping my secret?” Clark asked Chloe, who looked at him uncomfortably.

“No. And yes,” she responded and he frowned looking at Oliver.

“She's a lot closer than you think, Clark. This is a picture that creep sent Lana on her cellphone. Anything look familiar?” Chloe asked handing him a photo.  Taking the photo he looks at it carefully recognizing the tool that Lana holds in her hand.

“That's my dad's chisel. I landed on it a week ago when I tripped over Shelby.  How did she get this?” Clark asked looking at Oliver in concern, handing him the photo.

“My best guess is that she had come to see you and accidentally saw the fall. I don’t think she knows what she saw. But, Clark, she's been orbiting your secret for years, and I think she may finally be coming in for a landing,” Chloe explained a look of worry crossing her features as her gaze went from Oliver to Clark, both with concern etched on their features.

________________________________________

Making their way into the Daily Planet, Clark tugs on Ollie’s sleeve as his gaze settles on Jimmy.

“Jimmy,” he said and the young man looked up at him uncomfortably.

“Hey, Clark, uh, Chloe's not here,” he said.

“I know. You're actually the one we've been looking for,” Clark said and Jimmy sighed.

“I had a feeling this was coming. Look, Clark, despite our differences, I think that you're a decent guy. Chloe obviously thinks that you can walk on air, so... who am I to stand in the way?” he said and turned to leave.  Clark looked at Oliver, who shrugged in confusion.

“Jimmy, hold on,” Clark said.

“But if you hurt her... I don't care how impossibly gigantic you are, I will chop you down like a cherry tree. And that... ain't no lie,” Jimmy said proudly causing both men to smile.

“It's nice to see that you'd risk ending up in traction to protect Chloe's honor,” Oliver offered.

“A girl like that -- worth spending the rest of my life in a body cast,” Jimmy said.

“I feel the same way. As her friend, nothing more. I swear. You do remember my boyfriend Oliver right?” Clark asked Jimmy, who’s gaze shifted in surprise to the tall blonde in realization.

“Alright, now that you know that for sure, maybe there's something between the two of you you'd like to reconsider,” Clark began.

“Is that what you came here to tell me?”

“Well, that, and we need your help. Lana's in trouble,” Clark said and Jimmy nodded.

“So, what's the "sitch"?”

“There's this paparazzi. He's a little too into his job. We need to find him and track him down before he causes any more damage. You've worked with these kind of guys before, right?” Clark asked.

“Yeah, it took a week to wash off the slime.”

“All we have is a name. Can you help us track him down?”

“Anything for friends of Chloe's,” Jimmy replied and the trio set out for a little detective work.

________________________________________

“Miss Lang, we have to go,” a security guard said.

“Go where?”

“Luthorcorp. It's the only place that I can guarantee your safety,” Brady said.

“Don't you think that whoever's behind this will think that's the first place I'd go?”

“Miss Lang ...”

“The only place I'll be safe is the last place anyone would think I'd go. Change of plans. Get the car ready,” she ordered and Brady began to protest.

“But Mr. Luthor …”

“Isn't here. So unless you're planning on kidnapping me and holding me against my will, I'm going to go where I want. And if you're interested in my protection... then you'll follow my orders now.”

________________________________________

The entourage had reached the Kent Farm in under ten minutes.  Martha had been so supportive, allowing the security team to sweep the house before leading Lana up to Clark’s room.

“Uh, the room is secure, Miss Lang. The rest of the team is posted out on the grounds,”

“Thank you,” Lana said.

“I'm going to be right outside if you need anything,” Brady said leaving the two women alone.

“I'm sorry. I know this is a terrible intrusion,” Lana apologized and Martha smiled.

“If you're taking the Luthor name, I guess armed guards and dodging the press go with the gold ring,” Martha offered.

“Yeah, well, I'm hoping it won't always be that way.”

“Well, in this case, that's not such a bad thing. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, thank you. I'm just going to turn in. Are you sure that Clark won't mind?”

“I think he'll survive. See you in the morning,” Martha said and turned making her way out.

“Good night.”

“Night sweetie,” Martha replied closing the door.  Taking a moment, Lana looked around the room remembering her and Clark’s shared history.  She smiles at the various posters and pictures, then opens the desk drawer to find a picture of Oliver and Clark together.  A frown appears on her face upon seeing it.  The pure love and happiness etched on their features is plainly evident to anyone.  Setting the picture back in the drawer she closes it, startled as her phone rings.

“Who is this?”

“You can't hide from me... not even in Clark Kent's bedroom. I know everything about you.”

“I don't care what you know or how you know it, but there's an army between us, and you're never going to get close enough to touch me.”

“I'm closer than you think, Princess,” the voice replied and Lana looked at the bedroom door then down at the floor seeing a growing pool of blood.

“Brady?” she asks opening the door to see the security chief lying on the floor, his throat cut.  She grabs his gun as her cell phone rings again.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you deserve it,” the man replied and suddenly a hand reached out, grabbing her ankle.  The shock sends Lana stumbling backwards, falling head over heels down the stairs.

________________________________________

“You sure this is the place?” Clark asked as he, Oliver and Jimmy made their way into a rundown building.

“According to my sources, this is the rock that Esposito crawls under at the end of a long day,” Jimmy confirmed.

“It looks like the parasite business doesn't pay very well,” Clark muttered.

“Hey, don't shed any wet ones for Esposito. At the top of his game, he's probably pulling in a couple hundred "k" a year,” Jimmy told them.

“Just for taking pictures of people who want to be left alone?” the brunette asked.

“Who you going to blame more -- the guy snapping the pics or the general public that eats it up?”

“Just 'cause there's a market does not make it right.”

“No, but unfortunately handsome it happens that way, believe me I know,” Ollie replied.

“Hey, check this out,” Jimmy said, finding a box of labled CD’s.  Pulling out the latest one he handed it to Oliver, who slid it into the computer.

“Looks like Esposito is definitely our guy,” Clark said as dozens of images of Lana came up on the screen. As they scan through the images, they run into a batch of Lana in the Kent barn.

“Wait a minute. Isn't that your barn? Uh, you two must have something special, C.K. She's stalking you,” Jimmy said.  Clark looked uneasily at the photos not sure what to think as his gaze shifted to Oliver.  Suddenly his cell phone rang.

“Mom, hi. I'm in Metropolis with Jimmy. What? Yeah I'll be right there,” Clark said hanging up.

“What's going on?” Jimmy asked.

“Esposito attacked Lana. We need to get to the hospital,” Clark explained.

“Okay, well, we should grab the pics 'cause we might need them for evidence,” Jimmy said turning around as Clark grabbed Oliver, super speeding out of the office, leaving Jimmy alone.

“C.K.? Oliver?”

________________________________________

“Lana certainly is persistent. I'll give her that,” Chloe said looking over the pictures.  Clark looked at her pointedly.

“Kind of like you were when you were trying to figure out my secret?” he asked and Chloe gave him a wry look at his comment.

“It just makes me wonder if she had an ulterior motive in hiding out in your bedroom tonight,” Chloe said.

“You think that's why she went to my house?” Clark asked taking Oliver’s hand absently.

“Well, I'd like to believe that she fled there because she feels safe there, but you don't spend this much time with Lex without picking up a trick or two. I mean, look at all of these pictures Esposito took of her sneaking around at your barn,” she said scanning through the pictures on her computer.  Suddenly she runs into one taken of a woman in a formal gown, taken at the Children’s Foundation dinner that Martha had attended.

“Wait. What was that? That one right there?” Oliver asked curiously.

“The Children's Foundation Benefit,” Chloe replied looking at Clark.

“My mom was there last night... in Metropolis,” Clark confirmed.

“So if Esposito took this ...”

“Then he couldn't have taken that picture of Lana in her bedroom,” Oliver deduced.

“Then who did?”

________________________________________

Making her way out the window of her bedroom, Lana climbed onto the roof of the mansion.  She searches for another escape but before she can find one, her security “stalker” is there.

“There's nowhere to go. It's too late to save you, Lana,” he said menacingly and grabbed her around the throat, choking her.

“You were a good person once. That's how I'll remember you when you're gone,” he says.  At his words, she kicks out at him, breaking his grip and sending him stumbling backwards.  He reaches out for her and manages to grab onto her arm just as he falls through the huge skylight into the study below.

Opening her eyes, Lana looks around in wonder, realizing that she is not dead and is instead in Clark’s arms.

“Clark?” she asked in confusion. “What happened? How did you ...”

“You're safe now. That's all that matters,” he said and set her down.

“No, it isn't. You're here after... everything. Why are you still watching over me?” she asked him and he frowned.

“Maybe for the same reason you've been watching me,” he replied and turned leaving her with her security detail.

________________________________________

Opening her eyes, Lana smiled seeing Lex looking over her.

“God, I'm a lucky man. Lana... I can't tell you how powerless I felt not being able to help you.”

“Everything's okay,” she assured him. “We're okay,” she added touching her stomach.

“My security chief at Luthorcorp Plaza said you never made it there. What happened?”

“I went to the Kent Farm instead. Lex, you weren't here, and I had to trust my instincts. You taught me that,”

“And those instincts led you to the place your ex-boyfriend happens to live,”

“I went to the Kent Farm because I thought it was the last place anyone would look for me. That's the only reason,” she assured him.

“Then that's good enough for me. Lana... above anything else, I trust you. And I love you,” he said and smiled before leaving the room.  Making sure he is indeed gone, Lana got out of bed, walking over to her dressing table.  Opening the drawer she is surprised to find that the chisel is gone.

________________________________________

“Looks like you're working out some issues there.” Clark groaned inwardly hearing Lex’s voice behind him as he sanded a chair.

“Just doing a little honest work, Lex. You should try it sometime,” Clark offered and set down the sander, turning to Lex.

“Why start now? My life's perfect,” he said, an arrogant smirk appearing on his face.

“What do you want?” Clark asked him.

“Nothing. I just wanted to take a little sleigh ride down memory lane,”

“You know, I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details, but what fascinates me is how after everything … Lana still chose to come here,” Lex said.

“That was her choice. I had nothing to do with it,” Clark added.

“You never do. That's all right. You see, I understand the allure of trying to unravel the mystery of Clark Kent. I suffered from it once, too... when I thought you mattered,” Lex replied coldly.  Stepping up close to Lex, Clark crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are we done?”

“Nothing left but the formalities,” Lex replied handing Clark an invitation to the Luthor wedding extravaganza. “Don't look so surprised, Clark. Lana still cares about you, I know that. And I know what it would mean to her having you there,” he finished.

“Is that really what you want, Lex?” Clark asked in surprise.

“What I want? What I want is to make Lana happy for the rest of her life. And I want you to be there on our wedding day ...” he said bitterly. “To see what you lost,” he added and turned nearly colliding into Oliver, whose face held an amused gaze.

“You’ve got a hell of a lot of nerve talking to my boyfriend like that Lex,” Ollie warned and Lex’s angry look faltered just for a moment, but Oliver caught it and smiled.

“Mom’s got dinner on the table handsome if you’re hungry,” the blonde told Clark who smiled stepping forward.

“I could eat,” Clark said with a grin putting his arm around Ollie’s waist.  The pair turned to leave the barn, but Clark looked back at Lex, whose face was unreadable.

“Oh don’t worry Lex, I’ll make sure we RSVP … Wouldn’t want to mess up your head count or anything,” Clark replied with a small smile before turning leaving Lex behind as the pair made their way out of the barn and up to the house arm in arm.


	20. Chapter 20

Breaking open the doors to the bowling alley, Clark and Chloe make their way inside looking around.

“I can't believe there isn't even a skid mark outside,” Chloe told him.

“Maybe there's a clue in here. You're sure this guy was Krypto-powered?” Clark asked.

“Clark, there was one pin standing, and then -- boom! -- it fell all by itself,” she told him.

“Huh -- that would give someone a good reason to kidnap a bowling-alley employee. Did Lana see the abduction?”

“No -- speaking of which, with the wedding of the century coming up, are you gonna be renting a tux next weekend or a dvd?” she asked.

“Chloe, I’ll have you know that I’ve got a great tux and a perfect date … what possible reason would I have to miss this?

“Well good maybe it will send a message that you're actually moving on -- you know, to Lana, to Lex …”

“Chloe I couldn’t have sent out more signs if I was a postal worker.  Both Lana and Lex know where I stand … I haven’t hidden anything,” Clark said and she smiled.

“So, what does this guy look like -- your bowling buddy?” Clark asked focusing back on the matter at hand.

“Uh, he's Asian, about 6 feet tall, with an earring in his left ear,” she said and Clark’s eyebrows rose.

“You mean like that guy?” he asked pointing to Daniel Kim, who was walking through the lobby.  He notices them standing there and runs over.

“Hey! What are you doing? We're closed,” he told them.

“What happened to you last night?” Chloe asked him and he looked at her in confusion.

“Ohh, did -- did you and me -- did we -- did we hook up?” he asked uncertainly and Chloe frowned.

“Uh, no, you were thrown in the back of a van by men in black,” she told him and he looked at her in shock.

“Damn. I thought I drank a lot last night,” he replied.

“You're sure you don't remember getting thrown in the back of that van?” Clark asked.

“I don't remember anything. I figured I just blacked out. It was Saturday night. I wasn't driving, so I cracked open a pint. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in bed like any other morning.”

________________________________________

“Daniel may not be the only one. Last week a mother called 911, complaining that her son disappeared in the middle of the night. But when he showed up in bedthe next morning, safe and sound, there was no case. Son's name -- Brian Osborne, also on the Wall of Weird -- suspected clairvoyant,” she told him.

“So people with meteor powers are being abducted?” Clark asked, his mind shifting to 33.1 and the work Oliver and the team were doing to stop it.

“And then released with a memory wipe that reaches back before the abduction,” Chloe added.

“The question is what's happening to them on their big night out?”

“I'm guessing not a pajama party,” she replied.

“Considering Lex's history with 33.1, I bet he's behind this.  I should call Ollie; he might have some insight,”

“Interesting excuse to get your honey here, Clark,” Chloe teased but then sobered quickly. “Okay this is the only clue I have,” she said and handed him a photo from their bowling night. In the picture of Lana, a man could be seen pointing at Daniel Kim, just passing by.

“That's you and Lana having the time of your lives. That's great,” Clark said handing her the picture causing Chloe to roll her eyes.

“Be patient. See? That's Tobias Rice. He was blinded in the last meteor shower, and he's pointing directly at Daniel. Why would a blind person point at someone?”

________________________________________

“Where are you?” Clark asked looking over at Chloe as they continued their drive toward Tobias Rice’s house.

“Just touched down at Metropolis International … I promise handsome as soon as we’ve stopped I’ll be in the limo on my way to the farm,” Oliver replied as his lear jet continued to its gate.

“Okay we’ll see you in a bit,” Clark replied.

“Sounds good … I love you,” Oliver told him, a smile appearing on his face.

“I love you too … see you soon,” Clark answered before hanging up.

“You two are just too cute you know that?” Chloe asked and Clark smiled rolling his eyes at her tone.

“Thanks,” he said as she pulled up to Tobias’s house.

Making their way up to the front door, the pair looked at one another before Chloe knocked softly.  After a few moments, the door slowly opened to reveal a young man with sunglasses and a cane.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Hi Tobias, its Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent,” she said.

“Wow um come on in, guys. It's nice to hear familiar voices,” he said opening the door wider as he made his way back into the living room area.

“Tobias, I'm sorry about what happened to you,” Clark told him softly.

“Hey,I got off lucky -- my parents, not so much. Can I get you guys something to drink? How about an iced tea? Don't make me drink alone,” he said to them and Clark softened.

“Sure, I'll have a glass. Thanks,” he replied.

“Tobias, you were at Smallville Lanes last night, weren't you?” Chloe asked.

“You sound surprised,” Tobias told her.

“You were pointing at someone, someone named …”

“I hate to break it to you, but in my condition, I'm not doing too much pointing these days. Hopefully that'll change. I'm on this waiting list for a cornea transplant,” he explained and began searching for a glass.  As his hand continues to move, Clark notices one of the glasses teetering on the edge of falling.

“Hey, let me help you with that,” the brunette offered.

“No, I can handle it,” Tobias assured him.  Suddenly the glass fell and Clark used his super speed to catch it, but was unable to avoid bumping into Tobias, whose sunglasses fall off.  He immediately groaned in pain.

“Aah,” the young man moaned.

“Tobias, I'm sorry. The glass almost hit the ground,” Clark told him.

“Are you all right, Tobias?” Chloe asked in concern, handing him his glasses.

“I'm fine. It's just, when my glasses are off, I get these raging headaches from the light. Please just go,” he tells them.  Both hesitate for a moment, but nod saying goodbye.

Once outside Chloe turned to Clark, a look of confusion on her face.

“Call me crazy, but it was almost like he saw something,” she told him.

“That's what worries me,” Clark said looking back at the house.  Using his enhanced hearing, Clark picks up on a phone call that Tobias is in the middle of.

“I told you not to call me. This had better be important, Tobias,” came a voice.

“It is. Dr. Bethany... I found another one,”

“I'm at the hospital now. We'll deal with this later.”

________________________________________

“You know as much as I love hearing your voice on the phone … I’d much rather hear it in person.” Clark smiled making his way into Smallville General.

“I know, I’m just running a quick errand … meet me at the Talon in like ten minutes,” Clark told him.

“Alright I’ll see you there,” Ollie replied and the pair hung up as Clark rounded a corner finding Dr. Bethany.

“Dr. Bethany?”

“Yes. Can I help you?” the man asked.

“I'm friends with Tobias Rice. He called you today,” Clark told him and the doctor nodded.

“He's a patient of mine,” the doctor confirmed.

“Tobias said, "I found another one." I'm not sure what that meant, but I'm worried about him,” Clark replied noticing the doctor’s immediate uneasiness.

“Well, I'm glad that Tobias has such caring friends. But anything said between my patients and myself is strictly confidential,”

“What about Daniel Kim? Is he a patient of yours?”

“I've never heard of him,” the doctor said and suddenly a nurse appeared behind him.

“Ah, Dr. Bethany, I have something for you to sign here,” she said.

“Alright, just a moment. Oh good the requisitions. Just let me get my ...” suddenly the papers blew out of the nurse’s hands, falling all over the ground.  As the doctor turned around, Clark super speeded from the room, grabbing the doctor’s laptop as he does, then super speeds back into the same spot he was standing, looking on patiently.

“I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened,” the nurse apologized and the doctor turned back to the desk, instantly seeing his laptop gone.

“Where is it?”

“Where's what?” Clark asked in confusion.

“My computer. You took it, didn't you?” he accused.  Clark looked at him innocently before walking from the room.  Passing a cart outside, he grabbed the laptop from beneath a towel where he’d hidden it and kept on walking.

________________________________________

“Whoa there speedy … where are you off to?” Oliver asked as his boyfriend nearly ran him down coming out of the Talon.

“Chloe’s been abducted,” Clark said and Oliver looked at him in shock.

“What? When?” he asked.

“I’m not sure, but I think I know where to find the answers … come on,” Clark said taking the blonde’s hand.

“As much as I’d love to take a tornado style trip across Lowell County, handsome … we’re taking my car,” Oliver told him and motioned to his Porsche Turbo convertible. 

“Fine,” Clark said with a smile, quickly snapping the keys out of Ollie’s pocket.

“I’m driving,” he replied moving quickly to the driver’s seat as Oliver shook his head getting in on the passenger’s side.

________________________________________

Entering Tobias’s home, Clark and Oliver looked around carefully.  Seeing the young man, Clark steps forward.

“Where is Dr. Bethany?”

“Clark? How did you get in here?” Tobias asked.

“He's not at the hospital, and he's not answering his pages. Where is he?” Clark demanded.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“He kidnapped Chloe. He took my friend. Now, where is he?” Clark re-iterated an edge appearing in his voice causing Ollie to grip Clark’s arm.

“Kidnapped? I don't understand,” Tobias said.  Clark looked at Oliver, his patience failing.

“Tobias... don't lie to me,” Clark said.

“He said he was helping people,” Tobias told them.

“He's not gonna help Chloe, Tobias. She's a witness. God knows what he'll do to her,” Clark told him.

“Look, if he took her, it's not because she's a witness,” he revealed.

“He's trying to lure me in,” Clark said softly.  Tobias looked at him in confusion.

“You? Why would he want to do that?”

“Why would he take Chloe?” Oliver asked, speaking for the first time, slightly startling Tobias at the new voice.

“Clark -- you guys are such close friends that I thought you knew,” he began.

“Knew what?” Clark asked.

“She's meteor-infected, Clark,” Tobias said and Clark looked over at Oliver in shock.

________________________________________

Making their way into the Talon, Clark and Oliver see Jimmy hanging up a Missing poster with Chloe’s picture on it. 

“Jimmy, any luck with the computer?” Clark asked and Jimmy turned to the pair.

“I tried every trick I know, but I'm an amateur in the encryption game. Look, what about the doctor? What did he say?”

“He's nowhere to be found,” Clark frowned.

“What if she really is gone, Clark? I've never met anyone like Chloe Sullivan, and I never will. And you know what the most pathetic part is? Is that -- is that I was so busy playing it cool that... I never got to tell her how I really, truly feel,” he said as Chloe walked up behind them.

“Well, now's your chance,” she said causing all three men to look at her in shock.

“Chloe. You're back,” Jimmy said running to hug her tight.  She smiled pushing back slightly.

“Jimmy, easy with the anaconda squeeze,” she told him gently.

“I'm sorry. I-I just can't believe that you're standing here,” he told her and she looked at him in confusion … obviously having no memory of being abducted.

“Why? I live upstairs,” she told them.

“Chloe, you were abducted last night,” Clark told her pointing to the missing poster.

“Oh my God,”

“You don't remember?” Jimmy asked.

“The last thing I remember is going to sleep, and then I woke up in my bed. I don't understand. Why did they take me?”

“Because you're a witness. They want to shut you up,” Jimmy offered.

“No, if that was the case, they wouldn't have released me,” she said.

“Maybe they just wanted to scare you,” Clark offered realizing that the conversation was taking a dangerous turn.

“Look, Chloe, We’re just glad that you're back.  And we could really use your help.  We have Bethany's laptop, but all the files are encrypted. Maybe you can pull off a miracle?”

________________________________________

“The files are barricaded. But in every wall there's a door somewhere. What's more impenetrable is the way you keep staring at me,” Chloe says turning to face him. “Do I have something on my face?” she asked.

“No. We’re just relieved, we were all really worried about you,” Clark said avoiding her eyes as he looked at Oliver uneasily.

“Nice try, Clark. Cough it up,” Chloe said.

“Cough what up?”

“You know the real reason why I was abducted, don't you? I'm some kind of meteor freak, aren't I?”

“We don't know that, Chloe,” Oliver chimed in.  She looked at him determinedly before turning back to the computer, her fingers furiously working over the keys.

“Well, maybe this will help demystify things for us. We're in,” she said and both men came over looking at the screen.

“That's a map of Smallville,” Clark said as they looked at the map which showed the entire Smallville area, a small number of green dots were scattered throughout the town.

“With a GPS overlay. Guys, I think Dr. Bethany is tracking meteor freaks. Now the question is why?” she asked.

“Maybe he's trying to observe them in their own environment,” Oliver said and the trio looked up as Jimmy walked into the apartment excited.

“I just got off the phone with the Planet. Daniel Kim was killed in a car accident right outside Smallville Lanes 15 minutes ago,” he explained.

“Or someone tried to make it look like a car crash,” Oliver said his eyes falling on the map as one of the green dots turns into a red x.

“There's a new red dot on a street just outside the bowling alley. That red dot must be Daniel Kim,” Chloe said and they look in horror as another green dot turns red.

“And a blinking green one just turned red in Granville. Chloe, they're killing these people one by one.

“There's a green dot in the Talon,” Chloe said looking at Ollie and Clark in growing terror.  Oliver looks over at Jimmy, sensing the younger man’s growing panic.

“What's going on here? Chloe, are you okay?” Jimmy asked and she turned to him.

“Yeah, I'm fine, Jimmy. Listen, I need you to go to the Smallville Lanes and find out everything you can about Daniel's death,” she says rushing him out the door.

“I'll call you when I get there,” he says and she nods.

“Okay, thanks,” she told him shutting the door.  Quickly she turned to Clark, fear and panic in her eyes.

“Clark, I need you to X-ray me,” she said.

“What?”

“Clark, come on. We're all adults. Now, just do it,” she begged and he nodded.

“Okay,” he said and focused on her scanning her up and down, surprised to find a small chip lodged into her right shoulder.

“Um... there, underneath your collar bone,” Clark said.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I don't know,” he replied and both men could see her panic level rise.

“Please, Clark, I don't want to die. Just get it out of me!” she cried desperately as Oliver came over to her taking her hand.

“We have to get you to a hospital,” Oliver said

“Ollie, there's something inside of me. I don't want to go to the E.R. and wait for the doctors to figure out what it's gonna do to me,” she told him and looked over at Clark.

“How accurate is your heat vision?” she asked him and both men looked at her in shock.

“Chloe, don't even go there,” Clark told her.

“Is it pinpoint accurate?” she asked.

“Chloe, I'm not gonna burn you!” he said adamantly.

“Clark, Daniel Kim is dead, and every single one of those green dots is turning red one by one. I will not be the next red dot!” she said letting go of Ollie’s hand as she quickly picked up a knife from the kitchen holding it to her shoulder.

“Fine, if you're not gonna do it, then I'll just do it myself,”

“Chloe, wait! Just hold on a second!” Oliver pleaded.

“Do it,” Chloe said looking at Clark.

“Alright. You can't move,” Clark said and looked at Oliver.  The blonde nodded moving behind Chloe as he tightly gripped her arms to her side.  Placing his hands steady at the top of her shoulders, Clark looked at his best friend for a moment before shifting his gaze to the sight of the chip. 

Focusing his heat vision, Oliver watched in shock as it burned Chloe’s skin causing her to scream in pain.  Just as quickly it began, Clark pulled away allowing Oliver to pull Chloe to his chest holding her steady as the brunette reached into the hole, pulling out the tiny chip. 

Chloe screams in pain, her eyes lifting to see Clark crush the object in his fingers.

“It's a GPS device. That's all it is,” he tells her and the trio look over at the computer as it beeps.  Chloe sighed leaning back against Oliver in relief.

“My green dot's gone red.”

________________________________________

The trio looked up as the door opened to reveal Jimmy.  His gaze fell on the bandage on Chloe’s shoulder and he frowned.

“What the heck did you do to my girl, Kent?” he asked.

“Jimmy, there was a tracking device in me, and Clark had a pocketknife,” Chloe told him.

“We improvised,” Oliver added and Jimmy looked at him in shock.

“Improvised?”

“Jimmy, it barely even stung,” she assured him as she turned her attention back to the computer.

“There's only one green dot left, off highway 52,” Chloe said looking up at Clark and Oliver.

“Tobias.”

________________________________________

Rushing into the house, Clark is shocked to see that bullets and electricity were heading in various directions.  In the blink of an eye, he ran past the bullet, deflecting it into the glass cabinet across the room as he shoves the doctor into a wall, where he collapsed in a heap.  He turns stepping in front of the burst of electricity from a taser to protect Tobias before speeding from the room before anyone can see he was there.

“What happened?” Tobias asked.

“I'm not sure. But we're safe now. Are you okay?” Lana asked finding the circuit breaker to turn the lights back on.

“I think so,” Tobias responds and she nods.

“I'm gonna call the police,” she told him pulling out her cell phone.  Dialing she looks up seeing the glass case with a bullet hole in it … a glass case which was actually behind her when she had fired the shot at the doctor.  Reaching inside she pulled out the dented but intact bullet and examined it closely.

________________________________________

“Do you have someone who can assist you?” an office asked as he led Tobias out of the house.  Suddenly Clark comes up behind them.

“I can,” he says and takes Tobias’s arm lightly.

“Clark?”

“Yeah. The deputies told me what happened. Are you ok?” Clark asked him.

“I should have known what was going on. I just wanted my sight back so badly I never questioned it,”

“It's okay. It's all over now. A very special friend of mine's gonna get you your operation. You'll be safe,” Clark assured him.

“Lana wanted to do the same thing for me,” Tobias said catching Clark off-guard.

“Lana? Why?”

“She had this crazy notion that you were infected by the meteors, and she didn't want me to tell anybody else,”

“Really? What did you tell her?

“The truth. That you're the most normal guy I've ever met,” he replies and suddenly a black sedan pulls up next to them, the door opening to reveal Oliver.

“Your ride's here,” Clark tells him softly.

“Thanks, Clark, for everything,” he said.  Oliver smiled at Clark coming over to take the boy’s hand.

“Tobias, my name is Oliver Queen,” he began, explaining to the boy that he would be going to Star City for his operation and would be given a new lease on life. 

Clark watched Ollie help Tobias into the car, leaning down to talk to him once more.

“Once again, fate intervenes, and lives are miraculously saved,” Lana said and Clark turned to see her make her way over. 

“Yeah. The paramedics said he died of a heart attack. That's bizarre.”

“What's really bizarre is this,” she said holding up the bullet that she had fired.

“I fired the gun, but the bullet smashed into the cabinet behind me,” she explained.

“It must have ricocheted,” Clark offered.

“Off of something pretty powerful,” she said pointedly and he knew by the look on her face that she knew he was there, saving her once again.

“The important thing is that you're okay,” Clark said as the sedan pulled away and Oliver appeared at his side.

“Where did Tobias go?” she asked.

“Star City. I’ve arranged for him to get his cornea transplant,” Oliver explained.

“Lana, Tobias told me what you were gonna do for me. I'm not sure where you got this idea that I was meteor-infected. I appreciate you looking out for me. It means a lot,” Clark told her.

“You know... even if it were true, even if you were meteor-infected, it wouldn't matter. You'd still be the same Clark Kent,” she replied looking at Oliver then Clark.

“Miss Lang, are you ready to finish your statement?” a detective asked as he came up behind them.  She gave the pair a long look before walking away with the officer.

________________________________________

“You look dazed and confused. Are you okay?” Clark asked as he and Oliver made their way into Chloe’s apartment.  She looked up at them sadly.

“I can't sleep. I can't work. I can't think about anything else,” she told them.

“You've been through a lot,” Oliver pointed out softly taking a seat at the table as Clark made his way over to the couch sitting next to her.

“There's a reason they took me, and we both know it's not because I was a witness. Tobias didn't identify you, Clark, because you're not a meteor freak. It was me,” she told him.

“Chloe, it must have been a mistake,” Clark told her.

“How do you know that? I mean, I've been exposed to more Kryptonite than practically anyone else in this town. It's not that much of a stretch to think that I could have been infected somewhere along the way,” she reasoned.

“But you don't have any powers,” he said and looked at her closely. “Do you?”

“No, but that doesn't rule me out. There's a percentage of the Wall of Weird that were latent for years. They didn't exhibit any of their powers until long after their exposure,”

“Okay. All right, let's say it's true. But who's to say you're ever gonna develop any powers at all?”

“All I know is that every single meteor freak I've ever run into has ended up either dead or in Belle Reve. Face it, Clark. I'm a walking time bomb,” she told him, her emotions on edge, panic evident in her voice.  Clark gave her a small smile, putting his hand on her arm gently.

“Then consider me your own personal bomb squad.”


	21. Chapter 21

Yawning deeply, Clark turned, his head tucking even further into the crook of Oliver’s neck as the pair lounged on the couch in the loft.

 

“Do we really have to go to this wedding?” Clark murmured against the blonde’s skin, smiling as he felt fingers gently comb through his hair.

 

“You’ll disappoint your mother if you don’t and frankly handsome … I don’t want to be on your mother’s bad side,” Oliver told him softly causing Clark to chuckle as he lifted his head.  Their lips inched closer and closer, barely touching when suddenly Clark’s cell phone rang causing the pair to groan.

 

Picking up the offending object from the table behind them Clark looked at the caller id.

“Shouldn't you be at the Luthor Mansion arranging flowers?” he asked.

“Well, that's just it. I am at the Mansion, I just kinda need your help,” Chloe replied.

“Where are you?” Clark asked in confusion.

“Downstairs in the wine cellar,” she told him. 

“Go … I’ll be right here when you get back,” Ollie assured him and with a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips, Clark super sped to the mansion, calling out to her once he reached the wine cellar.

“Chloe?”

“Clark? Hurry, I'm freezing in here,” she told him and he stepped forward trying the handle which broke off in his hand.

“The handle broke, Chloe,” he told her.  “Hold on,” he said before grasping the huge steel door, ripping it off its hinges.  He set it aside as Chloe stepped out.

“Thank you so much,” she said shivering.

“Next time you have a craving for a bottle of wine at 11:00 in the morning, go for a red,” he joked before resetting the steel door, using his heat vision to fix it back into place.

“I am so, so sorry … I know I’m intruding on quality Oliver time, but Lana hid Lex's wedding present down here, and she asked me to go get it, and then the door... shut,” she explained.

“You okay now? I’m gonna go,” he said and began to turn.

“That's it? You filled your damsel-in-distress quota for the day, and you're just... gonna walk away?” she asked.  He looked at her in confusion.

“What exactly are you expecting me to do?” he asked.

“I guess I always just thought that you would sweep in and save the day, but you're not gonna do that, are you?” she said.

“If Lana didn't want to marry Lex, she wouldn't,” Clark told her.

“Lana's not my hero, Clark -- you are. And I can’t believe that you’d let her go through with this. She's marrying a monster and trapping herself into a loveless life.”

“Chloe, you think this is easy for me?” Clark asked knowing that while he wasn’t in love with Lana, it was still hard to see her marry Lex and be forever ensnared in his web.

“I think it's easier than getting hurt. You don't hesitate to run into a burning building or jump in front of a bullet because nothing can penetrate that iron flesh of yours. But the Man of Steel is nowhere to be found is he?”

“Letting Lana go was the hardest thing I ever had to do, Chloe. If you don't know that, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did.  But I moved on … Lana’s doing the same so who am I to stop it?” he asked giving her a final look before super speeding out of the mansion.

________________________________________

Sitting in the living room, Clark examined his dad’s old watch, occasionally glancing at the silver ring on his right hand, smiling thinking of Oliver.  Suddenly Martha entered with her dress for the wedding.

“Mom … How did you know Dad was the one? How'd you know he felt the same way?” Clark asked and Martha smiled setting the items in her hand down before making her way over to her son.

“I think when you're young, like you are, like we were... nothing is that simple,” she said sitting down next to him.

“Are you okay?” she asks him and he scoffs.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well honey … I know that things are different now … And you know that I love Oliver to death, but you have to admit that on some level this day is a tough one,” she told him.

“You know, I can't help but wonder... ..if all those things I told myself -- that knowing the truth about me would be too much for Lana to handle, if she knew my secret she'd be in danger - what if I just made up all those excuses because I knew she wasn’t the one?”

“I think you’ve answered your own question by now,” she told him, taking ahold of his ringed hand with a smile.  Clark smiled as well.

“Chloe is mad because I’m not stepping in and stopping Lana from marrying Lex,” Clark told her and she frowned.

“It’s not your place Clark … we don’t choose who our hearts decide to love … it just happens and if this is meant to be then it’s what should happen,” she told him and Clark nodded.

“So where is Oliver?” Martha asked standing to gather her things.

“Had to go to the office to get a couple of things done, but assured me he’ll be back in time for the wedding,” Clark replied.

“Well how about some lunch then?” she asked and Clark smiled following his mother into the kitchen.

________________________________________

 Sitting in the study, Lana is writing on a piece of paper.  Absently checking her watch, she looked up, shock evident on her features at the sight of Oliver Queen.

“Oliver,” she says hiding the paper as she stood to face the blonde billionaire.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I know that you’ve been secretly wishing that Clark would turn back to you,” he began and she frowned looking away.

“But that’s not going to happen … at least not if I have anything to say about it,” he told her.

“Is that all?” she asked looking up at him coldly.  He shook his head taking a few steps toward her.

“No it’s not … just because Clark’s not available anymore doesn’t mean you have to do this to yourself Lana.  Now I know that I’m probably the last person you want to listen to, but you have friends that want to see you safe and Lex Luthor and safe are words that do not mesh well together,” he assured her.  She regarded him carefully.

“Just consider it Lana … if you need help, I can help you,” he promised.  The two looked at one another for a moment longer, both suddenly hearing a noise.

“Go Oliver … quickly,” she told him, urging him toward the door.  He slipped out quietly just before Lionel entered through the opposite door.

“Ms. Lang …” Lionel chuckled.  “Shouldn't you be leaving for the church?” he asked, his gaze falling on the handwritten note on the table.  He quickly picked it up before Lana could grab it.

“What's this?” he asked looking at the note.

"Dear Lex, I'm so sorry but I can't go through with this."

“This will destroy Lex,” he told her sternly.

“Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry, but this is none of your business,” she told him.

“Well, I'm making it my business. I can't let you call off the wedding,” he said.

“Things have changed, and it wouldn't be fair to Lex to pretend like they haven't,” she told him and he studied her carefully as the realization dawned on his face.

“You know Clark's secret, don't you?” he asked, circling around her with a smile.

“I've been watching you since you started seeing my son, and you've been getting closer and closer to finding out the shocking truth about Clark Kent. What a surprise it must have been to realize Clark has kept up the deception for so long, right under your nose,” he said.

“He was trying to protect me,” Lana told him and Lionel chuckled. “And he's not gonna let you threaten me now,” she added.

“You think Clark's invincible. Not so - like every hero, he has an Achilles' heel, a weakness. I know what it is. And I know that it could kill him,”

“No. You could never hurt him.”

“Would you bet Clark's life on that? Are you willing to risk his life and the happiness he’s found with Oliver Queen? I give you my word, Ms. Lang, if you don't honor the promise that you've made to my son or I find out you've told anyone about this conversation, I will kill Clark Kent.”

________________________________________

Standing at the front of the church, Chloe watches Lex’s gaze flicker back to the empty entryway.

“She won't answer her cell. Sorry, Lex, I don't know what to say, but I'm sure there's an explanation for all this,” Chloe told him.

“Father, did Lana say anything to you, anything that might have indicated ...” Lex began but was quickly cut off.

“Be patient, Lex. Give her a little more time. Wedding-day jitters are to be expected,” the priest explained.  Lex looked around at the guests, and at the open door where Lana should be.

“She's not coming.”

________________________________________

As the limousine rolled up to the church, Clark looked at the scene with dread.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you if you keep frowning like that you’re face will stay that way?” came a teasing voice and he couldn’t help but chuckle, turning his head toward Oliver.

“Smartass,” Clark replied leaning over to kiss him softly.

“Better than being a dumbass … come on handsome, let’s get this over with … besides I’ve got a surprise for you afterwards,” Oliver said as the door opened.

“Now that sounds promising,” Clark replied watching Oliver exit the limo with a grin.

Hand in hand the pair walked into the church.  Noticing Martha’s wave they discreetly made their way down sliding into the row behind her.

“We thought we were going to be late … what’s going on?” Clark asked his mother, who quickly frowned.

“Lana hasn’t shown up … nobody can find her,” Martha explained.  Clark looked over at Oliver in surprise before his gaze lifted locking with Lex’s.  The expression on his face was unreadable as he turned his back toward the brunette.

“You okay?” Ollie whispered in his ear, his fingers lacing with Clark’s over his thigh.

“With you beside me … I’m okay,” he replied. 

Before Oliver could speak the processional music began to play as Lana appeared at the front door of the church, slowly making her way down the aisle.  Clark watched as Lex turned, his eyes full of shock and hope upon seeing Lana.  Standing there, watching Lana come down the aisle, Clark felt a pang of guilt and sadness.

While his feelings for Lana were no longer that of an undying love, he still cared for her and the fact that she was steps away from binding herself with Lex Luthor made him uneasy.  A reassuring hand slid underneath his suit jacket, softly caressing his lower back and Clark smiled squeezing Ollie’s hand.

“I love you,” the blonde whispered softly into his ear just as Lana passed by.

________________________________________

“Do you, Alexander Luthor, take Lana Lang to be your wife in the holy state of matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” he says placing Lana’s ring on her finger.

“And do you, Lana Lang, take Alexander Luthor to be your husband in the holy state of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?” he asked and she faltered for a moment, her head turning slightly as her gaze fell on Clark, seated next to Oliver.  Shifting her gaze she met Lionel’s before looking back at Lex.

“I do,” she answered and Lex sighed heavily, wiping a tear from her cheek.

“May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Luthor,” the priest said as the crowd began to applaud.  Lex is beaming but Lana can only manage a weak smile as they make their way down the aisle.

________________________________________

Sitting at the vanity in the back room of the church, Lana stared at herself in shock.

“I never thought it was possible to be this happy. How did I ever turn out to be the man who gets to spend the rest of his life with you?” he asked and Lana turned to him, smiling weakly.

“Okay. I'll just get my things... Mrs. Luthor,” Lex said with a smile before leaving the room.  As the door closed, Lana quickly broke down, sobbing to herself.  A knock on the door forced her to calm down.

“I'll be right there,” she said making her way to the door, opening it to find Clark.

“Clark what are you … what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay … you seem … sad,” he responded and she looked at him with a frown.

“No I’m fine Clark … I’m happy,” she replied and he shook his head.

“That's not true,” he said softly making his way over to her. “I can’t believe that this is what you wanted … He got to you, didn’t he?” Clark asked accusingly. 

“No, please, just believe me and let it go,” she spoke tersely, trying to brush him off and maintain her composure at the same time.

“Tell me what he did. What did Lex do? You don't have to stay with him,” he urged.

“He didn't do anything. I've made my decision. I just want to be with him,” she replied and Clark looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

“Then I’m happy for you Lana … I’m happy for you,” he said and turned making his way back down the hall toward the front of the church where his mother, Chloe and Ollie waited.

________________________________________

Watching Lex and Lana’s car drive away, Chloe turned to the group and frowned.

“Well this has been awkward and strange,” she told them and Clark nodded in agreement.

“She’s made her choice now … I guess all we can do is hope it works out for the best,” he replied.

“Are you all going to the reception?” Martha asked, a small smile on her face as she gazed upon her son and his boyfriend.  Clark looked over at Ollie whose face held a slight smirk.

“I get the feeling that we’ve got other plans,” Clark said and Oliver nodded stepping forward to take Martha’s hands as he kissed her on the cheek.  She felt a slip of paper in his grasp and smiled taking ahold of it as he pulled away.  Giving Chloe a smile, he turned calling for the limo as Clark hugged his mother.

“No matter what … enjoy yourself, enjoy each other,” she told him and he grinned.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” he replied as the limo pulled up.  Giving Chloe a hug he turned to Oliver.

“So where to gorgeous?” Clark asked.  Oliver smiled coyly taking the brunette’s hand as he inclined his head toward the limo.

“Guess you’ll have to get in and find out.”  


	22. Chapter 22

Opening his eyes, Clark began to panic seeing nothing but darkness.

“Easy handsome, I’m right here,” came Oliver’s reassuring voice.

“What’s going on?” Clark asked.

“It’s just a blindfold Clark … I wanted this to be a surprise for you,” Ollie told him.

“Dare I ask how you got this on me?” Clark asked and Ollie chuckled.

“You’re a heavy sleeper and we’re here,” Oliver whispered placing a kiss upon the brunette’s cheek.  Taking his hand, Oliver helped him up leading him over to the door. 

“Take a step down,” Ollie urged, guiding his boyfriend down the stairs to the waiting limo.

“Please tell me there isn’t anyone around to see this?” Clark asked, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

“Oh come on handsome, don’t worry about what people think,” Oliver told him as they got into the car.  Soon they were off and Oliver looked out at the scenery with a smile.  He knew this whole Lana business had been trying for him as had the last couple of months.  Between being infected with red kryptonite, which actually hadn’t been all that bad, to dealing with a Lana stalker and then handling her wedding, his boyfriend had been through a flurry of emotions and he knew a break was in order.

“I can practically hear you thinking,” came Clark’s voice, snapping the blonde back to reality as he looked over in surprise making sure the blindfold was still in place.

“Sorry about that, just sorting through some things,” he replied as suddenly their destination came in to view causing him to smile.

“But since we’re here … I’ll be thinking only of you now,” Ollie replied as the car came to a stop.  Making sure the car was perfectly placed Oliver helped Clark out of the car and smiled removing the blindfold.

If it was possible, Clark’s breath seemed to leave him in that moment.  Stretched before him as far as his eyes could see was nothing but perfect tropical landscape.  A hotel sat before them in the distance, perfect blue-green water wrapped around every edge. They stood on a boat launch and Clark was surprised as a young woman made her way over to them with a smile.  Gorgeous white and blue leis were in her grasp as she approached them.

“Accueillir à Bora Bora, Mr. Queen, Mr. Kent,” she welcomed traditionally before gracing each of their necks with a lei.

“If you’ll follow me,” she said motioning toward the private boat which waited on the lower landing.  Clark looked over at Oliver in wonder.

“You did all this? For me?” he asked.  Oliver smiled reaching out to touch his cheek tenderly.

“I did this for us, handsome … Welcome to Paradise.”

________________________________________

It took around fifteen minutes for the boat to pull up to the secluded resort and when Clark finally stepped onto the dock of the resort he couldn’t help but gasp.  Stretched out over the water ahead of them were individual bungalows, each in a perfect Polynesian style.

Taking Clark’s hand, Oliver smiled as they followed the hostess.

“Anything that you should need can be found in the main area of the resort, the pool is around the back of the building, our spa is located just there to the left,” she told them, indicating to a large hut near the water’s edge. 

“You are checked in and can be escorted by boat to your bungalow if you’d like,” she told them and pointed to the stretch of bungalows perched over the water.

“Out there?” Clark asked in wonder and she nodded.

“You have one of the very end bungalows, they are the most private and secluded,” she told them.  “All of your luggage is waiting for you, as is a freshly prepared lunch,” she continued.

“Thank you very much … that sounds perfect,” Oliver told her.

“Whatever you require Mr. Queen, please don’t hesitate to ask.  Would you like transportation to your accommodations?” she asked and he waved her off politely.

“I think a walk would be great right now, thank you though,” he told her and she nodded pointing them in the right direction before leaving them.  Sliding an arm around Clark’s waist, he smiled as they began to walk.

“I can’t believe you did all this,” Clark said and Oliver chuckled.

“What better way to spend my money than on you?” he offered and they stepped out onto the pontoon, following the path down over the water toward their bungalow.  Reaching their destination, Oliver unlocked the door, opening it wide to allow Clark to enter.

Speechless wasn’t something that could be attributed to his vocabulary but at the moment Clark just couldn’t form the words.  The bungalow was essentially one large room with high-polished wood floors and wood walls.  There was a small living room area with a day bed to the right and the left side revealed a massive king size bed adorned in the brightest white linens he’d ever seen. 

Making his way in further Clark noticed a coffee table in the living area and was amazed to look down seeing the ocean below, fish swimming by unassumingly.  Turning back to Oliver he smiled seeing the blonde standing near another set of doors.

“This is amazing you know that right?” Clark asked and Ollie smiled.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Oliver told him and reached behind him opening the doors that led to a private deck.  Clark came over to him looking out at the gorgeous blue lagoon in front of them.  A ladder descended down into the water off the terrace which had two pristine white chaise lounge chairs nestled in the corner.  Stepping out into the sunshine, Clark looked down at the water below and then around at the beautiful landscape before them.  He smiled as Oliver leaned in kissing his neck softly.

“Like I said handsome … Welcome to Paradise.”

________________________________________________________________________

Pulling out a pan of muffins from the oven, Martha looked up, smiling as Chloe’s car pulled up.  Her surprise was genuine as Lana got out of the other side of the car.  The pair made their way up to the porch, Chloe knocking on the door softly.

“Anybody home?” the blonde called out.

“Hi girls, come in,” Martha replied cheerfully ushering the girls in. 

“Lana what a surprise I would have thought you would be with Lex,” Martha said in surprise upon seeing the brunette.  Lana smiled slightly and shrugged.

“Well he had to go away on unavoidable business for a few days so Chloe is keeping me company … I hope you don’t mind that we stopped by,” she said and Martha shook her head.

“Of course not girls, you know you’re always welcome, please come have a seat,” she said ushering them into the living room.

“I’ve got chocolate chip muffins fresh from the oven … can I interest you in one?” Martha asked and both girls smiled.

“That would be awesome, Mrs. Kent.  Thank you,” Chloe said brightly.  After a few moments, Martha returned with a tray filled with coffee and fresh muffins.

“It seems so quiet around here … where’s Clark?” Lana asked and Martha stopped eating in surprise.  She looked at Chloe, whose face showed her that she hadn’t told Lana anything.

“Actually he’s gone away for awhile.  He and Oliver left just after your wedding,” Martha revealed, surprising Lana.

“You have to tell us where he whisked him to Mrs. Kent.  I saw Oliver slip you that piece of paper,” Chloe said curiously, a smile appearing on her face causing Martha to chuckle.

“Well he took Clark to Bora Bora actually,” Martha revealed and Chloe swooned.

“Are you kidding? God that must be … heavenly,” she finished and Martha smiled.  Casting a glance in the direction of Lana, Martha noticed the other girl with a pensive look.  As if sensing her gaze, the brunette looked up and smiled.

“That certainly does sound heavenly,” she remarked and Martha nodded as they continued to chat and eat.

________________________________________________________________________

Oliver couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth as Clark’s lips skimmed over a ticklish spot on his abs.  After a perfect lunch, they had each changed and now laid together on the spacious chaise lounge on the back terrace.  The privacy screens had been pulled around the majority of the deck and it hadn’t taken long for Clark’s lips and hands to start wandering over his lover’s body.

As said lips began to travel lower, skimming across the top of Oliver’s board shorts the shrill ring of a cell phone rang out and he looked up at the blonde in surprise.

“God handsome I’m sorry … I thought I’d turned it off,” Oliver apologized and Clark nodded, moving aside to allow the blonde up.  Making his way inside, Oliver grabbed his cell phone opening it in annoyance.

“This had better be good … I said no calls,” he barked.  Clark watched as his face softened then turned to shock.

“When?” Oliver asked to the caller before noticing Clark’s gaze.  Holding his hand over the phone he looked at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry Clark, there’s an emergency with …” Oliver began but Clark interrupted him with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it … I’m not going anywhere,” he promised and Oliver nodded, smiling in return as he made his way into the main room to conduct business.  Clark let out a sigh and looked around.  He didn’t know how long it was going to take Ollie, but Clark hoped it wasn’t too long.  Lifting the front screen, he stepped out toward the ladder looking down into the lagoon water. 

Casting a glance over his shoulder, he saw Oliver writing information down on a notepad.  Clark had a feeling this was going to take awhile.  With a last smile, Clark looked back and swiftly dove into the water.  Emerging with a chuckle, he looked around, loving the feel of the deliciously warm water lapping at his skin. 

Looking around at the other huts, Clark was surprised to see that nobody was out or around.  In fact it looked as though the two bungalows directly behind theirs were not even occupied.  Narrowing his vision, he used his x-ray vision quickly, confirming that the huts were empty.  A lazy smile crossed his face, his mind wondering if Oliver had done that on purpose and had possibly reserved the other two huts for more seclusion. 

He wouldn’t put it past his billionaire boyfriend for one second.  Taking a couple of laps around, Clark dove down deeper content to watch the tropical fish swim past him unassumingly.

_____________________________________________________________________

With a frustrated sigh, Oliver turned off his cell phone and placed it on the table.  It had taken way too long to settle an almost botched business deal and he frowned looking at the clock which now read 3:30pm.  He’d lost an hour of time that could have been better spent on more pleasurable activities. 

Standing he made his way out to the terrace, surprise etched on his features to find Clark not there.  Noticing the front screen up he went over to the ladder and looked down to find Clark emerging from the water, pushing his hair back as he looked around.  Oliver watched him for a moment, surprised as suddenly a dolphin appeared at Clark’s side nudging him with his nose.  The brunette turned with a smile running his hands along the dolphin’s nose and before Oliver could blink, both had disappeared under the water, emerging seconds later over a hundred feet away.

A deep chuckle escaped his lips at the sight of his lover so relaxed … relaxed enough to play with a dolphin.  The pair disappeared once again under the water emerging near the ladder once again. 

Reaching out Clark touched the dolphin’s nose with a smile, silently grateful that AC had told him about how to communicate with the creatures.  As if sensing that it was time to go, the dolphin nudged him playfully in the chest before returned below the water, swimming away.  He chuckled for a moment before looking up seeing Oliver.

“It’s about time gorgeous … get your ass in this water,” he called out teasingly and Oliver grinned shaking his head.

“Well when you put it that way,” Oliver replied and took a step back before diving off the deck, gliding into the water.  He emerged from the crystal blue water seconds later, turning around to find Clark right in front of him.

“Everything okay?” Clark asked wrapping his arms around the blonde’s frame under the water.  Oliver scoffed and shook his head letting his arms slide up from beneath the water, fingertips trailing across Clark’s skin.

“It’s fine … and from this moment on … no work, no phone calls,” he said and Clark smiled.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he replied closing the distance to capture Oliver’s lips passionately.

_______________________________________________________________________

“You seem upset.” Lana turned her head in surprise at the voice from the doorway.  Lex stood there with a bouquet of roses and a smile.

“Lex … I thought …”

“I told them that there were more important places I needed to be,” he explained coming over to her.  Placing a kiss upon her lips he smiled, handing her the flowers.

“They’re beautiful thank you,” she replied and he nodded.

“Seriously Lana … you seemed upset when I arrived … are things okay?” he asked her and she nodded.

“I’m just very tired,” she replied and he nodded.

“Well you’ve been quite busy these last few days,” he reminded her and she smiled.

“So did you keep busy while I was gone?” he asked leading her over to the couch by the fire.  Lana shrugged.

“I spent some quality time with Chloe, that was nice.  We went over to the Kent’s and visited with Martha,” she explained and noticed the look of surprise on Lex’s face.

“Really? And how are Martha and Clark?” he asked politely.

“Oh well Martha’s doing good … Clark is actually out of the country,” Lana admitted and Lex looked at her in confusion.

“Out of the country?” he replied and she nodded.

“Yeah um, just after our wedding … Oliver took Clark to Bora Bora,” she told him, watching as shock and surprise flickered in his gaze before returning to neutral.

“I’m actually pretty tired … I think I should head to bed,” Lana admitted and Lex nodded leaning over to kiss her softly.

“I’ll join you soon,” he promised and she nodded making her way out of the study.  Lex’s gaze flickered to the fireplace, a look of malcontent appearing on his face.  So Oliver had whisked Clark away for a vacation … no doubt at the most romantic and secluded place possible. 

Making his way over to his laptop, he entered his password and clicked on a desktop folder.  Once open it revealed a multitude of pictures featuring Clark and Oliver.  Some unassuming as they talked in a café or walked along the streets, others showed the pair locked in a lover’s embrace.  When he had first found out about the pair, he had been shocked and undeniably jealous.  True Lana was a very beautiful girl, but she was no Clark Kent.

Lex could remember those blue-green eyes looking down at him the day he’d pulled him out of the river after the bridge accident.  Tender, caring, scared … nobody knew the truth about that day of course and he wasn’t sure if anyone ever would know that there on that river bank after nearly drowning … Lex Luthor had fallen in love with Clark Kent.


	23. Chapter 23

Tipping the waiter who had come to clean up their dinner, Oliver thanked the man before closing the door, slipping the lock into place with a smile.  The soulful sounds of Billie Holiday played softly throughout the bungalow as he stepped further into the main room. 

Pulling off his blue t-shirt, Oliver padded barefoot out to the terrace dressed only in white linen pants, which accented the golden hue of his upper body.  Candles were softly lit around various parts of the deck and the screens were completely closed.  Letting his gaze fall to the chaise lounge he smiled seeing Clark on his back, one leg bent over the chaise, the other stretched out against the white cotton.  His hands rested softly on his chest while his eyes were closed, dozing slightly.

Making his way over quietly, Oliver smiled kneeling down as one leg rested between Clark’s.  He leaned forward nuzzling Clark’s neck before looking up, his lips swiftly capturing the brunette’s.  It took a moment, but soon Clark responded eagerly to the kiss, his hands moving to splay against the chest above, before winding around Oliver’s neck.  After a few moments, Clark pulled away with a smile.

“Hi,” he said softly causing Ollie to smile as he ran a hand through the brunette’s locks.

“Hi,” the blonde whispered back.  Their gaze remained locked on one another for a moment longer before Oliver pulled away and stood.  Clark watched him in confusion but smiled as the blonde held his hand out to him.  Taking it Clark stood, following Oliver back into the bungalow as he led them over to the massive king size bed which was still covered with magnolia petals.

Turning to Clark, Oliver smiled wrapping his arms around his waist.  Leaning forward he dropped soft, nipping kisses against the brunette’s lips causing him to moan.

“I’ve been thinking about this bed since we got here,” Ollie admitted and Clark chuckled letting his hands slide up the golden muscular arms currently wrapped around him.

“Care to share those thoughts?” Clark asked softly, stealing a quick kiss as Oliver smiled.

“Honestly handsome … I’d rather show you,” he admitted and Clark grinned.

“Well gorgeous … let the demonstration begin.”  

________________________________________________________________________

“Oh God!” Oliver moaned hoarsely as his Clark’s lips enclosed around his prominent erection.  The brunette smiled before once again going down on his lover.  Gently humming as he bobbed up and down, Clark delighted in the incoherent sounds coming from his boyfriend.  His own cock had become painfully hard and Clark knew he needed to be inside his lover soon. 

Letting his hand take over for his mouth, Clark looked up at Oliver, whose head was arched back, eyes closed in pleasure.  Smiling he reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube on the side table as he applied it to his cock, stroking himself a few times from tip to base, he smiled letting go of Oliver before nudging his knees even further apart. 

The blonde lifted his head in confusion at the disappearance of Clark’s hand but a small smile tugged at his lips upon feeling his lover’s cock brush his opening.  Leaning forward, Clark captured Ollie’s lips as he pushed inside him with a moan.

“God handsome … that’s good,” Oliver groaned.  Moving at a purposely slow pace, Clark braced himself over his lover, watching the play of emotions across his face, smiling as Ollie’s mouth opened in a silent cry, his head arching backwards.  There was no doubt in his mind that Oliver Queen was the most incredible being on Earth.

Building his pace up a bit more, Clark caressed Oliver’s cheek causing the blonde to look up at him.

“I love you,” Clark told him and Oliver groaned as the brunette’s length stroked a particularly sensitive spot.

“I love you too,” Ollie moaned as his hands reached up to pull Clark closer, lips meeting passionately.

Sensing the tightening in Oliver’s body as well as his own, Clark reached between them, hands enclosing around the blonde’s cock as he stroked him in time with his thrusts.

“Jesus Clark … I’m gonna come,” Oliver moaned and Clark could only groan as he slammed into his lover his own orgasm bursting forth.  Both rode out the passionate wave their orgasms brought and soon found themselves pressed against one another.

“You are incredible … you know that right?” Oliver murmured dropping kisses against Clark’s temple and cheek.  The brunette smiled turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

“You’re not so bad yourself gorgeous,” he replied and captured the blonde’s lips before settling against him once more.  Aided by the comfort of Oliver’s fingertips stroking over his skin, Clark fell asleep against the blonde as the waves lapped softly outside.

________________________________________________________________________

Making their way by boat to the main part of the resort, Clark looked down at his boyfriend, who leaned against his chest, eyes closed comfortably.  Absently he wondered just how long Oliver planned on them being at the island.  They were entering day three … not that Clark was complaining, but he couldn’t help but wonder how his mom was doing with the farm.

“You’re thinking too hard,” came a soft murmur and Clark looked down seeing Oliver smile, his eyes still closed.  Chuckling the brunette leaned down placing a kiss against Ollie’s forehead.

“Just wondering how Mom is doing by herself with running the farm,” Clark told him.

“I’m sure the three farm hands I hired to help her out while we’re gone are working out fine,” the blonde replied softly, surprising Clark as he looked at his boyfriend in wonder.  Opening one eye a fraction of the way, Oliver looked at his lover.

“And don’t you dare protest or start thinking of ways to repay me either … this time is for you … for us and I wanted it to be perfect … therefore I had to cover all the bases,” Oliver explained and Clark smiled leaning down to capture the blonde’s lips softly.

“Well I’d say you hit a home run, Mr. Queen,” Clark replied as the canoe docked against the shore.  The rower helped the pair out and Oliver took Clark’s hand leading him toward the spa.

“What are we doing today?” Clark asked and Oliver smiled putting an arm around the brunette’s waist.

“Well I figured since we’ve pretty much secluded ourselves to the room … or the bed more specifically …” he replied causing Clark to blush slightly. “I thought it would be nice to check out the spa.  Despite the relaxation you bring me, I think I could use some more,” he finished and the brunette chuckled.

“Sounds like a plan,” Clark replied as they made their way into the large spa.  A receptionist smiled at them as they approached.

“Ah Mr. Kent, Mr. Queen, welcome,” she said standing to shake each man’s hand.

“If you’ll follow me, we’ll get started,” she told them and motioned for them to follow as she exited through a back door.  The pair followed her along a flowered path as she opened the door to a gorgeous hut.  Large open windows with billowing white curtains decorated three sides of the hut which had a panoramic view of the water surrounded by lush vines and flowers.  Soft, melodic music played in the background and two long massage tables lay side by side in the middle of the room.

“As per your instructions Mr. Queen, I’ll leave you, your masseuses’ shall join you in ten minutes,” she told him and he nodded and thanked her as she left closing the door behind her.  Clark looked over at his boyfriend, an eyebrow raised.

“As per your instructions, what exactly does that mean?” Clark asked with a teasing smile.

“It means take your clothes off handsome,” Ollie told him smartly pulling his t-shirt up over his head before discarding it on the chair nearby.  Clark smiled repeating the same action.  They stared at one another with a smile before Oliver chuckled.

“Pants too,” he noted, his gaze falling to the loose white cotton pants nestled around Clark’s hips.  Raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend’s matter-of-factly, yet teasing tone, Clark smiled sliding his hands under the waistband, inching them down before letting them fall in a puddle on the floor.  Oliver couldn’t help but groan slightly at his lover’s naked body.

“You want a picture?” Clark teased snapping Ollie back to reality.

“Funny … lie down on your stomach,” Oliver told him, pointing to the table.  He watched as Clark did as he asked, getting himself comfortable.  Making his way over to Clark, Ollie leaned down, placing a gentle kiss against the brunette’s shoulder blade.  Grabbing a towel he secured it over his lover’s backside, giving Clark’s thigh a teasing squeeze.

“Knock it off you tease … I’m supposed to be relaxing,” Clark said lifting his head a bit to turn to Oliver and smile.  The blonde came back up to him, leaning down to capture his lips.

“Then relax … damn it,” he scolded playfully, giving his lover a smile before moving over to his own table.  Once he had settled himself on the table in the same fashion as Clark, he looked over at the brunette and smiled.

“Got everything covered down there? I don’t want anyone peeking at what’s mine,” Clark teased and Oliver chuckled laying his head against the soft cotton towel.

“Rest assured … everything’s covered,” Ollie promised.

“So what is this exactly?” Clark asked.  Oliver reached out taking his hand with a smile.

“It’s called Taurumi Maohi.  It’s a traditional Polynesian massage that is performed with long and deep soothing strokes, using thumbs, hands and forearms to relieve stress and strain from the body … it works wonders,” Oliver promised and Clark nodded.  Listening to the waves outside, even being able to smell the scent of the flowers, Clark couldn’t believe he was actually here. 

Suddenly the door opened and quietly without words two masseuses – both women – appeared.  One made their way to Ollie while the other took Clark and after applying oil to their hands began to work without words.  The perfect feeling of the deep strokes to the muscles of his back made Clark sigh in contentment, his eyes drifting shut.  Oliver watched the younger man with a smile.

Even with everything they’d been through and the many declarations of love since, Oliver still had to pinch himself to make sure this was all real.  Clark was everything he could have ever hoped for in a partner and looking at that perfect face, lost in a wave of contentment, Oliver vowed then and there that from that moment forward it would stay that way.

________________________________________________________________________

The sun had just set, the last rays peeking out from behind Mt. Otemanu.  Candles were sparsely lit on the terrace as Clark looked out upon the lagoon.  Barely a sound could be heard and he smiled at the pure peacefulness of it all.  Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Clark smiled looking back at Oliver, who grinned before capturing the brunette’s lips softly.

“What are you thinking about?” Ollie asked resting his chin on Clark’s shoulder looking out at the night.

“About how I can’t believe that we’ve been here a week … that we’re leaving tomorrow,” Clark confessed.  Oliver let his hands softly stroke Clark’s bare stomach.

“We don’t have to you know … we can stay here forever,” Ollie whispered in the brunette’s ear.

“As much as I would love that …”

“I know … but we have tonight,” Ollie whispered and Clark nodded, moaning softly as warm lips began to trail along his neck.  Sweeping lower, Oliver kissed across his shoulder and back before placing open-mouth kisses along each curve of Clark’s spine.  Reaching the top of the linen pants Clark wore, Ollie nuzzled the soft skin at his low back, allowing his hands to slide up the brunette’s long legs. 

Rising up, Oliver took one of Clark’s hands, leading him into the partially darkened main room.  Beside the bed, two simple candles were lit giving everything a soft glow.  Turning to his lover, Oliver leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.  Gentle and not rushed, they kissed, simply delighting in the feel of one another.

Sliding his fingers under the waistband of the pants, Oliver pulled them gently off of Clark’s hips allowing them to puddle at the brunette’s feet.  Abandoning his mouth, Clark trailed kisses along Oliver’s jaw until he reached his earlobe.  Biting down gently he delighted in the moan from his lover as he removed Ollie’s pants as well.

“I love you,” Clark whispered.  Groaning, Oliver lifted his head to re-captured Clark’s lips.

“I love you too handsome … more than you know,” Oliver told him before silencing him once more with the tender caress of his lips.  Letting his hands trail over Clark’s perfect form, Oliver urged him back onto the bed.  Resting his head against the pillows, Clark looked up at his lover and smiled.  Unable to resist, Ollie leaned down from his position between Clark’s legs to kiss the brunette deeply.

“I wanna be inside you,” Clark murmured against his lips and Oliver nodded reaching for the bottle next to the table.  Straddling the brunette’s thighs, he slicked up his hands before placing them on the length of Clark’s shaft, stroking up and down from base to tip swiftly.  Clark groaned deeply at the sensations, frowning only momentarily before looking up seeing his lover bracing himself above. 

Oliver slowly lowered himself onto Clark’s cock, both groaning deeply as inch by inch disappeared and the two were molded together intimately.  Letting his fingers glide over Oliver’s thighs, Clark was content and awestruck at the perfect moment they were experiencing.  Slowly the blonde began to move on him and Clark was lost in thrust after thrust of unadulterated pleasure.

Rising and falling on his lover’s cock, Oliver arched back allowing for deeper penetration before sitting back up, looking down at Clark passionately.  The soft glow of the candlelight flickered against Clark’s now golden skin and Ollie couldn’t help but moan.

“Come here,” the brunette whispered as his hands slid up, one wrapping around the blonde’s neck to pull him down softly, lips meeting in an unhurried pace.  Wrapping his arms around his lover, Clark thrust upwards causing Oliver to groan into his mouth.

Chests pressed against one another, Clark held onto the blonde as they moved together as one, lips caressing, indulging in the taste of one another.  Letting a hand trail down Oliver’s slick chest, Clark couldn’t help but grin at the low groan which erupted from the blonde’s mouth as his hand found Oliver’s cock, straining between them.

“Clark,” Oliver whispered, his body beginning to tighten as he thrust frantically against his lover.

“Let it all go gorgeous, let it all go,” Clark whispered seizing Ollie’s lips as both exploded into a powerful orgasm, so blinding in its beauty that Clark could feel tears against his cheek.

With a choking sob, Oliver raised his hands to cup Clark’s cheek, resting his forehead against the brunette’s.

“It’s okay,” Clark murmured softly feeling tears prickling at his own eyes as he gazed up at his lover.  Sliding off him, Oliver nestled against Clark’s side, each wrapping their arms around one another.

“I love you so much Clark,” Ollie murmured placing a kiss above the brunette’s heart.  Lifting Oliver’s head with one hand he smiled.

“I love you.”

______________________________________________________________________

Looking out at the lagoon, Clark smiled feeling a hand take his own.  Turning he looked at Oliver, who gave him a small smile as they looked back in the distance at the island paradise they had called home for a week.

“We can always come back you know,” Oliver pointed out and Clark smiled, nodding gently.

“I know, but for now its back to reality,” he told him and Oliver chuckled, putting his arm around the brunette’s waist as they turned heading toward the limo.

“No matter what handsome … we’ll always have paradise,” Ollie promised and Clark nodded before getting into the limo with one last look at the island.  Settled into their seats, Oliver took Clark’s hand, smiling at the sight of his father’s wedding ring.

“I’ve been meaning to fix that,” Clark told him, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked at the ring for signs of damage.

“What’s wrong with it?” Oliver asked causing Clark to smile.  Lifting his right hand, he slid the ring off and looked at it once before moving it to the ring finger of his left hand.  He looked at Oliver, whose eyes went wide at the implications behind the gesture.

“Nothing’s wrong now … everything is perfect,” Clark replied and Oliver smiled leaning forward to capture his lips as the car began to move … their island paradise fading into the background.


	24. Chapter 24

“Clark?”

“Hey Chloe what’s up?”

“Look I know you’re probably sitting by the ocean but …”

“It’s okay Chlo, we’re actually almost home … what’s up?” he asked noting her voice, which was laced with panic.

“I’m not sure … I’ve found this website … by mistake but you need to see it,” she told him and he looked over at Oliver, who’s head rested against his shoulder as he slept softly.

“We’re almost at the farm now, how about we meet up with you in an hour?” Clark asked.

“Okay that sounds good … I’ll be at home,” she replied.

“Sounds good,” Clark told her and he heard her chuckle.

“How was it?” she asked and he smiled.

“It was paradise,” he replied and chuckled saying goodbye to her.  Hanging up the phone he bent his head to place a kiss upon Oliver’s brow.

“Wake up Sleeping Beauty,” he teased softly and Oliver groaned.

“You’re funny,” came the blonde’s sleepy voice.

“I do my best,” Clark told him.  Lifting his head, Ollie yawned, stretching out his long frame before looking around.

“Wow … we’re here,” he said.  Clark smiled taking ahold of Oliver’s left hand which now bore a similar band to his own.  Their flight had delayed in Los Angeles long enough for Clark to speed in and out of security … which he knew he shouldn’t have done, but it was worth it after seeing the look on Oliver’s face when he’d handed him the famous sky blue box.  It was a perfect white gold and silver ring from Tiffany’s … one that he had secretly been saving up for over the last two months.  His mother had eagerly chipped in a few dollars as well when he’d told her of his plans.

Oliver had told him on their flight to Metropolis that should the day come when Clark wanted to make it totally official, a forever and I do moment, he would make it happen, but for now it was a promise.  A commitment to what they had, what they’d built and what they were looking forward to.

“Thinking too much can give you wrinkles,” Oliver joked and Clark looked over at him with a smile as the limo turned into the driveway of the Kent Farm.

“I was thinking about you,” Clark told him and Oliver pursed his lips.

“Well I guess that can be an exception,” he teased as the car came to a stop.  Opening the door, Clark smiled seeing his mother come out of the house.  With a slight giggle she came down the steps toward her son, cupping his face in her hands.

“Look at you … so tan … so happy,” Martha said hugging him tight.  Pulling away her grin got even wider seeing Oliver.  Giving him a hug as well she stepped back looking at the pair.

“You two look well rested and so happy,” she told them and both grinned.  Martha looked at them once more noticing the ring on Oliver’s hand and she beamed.

“You gave it to him?” she asked Clark and he nodded with a smile.  Pulling them both into a hug happily she beamed.

“Oh my boys … I’m so happy for you,” she told them and pulled away with a lingering smile.

“Come, I just got lunch ready, you must be hungry,” she said and turned heading inside.  Locking his fingers with Oliver’s, Clark smiled.

“Back to reality Mr. Queen … are you ready?” he asked and Oliver nodded, a smile of his own tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Lead the way handsome … lead the way.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Dismissing the limo, Oliver climbed into the passenger’s side of the truck as he and Clark made their way into town and toward the Talon.

“Did she say what was going on?” he asked the brunette of Chloe and Clark shook his head turning onto the main street.

“No but she sounded panicked,” Clark replied pulling into a parking spot.  The pair made their way toward the entrance nearly colliding with a couple making their way out of the Talon.

“I’m sorry,” Lana said softly, her eyes widening at the sight of Clark and Oliver.  Clark looked from Lana to Lex, whose eyes held a look that the brunette couldn’t quite figure out.  It seemed as though Oliver had though as he felt the blonde’s hand capture his own, his new ring catching the glint of the sun and Lex’s eye.

“Hey Lana, Lex, how are you?” Clark said and Lana gave him a small and somewhat forced smile.

“Good … we’re doing very well.  You look very tan,” she told him and he nodded.

“Yeah … um it was good to see you,” Clark said and with a slight tug to Ollie’s hand the pair made their way in to the Talon.

“Boy cause that wasn’t weird and awkward,” Oliver teased as Clark led him up the stairs to Chloe’s apartment door.  Chuckling Clark knocked on Chloe’s door, waiting to hear her voice before entering.  She was seated at her laptop and looked up, smiling as her gaze fell to them.

“Hey … welcome back,” Chloe said, standing to embrace Clark. 

“Thank you,” he replied pulling back to look at her.  She smiled before turning to Oliver, giving him a hug as well.

“God I’m jealous … you two are so tan,” she said pulling away from Oliver with a grin.

“Well being in paradise will do that to you … so what do we got, Watchtower?” Ollie teased and Chloe smiled before gasping.  Clark noticed her gaze locked on Oliver’s hand and he smiled.

“We didn’t elope or anything Chlo,” Clark told her and she smacked him playfully on the arm.

“I know that, but that’s not the point … oh I’m so happy!” she said brightly.  A beep from her computer brought her back to reality and she looked over in surprise.

“Right … business okay so I found this website and you are not going to believe what they do,” she said ushering them over as she took a seat in front of the computer.  On the screen was a video feed, an impossibly large man was beating the daylights out of another guy and cheers could be heard in the background.

“Can you believe this? A krypto fight club on the internet? How come nobody else knows about this?” Clark asked.

“Because getting the link and the password costs more than most people make in a year,” Chloe pointed out causing both men to look at her in surprise.

“I’m surprised your finance guys didn’t talk to you … I pulled the resources out of the team account you gave me,” Chloe told Oliver. He could only grin at her resourcefulness as more cheers rang out.

They watch as the man ends the fight with a huge blade that slides out of his arm band, which he plunges into the back of his opponent.

“He just killed that guy,” Chloe said in shock.

“Chloe, I need you to trace the link back to the source,” Clark said.

“I'm trying, but they're bouncing it off about a billion different proxy servers. I mean, whoever's running this operation made sure that no one would be able to find him. All I know is that the location is somewhere nearby,” she told them.

“The security on this stream is off the charts. I mean, I can't record it, I can't download it. I can't ...” She stopped as more applause and cheers could be heard.

“Hey, hey, fight fans! Your winner and still undisputed champion... the one, the only... Titan!” the announcer introduced and Clark’s eyes went wide.

“Freeze that frame. What is that?” he asked as Chloe went in close-up on Titan, a tattoo clearly visible looking to be Kryptonian.

“Is that Kryptonian?” Oliver asked.

“It's a prison tattoo. Guys, Titan isn't meteor-infected. He's from the Phantom Zone.”

________________________________________

“Clark ... slow down. I don't have enough money to hire a full-time maid to clean up every time you decide to blow in,” Chloe chided, cleaning up the coffee that Clark had just spilled as he super speeded into the room.  Oliver looked up from his research with a smile at the comment.

“What did you find?”

“The URL and the password we had are both null and void, which means that the fight-club promoters must be rotating them in order to maximize security and profit,” Oliver chimed in.

“You have nothing!” Clark said to them both, his voice raised slightly.

“Don't bite our heads off. You know I always have something up my sleeve. I'm starting to think that super-sleuthing might be my latent krypto power,” Chloe said chuckling at her own joke, looking up at the boys she noticed they weren’t amused so she returned to the computer.

“Okay, so it turns out that our Billy Idol look-alike is actually a meteor-infected Belle Reve resident. Now, this is the weird thing. After he was killed in that cage, he was returned back to his padded cell. The orderlies found his body this morning,”

“So if we find who got him in and out of the hospital, he'll lead us straight to the fight club... and to Titan,” Clark surmised.

“Already on it. See? Your sidekicks aren’t completely useless,” Chloe pointed out.

“I'm sorry I snapped guys. I'm just worried that Titan might be a bigger threat than I thought. Your friend down at Metropolis precinct helped me find these,” Clark said setting down a portfolio of photographs on the table.

 “It's Titan's victims. They were all found between a crater outside of Omaha, where I think he landed, and Metropolis,”

“He left the same wound on all the bodies, and -- and they're all fighters,” Oliver said.

“I know why -- the tattoo on Titan's arm. From what I could tell, it said he was a warrior, enhanced for combat. Ever since he's been here, he's been looking for a fight,” Clark told them.

“What better challenge for a brawl-loving Zoner than a rumble at a krypto fight club?” she asked and suddenly the three of them turned in surprise as Lois entered the apartment.

“Hey. Can you believe this? I couldn't find proof of the chupacabra in the everglades, so now my editor wants to downsize me. If I don't come up with an article in the next 48 hours, I can say adios to my weekly paycheck,” she said looking over at the three who were suddenly silent.

“Is that a story?” Lois asked curiously noticing all the work on the table.

“No,” Chloe said quickly.

“Okay, look, normally I would be hands-off, but this puppy needs a bone. Please, cuz. I'll owe you big-time,” Lois pleaded.

“There's no story for the Inquisitor here, Lois. It's just a dead end,” Oliver said apologetically.

“I'm sure after a shower and a cappuccino, you'll come up with something in no time,” Clark offered and Chloe nodded.

“Clark's right. We'll give you some room,” Chloe said and the three quickly pack up leaving the apartment.

“I could have used a little help,” Lois said and sighed before noticing a picture that Clark had been looking at which was left in the trash.  Looking at it she smiled.

“Fr-44. Fort Ryan, hangar 44.”

________________________________________

“So, I think I found our Vince McMahon wannabe, and he has total access to an endless supply of meteor freaks. Meet Richter Maddox, Executive Administrator at Belle Reve,” Chloe said handing the two men an official picture of the man.

“How's this guy keeping Titan locked up in Belle Reve?”

“Actually, our jolly mean giant isn't in the Belle Reve yearbook. He must be freelancing,” Chloe admitted.

“So Maddox isn't just pulling fighters from the hospital, he's using outside talent? If I can talk my way into that ring, I'll find Titan,” Clark said.  Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm and looked over into the concerned face of his boyfriend.

“Clark, these bouts are televised live. You can't risk showing people your face,” Oliver told him softly.

“I don't have a choice, Ollie,” he replied.

“Clark, he can kill you,” Chloe pointed out, worry laced in her words.

“Not if I kill him first,” Clark replied and Chloe looked over at Oliver in worry at Clark’s suddenly determined attitude.

________________________________________

“You scared me. Where did you come from?” Richter Maddox asked as Clark suddenly appeared beside him outside Belle Reve.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” Clark remarked.  Richter looked him over, black jeans, a black shirt and leather jacket, then rolled his eyes.

“I've had a long day, so if you're looking to check in, the admitting desk is in the front lobby,”

“I'm looking for you, Mr. Maddox. I want to fight,” Clark told him.

“Oh. What did I do to you?”

“No. I mean I want to be in your fight club,” Clark replied and noticed the jaw drop on Maddox’s face at the mention of the club.

“Uh, you must have me confused with someone else. It happens. I have that kind of face,” he says.

“I know about the fight club. I know you're not only using patients from Belle Reve. I want in,” Clark said grabbing ahold of him tightly.

“Ow. Okay, look. The only place I can get you into is this psychiatric facility,” he told him and Clark scowled, slamming him up against the car door.

“You're clearly a very sick person, and you need help. If treatment's not what you're looking for... then I suggest you back off,” Maddox warned and Clark grinned throwing Maddox off of a nearby car.  Picking himself up off the ground, he aimed a pistol at Clark.

“You're barking at the wrong dog, Jethro. Now put your tail between your legs and get lost,” he warned.

“Not until you let me in that cage,” Clark said stepping forward causing Maddox to fire the gun.  Reaching out into the air, Clark grabbed the bullet easily, holding the intact object up for Maddox to see.

“Yeah. Now, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?” Maddox says with a laugh.

“You haven't seen anything yet,” Clark replied.

“No, I bet not. Now, I thought with your pretty face, you've never gone a round in your life. But now I can see it in your eyes. Yeah, there it is. You got some fight in you, don't you? Welcome to the show.”

________________________________________

Making their way into the fight club, Clark made sure to click on the GPS dot that Oliver had given him, he knew the blonde had been following in the car, practically feeling Ollie’s worry and fear.  Entering deeper into the area, Clark looked around.

“Yes! Hey, what do you think of the name "the Man of Steel"?” Maddox asked him and Clark frowned at the name that Chloe was becoming too used to calling him.

“Man of Steel?”

“Yeah, I give all the fighters their monikers. Trust me kid, it's a name that no one's ever going to forget. I got a feeling about these things. Some people say I'm psychic. Now, remember. Play it up for the cameras. People are forking over top dollar to see these fights online, all right?” Maddox asked and Clark looked around in confusion.

“Where's the crowd?” he asked.

“Crowd? What crowd? We don't have a crowd. Can't have a crowd if you want to keep this secret. Besides, who needs an audience when you got 50,000 watts of sound? Check that out. I just bought that,” Maddox beamed pointing over to a sophisticated sound system.

“Gate! Now, here's how it works. We sell the spectacle to the "high rollers" online. And the noise pumps up the fighters for the fight.”

“Where's Titan?” Clark asked.

“Titan? Unh-unh. That's the main event. I want to warm you up with something easy. It won't be much of a fight, but then again, it doesn't matter because all the fans want to see is somebody die.”

“Then who am I fighting?” he asked in confusion.

Suddenly Maddox whistles and Clark watches in shock as Lois is led into the arena.

“Get off me! I hope you like the taste of vinyl, honey, because you're about to eat a fistful of red patent leather,” she said attempting to shrug off her holder.

“Lois?” Clark asked and she turned in shock.

“Smallville?”

________________________________________

“Stand by on one. We're online... in 3...2...1.”

“Hey, fight fans! Are you ready? Tonight's undercard is a special twin matchup introducing two new combatants. In this corner, the voluptuous... the vicious... Vixen!” Maddox crowed as the cheers and applause got louder as Lois entered.  “And now... entering our arena for the very first time... ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... the all-powerful, the all-american... Man of Steel!” he finished as Clark came into the ring.

“I can't wait. Ladies. Good luck, pretty boy.”

“Lois, what are you doing here?” Clark asked as the two circled one another slowly.

“Trying to stay alive. Punch me,” she ordered him and he looked at her in confusion.

“What?”

“Look, not too hard, just enough to make it look real. All they want is a fight. So when I hit the mat, Maddox will come back in. We make our getaway,” she explained.

“I'm not going to punch you, Lois,” he told her adamantly.

“Fine. Then you take the dive,” she said landing a punch to his abdomen.  Quickly recoiling in pain she looked up at him in shock.

“That is not just a six-pack under your shirt. That's a steel kegger,” she added as the audience began to boo.  Clark’s vision shifts to a corner of the cage as Titan appeared.  The large man’s eyes went wide upon recognizing Clark.

“Kal-El,” he said menacingly.  Using his heat vision to take out the broadcast equipment, Clark watched as the technicians began to scramble.

“Whoa! Wait, wait. The light feed went down,” one said.  Suddenly Titan broke into the cage heading for Clark.  Attempting to stop his fighter, Maddox tried to intervene, quickly being thrown across the room to land in a dead heap against a wall.

“Lois... run,” Clark told her as Titan came closer.  Tossing Clark against the fence, Lois bravely jumped onto the monsters back but was quickly thrown aside, landing unconscious against the ground.

“Leave her alone!”

“The human means nothing to me. You're the fight I've been hoping for,” Titan told him.

“You don't belong here.”

“You're the one that doesn't belong,” Titan told him menacingly, tossing Clark around like a ragdoll, his face a bloody mess as he looked up at the monster, the huge blade extending from his arm band.

“Time to die, Kryptonian,” he said, but Clark caught his arm, struggling to gain the advantage.  Breaking free, he threw Titan to the ground before standing.

“My turn,” Clark replied going on the offensive, using his superior speed and strength to his advantage to repeadedly pummel Titan.  With a final punch, Clark sent Titan sailing into the air, landing on his own blade.  Getting up slowly, Titan looks down at his chest, the blade protruding.

“Good fight,” the monster said before falling down to the ground a final time.  Looking up, Clark sighs seeing Oliver at the entrance of the ring, his Green Arrow gear in place.

“Are you okay?” Ollie asked making his way over, looking at the brunette in concern.  Clark nodded taking a deep breath before turning his gaze to Lois.

“Lois?” Clark asked softly, but the woman was still out cold.  Oliver moved onto the other side of her, lifting her into his arms as the trio left the building, heading out into the night.

________________________________________

“How's Lois?” Clark looked up seeing his mother on the top step.  Standing Clark made his way over to her and smiled.

“She's pretty banged up, but the doctor says she's going to be all right. She's already started working on her article about the fight club,” Clark told her, noticing his mother’s concern.

“Don't worry. She didn't see me do anything newsworthy. I won't be making any headlines.”

“I'm glad to know she's fine. How are you?”

“I thought that Titan was the last prisoner I let escape from the Phantom Zone. But looking at all these ...” he said pointing back at the various pictures of craters from Ollie’s satellite.

“If there are any more out there, I'm sure you'll find them,” Martha told him confidently.

“And then what? I don't know how to return them to the Phantom Zone. The only way to get rid of them... is to kill them like I did Titan.”

“Clark... from what you and Oliver told me, that was an accident,” she said.

“That's what I keep telling myself.”

“Well, what if it wasn't? He would have killed you,” Martha explained.

“So I just killed him first? How does that make me any different than Titan?” Clark asked and Martha smiled.

“What you're feeling right now is what makes you different -- regret, remorse for a vicious creature who would have murdered you and Lois without a second thought? Those feelings are what make you human no matter how much you deny it,” she said and Clark smiled.

“Thanks Mom,” he told her and she smiled.

“Always … and I’m happy that you’re not on anyone’s radar,” she teased.  A clearing of a throat caused the pair to turn seeing Chloe coming up the steps.

“Hey Chlo,” Clark said as the blonde approached.

“You might not be on the super powers radar Clark, but I’m afraid you’re on someone’s,” Chloe said with an indifferent look, handing him a copy of the Daily Planet.

“Page three,” she told him and he took the paper turning to the correct page.  There in the gossip and entertainment section was a picture of himself and Oliver in Smallville.  Recognizing the clothes he realized it had been taken just before they walked into the Talon the day before.

“I’m in the gossip section?” Clark asked in wonder.

“Yeah … I don’t know how they got the pictures … I mean you guys were secluded for the last week, but they talk about quite a bit in the article … your rings, how long you’ve been seeing each other,” Chloe said and he looked at her in confusion.

“I don’t understand … Oliver wouldn’t give anyone details like this … who else would?” he asked, suddenly trailing off as one person in particular came to mind.

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Chloe asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Who do you think would stand to gain the most by publicly outing Oliver?” Clark told her, watching as Chloe and Martha’s gaze turned to shock.

“He wouldn’t,” Chloe said almost unbelievingly.

“The hell he wouldn’t,” Clark replied, a tilt of anger lacing in his words.

“Okay now wait a minute … before you go and do something stupid, you need to talk to Oliver and find out what’s going on,” Martha told him pointedly.

“Talk to me about what?” came a voice and the three turned to see Oliver at the opening of the barn.

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Martha said and Chloe nodded as well following Martha from the barn.  Clark frowned as Oliver came up the steps, a concerned look on his face.

“Okay … you’re either breaking up with me … or I did something stupid … leading to you breaking up with me,” he said, attempting to joke, but it failed seeing Clark’s face.

Without words, Clark handed him the paper, showing him the article.  He watched as Oliver’s face conveyed multiple emotions as his eyes scanned the page.

“Interesting,” he said moving to sit on the couch.

“That’s it? Interesting?” Clark asked sitting down next to him.  Oliver sighed and folded the paper up, setting it on the table in front of him.

“What else can I say, handsome … I don’t know how they got all that info, but I think I can go out on a limb on who gave it to them,” he pointed out and Clark frowned.

“I know I thought of that too … so what do we do?” Clark asked.

“Well we either hide our relationship from here on out or we deal with it,” Oliver told him softly taking his hand.

“I’m not willing to hide our relationship,” Clark said adamantly.  Oliver smiled lifting their joined hands to place a kiss along Clark’s fingers.

“Neither am I handsome … This is part of the territory, paparazzi will hound us and bother us, but its up to us to deal with it and stick together,” Ollie explained.

“That whole sticking to you part … I don’t mind that,” Clark said and the pair smiled as their lips met softly. 

“I didn’t think you would and honestly I don’t mind it much either,” Oliver replied and Clark chuckled capturing the blonde’s lips passionately as they lost themselves in one another’s embrace.


	25. Chapter 25

“Mom, what happened?” Clark asked, watching as the paramedics unloaded Lionel Luthor from an ambulance.

“They just called and said there was some kind of explosion. Lionel, it's Martha and Clark. We're here,” Martha told Lionel comfortingly.

“Lex,” Lionel strained to speak.

“I left Lex a message and said it was an emergency,” Martha told him.

“He's still down there,” Lionel says in a whisper.

“Folks, he has to get into the E.R,” one paramedic urged.  Lionel continued to attempt to speak finally getting Clark’s attention.

“Clark. Clark. You have to help him. Lex is being held hostage,” he told him and Clark frowning while attempting to pretend to care.

“Do the police know what happened to him?” Clark asked.

“Yes, but there's no time. We need to move,” Lionel said urgently.

“One second. Where is Lex?”

“They'll never find him, even if they get through the debris. It's a maze of tunnels. You've got to find him, Clark. He's put something terrible into motion down there. Lex is the only one who can stop it.”

________________________________________

 “Chloe, any news on Lex?” Clark asked making his way over to the blonde, looking around at the crews and officers.

“No, and the police captain just nixed the rescue efforts until they can debomb the area,” Chloe told him and Clark frowned.

“That could take forever. Lionel said these tunnels are endless,” Clark told her.

“Which means Lex and our G.I. Jane will be long gone before they get through all that debris,” Chloe pointed out.

“So Lionel was right. Lex could die if I don't go down there,” Clark realized.

“Well, don't look to me for encouragement. After what he did to my mom along with the attempted scandal on you and Ollie, I don't mind the idea of him cohabitating with the rats for all of eternity,” she told him with a scowl.

“Trust me, Chloe. Lately I've had moments where I thought the world would be a better place without him, but ...”

“You don't get to choose who you're gonna save. Not if you're Clark Kent,” she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Besides, whatever's in those tunnels may be the first step in taking Lex down,”

“Then I suggest you beat the bomb squad to the entrance and human-wrecking-ball your way in before anyone can see you,” she suggested.  He looked at her about to protest and she smiled.

“I’ll call Ollie … don’t worry.”

________________________________________

After breaking his way through into the tunnels, Clark used his super hearing to pick up on their location.  Super speeding into the area, he was quickly caught off guard as suddenly another explosion rocketed through the tunnel and a pile of rocks infused with Kryptonite came down upon him.

Standing up weakly from under the pile of boulders, Clark walked into the main area of the blast looking for Lex.

“Lex. Lex!” he called out before coughing tightly, the kryptonite beginning to seep into his pores.

“Ugh. Clark... What are you doing here?” came Lex’s voice and Clark turned his head seeing Lex working his way out from under some rocks.

“Your dad sent me,” Clark said.

“He's alive? And you got through when nobody else could?” Lex asked.

“No one else is trying, Lex. Police called off the rescue team when they found this place was rigged with explosives,” Clark admitted and Lex nodded.

“The entire tunnel system's scheduled to detonate in 14 minutes,” Lex confirmed.

“Is there a way to deactivate it?”

“If you're trained in plastic explosives, be my guest. Come on,” Lex said and turned looking at Clark noticing a huge chunk of shrapnel sticking out of the brunette’s left shoulder.  Blood flowed freely from the wound down his arm and Lex’s gaze turned to shock.

“Clark.”

________________________________________

“You're the last person I ever expected to be pulling shrapnel out of,” Lex admitted as he pulled the large chunk out of Clark’s shoulder.

“Ugh!” Clark moaned in pain.

“I saw what happened when you fell on that chisel, Clark. That thing accordioned like it hit solid rock. I don't know why I needed so badly to believe that you're more than human,” Lex said softly and Clark groaned.

“Cause nothing's ever good enough for you, Lex.”

“The truth would have been. You may be flesh and blood, but you've been hiding secrets from me since we met. You never trusted me,” Lex said tying a bandage around Clark’s arm.

“Ugh! Would it have mattered? What are you really doing down here, anyway, Lex? Trying to find new ways to exploit the people that have different abilities than you?”

“There's no gray area with you, is there? It's either all good or all evil. Did you even try to see my humanity before you decided I had none?”

“I did, Lex. And look where we are,” Clark said softly before collapsing weakly against the wall.

“Clark, come on. Clark! Come on. What are you waiting for? Let's go. Clark! Come on. Come on. Get up!” Lex hollered but Clark crumpled to the ground like a ton of bricks, overwhelmed by the shear amount of Kryptonite lining the walls.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Clark, it's me again. Where are you? I feel like your stalker ex-girlfriend, even though I was never your girlfriend. It was just an analogy -- a bad one. I'm sorry. This is awkward. Okay, call me. Bye,” she said and hung up.  She had already called Oliver and let him know what was going on.  The blonde had been mid-air on his way back from Star City, but promised he’d be there as soon as he could.

Seeing the bomb squad leader, Chloe walked close by, attempting to get within earshot.

“Hold up. That second blast dropped another 10 feet of rubble,” he said.

“Does that mean you haven't found Lex Luthor? Have you found anyone yet?” Chloe spoke up causing the men to turn to her.

“The inner tunnels caved. After those explosions, the whole area's completely unstable. There's no way anyone's getting in there by hand,” he told her.

“What's on your vest?” she asked him, worry creeping into her veins.

“Dust from meteor rocks. It's all over the place down there,” he told her and Chloe frowned realizing then why Clark had not answered her calls.

_______________________________________________________________________

“It's another dead end. We have to try another tunnel,” Clark said weakly as he leaned against one wall.

“Lex, these ceilings aren't gonna hold out much longer. We have to go back. You know we don't have time for that,” he said and looked over at his companion.

“Something tells me no one else knows about these tunnels.”

“By no one, you mean Lana. I'm sorry, but I don't bore her with the daily minutiae of my work.”

“You mean you don't trust her?” Clark pointed out.

“I know that's what you've always wanted to believe. But Lana's the first person in my life I actually do trust.  What about you? Do you trust Oliver?” Lex asked and Clark looked at him sharply.

“With my life,” Clark responded without hesitation and Lex frowned.

“Why did you do it Lex?”

“Do what?”

“Why did you give the Daily Planet pictures of Oliver and I? Why did you assume that you knew anything about the rings we wear, why we wear them or what our commitment is to each other?” Clark asked.  Taking several steps toward Clark, Lex sighed.

“You want the truth Clark?” Lex asked and Clark scoffed.

“That’d be a first … sure I’ll take the truth,” Clark replied.  Lex nodded and leaned forward capturing Clark’s lips deftly before the brunette could protest.  Pouring out all his love for the younger man into the display before pulling away, Lex looked into Clark’s blue-green gaze.

“That’s the truth,” Lex admitted. Clark looked at him for a moment before nodding, still slightly shocked.  Looking Lex in the eyes, Clark took a breath before releasing it.

“Did you enjoy that?” Clark asked, a small smile tugging at his lips and Lex couldn’t help but smile, a glimmer of hope in his gaze as he nodded.

“Good,” Clark said and leaned in close, his eyes turning dark and unforgiving. “Cause it will never happen again.”

________________________________________________________________________

“You're the only real friend I've ever had, Clark. And somewhere along the way, you saw me as your nemesis, turned your back on me,” Lex told him sadly.  Suddenly the ceiling of the tunnel collapsed, sending a huge pile of debris raining down on Clark and sending Lex scrambling.

When the dust settled, Lex looked over seeing that an impact that should have killed a normal person had not done so to Clark Kent, who was attempting to dig himself out.  Despite his efforts a huge metal beam had fallen on him and he was stuck.

“Lex, get this off of me. Ugh! Don't leave me,” Clark pleaded.  Lex looked at the beam and the pile of debris, considering the time they had left before turning and running back down the tunnel and out of sight.

“Lex! Lex! Lex!”

________________________________________

Walking into the Luthor study, Chloe found Lana sitting at Lex’s laptop.

“Hey. I've been calling you all morning. I thought you'd be with search and rescue,” the blonde asked watching as Lana continued to pour through files, seemingly unconcerned about the crisis.

“I thought I'd be more useful here. Any news?”

“No, that's the problem. Because I'm not a Luthor, no one will talk to me. What have they told you?”

“That they'll tell me when they know something,” Lana replied off-handedly and Chloe stomped her foot against the wood floor.

“Damn it. Lana, Clark went into those tunnels a little while ago, and I haven't heard from him since,” Chloe explained causing Lana to look up sharply … Lionel’s words from the hospital ringing in her ears.

“Clark's down there?” she asks, rising from the chair to stand next to Chloe.

“He went down to help, and now even the bomb squad can't find a way in,” Chloe said.

“But he'll be okay, right?”

“I don't know,” Chloe said.

“But he's... I mean, he's Clark,” Lana said in an attempt to lead Chloe to expose something she shouldn’t.

“Lana, whatever it is that you know or think you know about Clark, he's not invincible. He has a …” Chloe trailed off at the expectant look on Lana’s face.

“Weakness,” Lana finished for her and Chloe sighed.

“Look, Lana, he will die if we don't find a way in there soon,” Chloe offered and Lana’s face shifts determinedly.

“I think I know another way in,” she said and logged back into the laptop, typing in Lex’s password at the prompt.

“Exactly when did you learn how to pole-vault over Lex's firewall?” Chloe asked and Lana shrugged.

“I figured that if Lex was gonna look over my shoulder, it was time for me to start looking over his,” Lana told her and loaded a few files of schematics.

“Are those the blueprints for the tunnels? You were sitting on the holy grail all morning, and you didn't tell anyone?” Chloe asked.

“I thought you said there wasn't much time?”

________________________________________

Struggling to free himself, all Clark could think of was Oliver.  This silver of his ring still shined as he pushed at the beam.  He had to get out of there … back to his lover, his friend, his confidant.  This was not how he was going to meet his end, it was unacceptable.  Continuing to push, it suddenly lifted free of him and Clark’s head turned seeing Lex with a metal bar in his hand, using it as a lever. 

He leans over to help Clark free from the rubble. His hand lingered in Clark’s ringed one for a moment before Lex looked at the brunette with a hint of sadness.

“Did you really think I was gonna let you die alone down here, Clark? Guess you never knew me at all. The last cave-in exposed a hatch,” he told him and they began to run toward the opening.

“Go!” Lex yelled as they continued to move, their time window shrinking.  Struggling onto the long ladder, they each looked up and began to climb, moving as quickly as possible.

Halfway up the ladder, Lex slipped off of the ladder and Clark caught him quickly, using all of his remaining strength to hold Lex's arm until he can find his footing again, and the continue up to the top.

With only seconds remaining, they both tried to lift the grate.  Realizing that neither could do it by themselves, they looked at each other, both shoving up on the grate together, freeing it and allowing them to climb outside just as the entire tunnel system erupts in a massive explosion, sending a huge fireball up the shaft they just climbed, and spilling out into the air as they both dive to safety.

Rolling over onto his back, Clark coughed lightly before looking up into the sunshine, already feeling his strength return to him under the healing rays of the sun.

________________________________________

“Chloe, I've x-rayed these tunnels over a dozen times. They all just seem to lead to Reeves Dam,” Clark told her as they walked around the scene.

“Maybe so, but if Lex was willing to go up against Tomb Raider for them, I can't retire my reporter's notebook just yet,” she admitted.

“I still don't understand how you thought to come out here. Lex said no one knew about those tunnels, not even …”

“Lana?” Chloe offered and he looked at her in confusion.

“She led search and rescue out here? I guess I had it all wrong. This whole time, I thought that Lex had forced her into that marriage, but... now I don't think he did,” Clark admitted.

“Don't give up on your hunch just yet, Clark. Lana knew about the other entrance to those tunnels the whole time, and it wasn't until she heard you were down there that she magically produced them,” Chloe told him and he looked at her in shock.

“Lana was gonna let Lex die down there?” Clark asked.

“I think the Luthor mansion has a lot more secrets than we realize,” Chloe told him suddenly growing quiet. Clark turned to see Lex approaching.

“Thank you Lex,” Clark said and the older man looked at him in surprise.

“You’re welcome, Clark,” Lex replied stoically.  Suddenly a limo pulled up and all heads turned.

“I guess that’s for me,” Lex said softly and Chloe smiled as the door opened.

“No I think this one’s for Clark,” she replied as a suit-clad Oliver stepped out of the car looking around frantically.  His gaze fell to Clark, eyes going wide at his appearance as he quickly made his way over, his hands lifting to cup the brunette’s face as he kissed him soundly.  After a moment he pulled away looking him over.

“God handsome are you okay?” he asked, a frantic undertone evident in his voice.

“I’m okay,” Clark promised touching the blonde’s face softly.

“You’re sure?” Oliver asked and Clark nodded pulling his boyfriend into a hug.  Chloe watched as Lex and Oliver’s gaze fell on one another.  Malice, anger … and jealousy.  It was the only thing she could think of to describe the look on Lex’s face as he gazed upon the reunited lovers.  Lex Luthor was in love with Clark, Chloe realized.

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up,” Oliver said taking Clark’s hand as they turned.

“Chloe can we give you a ride?” Ollie offered as a second limo pulled up and Lana emerged her gaze falling on the group.

“No I’ll be all set, but thank you,” she told him and he nodded, putting his arm around Clark’s waist comfortingly, dropping a kiss onto his temple as they walked past Lana to the limo. 

Making her way over to her husband, Lana hugged him tight, only Chloe noticing Lex’s gaze watch the limo roll away from the scene.

________________________________________

Making her way up the steps, Martha stopped upon seeing Clark looking over a table of papers, charts and graphs. 

“Did Oliver leave?” Martha asked and Clark looked up at her, nodding slowly.

“Yeah but I’m going to head to Metropolis in a few minutes … he’s making dinner,” Clark told her and she nodded with a smile.

“Any idea what Lex and Lionel were doing in those tunnels?”

“It just doesn't add up. I mean, we have budgets, funding, plans, and construction. It's almost as if Lex was ...”

“Building a water-purification system?” Martha suggested, watching her son frown.

“Maybe this is the one time Lex was actually telling the truth,” Clark replied.

“Clark ... what really happened down there?”

“He … Honestly Mom, I’m not sure,” he replied, but she could sense the hesitation in his voice.

“I know you two went through a lot. But so much has happened. Sometimes, as hard as it is, you have to let go,” Martha offered and he nodded.

“But you didn't. After everything that Lionel's done, you stood by him today,” Clark reminded her.

“That doesn't mean I trust him. I wish I could. And even though I honestly believe he's made an effort, no one can completely change who they are.”

“At least you gave him that chance. Mom, what if part of who Lex is... is because of me? What if I gave up on him too soon?” Clark thought aloud and watched as his mother shook her head adamantly.

“You'll never give up on anyone, Clark, because your greatest strength might also be your greatest weakness -- your hope,” she said and touched his cheek softly.

“Tell Oliver I said hello and be safe getting to Metropolis … despite your healing abilities … you still aren’t made of steel.”

________________________________________

The entire penthouse smelled like an Italian kitchen and Clark couldn’t help but smile making his way in.  Turning the corner to the kitchen, he paused in the doorway watching Oliver cook.  Something about the scene gave him more comfort than he could ever imagine.

“You want a picture?” Oliver teased, looking over at Clark coyly causing the brunette to smile, remembering his words from back on the island.

“I wouldn’t mind another one if you’re offering,” Clark teased coming over to kiss the blonde softly, groaning at the taste of sauce on his lips.

“I’ve got DVD’s ready, food’s almost done … so go park it in the living room and get comfy,” Oliver told him and Clark chuckled.

“Yes sir,” he said and turned making his way back out to the living room where there was indeed multiple movies stacked near the drop down tv.  Shrugging out of his jacket and shoes, he sat down on the plush sofa and leaned his head back, yawning deeply.  Truth be told, he was still feeling a bit sluggish from all the dust he’d been exposed to.  Feeling as though he were ready to fall asleep, Clark was woken by the smell of food and opened his eyes to see Oliver holding a massive bowl of spaghetti toward him. 

Smiling, Clark took the bowl as Ollie sat beside him cueing up the first movie.  The food was perfect and heavenly and when he’d cleaned the bowl, Clark sat back against the couch and sighed.

“You okay?” Ollie asked concern lacing his tone.  Clark nodded, a hand reaching out to stroke the blonde’s thigh.

“I’m just tired … inhaled too much of that dust I think,” he admitted and Oliver frowned.  Finishing his food, Oliver set the bowl down, turning toward his boyfriend.

“What happened down there, Clark?” Oliver asked.  The brunette looked at him for a moment, debating, before he finally told him.

“Lex kissed me,” Clark said softly and Oliver nodded, not looking the least bit surprised.

“I was wondering when he’d admit it,” Oliver told him and Clark gave him a look of confusion.

“Admit what?”

“Come on Clark … you can’t be that in denial … Lex Luthor loves you, for quite some time I’d imagine,” Oliver told him, taking his ringed hand with his own.

“I guess I just never understood … I mean why was he content to sit on his heels and marry Lana? If he loved me so much why did he never tell me?”

“Jealousy always has an impact Clark.  We’re all jealous creatures by nature and Lex is certainly no different.  For him … you were always within reach, but he held back because of the simple truth that you’d always be there.  Even when you were fighting, he knew that you would be available … because he had Lana and you wanted Lana.”

“But then I met you,” Clark realized and Oliver smiled touching the brunette’s cheek softly.

“And Lex lost the one thing that he always thought he’d have … you.  I knew it from the moment I saw you that I loved you … I always imagined that was the way Lex had felt,” Oliver explained.

“I guess I don’t know what to feel,” Clark admitted.

“We can’t hide from our emotions Clark …” Ollie told him and Clark nodded.

“I never hide from my emotions … not since I met you,” Clark said with a grin.  Oliver smiled leaning toward him playfully.

“You want to get emotional with me handsome?” he asked and Clark chuckled.

“And then some gorgeous.”


	26. Chapter 26

A slight beeping sound caused Clark to groan.  Turning his head, a smile graced his features at the sight of Oliver fast asleep.  His head rested comfortably on the soft down pillow, his ringed hand curled in the hunter green silk sheet. 

Leaning forward, Clark slid his hand onto Oliver’s bare hip, letting it slide down the smooth expanse of skin to settle onto the blonde’s lower back. 

“What’s the alarm set for?” Clark whispered into Oliver’s ear playfully.  With a groan of his own, Oliver’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the brunette.

“I was going to work out,” Ollie murmured causing Clark to chuckle.

“I can work you out if you’d like,” Clark replied, his hand sliding over the curve of Oliver’s backside.  Chuckling, the blonde slid his hands into Clark’s hair and smiled pulling him down for a kiss.  Lips meeting tenderly, their embrace quickly grew passionate.

“I’ll bet you can,” Ollie murmured winding his arms around Clark’s neck.  As their bodies molded to one another’s, the unmistakable ringing of a cell phone rang out.

“That one is yours,” Clark said pulling away.  Ollie apologized, quickly rising unabashedly nude as he found his cell phone on the dresser.

“Queen speaking,” he said softly.  Clark watched as his boyfriend’s face turned to anger and then confusion.  Sitting back down on the bed, Ollie leaned against the pillows.

“That doesn’t make any sense at all … what would posses him to do that?” the blonde asked, his gaze flickering to Clark.  Reaching out he took the brunette’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Alright well schedule a meeting with him and I’ll be there.  Schedule it at Howard Hill if you can.  Maybe the setting will be imposing enough to convince him that it should be a done deal,” Oliver said.  Clark frowned knowing that this meant his boyfriend would once again be heading back to Star City.

“Six o’clock is fine … I’ll be there … thank you,” Oliver said before hanging up.  With a frustrated sigh he turned to Clark.

“Leaving again?” the brunette asked and Oliver frowned.

“I’m sorry Clark … I know I just got back, but if I don’t go home a major deal is going to fall through,” Oliver began to explain but was silenced as Clark kissed him soundly, resting his forehead against the blonde’s.

“I understand Oliver,” he told him softly and Ollie smiled.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked and Clark smiled.

“Luck of the draw?” the brunette replied teasingly causing Oliver to laugh out loud.

“Something like that,” Ollie answered before capturing Clark’s lips in a kiss, moaning as his lover’s hands pulled him down against his body.  For now, they were together and neither was going to let that moment get ruined.

________________________________________________________________________

“Mr. Queen, the limo has arrived,” came his secretary’s voice over the speakerphone.

“Thank you,” he replied and looked over at Clark.

“Well … I guess this is goodbye … again,” Clark said softly, his eyes dropping to the floor.  Coming over to the brunette, Oliver lifted his lover’s chin with his fingertips, looking into his eyes.  Suddenly a smile graced his features.

“You could come with me,” Ollie offered and Clark’s eyes went wide in surprise.

“With you? … to Star City?” the brunette asked and Oliver smiled.

“Yes with me to Star City.  Can I convince you? It’ll be two days at most,” he explained.  Thinking about it for a moment, Clark smiled.

“I’d like that,” he replied and Ollie’s smile got wider if possible.

“Alright well let’s go then,” Oliver said taking his hand, but instantly felt resistance.  

“Right now … I mean what about extra clothes … I have to tell my Mom and make sure everything will be all set on the farm,” Clark began causing Oliver to sigh.  Leaning forward he cupped the brunette’s face in his hands.

“First of all you don’t need extra clothes … secondly they invented cell phones for a reason handsome … call your Mom, I’m sure she won’t mind,” Oliver explained watching as Clark’s face instantly softened.

“You’re right,” Clark said and Ollie smiled.

“Of course I am … now let’s go,” he said before dragging Clark to the elevator and down to the waiting limo.

_______________________________________________________________________

Never seeing just how a big-time executive worked, Clark quickly had his chance when they’d arrived at the Star City Airport.  No sooner had his boyfriend taken two steps off the jet, had four men bombarded him with a bevy of questions, reports and forms for his approval. 

Unsure of how to react, Clark followed slowly behind watching Oliver work.

“Gentleman … as appreciative as I am that you came out here to greet me … I did not come alone and would like to get back to Howard Hill and relax for a moment before beginning business.”

Suddenly the eyes of the four men in expensive suits fell on him and Clark squirmed unnecessarily under their gaze.  Sensing his discomfort, Ollie came forward, taking his hand softly before leading him over to the waiting limo.

Shutting the door before any of the men could get a word in edgewise, Oliver smiled at him.

“To the Hill, Donovan,” Oliver said to his driver, who smiled.

“Yes Sir, Mr. Queen,” the man replied and put the car into gear heading out onto the main road.  As the car began to wind through the city, Clark looked around in wonder.  He couldn’t believe that in the time they were together, he’d never come out to Ollie’s hometown.  It wasn’t much different from Metropolis, or even Gotham City for that matter, but it held its own unique edge.  From the gleaming needlepoint tower in the center of the city, coincidentally a dark hunter green, to the gorgeous stainless steel bridge that led out to a secluded island off the coast.

“So what do you think?” Oliver asked him and Clark turned to gaze upon the blonde.

“It’s great, I can see your own unique touch on the city,” he replied causing Ollie to chuckle.

“The green skyscraper in the middle of the city?” he asked and Clark nodded.

“Yeah that’s the headquarters of Queen Industries,” Oliver confirmed.  Suddenly the car turned making its way onto the steel bridge.  Clark looked at Oliver in surprise.

“You live out here?” he asked and the blonde nodded.

“The island has been in my family for generations,” Ollie noted.  Clark simply nodded as they continued over the massive bridge coming to a stop at a security fence and a booth.

“Welcome home, Mr. Queen,” one of the guards said.  Oliver nodded as the steel gate swung open allowing the vehicle to pass through.  He kept his gaze locked on Clark as they began on the winding road that would lead them to Howard Hill, his ancestral home.

Clark wasn’t sure what he was expecting Oliver’s home to look like.  He’d once thought of an image of the White House, with its massive white pillars or even something like the Luthor Manor, but the sight that lay before him was a complete 180 from the ideas he had come up with.

The massive steel gates opened to reveal a palatial, two-story mansion sprawled over a large expanse of the island.  Stucco white, with a red terracotta clay roof, it was a perfect blend of sophistication and classic style.

“This is incredible,” Clark said as the limo came to a stop outside a large oak door.  Oliver smiled as Donovan opened the door for him.  Helping Clark out, Ollie guided him to the entryway, pushing open the door to reveal a massive two-story entryway with a marble staircase and a formal sitting area to the right.  Oliver watched as Clark looked around the house in wonder.  Surely this couldn’t be as amazing as Lex’s mansion, the blonde thought.

“So what do you think, Clark?” Oliver asked.  Clark took another look around before his gaze landed back on the blonde with a smile.

“I have the feeling I’m not in Kansas anymore.”

________________________________________________________________________

“Ah welcome home, Sir.” The pair turned as a man in a suit approached.

“Thank you Andrew … I must say it’s a bit earlier than I’d hoped,” Oliver replied as the man handed him a portfolio.

“I took the liberty of making sure all the details are in that folder, Sir.  Nobody will be arriving until 5:30pm for cocktails,” Andrew assured him and Oliver smiled.

“Thank you Andrew,” he said then turned to Clark. “Clark this is my assistant Andrew.  If there is anything you should need at all, don’t hesitate to ask him.  Andrew at last you meet my boyfriend, Clark Kent,” Oliver introduced.  Andrew smiled holding out his hand.

“Quite a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Kent,” Andrew said warmly.  Clark smiled shaking the older man’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” he replied.

“Well how about a tour?” Ollie asked and the brunette nodded.  Taking Clark’s hand, Oliver led him toward the kitchen.

“Beyond my room, this is my favorite place,” he told him leading him into the room.  Spacious and open, the kitchen was adorned in custom hand-crafted cabinetry with stainless steel appliances.  It was large and comfortable, reminding Clark of his own kitchen back at the farm.  Despite the elaborateness of the room, it was quite welcoming.

“Yeah I can see how you’d like this room,” Clark said, his hand skimming along the marble countertop.  Inclining his head, Oliver ushered him into the rest of the house, including a private movie room and Oliver’s own office and library near the back atrium.

Leading him up the massive staircase, the blonde pointed out various guest rooms before stopping in front of a set of double doors.

“Go ahead,” Ollie said and Clark looked at him skeptically before opening the doors to reveal a massive bedroom.  Hardwood floors in solid oak, led up to a king size bed in the corner adorned in a hunter green duvet.  The room screamed Oliver, from the hand carved armoire nestled in one corner next to a small sitting area with a television.  A long bow sat on one wall and Clark made his way over to it.

His boyfriend had told him about the time he had been marooned on an island, with only a bow and a few arrows.  He had lived and learned from a native tribe before his yacht had one day happened by, allowing him to return home.

“Is that?”

“The bow from the island?” Ollie asked causing Clark to nod.

“Yeah it is,” he answered.  Continuing to look around, Clark made his way into the master bathroom letting out a low whistle. 

“Jeez gorgeous, I think this is the one room you splurged on,” Clark teased causing Oliver to chuckle.

“Well I figured it wouldn’t be too long before I had my own handsome stud to share it with … so bigger is better,” the blonde replied, sliding his hands around Clark’s waist as he rested his forehead against the brunette’s shoulder.

“I love you, you know,” Oliver told him causing Clark to turn toward him.

“I know … and I love you too, Ollie,” he replied leaning forward to capture the blonde’s lips softly.  Arms winding around Oliver’s neck, Clark moaned as the blonde’s tongue traced the seam of his lips before delving deep into the silky cavern of the brunette’s mouth.

Seeking hands caressed as Oliver led them back to the bedroom, never missing a beat as he quickly removed Clark’s shirt.  Pulling away reluctantly, Clark looked around as if someone was watching.

“Don’t you have an important meeting tonight?” he asked and Oliver shrugged sliding out of his own shirt.

“It’s only one in the afternoon Clark, we’ve got four hours before I even have to consider dealing with a meeting,” Ollie explained sliding his hands across Clark’s bare torso.

“Well in that case,” Clark replied and leaned forward with a smile, quickly capturing Oliver’s lips as the remainder of their clothing found its way to the floor and the pair made their way toward the bed.

________________________________________________________________________

Warm lips trailed slowly up the expanse of golden skin.  Clark smiled as the muscles in Ollie’s back twitched slightly in sleep.  Bracing a hand against the pillow to one side of Oliver’s head, Clark bent forward, lips sweeping across his shoulder.  Letting his tongue trail up the smooth muscle, he placed a kiss against the nape of the blonde’s neck, smiling a he moaned in his sleep.

“You won’t give me a moments rest will you?” Ollie murmured teasingly causing Clark to chuckle as he laid back down, snuggled to the blonde’s side as Oliver rolled over into his arms.  Smiling, Oliver let his hands glide down Clark’s stomach, encircling his cock as a groan quickly erupted.

“Two can play the teasing game, handsome,” Oliver whispered with a grin as he captured Clark’s lips sensuously.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the main door and both men groaned, their heads lifting to look over at the closed doors.

“Wonderful timing,” Ollie groaned.  Planting another quick kiss on Clark’s lips, Oliver turned getting out of bed.  Sliding on his black silk robe at the foot of the bed, the blonde made his way over, opening the door enough to see who it was.

“Sorry to disturb you, Sir,” Andrew apologized.

“It’s alright Andrew.  What is it?” he asked.

“I’ve been informed by Donovan that he has picked up Mr. Wayne and his companion and are on their way here along with your own associates who shall arrive in a separate car,” Andrew explained.

“ETA?” Oliver asked.

“Forty-five minutes, Sir,”

“Thank you,” Oliver said dismissing him.  Shutting the door, he turned back to Clark, who watched him from his spot against the pillows.

“Playtime’s over, huh?” Clark asked and Ollie chuckled.

“Not necessarily handsome, we still need to take a shower,” the blonde reminded him and Clark smiled.

“How could I have forgotten that?”

________________________________________________________________________

Emerging from the large walk-in closet, Clark found a mirror and was shocked at the sight.  Dressed in one of Oliver’s black Armani suits, he barely recognized himself.  His hair was slicked back slightly and he had to admit, the silk of the black shirt was luxurious against his skin.

“YOU look good enough to eat handsome,” Ollie said, suddenly appearing at the brunette’s side.  His body adorned in a blue pinstripe suit with a white shirt open at the collar, Clark couldn’t deny that he would give anything to get his boyfriend out of the suit and into his most favorite of all … nothing.

“Mind out of the gutter, Kent … that’s for later,” Ollie whispered teasingly, letting a hand trail over the brunette’s backside, squeezing softly before he moved away.  Opening the doors, the blonde looked back at him with a coy grin.

“Ready?” he asked and Clark shook his head making his way over.

“You’re evil … you know that?”

“Ah its just one of the many reasons why you love me isn’t it?” Ollie asked and Clark looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

“Yes my love its just one of the many reasons.”

______________________________________________________________________

“Right this way, please,” Andrew said ushering Bruce Wayne and his date into the main foyer.  Heading down the stairs, Oliver turned the corner with Clark, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

“Oliver so good to see you,” Bruce greeted, standing up to hold his hand out.  Forcing a smile onto his face, Ollie shook the man’s hand.

“It’s good to see you again, Bruce,” he replied and Clark watched as his gaze flickered over to Bruce Wayne’s date, a voluptuous and sophisticated blonde.

“Hello Oliver, its good to see you again,” she said holding out her hand.  He took it, before releasing it just as quick.  Brown eyes met blue-green and Oliver realized who he’d forgotten.

“Clark Kent, I’d like to introduce you to Bruce Wayne and Dinah Lance,” Oliver introduced.  Nodding, Clark stepped forward to shake each of their hands.

“Nice to meet you both,” he said.  Before another word could be spoken Andrew had arrived, showing in the executives from both Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises.  After a few cordial greetings, the group all made their way into the formally set dining room for dinner.

Oliver and Bruce did most of the talking sitting at one end of the table.  Clark couldn’t help but notice how often Dinah’s gaze seemed to flicker to Oliver throughout the meal.  Inwardly he knew there had to be a story there, but he knew it was for Ollie to tell him, himself.

Just as dessert was being served, a storm began to rage outside, thunder and lightning crashed as the rain began to pound onto the clay roof.  Andrew made his way in silently, leaning down to whisper something to Oliver, who nodded in agreement.

“Gentleman, I’m afraid the storm outside has reduced visibility and closed off access to the bridge.  Andrew will have rooms prepared for everyone to stay in this evening,” he told them.  There were some grumbles but for the most part, business continued as usual and Clark quickly found himself bored.  He did enjoy watching Oliver conduct business, but he didn’t understand a majority of the proposal his boyfriend was swinging Bruce’s way.

“Mr. Kent,” came a quiet voice and he turned in surprise to find Andrew beside him.

“Yes Andrew,” he asked.

“You have a phone call,” Andrew replied, surprising Clark.  Setting his napkin down, he nodded and stood following the man out of the room.

“Hello?” Clark asked after picking up the phone in the hall.

“Hey Clark … I’m so sorry to call and interrupt … your mom gave me the number,” came Chloe’s voice.

“Not a problem, Chlo … What’s up?” he asked.

“Lana was shot,” she revealed and Clark was stunned.

“Shot? Is she okay?”

“Yeah she’s okay now … Jimmy figured it all out … but I thought you should hear it from me instead of in the papers,” Chloe told him.

“Thanks for telling me,” Clark said then paused. “Wait a minute … Jimmy figured it all out?” he asked causing Chloe to chuckle.

“I know … I’ll explain it all to you later I promise.  How is Star City?”

“Stormy … its raining like crazy,” Clark admitted.

“What’s Oliver’s house like?” she asked curiously.

“It’s beautiful, absolutely perfect,” he replied.

“Well enjoy yourself and call me when you’re back,” she said.  Promising her that he would, he said goodbye before hanging up.  Slowly he made his way back into the room, his mind on Lana.  Chloe had said that she was okay, but still it was quite a surprise.  Not even paying attention, he nearly knocked down someone turning the corner catching them quickly.

Looking down he was surprised to find Dinah Lance in his grasp, her shocked gaze looking up at him.

“I’m so sorry,” Clark apologized helping her up.  She smoothed out her dress and smiled.

“It’s quite alright … I should have been more careful,” she told him.

“So you’re dating Bruce Wayne?” Clark asked causing Dinah to shrug.

“I guess you could call it that … more along the lines of keeping my options open,” she replied, surprising Clark.

“So you’re with him because?”

“Power, money, sex,” Dinah replied.

“Surely you’ve had more meaningful relationships than that,” Clark said off-handedly and Dinah smiled fondly, her gaze looking back toward the dining room toward the billionaires who were currently engrossed in conversation.

“Only one,” she said and looked back at him.

“Well I need to run to the ladies room, excuse me,” she said and made her way past him.  Clark watched her walk away in the direction of the bathroom in surprise.

Now it all made sense.  Oliver and Dinah had once been an item and it seemed as though Dinah was still in love with his boyfriend. 

________________________________________________________________________

Thunder and lightning crackled outside as Clark stood near the French doors that opened to the large pool in the backyard.  He had asked Andrew to inform Ollie that he’d be out here, sending his apologizes.  The realization that Dinah still loved his boyfriend combined with Lana’s shooting was a little overwhelming. 

Shrugging out of his jacket, he leaned a palm against the window, watching as the rain cascaded down the panes. 

“You look awfully lonely in here handsome,” came a voice and Clark smiled turning to see Oliver in the lighted doorway.

“Sorry I didn’t come back to dinner,” he apologized as the blonde appeared at his side.  Oliver’s gaze narrowed, knowing instantly that something was wrong with his boyfriend.

“Alright spill it,” Ollie said.  Clark looked at him in confusion before realizing that Oliver knew he had something on his mind.

“Lana got shot,” Clark told him and Oliver’s gaze turned to surprise.

“Is she okay?” he asked sincerely.

“Chloe says she’s fine … she called me to tell me personally,” Clark explained and Oliver nodded.  Inwardly Clark wondered whether or not he should ask about Dinah, finally he decided to go for it.

“Dinah’s still in love with you,” Clark revealed catching Ollie completely off-guard.

“What?” the blonde asked in confusion.

“We ran into each other awhile ago in the hallway … I’d asked her if she was dating Bruce Wayne and she told me she was basically using him, that there was only one man she’d ever really loved and she was looking back at you,” Clark explained and Oliver shook his head adamantly.

“What Dinah and I had was a very long time ago Clark.  Not only that, but it wasn’t the man I am today.  She will always be special to me, but I don’t love her like that anymore and I never will,” Oliver explained taking Clark’s hand.  The brunette nodded, a small smile gracing his features.

“I never doubted that,” Clark told him.

“Good,” Oliver said before smiling and reaching out to pull Clark close.  “Dinner is completed, business is done for the night, and I am looking forward to my own personal dessert now.”

Grinning Clark pressed a soft kiss against the blonde’s lips.

“Would you like to hear today’s specials?” Clark asked, a full-blown grin appearing on his face causing Ollie to chuckle.  Winding his arms around Clark’s neck, he smiled.

“I’d rather just sample each one if that’s okay?” he asked.  Nodding, Clark leaned forward stealing another kiss before smiling.

“I think that can be arranged.”


	27. Chapter 27

Silent feet padded across the marble floor before reaching the plush carpet of the hallway.  Soft lighting kept the path illuminated, but Dinah knew her way to Oliver’s bedroom by heart.  It had been nearly three years since she’d seen the blonde billionaire, but he still looked the same.  Devastatingly handsome still, her heart had skipped a beat at the sight of him.

Deep down, she knew he wouldn’t mind if she stopped by his room to “discuss” a rekindling of their relationship.  Her hand poised on the doorknob, she slid it open silently, her vision freezing on the sight before her.  That perfect golden expanse of back was exposed to the waist where a deep green silk sheet rested, just covering his backside.  Arms braced against the bed holding up his own weight, his body thrust eagerly into the partner below him, a partner which was obstructed to her view. 

His head bowed to capture their lips and Dinah frowned.  She didn’t remember seeing any other women in the house tonight.  Suddenly there was a low groan and her gaze shifted back to the bed watching as very masculine hands slid their way up Oliver’s back, twining into the blonde’s silky locks.

“God handsome,” Oliver breathed and that’s when Dinah realized … the man in bed with Oliver … it was Clark.  She couldn’t look away as Oliver began to thrust harder, both reaching their crisis within seconds.  She watched as lips met tenderly, hands stroked sweaty skin and Oliver collapsed against the brunette, burying his head in the crook of Clark’s neck.

“I love you,” Ollie replied softly and Clark smiled pressing a kiss against the blonde’s temple.

“I love you gorgeous,” he answered falling into sleep quickly.  Dinah watched for a moment longer before silently closing the door just as she’d come in.  Oliver had someone in his life … not just someone, but a man.  They looked so perfectly in love and her heart broke, knowing that she no longer had a chance with the blonde billionaire. 

Just as silently as she’d come, she made her way back to the bedroom she was sharing with Bruce.  Removing her clothes once more, she slid back into bed next to the brunette.  She frowned as he slid closer in sleep, pulling her into his arms, but relaxed into his embrace falling asleep once more.

________________________________________________________________________

Tender lips coaxed Clark out of a deep slumber and he smiled winding his arms around Oliver’s neck.

“I thought I wore you out last night?” the brunette murmured causing Ollie to chuckle as he dropped kisses against Clark’s shoulder.

“I thought it was the other way around?” he asked and Clark scoffed.

“You aren’t usually this delusional in the morning,” he teased and Oliver smiled.  Opening his eyes, Clark looked up into his lover’s brown orbs.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Good morning handsome,” Ollie whispered back, capturing his lips softly.  Clark moaned into his mouth pulling the blonde close.

“Have I mentioned how much I love this bed?” he asked.

“Considering we’ve spent nearly our entire time here in it … I imagine you do like it quite a bit,” Ollie teased earning a playful slap on the backside by Clark.

“Anytime you want to come here Clark … If you need to get away from everything or just need a break, you can come here whether I’m here or not,” Oliver told him and Clark nodded.

“Wouldn’t be as much fun without you here though,” the brunette admitted.

“I know handsome, but you know the offer is open,” Oliver told him and Clark nodded.

“So what is on the agenda today?” Clark asked and Oliver sighed.

“Well the majority of the business is taken care of … Bruce just needs to sign the contract and it will be all set,” Oliver explained. “So we can probably head back this afternoon,” he finished, noticing Clark’s mood shift slightly.

“Or we can kick out all the business people and stay until tomorrow,” Oliver offered causing Clark to smile.

“Now there’s the smile I wanted to see,” the blonde teased before capturing Clark’s lips once more.

_____________________________________________________________________

Making his way downstairs in black slacks and a powder blue dress shirt, Oliver smiled as Andrew approached.

“Good morning, Sir,” Andrew said handing Ollie a portfolio.

“Morning Andrew … has everyone woken?” he asked.

“Many of the business men left this morning … Mr. Wayne and Miss Lance are having breakfast out on the lanai, there is a place setting for you and Mr. Kent as well,” his assistant informed him.

“Clark should be down in awhile, just let him know where we are,” Oliver said and made his way out to the backyard.  Bruce looked up at him and smiled.

“Good morning Ollie,” he said standing to shake the blonde’s hand as he approached.

“Good morning Bruce, Dinah, I trust you both slept well?” Oliver asked taking a sip of the coffee in front of him.

“Very well thank you,” Bruce replied and noticed the look that Dinah gave the blonde.  He knew that the pair had once been quite an item, but he wondered if anything had transpired last night.

Taking a bite of his breakfast, Oliver looked up meeting Dinah’s gaze before hearing a click seeing Clark emerge from inside the house.  He made a mental note as his boyfriend walked over … Clark needed to wear his clothes more often as the brunette came over in khaki pants and a green oxford shirt.

Sitting down at the table, Clark smiled at the guests.

“Good morning,” he said to everyone.

“Good morning, Clark,” Bruce replied.  “Sleep well?” he asked as the brunette took a sip of juice.  Clark nearly choked after the question was asked but recovered, hoping nobody had noticed.

“Yes I did,” he replied and began to eat his meal.  Feeling as though someone were watching him, Clark looked up meeting Dinah’s gaze.  He could see anger in those blue depths and all that emotion was directed at him.

“We can get the contract signed this morning if that works for you,” Oliver asked Bruce, who nodded through a mouthful of eggs.

“That would be great.  We have to be getting back to Gotham City,” Bruce explained and once again Ollie’s gaze fell to Dinah.  He couldn’t quite read the emotions in her eyes.

“Could I speak to you for a moment?” Oliver asked Dinah, who looked at him in surprise.  She nodded and stood following him into the house leaving Clark and Bruce alone.

“So Clark where are you from?” Bruce asked.

“Smallville, Kansas,” he replied as Bruce nodded.

“How long have you and Ollie been together?” the billionaire asked shocking Clark.

“How did?”

“I didn’t until a few minutes ago.  It was the way Oliver looked at you when you came out this morning,”

“Around six months,” Clark replied and Bruce smiled.

“I’m glad.  Ollie’s been through a lot in his life, as I’m sure you know, and its nice to see comfort and stability there for once,” Bruce explained and Clark smiled.

“I am too.”

________________________________________________________________________

Shutting the French doors, Oliver turned to Dinah, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Enjoy the show last night?” he asked coldly, watching as Dinah’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Nothing to say?” he asked casually, noticing that she was still not replying.

“You had no right to sneak into my room last night,” he told her.  Dinah frowned, moving to sit on one of the couches nearby.

“I know and I’m sorry,” she apologized.  Oliver softened for a moment.

“Look Dinah, what you and I had was a long time ago,” he began.

“Were you … I mean while we were …” she trailed off and Ollie realized where her question was going.

“I’m bi-sexual, Dinah,” he told her and she nodded.

“I really am sorry Ollie, its just that I’ve missed you.”

“And you’ve had plenty of opportunities before now to come find me,” Oliver remarked.

“So this is it?” she asked solemnly, causing Oliver to nod.

“You need to be honest with Bruce, Dinah.  He’s a good man and could likely settle down, but that won’t happen with someone who wants to use him,” Oliver told her.  She regarded him carefully for a moment before nodding.  Standing she gave him a small smile.  Oliver stood as well, embracing his one-time love.

“Take care of yourself,” he whispered and she nodded against his shoulder.  Pulling away she turned, taking a moment to compose herself.

“We should get back out there,” she told him and he nodded opening the doors to allow her to exit.  Making their way back to the table she put on a smile, sitting down next to Bruce.  Letting his hand trail across Clark’s shoulder, Oliver smiled sitting back down in his chair.

“Everything alright?” Clark asked softly.

“Everything’s good,” Ollie assured him with a soft caress to the brunette’s thigh.  Clark looked at him for a moment before nodding, continuing to eat his breakfast.

________________________________________________________________________

After the contract had been finalized, Oliver and Clark watched as the limo pulled away.  Once out of the gate and out of sight, Clark turned to his boyfriend curiously.

“What did you talk to her about?” he asked and Oliver regarded him carefully, wondering if he should reveal to his lover that they’d been watched last night.

“I told her that she and I were of the past,” he said.  Clark looked at him suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And?” he asked, knowing there was more to it than that.  Oliver smiled shaking his head, knowing that Clark could read him too well.

“She came to our room last night,” Ollie told him watching as his face blanched slightly.

“Before, after or during?” Clark asked.

“During,” the blonde replied and Clark nodded.

“You okay?” Oliver asked causing Clark to shrug.  He stepped forward, arms sliding around Ollie’s waist.

“Considering I was the one you were making love to … yeah I’m okay,” he replied coyly and Oliver chuckled.

“Come on … enough of this business crap.  I want to show you my city,” Oliver said leading Clark into the house to change.

________________________________________________________________________

Making his way down the stairs in jeans and a long sleeve white t-shirt, Oliver smiled seeing Clark just outside the front door looking at a section of blooming roses.  He was wearing a pair of Ollie’s khaki cargo pants, a solid black t-shirt covering his muscular torso and the blonde knew they needed to do some shopping today.

“Will you be needing the limo, Sir?” Andrew asked, appearing next to him suddenly.

“No I think I’m gonna let Clark pick today,” Oliver replied.

“Very good, Sir,” Andrew replied, disappearing as quickly as he’d come.  Stepping outside, Ollie made his way over to Clark, taking his hand as he led him over to the garage.  Flicking the switch on a remote, Oliver smiled watching Clark’s gaze go wide at the sight of over a dozen cars parked in the spacious garage.

“I suppose this would be one thing Luthor and I have in common … I’m a bit of a car snob,” Ollie admitted causing Clark to chuckle.

“Nothing wrong with that gorgeous,” the brunette replied, beginning to look over the beautiful cars.  He stopped at an Aston Martin Vanquish convertible, its shade nearly the exact color as the medium shade of green in Oliver’s Green Arrow outfit.

“This is amazing,” Clark said running his finger along the door.  Oliver smiled making his way over to get the keys off the wall.  Heading back over, he held open the passenger door, stealing a quick kiss as Clark got in.  Getting in on the driver’s side, Oliver started the car, maneuvering out into the driveway.

“They custom-made this car for me … color, interior, everything to my specifications,” Oliver explained as they turned onto the main road toward the bridge.

“You are a car snob,” Clark teased as they began to across the massive steel bridge toward Star City.

_____________________________________________________________________

Navigating into the downtown area, Clark smiled looking around Oliver’s hometown.

“What was it like to grow up here?” Clark asked looking over at Ollie.  He chuckled as the memories came flooding back.

“Always an adventure,” he began.  “I was in trouble from the minute I learned to walk,” Oliver grinned.

“Boy I can’t imagine you with a wild side,” Clark teased.

“My parents made a lot of enemies in some bad circles of town.  They wanted what was best for Star City, a better place to raise me, but some crimelords felt differently,” Oliver said.  Clark frowned seeing Ollie’s face darken slightly.

“They sound like brave people,” Clark replied and Oliver smiled.

“They were,” he said softly.

Pulling into the garage under Queen Towers, Oliver stopped at the booth.

“Morning George,” Oliver said to the attendant, who smiled brightly.

“Good Morning, Mr. Queen,” he said, pressing a button to raise the gate, allowing Oliver to drive through.  Curving around a corner, Oliver pulled into a space with his name on it.

“Do you know the name of every person who works for you?” Clark asked as they got into the elevator.  Oliver nodded pushing the button for the top floor.

“Pretty much,” the blonde replied as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open to reveal the top floor of the building.  A massive desk sat straight ahead near the floor to ceiling window.  There was a 12-seat conference table to the left and an entertainment area to the right.

Guiding his boyfriend out, Oliver watched Clark look around.  There was a slight partition behind him and he looked through, shocked to see a kitchen area, dining table and a gym.

“You’ve got everything here.  Amazing to think you even need a house,” Clark joked, turning to watch Oliver head over to the desk.

“During the first few years that I’d taken over, I didn’t spend a lot of time at the house.  I was pulling 22-hour days.  Most of this stuff I put in so that I’d be able to stay here without interruption,” the blonde explained.

“Where did you sleep?” Clark asked in confusion.  Oliver smiled and looked up at the ceiling.  Following his gaze, Clark used his x-ray vision, seeing another room directly above with a large bed in the center.

“Pretty tricky gorgeous,” Clark said coming over to lead against the desk.  Oliver grinned leaning back in his chair before turning to look out at the city below.

“You miss being here don’t you?” Clark asked watching as his lover shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean my parents practically built this city.  Mayor Thompson has even asked me to consider running for his job in the next election,” Ollie admitted surprising Clark.

“That would be incredible … Are you going to do it?” Clark asked. Oliver shrugged looking up at him.

“You realize that position would keep me here, right?” Oliver asked and Clark looked at him sadly in realization.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” he replied.

“Don’t worry handsome, its not in the cards yet.  Until I can convince you to move here with me, then I’m still a traveling businessman,” Ollie said reaching out to take his hand.

“I don’t want you to sacrifice your dreams for me,” Clark told him seriously.  Oliver stood placing a kiss against the brunette’s lips.

“I’m not … You’re all I dream about, so it all works out.”

________________________________________________________________________

“I look ridiculous.”  Oliver rolled his eyes for the third time as his boyfriend found another complaint to not come out of the dressing room.

“You say that one more time and I’m going to find some meteor rocks … the kind that don’t make you feel good,” the blonde chimed out, effectively silencing the brunette.

“Clark get out here,” Oliver said and suddenly the curtain shifted and the blonde’s eyes went wide at the sight before him.

“Damn,” Ollie muttered.

Clark turned looking into the mirror at his reflection.  His body was adorned in a deep navy suit that looked as though it had been poured onto him like a second skin.  A white dress shirt made of the finest Italian silk lay beneath, unbuttoned at the collar.

“Wow,” Clark said, his gaze flickering to Ollie’s image in the mirror next to him.

“You must be crazy to think you look ridiculous,” Oliver told him letting his hands slide up the brunette’s back.  Suddenly the attendant appeared.

“We’ll take this, along with all the other items,” Oliver told him and the attendant nodded leaving them alone.  Clark opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by an amused glare from Oliver.

“You really want to argue with me handsome?” he asked quirking an eyebrow challengingly.  Clark smiled and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” the brunette told him and Oliver smiled swatting him playfully on the backside.

“Good … now go change,” he said and Clark rolled his eyes, chuckling as he made his way back into the dressing room.

_____________________________________________________________________

“There is one place left I want to show you … if you’re not too tired,” Oliver said softly.  They’d spent the day wandering all over the city, shopping, eating, exploring and of course indulging in the occasional make-out session thrown in as well.  Clark smiled, reaching out to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of Ollie’s neck.

“I’m all yours,” he told him and Ollie smiled, pulling off onto a secluded road.  Before long, Clark realized where they were heading and looked over at his boyfriend, whose expression was uncharacteristically unreadable.  He continued to run his fingers across Oliver’s neck soothingly.

After a few turns, the car came to a stop outside the gates of a secluded tomb.  Gravestones surrounded the outer fence as far as the eye could see, but nothing was close to the actual building.  Oliver stared at it for a moment before looking over at Clark.

“I’ve never brought anyone here before,” Ollie admitted.  “I knew that the person who’d come here with me would be the person I’d love forever,” he said, his voice full of emotion.  Leaning forward, Clark pulled the blonde into his arms.

“I’m honored, Oliver,” he said softly.  Pulling away, Oliver smiled.

“Come on,” he said and the pair exited the car.  Stepping up to the gate, Oliver unlocked it with a key from his pocket.  The tomb itself was a gorgeous marble building, above the door, in what Clark could only assume was real emerald, was the word, “QUEEN.”

“I’m going to have to have to come up with another security measure,” Oliver admitted and Clark looked at him in confusion. 

His gaze went to the door before realizing it was a solid wall of marble.  There was no opening for a key and no pad for a code word.  Suddenly he felt Oliver take his hand, watching as he pulled the ring off Clark’s finger.  He lifted the circle of white gold, extending it to a hidden panel on the left.  A compartment slid open and Ollie placed the ring on a holder.  Clark watched curiously as lazers scanned the ring before going dark.

“Access granted … Welcome Oliver Jonas Queen,” a computerized voice said and Clark watched as the marble slid out to reveal the tomb’s opening.  Grabbing the ring, Ollie secured it back on Clark’s finger before leading the brunette in.

The marble slid back into place with ease once the pair had entered, lights illuminating to full brightness as Clark looked around.

“I only wanted my parents in here,” Ollie said suddenly.  “It’s selfish I know … I do actually have cousin’s and stuff on my mom’s side, but they don’t carry the Queen name and none of my mom’s siblings offered to take me in when they were murdered … so I felt this should be for them,” Oliver explained, his fingers reaching out to touch the smooth marble engraved with the name Laura Rosenthal Queen.

“When did you find them?” Clark asked softly knowing that this was one detail his boyfriend had yet to share with him.  Sitting down on the marble bench, the blonde urged him to sit as well, keeping their hands firmly joined.

“When I was stuck on that island, after my yacht had been stolen, the tribe that I lived with taught me to be completely self-sufficient.  I even hunted my own food,” Ollie said with a small smile.  “One day I took off after a wild boar, chased it a clear mile into the woods.  I would have caught it, but I got tripped up,” he explained softly and Clark noticed the tears in his eyes.

“It was the wreckage of my parents plane,” he said, his voice hitching with emotion.  “The people who robbed me of my boat had deserted me onto the same island where my parents lost their lives,”

“I made my way in through the opening and that’s where I found them, their arms were wrapped around one another, their rings still on their fingers,” he said.

“The day my yacht passed through I used all the skills I had to overpower it and return home.  I brought their bodies with me and buried them here,” Oliver explained.  And it was in that moment that Clark saw Ollie … not Mr. Queen, business extraordinaire, not the Green Arrow, but Ollie, the broken little boy who’d had both of his parents taken from him too early and too soon.

Pulling him into his arms, Clark smoothed the planes of Oliver’s back soothingly. After a few minutes the blonde pulled away looking up at Clark with tear-stained cheeks.

“Thank you,” he told him.  Lifting his hands to caress Oliver’s face, Clark smiled.

“For what?”

“For this,” he replied.  “I haven’t told anyone about that moment and honestly there’s nobody I wanted to know more than you,” he admitted.

“I’m honored, Oliver.  I truly am,” Clark replied.

“God its getting late, we should head out,” Ollie remarked looking at his watch.  Standing he looked at the two plaques before leaning forward, placing a kiss against each one.

“I love you,” he whispered before turning toward the door.  Clark watched him walk to the door before standing as well.

Reaching out he let a hand rest on each plaque.

“Thank you,” he began. “For raising such an incredible son.  I promise you that I’ll never let him be alone again,” Clark vowed softly.  Taking a final moment, Clark moved toward Oliver.  Hearing his lover’s declaration, the blonde didn’t know whether to cry or kiss him.  Turning to Clark, his watery brown eyes met blue-green and he decided to do both, pulling the brunette in for a long, comforting kiss.

“I love you,” Ollie whispered as the door slid open.  Clark smiled back at him as they made their way out.

“I love you.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Clark?” Oliver called out looking around the lower floors of the house.  Suddenly Andrew appeared beside him, holding a slip of paper.

“From Mr. Kent,” he said.  Oliver looked at him curiously before taking the piece of paper, watching as Andrew left once again.  Looking down at the paper, Oliver smiled seeing Clark’s fluid script.

‘Back soon … don’t worry!’

Shaking his head Oliver smiled heading outback toward the pool to do some laps.  Kicking off his sandals, he dove in, beginning his usual home routine of 20 laps in the Olympic size pool.

After a few minutes, he made his way down the length of the pool, a smile appearing on his face at the sight of feet dangling in the water.  Coming up short, he lifted his head to find Clark sitting on the edge watching him.

“You could give AC a run for his money,” Clark teased causing Oliver to chuckle.

“I doubt that,” the blonde replied, swimming to the edge before hoisting himself up out of the water to sit on the edge next to Clark.

“Where did you go?” Oliver asked teasingly and Clark ducked his head with a smile.

“For a tour of the city,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Again? And here I thought I had been the perfect tour guide,” Ollie joked.  Leaning forward Clark smiled, his lips capturing the blonde’s deeply causing them both to moan.

“You were the perfect tour guide … I did a quick sweep of the city so that I could have you all to myself tonight,” he told him softly.  Oliver’s eyes narrowed slightly before smiling.

“Well when you put it that way,” he replied, chuckling as he leaned forward to steal another kiss.

_______________________________________________________________________

Leaning his head back against the foam cushioning, Clark smiled letting the luxuriously warm water of the hot tub lap at his skin.  After a heavenly dinner of the best steaks Clark had ever tasted, Oliver had gotten a business phone call, retreating with many apologies into his office.  So now Clark relaxed alone in the hot tub, waiting for his lover to be done with business.

A smile worked its way onto his lips feeling the water gently shift.  His eyes opened slowly and his small smile turned into a full blown grin at the sight of Oliver’s naked torso glistening with water.

“Hello gorgeous,” Clark said as Oliver grinned, leaning forward to capture his lips in a demanding yet gentle kiss.  Letting his hands slide onto his lover’s skin, Clark gasped as his fingers were met with nothing but smooth, naked flesh below his waist.

“You’re not wearing anything,” Clark said looking up at Oliver with a shocked expression, causing the blonde to chuckle as he lifted a hand to caress the brunette’s face.

“That would be the whole point of skinny dipping after dark, lover,” Oliver replied and Clark couldn’t help but smile.

“What about Andrew?” he asked and Ollie simply grinned.

“Andrew has the night off,” he replied effectively silencing his boyfriend with a solid kiss to his lips.  Strong hands slid down his torso causing Clark to chuckle as he felt Oliver’s fingers slide under the waist band of his swim trunks.

“How about we lose these?” Oliver suggested and Clark could only nod, a groan escaping his lips as the blonde’s head ducked, his tongue trailing along his collarbone as expert fingers slid his swim trunks off. A flick of his wrist sent the wet garment out of the tub and Oliver resumed his dominance of the brunette’s lips.

“Have I mentioned how hot you are?” Oliver asked, both men groaning as their flesh came in contact, the friction absolutely delicious.

“You’re not too bad yourself there, gorgeous,” Clark replied, letting his fingers wind into the blonde’s silky locks, pulling him down for another searing kiss. 

He gave Clark’s cock a firm, but gentle, squeeze as his lips continued to plunder the brunette’s. 

"I want to fuck you," Oliver told him breathlessly and Clark chuckled.

"I would have thought that would be a given,” he teased and the blonde grinned.

“Turn around, handsome,” Ollie whispered, his voice a gentle caress.  Kissing him softly once more, Clark turned, his hands moving to the edge of the marble tub.  Strong hands began to caress his back, trailing down over his backside as warm lips trailed along Clark’s spine.

“I love you,” Oliver said gently, his hands sliding around to the front of the brunette’s hips, hands closing around Clark’s quickly hardening cock.

“Jesus, Ollie,” he groaned, thrusting into his lover’s grasp.  Placing another smacking kiss against Clark’s shoulder, Oliver smiled, letting one hand curve back around his hip as he nudged the brunette’s legs apart gently.

Positioning himself, Clark groaned deeply feeling every inch of his lover become one with his body. Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Oliver trembled against his boyfriend.  Beginning to thrust with deep strokes both groaned.  One of Clark’s hands slid into the water, curving backward to slide onto Oliver’s hip, curving to cup his backside pushing him in deeper.

“Oh god,” Oliver murmured, his head dropping as he rested his cheek against the solid plane of Clark’s shoulder blade.  After what felt like an eternity of mindless pleasure, both could feel one another’s body tightening toward release.

“I’m gonna come, handsome,” Ollie murmured, speeding up his thrusts as the water shifted around them.  Clark’s breathing hitched at the feel of the blonde’s hand caressing his cock.  Suddenly a deep groan erupted from his throat as Clark came in a blinding passion, his head dropping against his arm, which rested against the marble.  A mere seconds later and Oliver was shuddering against him, moaning Clark’s name like a mantra.

As the tremors began to subside, Oliver groaned wrapping his arms around Clark to pull the younger man into his arms, both sinking back down into the water.  The blonde sighed, placing a kiss against Clark’s temple before letting his head rest against the brunette’s.

“I could get used to this,” Clark murmured, a hand rising up to stroke the skin of Ollie’s arm.  The blonde chuckled, turning Clark slightly to look into his eyes.

“You could huh?” he asked and Clark nodded, a smile gracing his handsome features.

“Being able to make love wherever and whenever we want … yeah I can get used to it,” Clark replied teasingly.

“Me too, handsome … me too.”

________________________________________

Frowning, Clark looked back down at the text message from Chloe. Lana was protecting him … and she was doing it by staying married to Lex.  He was sure Chloe could probably be more vague, but deep down he had a sinking suspicion of who influenced Lana to become a Luthor.

“Everything okay?” Clark looked up to find Ollie watching him intently from the across the plane.  Nodding, the brunette stood making his way over to his boyfriend, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

“Yeah … I’m just going to have to leave you when we land … there’s something I have to take care of,” Clark admitted and Oliver nodded in support.

“Understandable … so now you won’t be mad when I tell you that I need to head out once more and meet up with the team,” he said and Clark nodded, a smile gracing his features as he leaned forward capturing the blonde’s lips, forgetting about any concerns for the remainder of the flight.

_______________________________________________________________________

“We have to talk.” Quickly shutting his laptop, Lionel looked up in surprise seeing Clark bursting through his doors.

“Clark, you should, uh, try picking up the phone occasionally -- might be quicker. Oh, but maybe not,” he surmised.

“What do you know about Lana?” Clark demanded.

“Letting go -- never been one of your strong points, has it?” Lionel asked with a chuckle.

“Telling the truth was never one of yours,” Clark countered.

“And you're accusing me of what, exactly, this time?”

“Lana wasn't going through with the wedding, she was leaving Lex,” Clark began watching as Lionel shrugged.

“Apparently, she changed her mind,” he remarked.

“Or someone changed it for her,” Clark pointed out.

“So, you think I had something to do with her decision?”

“If Lana was so unhappy with Lex, why go through with the marriage?”

“It's surprising, Clark, what people will do when they, uh, feel they have no other options,” Lionel said and Clark’s gaze narrowed.  He could practically hear the underlying tone in the older man’s voice.  Did he honestly think that Clark was with Oliver because he couldn’t have Lana? The brunette thought.

“If I find out that you had anything to do with Lana marrying Lex, the gloves will come off. How do you like that option?”

________________________________________

“Triple espresso mocha cappulatte -- my own invention, guaranteed to put the zip-a-dee back in your doo-dah,” Lois said setting down a cup in front of her glum cousin.

“Thanks,” Chloe replied.

“Come on. It's not that bad. Jimmy is coming back one day... maybe. You know, besides, distance is good for the relationship. That is what all the guys who've moved away from me have said.”

“Lois, you should really stick to investigative reporting and out of the advice column,” Chloe said.

“That's the plan,” she said, looking up as Clark made his way into the Talon, crossing to them. “Hey, Smallville. Love to hear about the cows and the corn, but I got a lead on a dirty Senator that needs to be hosed down. See you on the front page.”

“She going after a Senator?” Clark asked watching the brunette make her way out of the building in a hurry.

“I guess so. She hasn't told me much about it.”

“I went to Lionel to ask about Lana,” Clark revealed causing Chloe’s head to perk up.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing,”

“Clark all I can say is, she must have a damn good reason to be staying in that marriage.”

________________________________________

 

 “Chloe, what's going on?” Clark asked as he came out to investigate.

“You haven't heard? Senator Burke was murdered,” she said.

“What?” Clark asked in shock.

“Yeah, it looks like Burke was in bed with La Familia. He crossed them. They gave him the Fredo treatment,” Chloe explained.

“A mob hit,” Clark said.

“Well, all evidence points to that, but there is one witness who doesn't think so,” Chloe said, inclining her head toward a bench where Lois sat, a blanket about her shoulder.

“Lois?” he asked and the pair made their way over.  Chloe handed her cousin a cup of coffee, taking a sip before looking up gratefully.

“What happened to you?” Clark asked softly.

“Uh, well, one minute, I was harassing a public official, and the next, he came out of nowhere, like a ghost. Burke and his men never had a chance,” she explained.

“Y-you saw who did this?”

“Yeah, I did more than see him, Clark -- I know him. His name's Wes Keenan. We were army brats together when we were kids,” Lois revealed.

“I'm running a check on his name,” Chloe told them.

“Looks like he works for the mob now,” Clark said.

“Wes? No way. He's career military. He's been decorated more than a Christmas tree. Even my dad loved him, and the General hates everybody,” she explained as Clark made his way over to Chloe who looked at her laptop in shock.

“Lois, are you sure the man you saw is Wes Keenan?”

“I haven't seen him for years, but he has this little scar above his right eye, and -- trust me. It was Wes,” she assured them.

“Not according to the U.S. Government. He was in a helicopter crash in Afghanistan four months ago. He was killed in action,” Chloe said watching as Lois stood coming over to look at the screen.

“No, that is not possible. I know what I saw,” she told them.

“What else does it say?” Clark asked.

“Nothing. I mean, his military records have been classified.”

________________________________________

“Lois, quit being stubborn. You're gonna stay here until we get this cleared up,” Clark assured her as he, his mother and Lois sat in the loft of the barn.

“Thanks, but I can take care of myself,” she said and Clark frowned.

“Nobody's doubting that, but you'd be safer here at the farm,” Martha added.

“It'll be like old times, like when you first got to Smallville,” Clark offered.

“Oh, you're just hoping to catch me in the shower again. I-I mean, um, thank you. I-I really appreciate it,” she said.

“You're always welcome here, Lois. You're practically family,” Martha said.

“Uh, well, since I'm being a burden, can I just ask one more favor?”

“What do you need?” Clark asked.

“Your mom's political influence. Look, do you think that you could use your connections to get a look at Wes' military jacket?”

“I thought you said that file was classified?” Martha asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It is. I contacted the General, but, uh, he went all Cold War on me and said that I should drop it.”

“Well, he might have a point. Three men are already dead,” Clark pointed out.

“Which is why I have to get my hands on that file. It might explain why Wes is doing this.”

“Well, I've made a few friends in Washington. I don't know if they can help, but I'll see what I can do,” Martha offered.

“Thanks, Mrs. Kent,” Lois replied and Martha nodded making her way out of the barn.

“I know that look, and it's usually followed by you almost getting yourself killed,” Clark said seeing Lois’s determined look.

“This isn't just another story, Clark -- not this time. Wes and I -- we were close. I know it was him,” she told him adamantly.  Suddenly a sound is heard in the corner of the barn and both turned around.

“Stay here,” Clark said, walking over to investigate, only finding a chair rocking.

“Looks like it was just the wind,” he said turning back to Lois, not seeing Wes materialize from behind him.

“Clark, watch out!” Lois screamed, but Clark couldn’t duck as Wes punched him with incredible strength, enough to send him flying through the barn.  Wes quickly advanced on Lois with a knife, looking ready to strike until Lois called out to him.

“Wes!” she said, noticing as he stopped immediately, looking at her in a strange way.  He put his arm around her neck and as Clark lifted his head, he saw both of them disappear.

________________________________________

“How could Lois have been kidnapped with you standing right there?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

“She just vanished, Chloe, literally.”

“So, he could teleport, like Alicia?” she asked and Clark shook his head.

“This time it was different. It's more like what Graham Garrett could do.”

“So, he can turn himself invisible?”

“Not just himself -- he took Lois with him. And it's not his only ability. When he hit me -- Chloe, I haven't felt anything like that since I went up against Titan,” Clark admitted.

“Clark, we need to find Lois before Wes …”

“We will. Were you able to uncover anything about Wes that might be able to help us figure out where he took her?”

“I haven't been able to retrieve any information from the military files, but I did run a cross-check on his name, and I found one hit -- Jodi Keenan,” she told him, her gaze lifting to his intently.

“Jodi Keenan? Isn't that the woman who tried to kill Lex in the tunnels?”

“Guess who she's married to,” Chloe replied.

“Wes?”

“Looks like Jodi found out that Wes wasn't killed in Afghanistan.”

“And she followed the trail all the way back here to Lex,” Clark guessed.

“Okay, so, Wes is exhibiting multiple krypto-abilities. And according to Lois, he's also on the receiving end of some sort of mind control. How much do you want to bet that all of this plays into Lex's 33.1 experiments?”

“Chloe, I need you to contact Oliver.  He just went to meet up with the team. They've been taking out 33.1 facilities all around the world.  See if he can get them back here … we’re gonna need their help,” Clark told her.

“Don't you think that's a hero-to-hero phone call?”

“I'm gonna talk to Lex,” Clark told him and Chloe’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Clark, come on. We both know that Lex isn't gonna tell you anything,” Chloe pointed out.

“Then I'll find somebody who will.”

________________________________________

 “Too much?” Lex asked as Lana walked into the bedroom which was lit with a huge array of candles.

“No, it's ...”

“I thought maybe if I set the mood ...” he said softly, leaning into kiss her only to have her turn her head away.  “Or maybe not.”

“Lex ...” Suddenly she was interrupted as a knock sounded on the door.  Lex answered it, missing the look of relief on Lana’s face.

“Sorry to bother you, sir. The asset failed to return.” Lex turned from his guard to look at Lana.

“I'll be right back,” he told her before closing the door behind him.  Taking the opportunity, Clark super speeded into the room, standing just behind Lana.

“Lana,” he whispered and she turned in shock, her eyes going frantic.

“You shouldn't be here. Lex is just outside,” she said in a whisper.

“I had to see you.”

“Clark ...” she said softly.  He knew immediately where her thoughts had trailed to.

“It's not about you and me. Lois is in trouble.”

“And what makes you think I can help?”

“Cause it seems there's a connection to Lex. Lana, if you've seen or heard anything -- maybe something about the military ...”

“Ares,” she whispered and Clark looked at her oddly.

“That's the God of War,” he replied.

“Lex has been talking to Senator Burke about this military project called "Ares." Yesterday, he threatened to shut it down. Maybe you should talk with him,” Lana suggested.

“I can't. Senator Burke is dead. He was murdered by the same man who has Lois. Lana, is there anything else -- maybe something that Lex let slip?”

“One of his men was just saying something about an asset that failed to return.”

“An asset? That's what the military calls its soldiers. Lex is connected to this. Lana, whatever reason you had to go through with the wedding, it was the wrong choice. You have no idea what he's capable of,” Clark told her.

“You'd be surprised what I know.”

“Then why are you still here?” Clark asked.

“We all have our secrets, Clark. Sometimes, we have to keep them to protect the people that we care about,” she pointed out.

“Lana ...”

“I know,” she told him.  Suddenly there is a click and Lana turns to see Lex enter.  Quickly she turns back, a look of surprise on her face to find Clark gone.

“Lana? You okay?” Lex asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little chilly,” she said and their gazes traveled to the open window.

“Look, something's come up. I need to go into the office. Don't wait up,” he told her softly and she nodded watching him go.  Once the door had closed, she went over to the window, closing it before reaching for her cellphone. 

Dialing a number, she waited till she heard a familiar voice.

“I’m ready,” she said before hanging up, her gaze traveling back out upon the grounds.

________________________________________

“I think Lex was experimenting on Wes, trying to make him into a super soldier,” Clark explained as they made their way into the farmhouse.

“With pick-and-choose meteor powers -- Oliver told me pretty much the same thing,” Chloe explained and Clark looked at her in surprise.

“Oliver knew about Wes?”

“No. He said that the team found an earlier model in the Utah desert. It looks like this isn't the first time one of Lex's souped-up Rambos has gone AWOL.”

“Were they able to stop him?”

“Barely. It took the equivalent of a mini-nuke to break through his force field. Clark, even if you find him, I'm not sure …”

“Maybe this will help -- Wes' military jacket,” Martha said handing her son a file.

“How did you get that?” Chloe asked.

“Called in a few favors and had to promise a couple dozen of my own,” Martha replied.

“Lois is right. Wes was a hero,” Clark said.

“He took her instead of killing her. You know if whatever programming they're using to control Wes is failing, maybe he'll go back to a place he remembers,” Chloe pointed out.

“Somewhere he lived or -- or was stationed?” Martha offered.

“The military base that Wes grew up on was decommissioned a few years ago -- Fort Addleson, just outside of Metropolis,” Clark replied.

“Sam Lane was stationed there when Lois was in junior high. Maybe that's where …” Suddenly Chloe was cut off as Clark super sped out of the room.  She looked over at Martha with a frown.

“Do you ever get used to that?” she asked watching as Martha shook her head.

“Not really.”

________________________________________

“Wes? You have to fight this. Don't let them do this to you again. You are not a murderer. Please. Wes,” Lois pleaded looking around for Wes, who is completely invisible.  Suddenly a hand reaches out around her throat, choking her.  She begins to go unconscious as Clark arrives, catching her as she falls to the ground.

Lifting her into his arms, he sets her down before looking back around the warehouse.  Keeping his eyes open for any sudden movement, he is suddenly punched, sending him flying across the room.  He looks up in a daze before his gaze settles on Wes up in the rafters.  Wes jumps down at Clark with super speed, a knife raised, but the brunette used his heat vision to penetrate Wes’ force field, sending him flying back across the warehouse, where he lands near Lois.

Hearing the noise, Lois begins to stir, turning to see Wes on the ground, clearly dying.

“Wes?”

“System... damaged,” he grunted. “Turn protocol 38529532 ...”

“Wes,” she pleaded kneeling next to him.

“...38 … Lois,” he says looking up at her in recognition.

“You're gonna be fine. Do you understand me? You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna go get help, all right?”

“No. Better this way. They'll never... stop trying... to control me,” he told her.

“You have to stay with me. Do you hear me?”

“Don't... let them do this... to anyone else. Okay?”

“Okay. I promise, but you just stay with me, okay? Don't leave me,” she pleads as Wes’ eyes close. “Wes? No, no, no. No. Wes? Wes! Come on! Don't leave me!”

Watching his friend weep, Clark frowned before super speeding out of the building, heading back to the farm.

________________________________________

“How does this happen? All Wes wanted to do was serve his country, and wound up being used as a pawn,” Clark told his mother as they sat at the table together.

“It happens more than I'd like to think.”

“Well, now that Senator Burke is gone …”

“Oh, Burke isn't the only one on the Hill lining his pockets. Wherever there's power, there will be men like Lex to exploit it,” Martha explained and Clark nodded, realizing his mother was right.

“Maybe you can do something, maybe open an investigation?”

“Clark, I'm a little fish in a tiny pond. My influence doesn't reach nearly that far up.”

“Then perhaps it's time to extend that influence. I just got off the phone with the Governor. We were talking about your filling Burke's Senatorial seat until the next election,” came Lionel’s voice, and the pair turned to see the older man enter the back door.  Both stood as he came in, Martha looking at her son then at Lionel.

“Me?”

“Kansas needs to be represented by someone of unassailable character who can restore the faith that Burke has tarnished. The Governor agreed. You are the perfect choice for the U.S. Senate,” he said, his gaze flickering to Clark.

“You should do it, mom. I think you should do it. And I think dad would have wanted you to,” he told her.

“I-I can't move to Washington. We're barely keeping the farm running as it is,” she replied.

“Clark can take care of that. Can't you, Clark?” Lionel asked.  Martha looked over at her son, noticing something in his gaze.

“Clark?” she asked.

“You and dad always taught me to put other people first, to use my abilities to help those in need. You have the chance to affect so many people, to change so many lives if you go to Washington. That's where you need to be if you really want to make a difference, mom. And it's where people like Wes need you to be,” he told her.  Martha looked at him with a small smile.  His gaze looked over at Lionel before he leaned in closer to her.

“I need to talk to you about something actually,” he told her and she inclined her head before nodding, turning to Lionel.

“If you’ll excuse us, Lionel,” she told him and he nodded.

“Of course, forgive my intrusion,” he said and they watched as he made his way out of the house heading to his car.  Once the Lexus began to move away, Martha looked back at her son curiously.

“What’s on your mind?”

________________________________________

"Mrs. Kent Goes to Washington." Well, if anyone can give Jimmy Stewart a run for his money ...” Chloe said as Clark sat next to her at her desk in the Daily Planet.

“I just wish Lionel wasn't helping her,” Clark said with a frown.

“What, you think the king of ulterior motives may have something up his Armani sleeve?”

“When doesn't he? Just, right now, his son's a bigger problem,”

“That's the understatement of the century. I mean, we've always known Lex has a dark side, but with what he's been doing recently, we're headed towards pitch black.  Lois is meeting the Feds at the morgue. And once they connect Wes' body with Lex and then Burke's murder ...”

“Don't hold your breath. Wes' body's gone,” Lois said making her way over to the pair.

“What about the Feds? I mean, what did they say when you told them what happened?” Chloe asked.

“I work at the Inquisitor -- you know, aliens, Bigfoot, Elvis. What do you think they said? As far as they're concerned, Wes Keenan died in action four months ago,” Lois explained.

“Just like it said in his file,” Clark replied.

“He deserved better than this,” Lois told them adamantly.

“Lois, I'm sorry,” Clark told her.

“Don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for Lex. He's gonna pay for what he did to Wes, and I'm gonna make damn sure that he doesn't do this to anyone else,” she told them and they watched as she walked defiantly out of the Daily Planet.

Suddenly Clark’s cell phone rang and he pulled it out, smiling at the caller id.

 

“Hi,” he said.

 

“Hey handsome, the team and I are at the penthouse.  How did it go with the super soldier?” Oliver asked.  Clark looked over at Chloe, whose brows raised slightly at his gaze.

 

“Actually we’ll fill you in, Chloe and I are on our way over,” he told him.

 

“Sounds good … see you in a few,” Oliver replied.  Saying goodbye, Clark looked at his friend.

 

“Field trip?” she asked.

 

“The team has arrived.  I think with Ollie’s technology and based on what we know … I think we might be able to figure out where Lex’s secret headquarters are … and maybe we can stop this once and for all.”

________________________________________

Stepping off the elevator with Chloe, Clark smiled seeing Victor, AC and Bart lounging on the sofa eating pizza.  Oliver sat at his desk going over some papers, looking up at the sound of the elevator, a smile gracing his features at the sight of his boyfriend and Chloe.  He quickly stood, coming over to kiss Clark lightly, saying hello to Chloe as they looked at the rest of the group.

“It’s good to see you all,” Clark said.

“How’s it going, gorgeous?” Bart asked Chloe, who chuckled softly.

“So what do we know and when do we get to kick some ass?” AC asked.  Pulling out a folder from her bag, Chloe moved to sit between Victor and Bart, laying the file down as Clark and Ollie grabbed chairs sitting down on the other side of the table.

“This is what we’ve got and we’re gonna need more.  You were right Ollie, Lex is building an army and the only thing we’ve got going in our favor is that Clark neutralized their main test subject,” she said and the group looked at Clark in surprise.

“How did you do that?” Victor asked and Clark shrugged.

“Disabled his force field with my heat vision,” he replied.

“Wish we’d thought of that,” AC grumbled.

“Do we have any possible locations for Lex’s operations?” Oliver asked.  Clark frowned but Chloe smiled.

“Actually we do,” she replied and Clark looked at her in surprise.

“We do?” he asked and she nodded handing him a map.  Taking a close look at it, his eyes widened in surprise.

“This is Reeves Dam,” Clark told her, remembering the tunnels that he and Lex had been trapped in.

“Why do you think Lex was down there in the first place, Clark? It makes perfect sense,” she said to him, showing the picture to the rest of the group.

“Then that’s where we start.  AC you’ve got the speed in the water, you’ll start recon,” Oliver said causing AC to nod. Clark looked around at his friends, his team members and smiled.

“This is it then … this is where it all begins.”


	29. Chapter 29

Making his way into the farmhouse, Clark paused watching his mother look over old photos of Jonathan and Clark.

“Car's ready. You know, I was thinking, if you're half the senator that you are a mom, this country's in really good hands,” he told her and she smiled coming over to touch his face softly.

“I always thought you'd be the one to leave the farm first,” Martha told him with a smile.

“Washington, D.C., is no different than Topeka. It's only a few seconds more away for me,” he assured her.

“That's not what I mean. I know this has been such a crazy year for you.  Between losing your father, letting go of Lana, finding Oliver,”

“Like you always tell me, some things are just meant to be,” he said with a smile.  Suddenly Lionel appeared at the doorway and the pair turned to see him.

“Clark, if you feel it would be better to have some distance from them by moving away from Smallville, I don't want you to let this farm keep you from doing that,” she told him.

“I know, Mom. I know, but this is home,” he said, his eyes looking over at Lionel before focusing back on her.

“Excuse me. Senator, it's time to go. Your plane to Washington is waiting,” Lionel told her.

“I'll be right there,” she said turning to Clark.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too, mom,” Clark replied and the pair shared a long hug before Martha left.

“Lana?” The brunette turned to see Clark make his way up the steps of the loft.

“I'm leaving Lex,” she told him.

“Lana, I know this is where I'm supposed to say I'm sorry, but I can't,” he replied.

“Clark, I came here to say goodbye. Lex is going to be very angry. It's too dangerous. I have to leave Smallville,” she told him. Suddenly she looked at him, a pensive look on her face.

“Clark, I already know about your powers,” she said softly and he nodded.

“I’m sorry I never told you,” he apologized.

“You're still the same Clark Kent to me,” she offered and he smiled.

“There aren’t many things that can hurt me,” he told her and she frowned.

“But you're not invincible. You have a weakness,” she said turning her back to him.

“How do you know that? Did someone tell you that? It was Lionel, wasn't it? Lana, you need to tell me everything you know,” he demanded softly.

“Clark, Lionel threatened to kill you if I didn't marry Lex,” she said softly, tears glistening in her eyes.  Shocked, he pulled her in to a hug, his face hardening into a mask of rage.

Stepping off the elevator, Lionel came to a stop seeing Clark a few steps away, a murderous glare on his face.

“Clark, what are you doing here?” he asks, his breath hitching as suddenly Clark grabbed ahold of him, tossing him across the room where he landed heavily on the ground.

“What I should have done a long time ago. You come into my life pretending to be some kind of guardian angel. You're exactly the opposite,” Clark began.

“No, Clark, you got it wrong, I swear,” Lionel pleaded as Clark dragged him off the floor, pinning him against the wall.

“Your words mean nothing to me!”

“Clark, if Lana's spoken to you, I know what you must be thinking, but you've got to listen to me,”

“I've listened to you for too long!” Clark said holding his hand around Lionel’s throat, constricting Lionel’s speech.

“Lex is tracking a wraith from the Phantom Zone. I had to force Lana to marry him. It was the only way she could get close to him to get the information I needed to help you.”

“No. I never asked for your help, and I never will.”

“You're not a murderer. You're Kal-El.”

“Don't call me by that name,” Clark said, pulling back his other fist for a deadly puch but is stopped by a strong hand on his arm.  Clark turns to look at the other man in shock, his gaze widening further upon seeing the Martian Manhunter.

“Stop. This man is on our side. He is an emissary of Jor-El.”

“I know. I know. The methods I have to use seem cruel, heartless, but the truth is, I am using them to protect you,” Lionel pleaded.

“I don't understand. None of this makes any sense,” Clark said.

“It was when Lex was possessed with Zod. I became possessed with all your father's knowledge. I found myself writing, in Kryptonian, the symbol for power.”

“It was a beacon -- the same beacon Jor-El used when he needed me,” Martian Manhunter explained.

“You knew my father?” Clark asked.

“I worked for Jor-El, bringing criminals to justice. When Krypton was on the verge of annihilation, he asked me to keep an eye out for you,” the man explained.

“Where have you been all these years?”

“Watching from a distance,”

“Your father wanted you to pass the test without any help. He wasn't to interfere unless it was absolutely necessary,” Lionel told him.

“When you unleashed those phantoms, your life was at stake. I didn't have a choice,” the manhunter replied.

“Like what happened at the docks in Seattle,” Lionel added.

“When that phantom infected my mind?” Clark asked.

“That's right. Unfortunately, I've lost a step since then,” the manhunter admitted.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” he responded quickly and that’s when Clark noticed the gaping would on the manhunter’s side.

“That's not nothing.”

“I had a run-in with the last phantom. I have to leave Earth's atmosphere to heal, but first I must complete the job I started,” he told Clark.

“I'll go after the phantom, I have the crystal that Raya gave me and few other helping hands,” Clark admitted.

“I doubt that crystal will work,” the manhunter admitted.

“It's not an ordinary phantom, Clark. It's the product of a Kryptonian lab experiment. It's been destroying one human being after the other, desperately searching for the only host that will ensure its survival -- a Kryptonian body,” Lionel explained.

“Where's the phantom?” Clark asked.

“If you were to get infected, it could kill you,” Martian Manhunter pointed out.

“People are being killed every day. If anyone's gonna stop this phantom, it's gonna be me.”

“So, you said the symptoms were black eyes and a high fever, right?” Chloe asked, looking up at Clark over her computer.  They each sat at computers in the Daily Planet looking for any other clues.  The team was still doing recon in search of the exact location of Lex’s base.

“That and a bad temper. Your hack worked. I'm into the QPP database,” Clark said typing away on his keyboard.

“I'll start searching police records. Here we go. There was an 8-year-old boy admitted to a hospital 13 miles away from that cabin. Blackened corneas, high fever, explosive tendencies. And the doctors didn't know what was wrong with him,” Chloe said.

“What hospital is he at?”

“St. Mary's, but that's not gonna get us anywhere because it says here the boy disappeared,” Chloe said.

“I have the police report. A maintenance worker said he saw the boy being loaded in an unmarked helicopter. This has got to be Lex,” Clark told her.

“So, Lex is tracking a wraith from the Phantom Zone, and Lionel Luthor is your new father figure? This is a lot of excitement for one day,” Chloe said getting up from her chair.

“Yeah, there's more,” Clark said reaching into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper.  Unfolding it, he handed the paper to her watching as she looked at him curiously before taking it.  Her eyes scanned the document and she looked up at him in shock.

“Oh my god,” she said.  Clark frowned moving to sit back down.  She made her way over, pulling up a chair next to him.

“Is that a good ‘oh my god’ or a bad ‘oh my god’?” he asked.  He watched as Chloe took a deep breath.  She was silent for a long moment before setting down the paper, taking his hands in her grasp.  Smiling she gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

“That was a very good ‘oh my god’,” she told him and Clark smiled in relief.

“So when did you decide this?” she asked and he shrugged, releasing her hands to run one through his hair.

“Last week,” he admitted and she nodded, leaning forward to grasp the paper picking it up before smiling once more.

“I’m proud of you, Clark Kent,” Chloe told him softly and he smiled.

“Thanks, Chlo,” he replied.

“So have you talked to Oliver yet?” she asked, her gaze falling to him, watching as he shook his head.  Suddenly her gaze shifted and she smiled seeing said subject exit the elevator.

“Looks like you’ll get your chance,” she said and his gaze turned as Oliver approached.

“We have a problem,” he said before Clark could speak.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked.

“AC was doing recon at the dam … you’re not going to believe who’s there now,” he told them.  Clark looked at Chloe in confusion before it suddenly dawned on each of them.

“Lois.”

Making their way into the Luthor mansion, Clark and Oliver come to a stop upon seeing Lionel sitting quietly, sipping a drink.

“Lex has the phantom. He used an unmarked helicopter to kidnap a boy from the same village in Quebec,” Clark told him.  He quickly noticed the scrapes and scratched on the older man’s face.

“What happened to you?”

“Clark, I, uh... I don't know how to tell you this,” Lionel said softly.

“Tell me what?”

“It's, uh ... Lana. She's ... she, uh ...”

“She what?”

“She's gone,” Lionel said.

“She's gone? What do you mean "gone"?” Clark asked looking over at his boyfriend in confusion.

“She's dead, son,” Lionel confirmed.  “It was a bomb in her car.”

“I don't believe you.”

“I was there, Clark. I saw it happen,” Lionel said softly.  Oliver placed his hand on Clark’s shoulder, pulling his lover close.

“I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry,”

“Tell me where Lex is,” Clark said his voice becoming frighteningly dark surprising even Oliver.

“I can't let you do something you'll regret for the rest of your life.”

“It’s not your choice to make, Lionel … Now tell me.”

“You’re scaring me,” Oliver said as the pair made their way out of the mansion.  Clark turned to his lover, suddenly kissing him deeply.

“I love you, but this has gone too far.  Lana was my friend.  Get the team … I’m going out to the dam,” Clark told him.  Oliver lifted his hands to cup Clark’s face, looking at her intently.

“Okay … we’ll meet you there, I love you too handsome,” The pair looked at one another for a minute more before Clark stepped back, super speeding away.

It took him seconds to arrive outside the dam.  He watched as Lionel got out of his car, his eyes going wide seeing Clark.  Using his super speed, Clark made it to the door before the older man could.

“Clark! Clark, wait!” Lionel called out, watching as the brunette paused before entering the dam.

Making his way through the corridor, Lex was suddenly thrust up against the wall.  He groaned as Clark slammed him hard into the wall

 “She was your wife, Lex,” Clark told him angrily.

“Now is not the time to lecture me about my marriage, Clark,” Lex gritted out.

“Why did you do it? Just tell me!” Clark asked.

“Get your hands off me!”

“You afraid she was gonna bring you down, or was it just too humiliating for you that she was gonna leave you? Why'd you have to kill her? Why?” Clark asked watching as Lex’s head shot up in shock.

“What are you talking about?”

“You already know. Lana is dead,” Clark said.

“No.”

“No. You don't need to act so surprised. You're the one who killed her. You put a bomb in her car. You're the one who killed her!” Clark said.  Suddenly a little boy appeared at the end of a long corridor and both heads turned at the sight.

“Get out of here. He'll kill us both,” Lex said.  Clark let him go, not noticing as Lex ran for the exit and out toward his car.

“He is right. At last... a Kryptonian,” the boy said in a hoarse and deeply disturbing voice.  Clark watched as the wraith freed itself from the boy, rushing down the corridor to Clark.  Holding up Raya’s crystal, Clark braces himself as he’s suddenly thrown back through several walls into a huge power generating chamber. 

Stunned, he struggles to get back to his feet.  Before he can, someone is standing over him.  He looks up to see a version of himself, in a guise reminiscent of himself on red kryptonite.  They both hear a commotion and look over to see the Green Arrow, Impulse, Aquaman and Cyborg make their way in. 

The look-alike smiled his gaze shifting back to Clark.

“Thanks for sharing. I feel a lot better now,” he said menacingly.

“What just happened?”

“I took a little piece of your DNA,” he said grabbing Clark around the neck as he hoists him up.  “And now I’m gonna take your life.”

Without warning, he hit Clark, sending him flying into the power generator, which exploded into a shower of sparks.

“Clark!” Oliver screamed.  The look-alike smiled making his way over to where Clark had fallen, suddenly surprised that nobody was there.  Clark smiled tapping him on the shoulder and as the fake turned, he laid a devastating punch to him, sending him flying through a number of walls.

Making his way through the tunnels, Lionel is horrified to see Clark barreled through a wall, crashing against the cement.

“Clark. Son, what is it?” Lionel asked.

“That's not me. It's the phantom,” came Clark’s voice.  Lionel turned to look at the real Clark, surprise on his features as he looks back at the fake.

“How do you like my new look?” the look-alike asked. Lionel turned away, quickly pulling out a piece of green kryptonite before thrusting it at the Phantom’s chest.  He screamed in apparent pain as the kryptonite glowed from green to a bright white.

“Thanks. That's just what I needed,” he said before striking out at Lionel, sending him flying against a wall and collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

The team watched as the phantom made his way back into the room, standing still to stare down at Clark.

“Tell me you’ve got a plan,” AC whispered to Oliver.  Suddenly a small smile appeared on the blonde’s face and he nodded looking over at Bart who nodded.

“I just might,” Ollie replied before turning his attention back to the standoff.

“What the hell are you?” Clark asked the phantom.

“I'm you, only a little more bizarre,” it replied.  Suddenly they begin to rush at one another and Oliver’s gaze shifted to Bart.

“Now,” he said and the teen nodded quickly sprinting toward the two Clarks.  Each one’s gaze shifted to the flash coming toward them and they both stopped.  The look-alike Clark quickly reached out, his hand encircling Bart’s neck with tremendous force.

“If he can’t stop me,” the phantom said referring to Clark. “What makes you think you can?” he taunted and Bart smiled, despite not being able to breathe.  Clark noticed something in the younger man’s hands and suddenly Bart reached out, his hand going flat on the phantom’s chest. 

“Cause his lover … is a hell of a lot smarter than you,” Bart taunted as the phantom began to grow weak.  It was then that Clark noticed the chuck of black kryptonite pressed against the phantom’s chest.  The look-alike began to shake, his eyes going wide in realization.

“No!” he screamed, his body began to shake uncontrollably until suddenly he burst apart in a cloud of black dust.  Bart pulled back tossing the chunk of kryptonite to Oliver, who caught it easily.  Clark looked at the dust then his friends, shaking his head in wonder.

“How did you know?” Clark asked as the team made their way over.

“Lionel had the right idea … he just had the wrong color.  Your mom told me about the black stuff and what she did with it the last time,” Oliver explained and Clark smiled.  His gaze went wide in realization as he looked over at Lionel in a heap across the room. Super speeding to him, he checked him over.

“Lionel?” he asked, using his x-ray vision to check him over, finding numerous broken bones.  The team appeared behind him and Clark sighed.

“He’s got a couple of broken bones,” Clark told them.  Suddenly the group could hear sirens, their gazes looking up in concern.  Clark looked at the team in their costumes and realized what could happen if the police found them.

“You guys have to get out of here,” Clark said, standing up quickly.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Oliver asked and Clark nodded.

“I’ll meet you back at the farm, I promise,” he told him.  Oliver nodded quickly leaning forward to capture his lips before the group took off out a back tunnel.

As he emerged from the darkness with Lionel in his arms, Clark was shocked at the scene before him.  Rescue personnel were attending to Chloe and Lois and in the distance, Lex was being put into the back of a police car.

“Clark!” Lois said and he made his way over to the rescue vehicle, the paramedics quickly taking Lionel out of his hands, laying him down on a gurney.

“Smallville you okay?” Lois asked as Clark quickly looked at Chloe, who smiled up at him.

“I’m okay … what about you guys?”  

“Don’t worry … I’ll be fine,” Chloe assured him with a look that said “I’ll explain later.” Clark smiled placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Excuse me, Sir, we need to get everyone to the hospital,” one of the medics said and Clark nodded.

“I’ll see you soon,” he told them both allowing the drivers to get the two into the ambulance.  As the police cars began to roll away, Clark’s gaze fell to Lex, who looked at him with a combination of shock and anger.  Taking a deep breath, Clark turned and walked away, vaulting into the sky once he was safely away from the scene.

________________________________________________________________________

After a quick shower, Clark changed his clothes before making his way downstairs.  He took a look around the house, a slight frown appearing on his face as he realized that his mother was no longer there.

“Why the long face, handsome?” came a voice and Clark smiled, turning to find Oliver in the kitchen, his Green Arrow gear gone, replaced by a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

“Seems strange without Mom here,” Clark admitted coming to sit down next to him.  Oliver smiled letting a hand reach out to caress Clark’s back.

“You know she’s going to be brilliant right?” Oliver asked and Clark nodded.  His gaze narrowed as if sensing there was something else on his boyfriend’s mind and Oliver leaned back slightly.

“Want to tell me what else is bothering you?” he asked.  Clark looked at him before standing.

“Actually I do,” Clark admitted making his way over to a canister on the bookshelf.  Reaching into it, he found the letter he was looking for and turned back to Oliver.

“You remember how you told me that Mayor Thompson wants you to run for his seat in the next election?” Clark asked.  Oliver looked at him curiously, his arms crossing over his chest as he nodded.

“Yes … why?” he asked.  Clark made his way over to the blonde, taking an unnecessary breath as his gaze locked with Oliver’s.

“I think you should do it,” Clark said watching as Oliver’s gaze went wide in surprise.

“You what? Clark I thought we discussed this,” Oliver said.  Before he could utter another word, Clark held out the paper to him.  Taking it suspiciously, Oliver looked at it for a moment.

“What’s this?” he asked beginning to open it up.

“Just read it,” Clark said.  Oliver looked at him skeptically before opening the lower portion of the letter.  Clearing his throat, Oliver began to read:

“Dear Mr. Kent,

It is with great pride that I write to congratulate you on being accepted to Star City University …”

 

Clark watched as Oliver’s gaze lifted in shock and the brunette couldn’t help but smile.

“You okay?” he asked his boyfriend.  Oliver looked back down at the letter then up to Clark’s face once more.

“Is this for real?” Ollie asked and Clark nodded coming over to him, sitting back down beside him. 

“It’s for real, gorgeous … if you don’t mind a roommate of course,” he said, taken back in surprise as Oliver surged forward, his lips connecting soundly with his own.  Winding his arms around Oliver’s neck, Clark moaned losing himself in his love’s embrace. 

When the need for air became an issue, they pulled away, Oliver panting softly. Resting his forehead against Clark’s, Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle.

“If this is a dream … I don’t want to wake up,” he murmured and Clark smiled running his fingers through Ollie’s hair.

“It’s no dream,” Clark promised.  Oliver sobered for a moment, pulling back to look Clark in the eyes.

“Since we’re making confessions I need to make one of my own,” Ollie began and Clark looked at him in confusion.

“Okay.”

“Lana isn’t dead,” Oliver told him.  Clark’s gaze turned to one of shock.

“How is that possible? Lionel said she was in the car,” Clark reiterated.

“She would have been had she not ducked into a truck passing by.  Lionel couldn’t have recognized AC if he tried.  AC drove down that alley and ducked between Lionel and Lana long enough for Victor to pull her into the truck just before the car blew.” Oliver explained.

“So she’s really alive?” he asked and Ollie nodded.

“I’ve made sure that she’ll have a new life, a new identity and no way to ever be found by Lex Luthor,” Oliver promised.  Clark shook his head in awe, sliding back into Oliver’s personal space.  They stared at one another for a moment, smiles appearing on their faces as their lips met once more.

“So Mr. Queen, I’m all yours now … whatever will you do with me?” Clark asked and Oliver chuckled, his arms quickly sliding around the brunette’s waist.  Stealing a quick kiss, the blonde smiled once more.

“Don’t worry, handsome … I’ll think of something.”


End file.
